Gamer's Grimoire
by Reviewer543
Summary: Jon Snow is the bastard son of Eddard Stark, the Warden of the North. Despite being raised alongside his trueborn half-siblings he doesn't believe there is any future for him but the Wall. That all changes one day when his direwolf, Ghost, brings something to him. What's in store for him when his life has been turned into something called a video game?
1. The End?

**A/N: Okay, so this has caught my attention for a long time and I decided to try my hand at it. A Game of Thrones gamer story! If you are hoping for Jon to be the Player in this case, you've come to the right one! If you were hoping for someone else to the Player, like Robb, Daenerys or even Tyrion (Though that would be something) then sorry, but you'll have to keep looking. And if you find that story, or write it, let me know I'd like to see it.**

 **I will be using elements from the books but I will be following the TV Series for the most part. Now then, for the disclaimer.**

 **I NEITHER OWN NOR CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THIS OR GAME OF THRONES, FALLOUT, OR ANY OTHER GAMES I MAY INCLUDE INTO THIS AT A LATER DATE! IT ALL GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS/CREATORS: GEORGE R.R. MARTIN, BETHESDA AND ANY OTHERS.**

 **Now, I present to you...**

 **Gamer's Grimoire!**

* * *

The full moon shone brightly in the dark night sky. It was the only thing shining as there were no stars out tonight.

Nor had there been for a fortnight.

There had been no sun either.

No blue sky.

No birds flying or singing.

No game out in the forests to hunt.

The lions were broken, only a shadow of their former selves.

The roses had finally stopped their reaching, their vines that once grew strong have withered away now.

The stags were all but gone.

The snakes were fewer.

The krakens were stopped, no longer able to terrorize others.

The flayed men have rotted away completely.

The trouts still swim in their rivers though in a far smaller school now.

The mockingbird no longer chirped poisonous whispers into the ears and hearts of others. His corruption was gone at long last.

The rest of the animals had been wary of joining together for the Long Night, but the wolves and dragons had gathered them all together for perhaps one final time.

And so here he was...

He was standing in the courtyard of Castle Black. Word had come of the attack, luckily he and his allies were there to meet the enemy. The main army however was still a distance away, marching toward the Wall. Daenerys was with her dragons, on her way too, but she would not make it in time. Word had come that the undead horde had been sighted a mile away from the Wall, coming ever so closer.

There had already been a preemptive attack. He looked to the top of the Wall and saw spikes of ice gleaming in the moonlight that had not been there mere hours before. There were also sections missing from the top. Sections he could now see having made their way down on their side, right on top on some of the buildings and walkways. What made the situation even worse was that their only means of getting to the top, the lift, had been destroyed. From what the Lord Commander had told him, something up top severed the chains that were used to pull the lift. When they had been cut, the lift came screaming down before being obliterated upon impact. Jon felt Ghost come up to him and nuzzle him at his waist. He merely smiled and scratched Ghost behind the ears.

His direwolf had been his oldest and most fiercest companion of them all. But he knew there was no way of bringing Ghost up there with him. Nor anyone else for that matter.

"It will take too much time to get there by the other castles. Even those nearest to us." Sam said as he walked up beside him study what was once the lift. Sam had always been, and will always be, his most trusted friend. He was studious, intelligent and wise beyond his years.

"Well, we don't have time to waste down here observing our courtesies. We need to find out what's happened." Arya said as she came up on his other side, right beside Ghost. Arya, his beloved sister. As a young girl, she was wild and fierce with her outer appearance matching her personality: ragged and messed up clothing, boy's clothes to be exact, and a rat's nest of dark brown locks. Now... she was a northern beauty as he always knew she would be. Her hair now more controlled and tied into a bun. She had more womanly figure now at age 18. Her personality hadn't changed over the years, but she now knew when to be quiet and think before speaking. Her wardrobe hadn't changed much, but now the clothing she wore was specially made for her. A more... feminine version of riding leathers.

He had caught more than a few of the boys ogling her as she passed by after a day's ride, but Arya had more sense than to just get into a man's bed without knowing him first, thank the gods. But that wasn't important. Jon noticed something at the top of the lift's rails. He activated his Sense to see more. His gray eyes turned to silver and the world he perceived changed around him. Most of the colors muted becoming black and white. Though since it was Castle Black nothing really changed.

The people around him however, did. Sam, Ghost and Arya became highlighted in a green aura signifying them as his genuine allies. The men around them became highlighted in blue meaning they could go either way, but since things were so dire, they might as well have been green. A few however, were red, meaning he couldn't trust them much. But when he looked up he saw a frighteningly familiar figure colored in gold.

'Him.' Jon thought with anger as his Sense deactivated, "You all need to evacuate Castle Black."

Arya, Sam and the rest of the men around them looked at him in alarm, "He's up there."

All the men of Castle Black began running around grabbing everything they could to take away as they evacuated. Jon then approached the lift shaft and studied it. With his current skills he could easily get up there in a few moments. Sam approached him from behind.

"You intend on facing him?" Jon nodded solemnly as he turned to him.

"This fight has been a long time coming, Sam. I'm the only one who can kill him." Sam gazed at him sadly, as if it would be last time they saw each other. Unfortunately, that was most likely the case. Even with his powers and skills, there was no guarantee of victory this time. Especially this time. Sam and Jon embraced as brothers one final time.

"Be sure to come back, Jon." Sam said. His voice almost whimpering like when they first met.

"I always do, don't I?" Jon jested halfheartedly. Sam gave a dry laugh before backing away leaving Jon and Arya a moment to themselves.

"You're really going up there." It wasn't a question. Her face was crestfallen knowing she couldn't stop him, nor go with him. Jon opened his arms up and she ran into them just like she had when they were children. He, a bastard son of the Warden of the North, and she, the trueborn daughter who would rather learn swordfighting than sewing. Arya buried her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking ever so slightly. He knew she was crying even as he whispered assurances in her ear.

"Don't worry, Arya. I'll be back soon. And then you can scold me, along with everyone else back home." That managed to get a wet laugh from her, but it was really weak.

"Daenerys, might get to you first since she has Drogon. But Sansa and I will be right behind her." Arya replied making him smile. She pulled away to look up at him. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying. Jon bent down and kissed her forehead. He let go of her shoulders and climbed on to the destroyed lift.

"I will be back." He said before he channeled his magic.

"I love you." He heard Arya whisper.

"I love you too." He said back with a smile. He looked up the shaft.

'700 feet to go, huh?' The wind roared around him making his cloak ripple about before he jumped high into the air. He caught hold of one of the beams of the shaft before jumping again, going higher and higher, distancing himself from the ground by at least 25 feet at a time. A few moments of jumping from beam to beam and he had finally arrived at the top. Jon activated his sense once to feel for his enemy who was a distance away from the lift. He walked towards the pathway before taking a left. The front battlements that had protected the north top of the Wall were completely destroyed, letting in the cold now. Jon just kept moving.

It didn't take him long to find who he was seeking.

Jon Snow stood on the Wall gazing at his enemy. The White Walkers had come back after eight thousand years bringing with them all manner of horrors not seen for generations, including a snowstorm that assaulted all the Seven Kingdoms. The cold winds were biting and howling through the air but Jon did not feel them. Flakes of snow and ice flew through the air, flowing all around him but he payed it no mind. The bits of ice crystals that attempted to cling to him melted off of his black, rippled plate armor. His cloak billowed in chorus with the gales. On the back of it were the heads of a white direwolf and a red dragon chasing each other in a circle.

Off in the distance, he noticed a pale, huge draconic figure with translucent wings soaring south of the Wall. Two smaller figures flew in to intercept the beast, fire blasting first. Even from this distance, he could still see a flash of silver on the larger of the two.

'Dany.' He thought, 'So she's finally arrived.' Even from here, he could feel Rhaegal's presence. Rhaegal was afraid of the creature fighting him, his mother and brother. A creature made of ice was most likely unnatural to a dragon who was, as the Maesters put it, fire made flesh. His gaze turned to his opponent then towards to the north side of the Wall. Seven hundred feet down were dark figures shambling around just a few leagues away from the Wall itself, just out of firing range. Jon was sure the surrounding forests hid the rest their numbers which had to be near a hundred thousand. Ignoring the shouts of people further down the Wall at either side, his eyes moved back to his opponent who had not moved an inch saved for tilting his head as he studied Jon himself.

 **The Night King**

 **Title: The Great Other  
** **Level:100  
** **Attributes:  
-S 100  
** **-P** **100  
-E 100  
-C 100  
-I 100  
-A 100  
-F 100  
-W 100**

 **The Night King thinks this about you: [Interesting, Brave, but Stupid]**

Jon's eyes narrowed at the pale creature in front of him. Bright, luminous blue eyes stared back at him with the barest of interest. It made no motion even as the moonlight bounced off its pale skin. The ice spikes imbedded all around the top of his head gleamed with light making it look more like an actual crown. The Night King was clad in black ancient looking leather armor and his sword was the strangest weapon Jon had ever seen. Its length and size exceeded Jon's own bastard sword, but the blade was curved, almost like an unbent hook, and its handle was missing the leather grip most weapons of today would have. If that wasn't enough, the blade and handle each took half the weapon's length.

Around the two were the frozen, severed and bloody bodies of fallen members of the Night's Watch, a once proud and ancient order that had stood guard on the Wall since the previous Long Night. Sadly, the Watch had fallen on dark times. Where once honorable and good men lined the Wall over the course of its length of 300 miles and maintaining its nineteen castles was now reduced to under a 1000 men barely able to man the three the castles still in use. Where once noble sons from all over Westerns volunteered to be a Watcher on the Wall, now the only volunteers were criminals avoiding punishment, nobles avoiding embarrassment, and other social outcasts.

'But these men were more than what they were when they first came here.' Jon thought to himself as he gripped his sword's handle. And he was right. These men held their ground against the greatest evil in the world. One far exceeding anything they'd ever done if they were criminals. And if they were of noble birth... they did their houses proud.

Without warning, Jon channeled his magic and leapt into the air with gusts of wind and snow blowing away from him. The Night King followed his example and leapt into the air to meet him. Jon unsheathed his sword, similar to his own armor yet different. Both had a rippled patterns on them, but as his armor was black, his sword was a light grey almost silver color. Jon's blade met the Night King's own crystallized ice sword.

The moment their blades clashed, a loud ring reverberated through the air. A White Walker's blade is made from ice, but it is infused with a powerful magic that strengthened the ice and would shatter any weapon that struck it. The White Walkers' thin black metal armor also had this protection. The White Walkers themselves didn't need to be struck by a weapon to shatter it either. They merely needed to grasp an opponent's weapon and squeeze before it splintered into shards. Whether it be bronze, copper, or steel, a White Walker would destroy it easily.

But Jon's sword didn't break. It was protected by its own magic. All it did when it struck the Night King's blade was sing in defiance of the supernatural creature's power.

The Night King's eyes widened ever so slightly, so much so that Jon wouldn't have noticed it if his Perception wasn't so high. Jon merely smirked at his adversary's surprise. The Night King put more strength behind his attack forcing Jon to do the same. The opposing forces of their equal strengths separated the two making them hover briefly in the air before falling back to the top of the Wall. Even with his magic slowing down his fall Jon still skidded across the icy floor just narrowly missing a couple puddles of blood from a few fallen Watchmen.

As soon as he stopped, Jon stood back up and charged once more. The Night King merely waited for Jon to approach with his ice blade ready. Jon channeled his magic again to gain speed, sword poised to strike. At the last minute, just a few feet away from the White Walker, Jon went to his knees taking advantage of the slippery floor. He slashed the Night King only for the crystalline blade to block him. The momentum he gained while running carried him past the creature for a few more feet. Jon managed to get to one knee before he was forced to block. The Night King's blade came dangerously close to Jon's black curly haired head. Jon's sword sang again as it met with the ice blade. He struggled to keep the blade away from his head knowing that if it got him it was game over. He also had to make sure that the Night King couldn't use the curved edge of his blade to saw him from the back.

Jon pushed forward to get on his other foot, simultaneously pushing the ice blade away, before leaping back to fully stand. The Night King was undeterred and thrust his blade like a spear at Jon's gut. Through years of experience, Jon made use of his level 10 agility as he swerved to the side and held his sword in a reverse grip as he blocked the Night King's blade. Jon pushed the blade away once more, returning his sword back to its proper grip. He faced the palm of his left hand toward the Night King before a torrent of flame burst forth. The Night King, somewhat startled by the unforeseen attack, leapt back instinctively.

With a few meters of distance created between his enemy and himself, Jon pressed his attack by hurtling fireball after fireball at the White Walker. The Night King batted and blocked the attacks with his sword when they came too close to his body while others zoomed passed him hitting the walls around them the whole time backing away. Jon kept going until his mana was halfway drained. He stopped himself knowing he would need to conserve his magic for this battle. He knew from personal experience that it would not end well to let it reach zero.

The Night King stood in a ready stance, but his sword had not come out of the attack unscathed. The blade was now partially melted, reaching only to half its former length with the curved part of it completely gone. Jon raised his sword in challenge. The Night King gripped the end of his blade and brought it up from the end. The crackling of ice filled the air as the melted blade reformed into a spear. Jon glowered at him before he spoke.

"What ever you do, I will not cower in fear!" His words were in the language of the Old Tongue, an ancient dialect of the First Men, his ancestors. From what his younger brother, Bran, had told him the Night King himself was once a First Man. The Night King merely studied him for a moment before his mouth opened.

"Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine." The Night King's words sounded like ice and snow cracking against each other while his stoic face cracked into a near imperceptible smirk, "They are always lies."

The Night King did not speak in the Old Tongue as Jon had believed he would. Instead it was Skroth, the language of the White Walkers. Jon himself could not speak it, but he damn sure understood it.

"Not for me in this case." He replied with defiance. The Night King's smirk became a bit more pronounced.

"You did not seem that way when we last saw each other." At the reminder of that bitter defeat Jon's glare intensified as if he were willing the Night King to burst into flames by sight alone.

"Kind of hard to win when you're outnumbered by tens of thousands." Jon shot back. That had been a bitter memory for him. To watch so many people die only to be reanimated into the horde of undead now shambling below, "But now, I can finish this."

Jon got into a ready stance reminiscent of a lion ready to pounce on his prey or a direwolf ready for vicious battle. The Night King merely looked down to the south side of the Wall. A loud screech drew their attention as well. He saw Drogon take a nose dive before barely managing to pull up, avoiding the ground just in time as Rhaegal kept fighting.

"I must admit, I would be worried about the Dragon Girl if I did not have my own pet. You, however, did not stand a chance." Jon turned just in time to block an icy spear thrust at his neck. Though the ice blade was parried, the Night King caught Jon by surprise. With his quick speed, the Night King latched onto Jon's throat like a vice with his left hand. He lifted Jon off the ground with little effort. Jon could barely breathe, an ability he was losing quickly.

"You are a curious one. The second one to kill one of my lieutenants. The second one to kill one of my kind in thousands of years, actually." He brought Jon down to his level, ignoring his quarry's gasping. Blue eyes bore into Stark gray as he continued,"The first human I know of able to use advanced magic in thousands of years. And the first to understand my language."

Jon felt his neck stinging from the Night King's grasp. But that shouldn't be possible. He was resistant to ice magic! So what was going on?

 **[WARNING: White Walker Conversion Effect at 3% and rising! If 100% is reached, you will be turned into a White Walker and bound to the Night King forever!]**

Oh, Seven Hells! That is definitely bad!

"It would be a grand waste to turn you into a simple Wight. No, you'll be more useful as one of my lieutenants."

 **[White Walker Conversion Effect at 10% and rising!]**

As he desperately tried to break free, Jon Snow found himself thinking about how all this started. He honestly wasn't surprised that the Night King hadn't noticed it. No one did, unless he brought attention to it. That damn book chained to his right wrist had changed everything. Him most of all...

 **Jon Snow**

 **Title: Defender of the Realm  
** **Level:100  
** **Attributes:  
-S 100  
** **-P** **100  
-E 100  
-C 100  
-I 100  
-A 100  
-F 100  
-W 100**

 **[White Walker Conversion Effect at 20% and rising!]**

...and he wasn't going to fall here!

* * *

 **Okay, so this is my take on a Gamer Plot for Game of Thrones. It's only the first chapter, hopefully. Please like, review, and if you want, provide some ideas.**

 **Peace!**

 **A/N 11/30/2018: For those of you thinking about just giving up on this after reading this chapter, I can respect your decision to do so, however, I urge you to read the following chapter before passing judgement and dismissing this story. Thank you.**


	2. The Beginning

**I was surprised by the amount of favorites, follows, and reviews that came in so fast! It always warms my heart to see a person review. Please continue to do so as I will try to continue to write.**

 **As a warning, I have to say that this will look similar to Temairine's story, the first Video Game Plot of Game of Thrones, but it will branch off. I have nothing but respect for her story and hope that someday she comes back to update it. I also failed to give proper credit towards errobotter. He has been a great help to me as I have been to him with his story, Stargaryan Ring, and in this story, I hope for his continued support.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow was at the final battle of his life and things were not looking good. When things were at their most dire, Jon was reflecting on how his journey had started. And so here we are...

* * *

The day everything changed had started out ordinarily enough. He had woken up in his bed, gotten up, and attended his lessons with Ser Rodrik Cassel, Winterfell's Master-at-arms, and Maester Luwin. He'd done some training in private while Robb was with Father learning the expectations and responsibilities of being a Lord, and when he hadn't been training he had kept an eye on Bran who loved to climb the castle walls since he was very young.

Jon wouldn't scold Bran too much about his adventures. While the young Stark's climbing did scare his lady mother, Catelyn Stark, to death, Jon, and the other Stark siblings, were more than confident that Bran wouldn't fall. But Jon was still his older brother, and it was his duty to look after him when no one else was around. He was sure that if she were not forced into it, Arya would rather be with him than having lessons with Septa Mordane. Out of all of them, Arya was his favorite sibling.

While all of his other half-siblings took after their mother in looks, auburn hair and blue eyes, Arya was the only one who took after their father, Eddard Stark, like Jon himself. Father, Arya and himself sported grey eyes and dark hair. Eddard Stark was the Lord of Winterfell, Lord-Paramount of the North, and Warden of the North. Those last two titles go hand-in-hand from what he remembered from his lessons with Maester Luwin. To add on to that, he was also a close, personal friend to the current king of the realm, Robert Baratheon. In short, his father was one of the most powerful men in the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Widely regarded as a stoic, dutiful, and honorable man, Eddard Stark was considered to embody the values of the North. There was only one thing that stained his honor.

Jon himself.

Jon wasn't his trueborn son, but a bastard born out of wedlock. If that wasn't bad enough, Lord Stark had already been married. Jon wasn't foolish enough to be ignorant of his existence being a very sore spot for Lady Catelyn. Lord Stark would not let his bastard son be raised away from him, and in a highly unusual circumstance, raised Jon alongside Robb, the first trueborn son and heir to Winterfell, and later on with Sansa, Arya, Bran, and little Rickon. Jon wasn't expecting to see either Sansa or Rickon. Rickon stayed near his mother clinging to her skirts, and Jon tried his best to avoid her when he could. As for Sansa... she would avoid him or be very distant when neither could leave the room.

Once upon a time she had been as close to him as Arya was now, but that all changed when she found out what being a bastard meant. It wasn't immediate, but the close relationship they had melted away within months and soon enough she wasn't calling him brother like the rest of their siblings. It was half-brother. That hurt Jon more than he would willingly admit to Robb, who had remained his closest of companions, but this wasn't the time to be reminiscing about old wounds. A Rickon running at him at top speed caught his attention.

"Jon! Ser Rodrik told Mother that it was time for Bran to practice archery! Do you know where he is? She can't find him!" The little boy of six namedays said. Jon sighed before giving him a smile.

"Don't worry Rickon, I'll get Bran over to the shooting range. Go tell your lady mother not to worry." He said as he ruffled Rickon's red locks. The youngest Stark son giggled before chirping an okay to him and running off to do as he was told. Jon looked up the wall that Bran was climbing down.

"Bran!" Jon shouted. The boy of 10 looked down at him in surprise, "It's time to practice your archery. You want to be a knight don't you?!" Bran's big smile was easily seen by Jon despite the distance of space between the two.

"Okay! I'll be right down!" He shouted back.

"Hurry, your mother's looking for you right now." Bran swiftly got to the ground with no trouble at all and began running toward the shooting range with Jon following at a much slower pace. They arrived within a few moments to find both Ser Rodrik, a stout man, broad, with large white whiskers, and Robb, stocky as ever, already there waiting. Along with Rickon.

"Oh that was fast. You found Lady Stark quickly, eh?" Jon asked Rickon who was sitting on an unused saddle.

"Huh?" Rickon said, looking at him funnily before going wide-eyed, "Oh! No. I couldn't find mother so I just came here." It was now Ser Rodrik's, Robb's and Jon's turn to go wide-eyed. Robb excused himself to go tell his mother that Bran was at his lesson safe and sound, something which Jon was grateful for. Even though she might not voice it, he feared that if she had not learned of Bran's location soon enough, she might have blamed Jon for the young boy's lateness some fashion. Don't get him wrong, Lady Catelyn wasn't abusive, just... cold to him. Her attitude was well within her rights, as she was forced to open her home to her husband's bastard. He knew she didn't trust him, let alone like him. He was a reminder of her husband's infidelity. A threat to her children's inheritance. The fact that he looked more like his father than any of her children didn't ease her fears at all either.

As Bran fired an arrow and missed, Jon remembered once when a visiting lord had mistaken him for Robb. To this day, he swears that the glare Lady Stark gave him then could cut through steel far better than anything else. He shook himself out of that unpleasant memory. There was no need to revisit that. Jon studied Bran for a moment before Ser Rodrik spoke.

"I must check on a few things. Keep practicing Lord Brandon. Jon keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Ser." Jon replied not taking his eyes off of his little brother. Ser Rodrik left to go perform his other duties while Jon stayed with Bran, watching him miss. It was actually kind of funny, but he held himself in to spare Bran's feelings. Robb returned as Jon was giving Bran some advice. Jon noticed that Robb had brought his parents to watch Bran practice. The Lord and Lady Stark were on the bridge that overlooked the area. Jon took his place beside Robb.

"How's he doing?" Robb whispered to him so as not to disturb Bran

"Better than yesterday," Bran missed again, hitting the stone wall behind the target, "but not by much."

"At least he's not going over the wall this time." Robb muttered. At that precise moment, Bran's latest shot scored a barrel right beside the target. Bran stomped the ground in frustration, ready to throw his bow to join his foot on the ground. Jon walked around him and placed his hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Go on. Father's watching," The two looked behind up to where his father and his lady wife was watching from, "and your mother." Bran got a determined look on his face before drawing another arrow. The next few shots were terrible. Bless Bran's little heart. He tried and tried but each one was funnier than the last to the point where Robb and Jon were really having trouble holding it in. When Bran fired his latest one it went right over the target, the wall behind it, and into the tree. Jon laughed while Robb, turned away to hide his own laughter. Jon could hear little Rickon giggling too.

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten?" His father chastised making all them look up. The absolute lack of amusement and stoicism in his father's face reduced Jon's mirth and from what he could tell it had affected Robb too.

"Keep practicing, Bran." Bran looked at their father with doubt and, to Jon, as if he wanted to quit, "go on." Father's tone had been noticeably lighter and warmer which seemed to give Bran the encouragement he needed. Bran nocked another arrow before aiming.

"Don't think too much Bran." Jon advised remembering his time training with archery. He had often found himself hitting the target more when he wasn't so focused on aiming and instead trusting his body. Bran drew the arrow as he still aimed, trembling a little which would offset his aim.

"Relax your bow-arm." Robb added upon seeing it too. Bran did exactly as he was told and the amount of focus he showed made Jon believe that he would certainly hit the target this time. An arrow sped past them and struck the target dead center. All three turned as one to see none other than Arya Stark standing there under the bridge. Her hair was done in an elaborate braid and bun while donning a blue dress, one which Jon knew she hated wearing. She gave all three of them a smile and curtsey. Bran charged at his sister who sped away with Bran right on her heels. Robb and Jon laughed, cheering Bran on to get her as they ran through the courtyard.

Jon briefly heard Ser Rodrik call for his father before Robb told him to assist in getting the arrows. Rickon, not wanting to be left out, volunteered to help by taking the arrows from Robb and giving them to Jon who would place them back in their stand. As he did so he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand which meant someone was watching him. He looked up to see the frigid blue eyes of Catelyn Stark. He stared back for a moment before looking back down. It was the same thing on a different day. That's all that look was to him.

It would be when Theon Greyjoy, his father's ward and hostage, approached him and Robb, telling them about a deserter from the Night's Watch. There was to be an execution and what's more Bran was to attend this time. All of them rode to the executioner's block. Two guardsman brought forth a man who wore the same garb as his Uncle Benjen who also served on the Wall. This man wasn't what Jon would expect a man of the Night's Watch to be; he was thin and wore no armor. He had fair hair of blonde or light brown, Jon couldn't tell specifically. His face however was red and cracked as were his lips. A sure sign of frostbite. His eyes, even from his place several yards away, Jon could only see fear in them. He kept muttering about White Walkers which was preposterous. The White Walkers were long gone, an old story now.

He whispered to Bran to not turn away when Father had executed the man. Jon praised him when he didn't. After the execution was over, they headed back home with Robb and himself racing against one another, only to come across a grizzly sight.

A stag had been disemboweled by something large. From what Jon could see it had been dead long enough for maggots to set in so most likely a few hours at the least.

"What is it?" Jon asked as his father walked up to inspect the stag. Upon a closer look, one of its antlers had been broken in half. Whatever could do that to a stag wasn't something they could leave lurking around on their lands. If it attacked someone at a nearby town or inn, it would be their fault.

"Mountain lion?" Theon offered.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods." Lord Stark replied as he took in their surroundings, searching for any signs. Lord Stark's gaze settled on the ground just in front of Jon who followed his line of sight. On the ground were drag marks and blood which led down the river away from the bridge. Lord Stark led the party down the trail. As they walked further along, they noticed a huge shape right beside the river. Lord Stark and Ser Jory Cassel, Ser Rodrik's nephew, unsheathed their swords just in case. The shape hadn't moved at all. As they got closer, Jon could hear the yips and squeals of young animals, which made him tense. He knew that mothers, animals and humans alike, were very protective of their young, and would fight to the death to protect them if need be.

Ser Jory stopped when they got close enough while Lord Stark continued to move closer, his blade lowered now seeing the creature was dead. Jon stood right beside him as he kneeled down. Jon recognized the beast, but he could scarcely believe his eyes, having only read about it in books and stories.

"It's a freak!" Theon said upon seeing it up close. Jon repressed the urge to snap at him for his ignorance.

"It's a direwolf." Lord Stark corrected looking as disbelieving as Jon felt. Jon knelt beside his father in awe as he kept his eyes on the dead beast. She was as big as a small horse and still had her newborn pups, which were the size of young dogs, suckling on her for milk. They all had somewhat different coloring in their coats, all five of them. Jon looked over at her face which was marked and bloodied. The missing antler piece from the stag earlier was stabbed into her throat.

"Tough old beast." His father said as he pulled the antler from her throat. About six inches of it had pierced into her neck from what Jon could tell.

"There are no direwolves south of the Wall." Robb said.

Jon looked at him briefly before replying, "Now there are five."

He picked up a pup which had silvery grey fur before holding it toward Bran whose eyes hadn't strayed from the pups since he saw them.

"You want to hold it?" Jon asked. Bran nodded before reaching and carefully taking the pup from his grasp. Jon saw all the older men looking at each other wondering the same question he was thinking: What to do with them?

"Where will they go? Their mother's dead." Bran asked unknowingly voicing their thoughts.

"They don't belong down here." Ser Rodrik said evenly.

"Better a quick death," Lord Stark agreed. Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw Theon move, a little too quickly for his liking, around them before pulling out his dirk and reaching for the pup in Bran's arms, "they won't last without their mother."

"Right, give it here." Theon grabbed the pup by the scruff of its neck making it squeak in pain. Its siblings yipped and squeaked along with it having heard their littermate's distress.

"No!" Bran shouted with equal distress.

"Put away your blade!" Robb ordered in distaste at seeing the Greyjoy's willingness to kill the pup so quickly. The pup was still whining about as it hung in Theon's grasp. Jon never liked Theon. The ward was always arrogant and vain, so proud of being an Ironborn. The lot of them were just a bunch of reavers, raiders and rapists. They were, in one word, pirates. Their naval forces were once unmatched and echoes of their age old reputation is still known throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Once they even had a hold on the riverlands just south of the Neck. They've long since fallen from their former glory, and any attempts at reclaiming their old ways were swiftly and violently stomped out. That was the real reason Theon was here in the first place. His family's rebellion cost the lives of his two older brothers making him the heir and a perfect hostage to make sure his father, Balon, wouldn't step out of line again. Now Jon had to suffer the arrogant heir's foolishness.

"I take orders from your father. Not you!" Theon snarked back at Robb though he hadn't stabbed the whining pup yet. Robb was always able to stand Theon more than Jon ever could having made a friendship with the heir of the Iron Islands.

"Please, Father!" Bran begged. Jon turned to the other pups counting them, an idea forming in his head; an idea that might save them.

"I'm sorry, Bran." Lord Stark said as he turned away. Bran was about to beseech his father once more when Jon spoke.

"Lord Stark," Their father turned to him in acknowledgment. Jon gestured to the pups with his hand, continuing, "there are five pups. One for each of the Stark children." Bran realized what Jon was getting at and looked up at their father hopefully, "The direwolf is the sigil of your house. They were meant to have them."

Jon's words had seemed to have a much deeper impact than Bran's did with their father as the Lord of Winterfell seemed to consider Jon's words. Jon himself wasn't one to believe in mystical things aside from the gods, but he knew his father was a bit more receptive to them. Even Jon himself had to admit that it was a striking coincidence. Five direwolf pups, the same amount as all of trueborn Stark children. Lord Stark looked from each pup before looking back at Jon and then Bran who was looking at him with big eyes. With a sigh he said, "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die... you will bury them yourselves."

He walked away followed by Ser Rodrik and Ser Jory, leaving the boys to pick up the pups. Theon handed the pup back to Bran who held it tenderly. The pup was much more appreciative to be back in gentler hands now, as were the other pups at seeing their littermate's safety back. Jon picked up two before handing them to Robb who handed them to Theon. Robb moved around them to the remaining two.

"What about you?" Bran asked looking up at Jon now. He had forgotten that Bran was a sharp lad when he wanted to be. And it warmed Jon's heart that he was thinking about him as his big brother still. But that warmth cooled when reality set in.

"I'm not a Stark." Those words seemed to define him more than anything. He had the blood. He had the looks. But he didn't have the name. And in this world, a world where a name meant everything, he most likely never would. No matter how much he wished it. Noticing that Robb and Theon were walking away, their arms full of squirming bundles of fur, Jon gestured for Bran to start moving too.

"Get on." And with that they headed back to the bridge. Jon looked at the backs of Robb and Bran, as well as the five pups who kept mewling. He envied his brothers and sisters in this moment. They had another reminder of them being Starks while he had nothing. He wasn't jealous of them. No, jealousy implied that he resented them for what they had. And he hadn't resented any of them in a very long time. In fact, the last time he resented any of them was when he and Robb found out that he was a bastard. That time had been rocky to say the least. Lady Stark, seeing that now Robb knew, tried to get him to stop associating himself with Jon since bastards were known to be the scum of the realm. Robb, while shaken that they didn't have the same mother, and somewhat petulant that their father had't told them before, wouldn't hear of it. Things had chilled between mother and son and they had gotten distant with each other over it, but Robb wouldn't abandon Jon. Jon himself had, with shame now, resented the fact that Robb got to live his mother while he didn't even know the name of his own. For some reason father never mentioned her, no matter how many times his wife, or his sons, asked. Still, Jon got over his resentment in time, as more Stark children came to be born. He accepted his place in the world with a grain of salt.

Though that didn't mean it didn't tear at him from time to time.

A small yip broke Jon from his depressing thoughts as they neared the bridge. He stopped having noticed something in the brush near a tree. A small mewl. At first he thought it was the pups, but it was far too close to be them. Jon noticed that Bran's pup's muzzle was pointing at the tree whining, as was the large grey pup's in Robb's arms too. Jon walked over and moved the brush aside to find something that made his eyes widened and his heart soar.

"What is it?" Robb asked having seen him move over to the tree. So he had been the only one to hear it then? Jon reached in and gently grabbed the small thing from the base of the tree. In his grasp was a small, direwolf pup. Unlike the rest of his litter, he, for he was definitely a he by the way Jon held him, had beautiful white fur. He was much more fragile looking than the rest. Curiously, his eyes were open, revealing crimson orbs while the rest of his siblings were still blind.

"The runt of the litter." Theon spoke having stopped with Robb, his derisive smirk still showing, "That one's your's, Snow."

Robb smiled at Jon, having already thought that he would feel left out. Bran smiled too having been on the same line of thought as Robb. The moment was almost spoiled as Theon continued, "An albino. This one will die."

Jon gave Theon his best cold look which wiped the smirk of his face.

"I think not, Greyjoy." The small albino pup looked up at Jon as he nestled him in his arms, "This one is mine."

It looks like the gods had given Jon a small mercy. He would take precious care of it.

* * *

It would be a fortnight before the pups could do anything big, save for Ghost, Jon's pup. Ghost had been more active than the other pups having already moved away from their mother. Sansa, Arya, and Rickon had gotten their pups with delight on their faces. They all promised Father the same thing: To take care of each pup, without assistance from others in the castle. As each of the Stark children found their pup, Ghost had practically attached himself to Jon's side. Strangely enough, each pup reflected their owner.

Grey Wind was largest of the litter, and most likely the leader of the pack, who had been claimed by Robb who was expected to take after Father as lord. Robb was also the one who lead the other siblings.

Lady, Sansa's direwolf, and second smallest of the litter, was a gentle little thing, taking after her mistress in almost every way. Dainty and trusting. That's what she was.

Nymeria. Three guesses whose direwolf she was. Arya kept her close and she seemed to have inherited Arya's wild side. Though thankfully it had just been hyperactivity. No one's been bitten... yet.

Bran's direwolf had yet to be named, but even Jon could see that the two were inseparable. The pup didn't leave Bran's side for a moment since he brought him home.

Rickon's direwolf, whom he christened as Shaggydog, was black with green eyes. With Rickon being so young, Shaggydog had yet to exhibit any noticeable traits that were shared between the two, though Jon did notice that Shaggydog seemed to tense when he was taken from the freedom of the outdoors.

Each direwolf ranged from silvery grey to pure black fur with one exception: Ghost.

Ghost by all accounts to Jon, had reflected him in almost every way. Like Jon, he was related to his siblings, but he was the odd one out too. Jon was quiet, so was Ghost. Jon stood apart from his siblings due to his birth status, Ghost stood apart due to his appearance. The two had gotten so close that Jon had let Ghost sleep in his bed from time to time.

Within a sennight, the pups were already walking, looking around and exploring. Within a fortnight, they were weened and already the size of juvenile dogs. They were even fit to hunt.

And that is when it was found.

During one such hunt, Jon and Ghost had broken away from the main party to come upon a cave. Jon did not trust it because he could not see into it well. A few feet in was all he could see before pitch blackness. Ghost had leapt in within a moment of looking at it. Jon called for Ghost hoping that the little pup hadn't just jumped into a bear's den. Ghost came out of the darkness with something in his mouth. Jon took it from his maw and examined it.

"What in seven hells did you find?" He asked as he looked it over. It was a book, and a small one at that. Barely larger than Jon's hand. It was clasped in chains, Jon saw, before he stashed it away, not liking his, and Ghost's, close proximity to the cave. He stashed the book into his cloak's pocket and went back to the hunting party. Later on, after having returned home, sparred and trained with his brother and the Master-at-arms, eaten his dinner and lain on to his bed did Jon remember the book in his cloak pocket. Jon got out of the bed and walked over to his cloak which lain on his chair. His room was small. It had a small hearth, a bed, a desk and chair for his studies, a small closet, one window which showed the night sky, and a chamber pot for him to do his business. His hand rummaged in his cloak for a second before pulling out the book. Now that he had gotten a good look at it, he was intrigued by it even more.

The book was bound in dark leather. Worn and aged, but in remarkable condition. The pages were white, almost brand new, which was odd since old books have yellow pages after a certain point. It was kept shut in chains which bound it at the front by a four pointed star-like clasp. In the middle of said clasp was a milky white jewel. In the bottom right corner of the cover were the initials G.G. stamped into the leather. Jon thought over the families in Westeros whose name began with a G, but none had lived in these parts of the North for a long time. Perhaps it was one of the extinct houses like Greenwood or Greystark? Jon looked closer at the cover to see some type illustration that had been stamped into the center of it, but the chain obscured most of it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw Ghost lying near the hearth, watching him as his tail wagged back and forth across the floor. The only real sign of his direwolf's excitement. Jon placed his thumb on the milky white clasp. Without any warning a sharp sting inflamed his thumb causing him to drop the book. He heard Ghost's claws scrape the ground as he got up in alarm at seeing his master's surprise. Jon examined his thumb to see that it been cut, blood beginning to drip out. A single drop of blood pooled together before falling. Jon followed the drop as it fell upon book. Right on the clasp.

Jon sucked the blood from his thumb. Damn that had hurt! He reached down to pick up the book before he froze in shock. The blood that had landed on the clasp was being sucked up by the jewel imbedded in it almost as if it were drinking it. The jewel changed color as it absorbed the blood, its pale milky white turning as crimson as the blood it assimilated. For a tense moment nothing happened. The silence was broken when Ghost began to whine. As if sensing it, the book floated from the ground until it was eye level with Jon. With an audible click, the chains were released from their clasp and the book opened. The first pages were blank, but Jon dared not touch them. In fact, he was ready to bolt out of the door. When he tried to move, Jon found himself unable to. His legs refused to budge even an inch!

There was a tingle in his spine that gradually spread over his legs and body. When it reached his head, he heard the tinkling of the smallest of bells. It was the softest chime he had ever heard. He could feel it all over him. As soon as the tingling reached his eyes, the book began to glow illuminating the room. Jon noticed his pup run underneath his bed hiding from it. He actually wanted to join Ghost with what was happening. Was this magic? Had Ghost brought him some magical artifact from a bygone age that was going to kill him now?

The Light faded from the book instantly and whatever hold that it had on Jon was lifted from him. He could move again as he looked himself over for any damage from an unseen danger. There wasn't anything; no bruises, nothing broken. The only thing that had really been hurt had been his thumb-

Jon's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed the sting from the cut had lessened during those few moments, but now he saw it. His thumb had been healed. There was no mark. No blood. It was it if never happened.

'How?!' He thought before looking back up at the book which was still floating in the air. This time, there was writing on the pages.

 **Are you [male] or [female]?**

What kind of foolishness? The words came out of his mouth in confusion more than anything at the absurd question.

"Of course, I'm male! What kind of question is that?" The writing changed into another sentence in response to his question.

 **[Male] selected: Is this correct? [Yes] or [No]**

Jon's confusion skyrocketed. This thing could understand him? Footsteps outside in the hall caught his attention making him cease any movement. The footsteps paused outside of his door for a few brief seconds before continuing on. He turned back to the book. He reached up to grab it as his thumb scraped the part that had yes on it. The writing disappeared. Jon sat down, stunned by the magical writing before the page moved of its own accord. Jon took his thumb off the page, but still held it tentatively. As soon as the page turned there were a new set of words.

 **Choose your Distant Ancestry: Parentage is pre-selected**

Jon sucked in a breath. This... if this book held genuine magic... it could tell him who his mother was! He could finally put a name to her. The woman who gave birth to him... the woman whom he knew nothing about. How many times had he thought of her? He had always pictured her to be a woman of noble birth and was kind. Jon had always felt her absence, especially when he saw Lady Stark interact with her children. He wanted that, but no one could ever give it to him. At least now finding out her name would bring him some closure.

 **[Mother]: Lyanna Stark**

That breath he'd been holding was joined by another. His hands were shaking now as his heart thundered painfully in his chest as if it were trying to punch its way out. Was this... was this real? No! It couldn't be! Lord Stark would never resort to incest! They were not Targaryens! The closest the Starks ever came to incest was with his grandparents and they were cousins, not brother and sister. After a few attempts to calm himself down and think about it rationally, he realized something. He was right that Lord Stark would not sleep with his own sister, but that lead to another question: If his mother was truly Lyanna Stark, who Lord Stark would not share a bed with, then who was his actual father? He looked back down at the book.

 **[Father]: Rhaegar** **Targaryen**

No bloody way. This... His mind rejected the very idea with a lurch. His father had been Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Seventeen years ago, the same age he was, Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna a few leagues from Harrenhal, the place where they first met. From what Jon could remember from his history lessons, Rhaegar had already been married to Elia Martell and had two children with her. His Uncle Brandon, who had been heir to Winterfell and the original fiancé to Catelyn Tully, was traveling to the riverlands to wed her when he heard about it. Uncle Brandon had charged down to the capital with several companions and, quite foolishly, demanded Rhaegar to come out and die. Mad King Aerys had not taken kindly to such a threat and had arrested Uncle Brandon for treason. Then he summoned Jon's grandfather, Rickard Stark, to answer for his son's crimes. Knowing he would get no justice from the Mad King, Lord Rickard demanded a trial by combat as was his right.

However, when he came out in his plate armor and sword ready to fight what he had thought to be a Kingsguard, Aerys named his champion fire. In an act of cruelty that is still remembered to this day, Aerys had Lord Rickard suspended over a flame of wildfire before bringing in Uncle Brandon to watch his own father roast. Aerys had Uncle Brandon tied to something with a noose around his neck, and gave him the option of reaching for a sword to save his father. Uncle Brandon strangled himself reaching for that sword that had been placed just far enough to be out of reach while his own father roasted alive. That would spark the war that would be known as Robert's Rebellion and an end to the Targaryen Dynasty.

A wave of anger came over Jon. If his father was truly Rhaegar Targaryen, then he was Aerys' own grandson. To be related to that monster was sickening alone for Jon. But what of his mother and father? Had he been child of... he gulped as the word crossed his mind... rape? Or were the stories somehow wrong? Had there been, against everyone else's words, love between the two?

Either way, Jon could understand why his fa- uncle- Lord Stark brought him here. Being a member of the old dynasty was dangerous to the new one. King Robert Baratheon's hatred of those with Targaryen blood was infamous. Jon was sure if it had been revealed, that Robert would have had him killed, regardless of who his mother was or who protected him. And if by some miracle, the King would leave him alone, the Lannisters surely wouldn't. They were responsible for the deaths of... of... his true half-siblings. Jon never condoned that part of the story. Even if he hated Aerys and Rhaegar with his very being, he could never have wanted the death of Rhaegar's children, Rhaenys and Aegon. Though it was never confirmed about how they died, everyone practically knew that Lord Tywin had ordered it.

Tywin Lannister proved his loyalty to Robert by sacking King's Landing and having the royal family murdered. And doing so gained the hatred of Dorne and the mistrust of the Seven Kingdoms while his daughter became Queen.

Jon shook himself out of it, feeling nauseous about the revelation and focused on the book to get past it.

 **[Distant Ancestry]: Choose two of the following  
** **Ancestry of House: [Baratheon], [Martell], [Greyjoy], [Tyrell], [Lannister], and [Tully]**

These... were the names of all the Great Houses of Westeros! The only ones missing were his... parents'... families. That's right. His parents were of Houses Stark and Targaryen meaning he was of them both. But how could he choose his own ancestry? It wasn't like this thing could go back in time, right? Unless... He looked at his healed thumb then towards the clasp which held the now blood red jewel.

'This thing recognized me for both Targaryen and Stark. Could it also tell of possible distant relations that might have happened in the last few centuries?' Jon thought. That would explain it. This was all too confusing for him. Maybe he should just put the book down for a minute. Jon tried to do just that but he found he couldn't. The book refused to be closed.

 **WARNING: You cannot exit the Character Creation Menu at this time. You must first complete your character before you can move on.**

So, this thing would just keep him here if it didn't get its way? He tried to put the book down only to get the same warning again. With a sigh he continued on with picking the two houses he wanted. He immediately discarded Tully from the list since he didn't want to increase the problems that were already in the household by being related to Catelyn Tully Stark. Lord Stark had taken a big risk by claiming him as his bastard son, and Jon didn't want to add on to his burden any more than he already did.

House Greyjoy was out too. Call it pride or pettiness, but Jon had no desire whatsoever to be related to Theon Greyjoy or have any Reaver blood in him.

House Lannister... that was somewhat tougher. On one hand, Jon could have a blood tie to another powerful family of Westeros. On the other hand it was the Lannisters! That wouldn't get him any friends not to mention it could suck him into some kind of danger with the current royal family. So they were out too.

House Baratheon... while Jon did have respect for Robert Baratheon on the count that his fa-Uncle was good friends with him, Jon did not want to be tied to them for the same reasons as with House Lannister, not to mention that it might put him in direct opposition to the Lannisters. He did not want to deal with royalty in any way.

So that left Houses Martell and Tyrell as his choices. Jon knew that House Martell had a blood tie with him through his father since they had married into the Targaryen's before. As for house Tyrell, Jon could not remember anything bad about them. The family held the Reach which supplied all of Westeros with food in grain, wine, fruit, and livestock. They had been the Wardens of the South, Lords Paramount of the Reach, living in their castle Highgarden.

Jon picked those as his two ancestor houses. The list disappeared and was replaced by more writing.

 **Distant Ancestry Selected: [House Martell] selected  
** **Distant Ancestry Selected: [House Tyrell] selected  
** **Are these correct? [Yes] or [No]**

Jon pressed **[Yes]** before the page turned again with something different this time.

 **Family Traits: These are the traits from your ancestors which are now activated.**

 **You have [1] trait from House Stark  
** **You have [1] trait from House Targaryen  
** **You have [1] trait from House Martell  
** **You have [1] trait from House Tyrell** **  
**

 **Ancestor Traits: [4] [Fixed]**

 **Blood of the First Men: You get a +1 attribute point towards Strength,** **Perception, and Will as well as unlock the Skinchanging perk due to your First Men ancestry and their history with the Children of the Forest and their Greenseers.**

 **Blood of the Dragon: You gain the Dragonborn perk, as well as +3 to Will. But your Strength, Endurance and Intelligence are lowered by -1 due to the incestuous relationships which kept those traits strong.**

 **Growing Strong: Your attributes start of at three instead of four like an average person, but you gain a +1 to intelligence due to a heightened rate of learning and an extra attribute point every five levels as well as an extra perk point every three levels.**

 **Desert Serpent: The Martells of Dorne have always stood on their own less they wished otherwise. Now so do you. You gain +1 to both Charisma and Fate. You also gain an affinity for Hydromancy due to the Rhoynar blood in your veins.**

Jon wanted to groan in frustration. He barely understood any of it. Then there was the confirmation that the Children of the Forest were real and that Skinchangers existed. Old Nan had told him and Robb stories about them in their youth. They were monsters who could turn from men to animals at will. As for the abilities of the Targaryens, he understood them. Too bad the last dragons died a century ago!. There was also some kind of point system going on? Attributes? If he had to take a guess by their names, he'd think it was referring to how clever he was or how strong.

This time he flipped the page out of impatience to find a list of these attributes and an explanation.

 **Tutorial: These are your primary attributes. They are scored from 1 to 10 and each one affects your skills. They may only be increased through** **Attribute Points which are given to you when you level up five times.**

 **Achievement Earned:  
Live and Let Live: Through Infancy, Pestilence, and certain death wishes, you've survived to be seven and ten! Start off at level 6!  
Accept?: [Yes] or [No]**

Death wishes? Jon would have to guess that it might have been Robert Baratheon and his hate for that last one. Jon accepted before the beat of a marching drum sounded out making him look around in alarm. There was nothing else with him besides Ghost who had crawled out from under the bed and was looking up at him. He looked back down at the book to see it had changed again.

 **Jon Snow Level 1  
** **Experience: 10,000/1,000  
Level Up? ****[Yes] or [No]**

Jon pressed yes and his level changed from 1 to 6. The page went back to the attributes and showed that he had 3 points when there were none before. He examined each attribute and their descriptions but he still could not fully understand them. He decided to simply follow the instructions and began considering what he should do with the points.

 **Strength: How strong you are in regards to how much you can carry, how hard you can hit, and how well you can block.  
** **Perception: Your ability to see, hear, taste and notice unusual things.  
** **Endurance: This refers to how much damage you can take. Whether it be a physical weapon or a poison, or something else.  
** **Charisma: How charming you are.  
** **Intelligence:** **Knowledge, wisdom and the ability to think quickly.** **  
** **Agility: Coordination and the ability to move well whether it is on your feet or how good you are with your hands.  
** **Will: Your overall stamina and mana. How long you can keep doing something before you tire yourself out.  
Fate: Your luck and role in the Known World. The higher it is the more you can shape your destiny and the destiny of those around you.**

 **Strength: 3  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 2  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 3  
Agility: 3  
Will: 6  
Fate: 4**

If he was going by what it had said earlier, with 4 being the average level, then he was very behind on that scale. His Will was the highest for some reason. With his Fate skill being at the average level, he jokingly thought he might have a minor role in the world with it if it was his natural score, but he instead focused on his Endurance. It was half of an average person, but he had done very well in his sparring throughout his life, easily able to withstand Robb and Theon. Then he remembered the other spars with more experienced men-at-arms and recounted the number of times his arse was handed to him. Was that all luck or something when he was against his brother? His eyes glanced back at Fate before shaking his head.

He distributed 2 points to Endurance bringing it up to a 4. He pondered where to place the remaining 1 point before settling for Strength. At least now over half of them were back to an average score.

 **Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 3  
Agility: 3  
Will: 6  
Fate: 4**

While his lower than average Intelligence and Agility irked him, but he had to make sure no one noticed any decrease in his fighting ability. Though he hoped to the gods that Maester Luwin didn't test his knowledge before the next level up. He flipped the next page to find out it was labeled skills.

 **Tutorial: These are your core skills. Unlike the attributes, these number on a scale of 1 to 100. Skills may be increased in a variety of ways. The primary way is through Skill Points which are given in a certain amount at every level up. Skills may also be given bonus points at the completion of certain quests that pertain to them or when being trained by a** **competent teacher.**

 **Lockpick: 12  
Sneak: 10  
Unarmed: 18  
Riding: 16  
Archery: 12  
Melee: 18  
Survival: 18  
Speech: 12  
Armor: 18  
Alchemy: 10  
Tactics: 11  
Politics: 11  
Magic: 16**

Seriously?! His skills were this low?! He had thought after 13 or so years of training he would be much higher than this! So why was it so low?

 **Tutorial: Beginning skill levels are based on beginning attribute numbers. An example would be your unarmed skill being affected by how high/low your Will, Strength, and Fate scores are. Each skill is affected by different attributes and different combinations of said** **attributes.**

Well that helped a little. It explained why his more combat skills were so much higher that the rest. He looked at the amount of skills points he had.

 **Skill Points [65]**

Doing the math in his head, he realized that by going up by 5 levels, he had a total of 13 skill points per level. He wondered why it was that way for every level, but decided to figure it out after he had finished this. He was trying to decide how much he should put in to make sure that it didn't look like he had lost a step, but also not just magically master something over night. If only there was a way to rate them. Another section of writing appeared on the page.

 **Tutorial: Here is the rating scale for skills.**

 **Tier 1: Novice [0 to 24]  
Tier 2: Apprentice [25 to 49]  
Tier 3: Adept [50 to 74]  
Tier 4: Expert [75 to 89]  
Tier 5: Master [90 to 100]**

Oh, that was convenient! So by the rating he had currently with all them he would be considered a novice. He and Robb both had started training when they were 5 years old. Even though they were certainly not masters or even experts, they could certainly be adept in their melee fighting or close to it. Jon added 25 points toward melee fighting. That meant he was left with 40 points. Jon added 10 each to riding and unarmed. With 20 left he looked at his skills more carefully. For some reason he was getting excited by this and he did not why. Seeing nothing else that he really liked, Jon gave 5 points to archery, tactics, alchemy, and sneak. That last one mainly due to how much he preferred not being seen.

 **Lockpick: 12  
Sneak: 15  
Unarmed: 28  
Riding: 26  
Archery: 17  
Melee: 43  
Survival: 18  
Speech: 12  
Armor: 18  
Alchemy: 15  
Tactics: 16  
Politics: 11  
Magic: 16**

Just when he thought he was in the clear, the page turned of its own volition and once again showed a new list. But these were not skills or attributes. These were things called perks.

 **Tutorial: Perks are special bonuses or abilities that will come handy. They may also unlock special rewards or quests you wouldn't have gotten before. A perk can only be purchased with perk points which are gained every level up. Perks can range from abilities to how people view you as a person, with varying ranks to boot. Some perks however require certain conditions having been met. Please pick them carefully.**

If that wasn't ominous, Jon didn't know what was.

 **You** **have [11] perk points to spend.**

 **Current Perks:  
**

 **Skinchanger  
Dragonborn**

 **Available Perks:**

 **Stealth: Become 40% harder to detect when sneaking.  
Requirements: (15) Sneak and (2) Agility**

 **Basic Riding: Chances of falling of your horse while riding are zero while chances of being knocked off is reduced by 5%  
Requirements: (15) Riding**

 **Short bows: Become proficient with Short bows  
Requirements: (6) Archery**

 **Composite bows: Become proficient with Composite bows  
Requirements: (12) Archery**

 **Miscellaneous Weaponry: Become proficient with a wide range of unlikely weapons in the form of daggers, nets, and peasant tools.  
** **Requirements:(4) Melee**

 **Axe-Handling:** **From simple hatchets to the long-axes of battlefields,** **learn all of the axes of the known world and become proficient with them.  
** **Requirements: (8) Melee**

 **Sword-fighting: From the shortswords to the greatswords, instantly learn all of the swords of the known world and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (12) Melee**

 **Hammers of War: Instantly learn all of the clubs, maces and hammers in Westeros and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (16) Melee**

 **Spearing: The spear has been used since men have hunted and to this day remains a favorite used from hunting to war. Learn all of the spears that can be made and use them to skewer your enemies.**  
 **Requirements: (20) Melee**

 **Polearms: Sometimes you want to hit someone but you don't want them to hit you even if they can see you. These people might be strong and/or wearing tough armor. A halberd or a poleaxe can easily take care of both.**  
 **Requirements: (24) Melee**

 **Hunting: Farming is good and all, but nothing beats a meal that you caught yourself! The game of the forests are yours for the taking!  
Requirements: (15) Survival**

 **Tracking: Track your prey like any predator by scent, footprints, or environmental hints.  
** **Requirements: (15) Survival and (4) Perception** **  
**

 **Persuade/Lie: Gain the ability to persuade and lie in one package. Success depends on both Charisma and Speech.**  
 **Requirements: (8) Speech and (2) Charisma**

 **Padded Armor: Padded armor now can be worn much more easily and breaks down 50% less. Also learn what materials are used to make it.**  
 **Requirements: (15) Armor**

 **Herblore: Identify the differences between an herb, a poison, and a common plant. You can now pick out the proper materials for the right recipes!**  
 **Requirements: (15) Alchemy**

 **Combat Training: You have basic combat training which prepares you enough to take on low level enemies. Your attacks do a little more damage and you can take a little more damage too. Health gains a permanent +5, Attacks gain a +5 damage.**  
 **Requirements: (15) Tactics**

 **Wolf's Blood: You gain a resistance to ice and frost. The cold climates of the North no longer impede you.**  
 **Requirements: Stark Lineage, Live in the North for over 10 years.**

Jon's eyebrows raised at the amount of choices he had. It was a good thing that he had 11, but he had... counting from top to bottom, 17 perks in total. Jon carefully considered his options before picking the **Wolf's Blood** perk. It was too good to pass up. **Combat Training** was next. Then **Sword-fighting** , he didn't need people to see him act like a complete novice with a blade.

He ignored **Stealth** since it wasn't that prudent. Instead, he grabbed **Basic Riding**. A guarantee against falling from his horse while riding was a nice safety net to have. And speaking of nets... he took the **Miscellaneous Weaponry** perk. If he ever found himself without a proper weapon, it was nice that he could use anything else for a temporary substitute. Then he came to the Archery perks. While **Short Bows** were in no short supply, they were bad at range and accuracy. All arrows were made relatively to the same length. That makes it somewhat difficult to get an accurate shot with a short bow. A composite bow was roughly the same, but a bit longer. It achieved better range as well as accuracy. Jon would have preferred that it would be a longbow instead, but a composite bow could nearly match it and was much easier to carry. So Jon went with the **Composite Bow**.

Jon passed on the other weapon perks since he did not really use them nor had any practice with them. He picked both **Hunting** and **Tracking**. For those reasons if nothing else was due to the fact that he and Robb always competed when they hunted, and while Jon usually managed to catch something, Robb normally found a bigger or better catch to impress his father. With those two perks he might match his brother next time. He used his remaining three points on **Persuade/Lie** , **Padded Armor** , and **Herblore**.

It kind of made him feel dishonest by picking the Persuade/Lie perk, but he figured that he might need it. With the last perks picked Jon flipped the page to look at its contents in surprise.

 **Character Creation nearing completion. Please look over to see if anything is out of order.**

Underneath those words were all of his attributes, skills, and perks he had picked out.

 **Jon Snow**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell  
Level: 6  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 3  
Agility: 3  
Will: 6  
Fate: 4** **  
**

 **Skills:  
** **Lockpick: 12  
Sneak: 15  
Unarmed: 28  
Riding: 26  
Archery: 17  
Melee: 43  
Survival: 18  
Speech: 12  
Armor: 18  
Alchemy: 15  
Tactics: 16  
Politics: 11  
Magic: 16** **  
**

 **Perks:  
Skinchanger  
Dragonborn  
Basic Riding  
Composite Bows  
Miscellaneous Weaponry  
Sword-fighting  
Tracking  
Hunting  
Persuade/Lie  
Padded Armor  
Herblore  
Combat Training  
Wolf's Blood**

It wasn't the list that surprised Jon. It was the fact that it had the most realistic, black and white illustration of himself right next to it. It was exactly as he had seen himself in a mirror that morning. Black curly hair, a stoic look on his face, his short beard and moustache that was growing in. Right down to the last detail. He changed nothing about it as he flipped to the next page. There was nothing else about himself, but only a few words.

 **Congratulations! You've just completed the character creation of... the Gamer's** **Grimoire!**

'So that's what G.G meant.' Jon thought remembering the initials stamped into the book's cover. This was so surreal. A magical artifact had somehow ended up in his possession and seemed to know him better than he knew himself. Jon closed the book gently, with a newfound respect for it. It had told of his mother, of the truth. Now what to do from here? He looked at the book's cover to finally see the illustration stamped into it.

It was the picture of a weirwood tree. It was surrounded by crashing waves of water while a lightning storm brewed above it. The tree's roots were shown reaching down to a seven pointed star which for some reason had a flame inside it. The face on the weirwood tree seemed to change with every blink he made. It went from laughing to scowling, and stoic, showing many other faces. What a strange picture. Then suddenly a screen from the book popped up in front of him.

 **Attributes, Skills, and Perks will take effect once you are asleep. Forced sleep is initiating in 3...**

Wait what?

 **...2...**

It couldn't be serious! How could it do that?!

 **1!**

Jon's momentary panic left when he started feeling tired. More so than any time he had ever felt before. Magic! With what little resistance he could scrounge up, he fought it off before eventually giving in and lay his head down. Once his head hit the pillow he was asleep. Ghost who had been watching silently jumped onto the bed and lay beside his master intent on watching over him and the book in his hand. Said book merely held a laughing tree in Ghost's sight until the pup too fell asleep.

* * *

 **How was it? Did you all enjoy it? please leave a review if you liked it. Or just want to complain.**

 **If you've noticed anything different, it's because of several corrections/updates to the numbers on the skills and attributes.**


	3. The Basics

**Wow! I had no idea, how many would actually follow and favorite this. You have no idea how much I was smiling when saw all of those pour in.**

 **I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the previous chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, had gotten his direwolf, Ghost. Ghost found a magical tome naming itself the Gamer's Grimoire. The Grimoire had revealed some startling revelations to Jon about his parentage among other things. And so our story continues...

* * *

Grogginess. That's all Jon felt when his senses returned. Slowly, awareness came back to him. He lifted his head from his pillow cracking an eye open. The room was still dark with the only light emanating from the still glowing embers in his hearth. Jon's eye looked toward the window. There were no stars in the night sky from what he could see nor any clouds. So that meant it was the hour of the wolf. It was always darkest before the dawn. Speaking of wolves...

He cracked his other eye open looking for Ghost's white fur. Even in this light he should be able to see him. When he didn't, he started growing worried before he felt a warm weight on his side. He looked at it to find his direwolf pup sleeping right next to him. He looked adorable asleep with his little ears twitching. With a smile, he gently rubbed Ghost's head. The pup's eyes opened wearily at his touch looking at him briefly before closing his eyes.

Jon looked up at the ceiling. With a sigh he placed an arm over his eyes. He had a weird dream last night. He dreamt that Ghost had found a magical book which revealed his mother was Lyanna Stark and his father was actually Rhaegar Targaryen. And then it made some sort of point system regarding attributes and skills! How ridiculous! He took his arm away from his face to see something that proved his current thoughts wrong.

 **You have slept in your own bed. HP, SP, and MP are restored back to 100% each.**

'By the Old gods and the New! It was real!' Jon thought in surprise. The words were in a thin, almost translucent window pane of glass. He reached for it and his fingers went right through it as if it were merely air. He didn't feel any difference. No change in the temperature. No air movement. Nothing. The window disappeared after a few seconds.

He thought over everything that book went over. He wasn't the son of Eddard Stark, but the son of his sister, Lyanna, and the Silver Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen. He wasn't an actual sibling to Lord Stark's children, but their cousin. He thought about choosing his distant ancestry. Was he truly related to the Tyrells and Martells? Then his thoughts moved to the supposed attributes and skills when something came with the thought.

Information that he didn't know he knew. He knew what was required in making padded armor though he didn't know how to craft it. He knew the telltale differences between herbs and common plants, but he had never paid any attention to them before. He can think of several tools he had seen small folk use that can be used as a weapon. Things he hadn't thought of that could be used for anything else. One of the more shocking things that he had thought of was the swords. He had already known about the shortswords, longswords, bastard swords and greatswords. But he knew for a fact he had never known what an arakh was or what it had looked like. He had heard of the braavosi blades, but didn't know their official name was the rapier nor did he know what a falchion was until now.

All of this information was new, yet he could easily picture how they looked like, what materials were used to craft them and how much of each material was used. He then remembered the skinchanging perk that he had picked up. Strangely, it was different from the rest. It wasn't as clear to him as the rest of the information. He couldn't see it like it was a memory like the swords and armor. It was... foggy like recalling a memory from early childhood. It came in flashes that he didn't understand. Flashes of animals and people with white eyes. He had remembered what Old Nan had said about skinchangers. Men who could turn into beasts. Was that what he was now? Maybe the book had more information.

His hands moved across his body and bed searching for the book. He didn't feel it. Raising his head looking for it bore no results either. Where was it? He looked over to Ghost who was back to sleep. While the pup was getting bigger, there was little chance that the book would have been completely covered by him even if it did fall between the two while they were asleep. Jon rose from his bed rousing Ghost. The little direwolf whined but got out of the bed looking up at his master both annoyed and inquisitive. Jon moved the sheets hoping to uncover the book but still did not find it. He kneeled onto the floor, placing his right hand upon the bed frame to look under it when he believed the Grimoire might have fallen underneath it in the night, but there was nothing. Jon sighed in bewilderment before he saw something.

On his right wrist was a small chain-linked bracelet and attached to that bracelet was a small object that looked suspiciously like a book. Jon stood staring at it in wonder. He didn't own or wear anything like it. The chain was pure black, at least he thought it was. It was hard to see in the low light. Jon walked over to his desk before plucking a candle from the candelabra next to it. Candle in hand, he moved to the hearth which still had a few glowing embers left and stuck the candle's wick on one of them. It lit well brightening the room a bit more. He moved back over to the candelabra and lit the other candles on it before placing the first back in its holder. Now the room had some decent lighting at least.

He looked back at the bracelet and studied it once more. In the candlelight he could see that it was indeed pure black reflecting the candles' glow off of it. His thumb brushed the object and with an audible click it was released from the chains and grew larger while floating briefly in the air. Jon grabbed it before it fell to the ground. The tome became larger until it covered his one hand. With a steady hand, he opened the book.

 **The Gamer's Grimoire**

The ink read on the first page. Jon thought over the word 'Gamer.' He knew of games and what they were. With that logic maybe gamer meant someone who played games? But what game was this book involved with? He turned the page over for more information. On the left page was the picture of himself that he had seen the previous night which still awed him by how accurate it was while on the right read:

 **Jon Snow**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell  
Level: 6  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 3  
Agility: 3  
Will: 6  
Fate: 4**

 **Skills:**  
 **Lockpick: 12**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Unarmed: 28**  
 **Riding: 26**  
 **Archery: 17**  
 **Melee: 43**  
 **Survival: 18**  
 **Speech: 12**  
 **Armor: 18**  
 **Alchemy: 15**  
 **Tactics: 16**  
 **Politics: 11**  
 **Magic: 16**

 **Perks:**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Persuade/Lie**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Herblore**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Wolf's Blood**

Jon was wondering what the all of these actually meant when new text appeared at the bottom.

 **For more information, turn to the Table of Contents page.**

And so he did. There were a lot of page numbers to say the least, too many to possibly have in a tome this size. He turned a couple of pages to see different page numbers at the bottom corners of each page. He thumbed through the pages not even taking note of what was written on them. Almost like an illusion, multiple pages just skipped over one another not stopping at all. Far more than it looked like, far more than it was supposed to be.

When he turned back to the Table of Contents he studied what was on it.

 **Player Information  
Attributes  
Skills  
Perks  
Titles  
World Map  
Quests  
Inventory  
Achievements  
Codex**

Remembering the Achievement from the other day and the swift change it made with him going from level 1 to level 6 instantly, Jon thought to look it up before he remembered something about how the book worked. On a hunch he brushed his thumb against the word **Achievements**. He was pleasantly surprised when the book's pages turned of their own volition to the appropriately named page.

 **Achievements**

 **Description: Achievements mark specific accomplishments made during the Great Game. They give rewards ranging from experience to special bonuses like abilities or perks. These can be accomplished by finishing quest activities, making specific choices, mastering skills, and performing certain tasks.**

 **Live and Let Live: Through Infancy, Pestilence, and certain death wishes, you've survived to be six and ten! Start off at level 6!**

That was all there was. He turned back to the table of contents and checked **Attributes** , **Skills** , and **Perks** which had all said what they had said earlier during his... what did the book call it? Character Creation? He shook his head. If he hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it. The perks however were much more interesting than the previous two. Apparently, these perks could only be unlocked by meeting a certain criteria. Some of them required him to have a specific number of points in a particular skill, some required it be a particular attribute, but there were quite a few that required a bit of both. It was strange looking at these perks. While the ones he had met, but did not have were fully visible, the ones he hadn't met the requirements for were barely readable due to the ink being almost completely faded. Deciding to deal with it later, he turned back to the Table of Contents and wondered how it could possibly hold a map when he tapped **World Map**. When the pages turned he saw a full map of the entire continent of Westeros. It was like a partially painted portrait. As if an artist had flown high into the skies, peered down upon Westeros and painted it upon these pages.

While most of the map looked similar to his own picture, sketched in black and white, there were some parts in the North section of the map that were green, gray, and blue. There were some locations that were marked appropriately. Places he'd been to like Greywater Watch and Torrhen's Square and other places he'd only heard or read about like King's Landing. These places were marked, but not colored in. The seas, rivers, and lakes he had read about were labeled too, but not colored as well. Why? Was it because he had never been to them or something? Winterfell and the Wolfswood were noticeably more colored than anywhere else affirming Jon's thoughts.

He tapped on Winterfell and the map did something. It looked as if whatever window he was looking through fell toward his home before stopping, showing his home completely colored in grey, green, blue, brown and black with each place labeled and drawn perfectly. He could even see the heart tree in the Godswood. He looked to his room in the Great Keep to see his exact location, where he was marked by a white wolf head on the map. Fitting, he supposed. Now how did it go back to a full map of Westeros? He tapped the page, but nothing happened. Tapping it twice to make sure of anything yielded a different result. The picture moved as if it were climbing higher into the air before it became how he originally found it.

'This is so strange.' Jon thought before turning back and going to the **Titles** page. Once there, he saw the information about the Titles.

 **Titles**

 **Description: Titles are special names that designate what people may call you, regard, or feel about you. You can gain multiple titles which will provide special bonuses to you which in turn can influence how people react to you.**

 **Bastard of Winterfell: Known as the bastard son of Eddard Stark is a double-edged sword for you, having its positives and negatives. You gain a +10% approval bonus with the people of Winterfell and your Uncle and his children, however, you also have a -15% disapproval penalty with all other nobles and -5% towards all other smallfolk outside of the North.**

What in the Seven Hells was Approval? If Jon had to take a guess it might have something to do with how people looked at him and respected him. Though this was getting interesting.

There was a sense of wonder in him that was growing. He hadn't felt such amazement since he was a little boy learning how to ride a horse or learning to hold a sword for the first time. He went back to look at the inventory, but found nothing of note prompting him to go to the codex part. He tapped **Codex** and was brought to another page that was similar to the Table of Contents page.

 **Codex**

 **Description: Your Codex is your collection of information that you build as you explore Westeros and the Known World. Codex entries give information about the Known World, including stories of historians and scholars, and certain creatures, characters and items. It is divided into different categories for the Player's convenience.**

 **Art of War  
Bestiary  
Books and Songs  
Characters  
Culture and History  
Items  
Letters and Notes  
Magic and Religion  
Quest-Related**

Jon looked through most of them. The only entry in **Items** was actually Ice, House Stark's ancestral valyrian steel greatsword. He looked in the **Bestiary** to find only creatures he already knew about and seen like predators and game. **Culture and History** was filled with information about the First Men, the Andals, the Seven Kingdoms and their current peoples, but it looked somewhat incomplete. Maybe it would get filled if he read more of the history books. **Magic and Religion** surprisingly didn't have much information on magic for some reason. It did have some snippets about the Children of the Forest and the White Walkers, but not much else. As for the religion part, it was mostly filled with what he already knew about the Old Gods, the Faith of the Seven, and even mentioned the Drowned God and Storm God that Theon talked about before. He looked over **Letters and Notes** and **Quest-Related** which were surprisingly empty leading him to check on **Books and Songs** which were a volume of stories and songs he had heard through the years, like the Bear and the Maiden Fair. Jon then looked at **Art of War** before going, "Finally!"

 **Art of War** consisted of information about the book. Jon looked over what it presented to him.

 **Approval and Disapproval: This is a measure of how key characters will respond to you. If you have a decent level of approval, marked by a white heart, then they will be civil toward you. If it is high enough they will act warmly and even friendly to you meaning they will be more inclined to help you. The opposite is possible however, as disapproval, marked by the cracked black heart, will make people act more negatively towards you.**

Jon understood it well enough, but does it have a scale- Oh! Yes it did. Right underneath the text.

 **Approval Rankings and Levels  
Crisis = -100%  
Hostile = -99% to -30%  
Cold = -29% to -5%  
Neutral = -4% to 19%  
Warm = 20% to 74%  
Friendly = 75% to 100%**

Jon looked over the rankings. He didn't even want to know what would happen if he and someone both entered the Crisis part of the approval. Wait... were Lady Catelyn and him near that? No, no, if they were he would have known. He decided to take his mind off of these depressing thoughts by reading on.

 **Inventory: The collection of items you acquire on your journey. There is a limit to how much you can stash however which depends on your strength. You can have anything from money to a full set of armor here. Be sure to use it to its fullest!  
Current Weight Capacity: 0/190**

 **Tutorial: To increase the weight capacity your strength must be increased.**

Okay, so the amount of stuff he could have was dependent on his Strength Attribute? It was nice to know that the Inventory would do its job, but could it really hold a full set of armor? And where would it be placed anyway? Would he have some sort of magical bag or pocket? He had no idea how that worked so he moved on to the next topic.

 **Quests: These will be different missions you will undertake. Some will be optional, but others will not be. At the completion of each quest, you will be rewarded with experience amongst other things. All quests will, on some level, affect your future and the future of Westeros.**

Okay that last part made a shiver run up Jon's spine. What did it mean by 'the future of Westeros'? Was something going to happen? Jon looked at the next thing after Quests.

 **Experience: This is a numerical statistic measuring the "maturity" of your character or the general level of knowledge and skill you have acquired. Experience points, or XP, are awarded for defeating enemies, completing quests, or successfully performing other tasks such as picking a lock or acquiring a codex entry.**

 **Level Up: This occurs once you have gotten enough experience to gain a new level. Once you have, your level number will go up by one and you will be given a fixed number of Attribute, Skill, and Perk points each in order to customize and improve yourself. Be wary, however! Once you've sorted all of the points and continued on, you will be unable to go back and change it until the next level up so choose wisely!**

So experience acted like a score for what he did and when he accumulated enough it would lead to a level up where he would get stronger supposedly. Well, he wouldn't have believed in it if he didn't suddenly know what a sickle was or that it could be used for more than just farming barley and oats. Jon looked back at the next thing which was the **World Map**.

 **World Map: Your personal navigation between locations. It details major locations of interest around the Seven Kingdoms. You can use the world map to travel to various locations, although some are not available until you meet certain criteria such as discovering it or being informed about it.**

That explained it somewhat, but what did it mean by using the the map to travel to other locations? Maybe it was just an expression and he was reading too much into it. He exited out of the World Map section and went to **Characters**. There he found so much more than the other pages had provided. There were two pages each dedicated to a single person. They were laid just like his had been: A sketched picture on the left and information on the right. He started with the first person on the list who happened to be one of his favorites, Arya.

 **Arya Stark**

The picture was her exact image down to last detail. Down below was another image of some sort; a bar with an arrow inside it and there was a heart on each side. The heart on the right was whole while on the left was blackened with a crack going down its middle. The arrow was more to the right almost at the white heart as text suddenly appeared under the bar.

 **Approval Rating: 90%  
Disposition: Adore**

The high approval rating made his heart soar as he looked over her information. Though he couldn't help wonder what Adore meant in the ranking level as it wasn't on there.

 **The daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, Arya is a spirited girl interested in fighting and exploration, unlike her older sister, Sansa. Arya wants to learn how to fight with a sword and ride in tourneys, to the horror of Sansa, who enjoys the more traditional pursuits of a noblewoman. Arya is particularly close to her half brother, Jon Snow, who encourages her martial pursuits. She is said to take after the fiery Lyanna in temperament. She is generally regarded as plain, as exemplified by her nickname "Arya Horseface", and is often mistaken for a boy. However, there are instances of her being called pretty and compared to her beautiful late aunt, Lyanna Stark.**

Jon's feelings were mixed. He loved the fact she was so close to him, but his happiness was at war with the feelings of anger of whoever nicknamed his little sister 'Horseface.' He agreed that Arya was pretty in her own way. While Sansa was pretty in a more traditional way with the dresses, soft voice, and lady-like ways, Arya was more of a... a... a northern lady; a girl who can be sweet but not afraid to get a little dirt on her hands. Though that was an understatement with Arya. The girl collected scabs as well as dirt.

Jon moved to the next person which was-

 **Bran Stark**

Just like Arya's, Bran's picture captured his image perfectly. Bran's arrow was a little more to the left than their sister's but not by much.

 **Approval Rating: 75%  
Disposition: Friendly**

 **The second son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, Bran is a sweet and thoughtful boy, well-loved by everyone at Winterfell. He has a fascination with climbing and exploring along the walls and ramparts of the castle. Catelyn once jested that Bran could "climb before he could walk", however, his climbing often distresses her. Like his siblings, he is also dutiful and tough-minded, as well as possessing a propensity for adventure and excitement.**

Yes, that was certainly Bran in a nutshell. He turned the page for the next profile and his smile fell from his face.

 **Catelyn Tully Stark**

Oh joy. Her picture was the same too. Though her eyes didn't hold the same coldness they held when they looked at him. The arrow on her bar was much further to left than either of Bran's and Arya's own.

 **Approval Rating: -40%  
Disposition: Hostile**

Jon suppressed a wince as he went to her information, but he was pleasantly surprised by the fact it wasn't lower than he thought it would be.

 **The Lady of Winterfell, wife of Eddard Stark and mother to his five children, Catelyn is proud, strong, kind, and generous. She is seen as honorable and upright by acquaintances, holding duty over desire as a governing principle of behavior. Catelyn also has a strong grasp of politics and possesses considerable insight into what makes Westeros run. Nevertheless, Catelyn is also a fiercely protective woman and more often than not follows her heart rather than her head, especially when it comes to her family, whom she loves deeply. She strongly follows the words of House Tully, "Family, Duty, Honor." However, she regards the bastard Jon Snow as an outsider to her family, and has never forgiven Eddard Stark for bringing him into the Stark household. She holds to the Faith of the Seven.**

Jon winced as he read those last lines. His uncle had taken major blow to his marriage for him. He knew Lady Catelyn never trusted him so long as she thought he was her husband's bastard. He briefly thought of confronting his uncle and forcing him to tell her the truth, but he decided against it for the moment upon realizing his uncle must have had his reasons for keeping up the deception for so long. Speaking of whom...

 **Eddard Stark**

Now that Jon had seen his own picture he could tell how easy it was to think that he was truly Ned Stark's son. Rhaegar had left little in him in appearance... meaning he must look like his mother! A feeling of warmth bloomed in his chest. He couldn't help but wonder what she truly looked like and with this book he may find the answer if he kept going.

 **Approval Rating: 74%  
Disposition: Warm**

 **The Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Eddard Stark is the husband to Lady Catelyn Stark and father to their five children. Among his enemies, Eddard has the reputation of having cold eyes which are thought to reflect his frozen heart. Eddard is shorter and less handsome than his older brother Brandon had been, according to Catelyn Stark; however, she also states that he has a "good sweet heart beneath his solemn face". He keeps faith with the old gods. He is fiercely protective of his wife and children, whom he loves deeply. Unbeknownst to everyone, Eddard had raised Jon Snow as his bastard son, when in truth he was his nephew, the son of his sister Lyanna. The reasons for this was to keep him safe from King Robert Baratheon, who had developed a murderous hatred for all Targaryens.**

Nothing he didn't already know, but it was nice to see that his uncle took such measures to keep him safe, even if it left a small knot in his stomach. Wow, he honestly didn't know how to feel. Part of him was still angry over the fact that his uncle held the truth from him for so long, but he could understand why. That didn't make it easier by much though. He turned the page over flipping through the next few pages to find several other people including Maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik, and Ser Jory. He kept going until-

 **Lyanna Stark**

There she was. Lord Stark and the few others who spoke of her hadn't been wrong. She really did look like Arya but older. Unlike the other portraits, her's showed more than just her head. It showed her arms and torso. She was holding up a winter rose to her cheek. She was... beautiful. This was what his mother looked like in life. How many times had he seen her statue in the crypts and didn't even know? He gently stroked her picture as if afraid he would smear the ink, studying every detail of her appearance. A wave of affection and sadness came over him and before he knew it a tear landed on the page. He raised his hand towards his face.

Feeling another tear trailing down he wiped it away, but more gathered. He quickly got the book away after a quick wipe of the tear that already landed on it. He gently closed the book and, with a tenderness he rarely ever used, held the Grimoire to his chest, weeping silently.

He wept for the mother he never got to know, for the lies that had been told to keep him safe on her behalf, for finally finding about the truth... and out of gratefulness for the gods having given him the means to do so.

* * *

Jon would the spend the next two hours familiarizing himself with the book until he felt that he understood the basics of it. He studied his mother's information extensively though all it was was information he heard from everyone else. He tore through the character list just to be sure of what other information this book supposedly had and on whom. Some were of lords, ladies, and knights he had heard of. Some of them had pictures of themselves, but most did not. One of those was his birth father, Rhaegar Targaryen. He had no portrait of himself and the information was scant at the least. Jon kind of wished he had something so he could see if he inherited anything from the man who sired him.

By the time he had finished with the book, it was just beginning to dawn. He looked out of his window to see the horizon was becoming pink, a sure sign that the sun was near. He closed the book, placing it down on his bed. The book in turn floated back into the air before shrinking and reattaching itself to the bracelet. He shrugged at seeing it before getting up and walked over to his clothes to change. Jon reached for a simple black shirt when it suddenly disappeared. Another window like the earlier one when he awoke appeared in front of him with a bell chime.

 **[1] [Black linen shirt] has been added to your inventory**

It took a moment to process what it meant since it was still new to him, but he quickly took the book out to see it if it was true and once it reached the inventory, there it was! The inventory page had some kind of list like the Table of Contents and Codex pages, but it was far shorter.

 **Clothing  
Black Linen Shirt x1 [1]**

Jon wondered how he would be able to put it on before pressing on the text. It became underlined and more writing appeared next to it.

 **[Black linen shirt]  
Equip? [Yes] or [No]**

Jon pressed yes and the missing shirt suddenly appeared on him as if he had already been wearing it. He excitedly reached for everything else he planned on wearing.

 **[1] [Black Vest] has been added to your inventory  
[1] [Pair of Trousers] has been added to your inventory  
[1] [Pair of Gloves] has been added to your inventory  
[1] [Pair of Boots] has been added to your inventory**

He equipped all of it and Jon found himself completely dressed. In awe at the book's capabilities, he looked down at his inventory, studying the clothing he had. Each one had something similar beside their names but the gloves had a **[0.5]** instead. He couldn't help but wonder what these numbers meant before more text appeared at the bottom of the page.

 **Tutorial: the numbers to the side of each item indicate how many of that item you have and how much just one item weighs. An example being if you have x1 of an item means you only have one of that specific item. The other number at the end is the weight of that particular item. If you have a decimal number it will mean less than one until more is added, i.e if it is [0.2] it will take five of that number to equal [1], if it were [0.5] it will take two and so on.**

 **Current Inventory Weight Capacity: 4.5/190**

Jon understood what it was going by before closing the book. Looking outside, he saw that the sun had just started to peek over the horizon. He walked over to his desk and blew out all the candles of his candelabra before heading toward the training yard eager to test out this new knowledge of his.

Jon walked through the halls of the Great Keep. Servants were just beginning to stir and get to work, the night guards were changing their shifts with the other guards to get some much needed sleep as Jon weaved through all of them. He realized that the grimoire had affected his eyesight too as he saw each person. Their names popped up over their heads with their levels displayed right underneath that, and underneath that was there attribute statistics. The maids, cooks, and others that he had seen ranged from level 5 to level 8. The guards however were at the very least a level 16 and he had yet to see all of them!

Jon reached the door to the outside and quietly walked out. A rush of cold wind blew into his face, but instead of the bite he had been expecting it was surprisingly gentle and soothing. Jon never experienced a wind like this so early in the morning. Even in the summer, the northern winds could still nip at you if you go outside early or late enough. Was this the **Wolf's Blood** perk at work? If so, Jon couldn't wait to see what else his perks could do for him. He kept walking, moving straight to the courtyard's training ground. There he saw Ser Rodrik Cassel practicing on one of the wooden dummies already. Jon supposed that Ser Rodrik's level shouldn't really surprise him, but it did.

 **Rodrik Cassel**

 **Title: Ser, Master-at-Arms  
Level: 53  
Attributes:  
Strength: 6  
Perception: 6  
Endurance: 7  
Charisma: 6  
Intelligence: 6  
Agility: 5  
Will: 6  
Fate: 5  
Teaching Merit: Melee x4, Armor x3, Tactics x3, Unarmed x3, Archery x2, Riding x2**

Jon's eyes widened at the gap between him and Winterfell's Master-at-Arms. Ser Rodrik was one of the more older men here, older than Lord Stark by a good decade and a half maybe. Jon wasn't too sure. What had the Grimoire said about him? Another window pane showed up in front of him.

 **Ser Rodrik Cassel is Master-at-Arms at Winterfell and has trained many of its soldiers in the art of combat, as well as Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow, and formerly Ned and Benjen Stark. He is the primary military advisor to House Stark of Winterfell. Rodrik is a knight, which is somewhat unusual in the North where most of the population holds to the Old Gods of the Forest. He fought in Robert's Rebellion and is an old friend of both Lord Eddard Stark and Jon Umber, the Lord of Last Hearth. His nephew Jory Cassel also fought in the rebellion and is the Captain of the guards at Winterfell. Rodrik is much beloved and respected by the inhabitants of Winterfell, and bears a distinct "muttonchop" facial hair pattern.**

Jon quickly read it before he broke out into a cold sweat having seen through it. Right behind it was Ser Rodrik looking directly at him and the pane. Jon didn't know why he was so nervous about it, but he just had this feeling that he shouldn't be letting just anyone else see it yet. Just when he thought Ser Rodrik was going to question him about it...

"You're up early, Jon. Are you eager to train?"

Huh?

Wait. Did that mean that...

"What's wrong boy? Are you not fully awake yet?" The old knight asked chuckling somewhat. Jon shifted his focus onto his teacher more, silently willing the pane to disappear. Which it did oddly enough.

"Um... a little Ser. I didn't sleep long last night."

 **Persuasive Lie succesful! You've earned 3XP!  
3/3500**

'Go away!' Jon thought furiously which it did.

"Ah, well then let's wake you up by doing some training. I want you to..." Ser Rodrik stopped mid-sentence before he scrutinized Jon more closely making the young man suppress a fidget. Had he finally seen something about the book?

"Aren't you cold wearing just that?" Apparently he had, just not what Jon had feared, but it was true. Jon's current outfit wasn't exactly the warmest for the present weather. Among everyone who was beginning to mill about clad in furs and cloaks, clutching them at times, Jon must have looked completely at home with the chilly winds breezing through the courtyard.

"I'm fine. To be perfectly honest I don't really feel it much right now." Jon waited for another pane to pop up, but it didn't. There was no persuasion or experience, nothing.

"I see. In that case grab some padded armor and a practice sword. Then we'll get started." Jon nodded before turing around and going to the racks. He stood in front of some padded armor. Reaching out for it, he stopped himself having remembered what had happened earlier with his clothing. Jon looked over his shoulder to spot anyone who might look his way. While the courtyard was now filled with people working carts and supplies in preparation for the King's arrival, none were paying any sort of attention to him. He touched the padded armor, but instead of it disappearing, another window opened up in front of him.

 **Do wish to equip: [Padded Armor]?  
[Yes] or [No]**

Jon immediately thought 'yes' and the armor was on him in an instant. Still checking to see anyone watching, he moved over to the weapon rack with sparring swords. All of them were blunted, not having a proper edge like the live steel swords the guards constantly wore at their sides, but they could still do some damage if they struck flesh. He looked over the assortment presented on the rack. The **Sword-fighting** perk showed itself in true form as Jon instantly knew what sword was what simply by looking at their lengths from tip to pommel. There were shortswords, longswords, and a few bastard swords. Jon picked a bastard sword from its place on the rack, not because he was a bastard, as Theon once said, but because it was the best, to Jon anyway.

 **Do you wish to equip: [Blunted Bastard Sword]?  
[Yes] or [No]**

With a mental nod, the blunted blade was in his hand. He raised it up looking at it. The big difference between a shortsword and longsword were the lengths of the blades with the longsword obviously having the longer reach. However, they both had the same length in grip. A shortsword was much more maneuverable, but without enough reach, it was a bit of a risk to use. A greatsword outclassed both swords in both blade length and grip length with enough room for two hands. The back-draw on it was that it required one to use both hands on account of its considerable weight. A bastard sword, however, had the blade length of a longsword, and the grip length of a greatsword making it much more versatile than either one. This was why it was Jon's favorite over the others. There was something different with how he held the blade now that he thought of it. Maybe it was the **Sword-fighting** perk or his **Melee** skill, or perhaps both.

It was much easier to handle than before, he observed, after giving a few practice swings. Satisfied he went back over to Ser Rodrik.

"I've done what you asked Ser Rodrik. What do you want me to do?" Jon asked. Ser Rodrik didn't answer immediately. He had watched Jon as he approached the racks moments ago. The lad had acted strangely, spacing out somewhat, yet he now held his sword far better than he'd ever done before. Was it luck or...?

"Seeing as Lord Robb, Theon, or any of the other recruits are not here yet, I'll give you a choice." Jon looked up to the white whiskered Master-at-Arms with a raised eyebrow, something which brought an old image of the boy's father to the old knight's mind, "We can start by reviewing the fundamentals or go right to free training."

Jon almost blurted out to go right to free training before he stopped himself. Free training would allow himself to freely fight to his heart's content, but if he were to go over the basics of fighting with these new abilities factoring in, he might learn how to use them far better than alone.

"I think I should work on the basics. Even the best knights need to hone the fundamentals, right?" Ser Rodrik nodded his head in approval.

"Very good, Jon, very good. Keep that mindset and you'll be a fine swordsman in your own right someday. Now ready your sword!" Ser Rodrik brought out his own blunted longsword before taking a defensive stance, "Come!"

 **Quest: Back to the Basics  
Description: You've chosen to start with the basics instead of free training. Train with the Master-at-Arms and relearn how to fight by sparring.  
Objective: Do as Ser Rodrik instructs until he calls it off.  
Rewards: 500XP and ?  
Optional Objective: Make fewer than three mistakes during this training session 0/3  
Bonus Reward: ? and ?  
Failure: Quitting early or losing all health.  
Failure Penalties: Loss of respect from Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, guardsmen, and your brothers.**

Damn, those penalties looked very harsh. He didn't want to be a disappointment to them. After a quick, and nervous, glance at it, Jon willed the window away as Ser Rodrik barked, "What are you waiting for?! Quick cuts, one, two, three!" Jon charged at him before making a slash at the man's left flank, then his right and again his left. Each attack was blocked and parried away.

"Again!" Jon did as he was told this time reversing the pattern by attacking from Rodrik's right first, but each strike was blocked anyway, though Ser Rodrik did look to put a little more effort at the sudden change in direction.

"Good. Strong strikes, now. Give at all you got!" Jon gripped his sword with both hands, putting all his weight and power behind the next few strikes. His sword arced through the air, steel ringing as the edges met, but was still warded away each time by the older man's blade, "Never lock your elbows when striking, Jon Snow!"

Jon realized his error too late as another window pane showed up before disappearing.

 **Optional Objective: Make fewer than three mistakes during this training session 1/3**

'Shit!' Jon mentally cursed upon seeing that. Without any warning Ser Rodrik leapt at Jon with a quick attack of his own forcing Jon on the defense now. The knight's longsword arced down from above forcing Jon to block. Their blades clattered and shook against each other as neither man was willing to give in, but Jon realized that he would lose this particular struggle when his sword started to dip down as Ser Rodrik's strength of 6 began to overpower Jon's strength of 4. He realized that Ser Rodrik had won this one and dipped his sword before attempting to move back.

 **New Skill Unlocked: Blocking**

The sudden appearance proved to be a grave distraction as Ser Rodrik wasn't showing any sign withdraw as he followed up with a quick uppercut with his pommel which scored Jon right in his padded torso. While the padding took the full brunt of it, Jon could still feel the rest of the blow. That was when he finally noticed something. At the corner of his vision were three small colored lines with red, green, and blue. The red and green looked a bit shorter than the blue.

 **Health: 92/105  
Stamina: 130/150  
Mana: 150/150**

"Get your head out of the clouds, Jon!" Ser Rodrik ordered as he attacked again. This time Jon dodged and kept himself moving. He raised his sword up as he and Ser Rodrik circled one another. Jon could already guess that his stamina had gotten low because of how he tried hold back Ser Rodrik and his stronger attacks. As for the health, Jon was a little surprised he lost that much just by one hit, and from a pommel no less! As expected from someone so high leveled. Ser Rodrik suddenly leapt at him again, but Jon merely dodged. Unfortunately, Jon was still too close and this time instead of the pommel it was the whole blade. He had managed to block it, but it hadn't been the quick attack he'd been expecting. It had been a strong attack. He should've seen it the moment Ser Rodrik drew it back with both of his hands, but he foolishly thought that Ser Rodrik wouldn't be able to make a properly strong attack. It hadn't dawned on Jon that being a Master-at-Arms meant being master of arms that could do any attack with any weapon until this moment. And he paid for his ignorance.

The block he managed to pull up barely blunted the attack. The force of it pushed his blade back into his own armor and Jon suddenly felt his feet come off the ground, the wind knocked out of him. For a few short seconds, Jon thought he had been flying before his back crashed onto the muddy ground sliding still from the force of the attack. Pain radiated in his chest as he coughed trying to breathe. He rolled onto his before standing back up albeit more gingerly than before.

 **Optional Objective: Make fewer than three mistakes during this training session 2/3**

That just added salt on the wound for him. The pervious two mess ups following the first mistake must have been some sort of concession since it was the book's fault on those. That had to have been why they didn't count. This meant that it had been Jon's own fault for messing up, and that left him far more sore than where Rodrik had just struck him. From a distance he thought he heard some chuckles or sympathetic groaning, but he bade it no mind.

"Perhaps that is the most you can do with the basics. You haven't usually lasted any further than this." Ser Rodrik said in a neutral voice, but Jon could just imagine the disappointment lying underneath it. Jon's hand gripped his sword tightly feeling angry at himself for not being stronger than this, for feeling humiliated about his own shortcomings. Had that book just been lying?! Then something pierced through the veil of anger.

 _'You haven't usually lasted any further than this.'_ Was what Ser Rodrik had said and he was right. Jon had brought his endurance up since he had gotten this book. It did change him! A quick look at his health was proof of that.

 **Health: 53/105  
Stamina: 140/150  
Mana: 150/150**

While it may not look good to anyone else, to Jon that showed the book had changed him somewhat, but the book obviously can't do all that work. He had been arrogant in thinking so. It was as if a fire had been lit inside his belly as he raised his sword towards Ser Rodrik who looked back in pleasant surprise.

"Again." Jon said cooly before taking a new stance. Ser Rodrik readied himself before striking. This time, instead of dodging or blocking, Jon rolled away from the knight, not caring about the mud clinging to his vest. Getting up, Jon knew he had put some distance between himself and the Master-at-Arms. Ser Rodrik closed the distance between the two of them in seconds. For a moment Jon felt some hesitation before that fire returned and this time he successfully parried the quick attack.

 **New Fighting Style Unlocked: Blazing Dragon Style**

His stamina fell by ten points, but it began to regenerate much faster. Information loaded into Jon's mind. He was assaulted with flashes of people with silver hair and purple eyes fighting with all sorts of weapons before he shook himself out. Ser Rodrik attacked this time from his right. Jon didn't block or parry, but he struck his blade against the older man's sword. This time though, Jon wasn't feeling overpowered. He wasn't winning this clash of swords, but he wasn't losing it either. It almost seemed as if he and his opponent were evenly matched in strength. Jon forced himself out of the deadlock by using one of Ser Rodrik's previous moves against him shoving his own pommel into his opponent's chest. The old man, surprised by the attack, moved back which Jon pressed to his advantage with a series of quick attacks before throwing a strong one into the mix, continuing to catch the knight off-guard. Jon continued his onslaught until...

"Stop!" Ser Rodrik ordered with a raised hand. Jon stopped, his fiery determination coming from a raging fire to a slow simmer, looking at his teacher with caution just in case. Ser Rodrik looked proudly at him before he started chuckling, "Well done, Jon. You surprised me. Were you holding back all these years?"

"I... I don't think so. I guess I really wanted to win." Jon said as he saw Ser Rodrik's own health.

 **Ser Rodrik Cassel  
Health: 168/175  
Stamina: 150/175**

"Really wanting to win, eh? In that case, you should keep up doing whatever it is you're doing. It's been a while since a recruit got the better of me in a spar." Jon wanted to laugh with the Master-at-Arms, but all he could do was cough which didn't really sound good. From the look on Ser Rodrik's face, it didn't sound good to him either.

"Hmmm." He stroked one of his fingers through his long white whiskers, "I may have hit you too hard in that spar. Sorry lad."

"It's fine, Ser Rodrik. I'm-" Just then he coughed again this time into his hand. He looked down into it and his eyes widened. There in the palm of his hand was blood. Now that he wasn't fighting anymore, there was pain blooming right inside his chest.

 **Warning! You have been injured with [Coughing up Blood]: -15% Stamina**

"That can't be good." Ser Rodrik said having come up to him looking somewhat worried, "You'd best see Maester Luwin, lad. You're excused for today." Jon looked to argue, but the old knight merely gave him a stern gaze which said everything. Ser Rodrik knew that Jon wanted to continue on. The boy trained everyday, but when you start coughing up blood it was best not to leave it to chance. Besides, Jon had impressed him today showing a remarkable improvement of his skills. He almost thought that he had harmed the boy too much. Though having coughed up some blood, he may have gotten a little too excited in the fight. For a moment, he had forgotten that the boy wasn't a seasoned soldier.

Jon, seeing his teacher wasn't going to take no for an answer, nodded and went on his way towards the Maester's Turret on the other side of the castle. He didn't get very far when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jon, are you alright?" It was Robb looking concerned. Jon hadn't noticed that he, Theon and the other recruits had arrived and watched the spar. So they were what he had heard earlier.

"Yes, no need to worry." Jon said trying not show any pain he felt. It might've worked on anyone else, but not Robb. He knew Jon. He knew what made him angry, when he was trying to lie, when he was sad, and when he was covering something up.

"Jon." Robb prompted sounding like their-no, his, lord father. With a sigh, which felt shortened from the pain in his chest, he showed Robb his bloodied palm.

"I'm going to go see Maester Luwin and I've been dismissed from today's training." Upon seeing the worry increase on his brother's face Jon reassured him, "I'm sure it's nothing serious. Don't worry, Stark, I'll be back tomorrow ready to beat you in a spar." Though from what he could see, he might not be that ready, even by then.

 **Robb Stark**

 **Title: Lord, Heir to Winterfell  
Level: 12  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 5**

"Ha! Fine then! Come at me when you're at your best, Snow, and we'll see whose better." Robb said in challenging jest before turning serious, "Just be sure to be at your best. Okay, brother?" Jon would've chortled in happiness if his chest didn't feel like it had some sort of weight on it right now.

"Of course. Now you might want to get back over there. I think Ser Rodrik misses you." At that exact moment...

 **Quest: A Spar between Brothers  
Description: You've been his brother and best friend, but also his rival. He's seen you test yourself against Ser Rodrik, now he wishes to test himself against you. You and Robb will spar tomorrow.  
Objective: Spar against Robb.  
Rewards: 500XP and ?  
Optional Objective: Win  
Bonus Reward: ?  
Failure: Throw the spar.  
Failure Penalties: Loss of respect from your siblings and Uncle as well as your peers and ?**

There was something about that question mark on the Failure Penalties that made Jon shiver ever so slightly.

"Lord Robb! Fall in line!" He heard Ser Rodrik bark. Robb tensed before he nodded to Jon and headed back over to the group. Jon, in turn, continued toward the turret ignoring Ser Rodrik's orders for the rest to get in pairs and spar each other like he and Jon did. Jon moved past the library tower, then the kitchens, smelling all manner of food including bacon, until he finally arrived at his destination. It was just a climb up the steps to see Maester Luwin and hopefully get healed. Before he took that first step, however, he noticed that this particular spot held no people or any way for him to be seen. He unequipped the padded armor as he took out his book which then turned to a new page.

 **Quest Completed: Back to the Basics  
Objective Completed: Do as Ser Rodrik instructs until he calls it off.  
Optional Objective Completed: Make fewer than three mistakes during this training session 2/3  
Rewards: 500XP and + 5 Rep with Ser Rodrik Cassel  
Bonus Reward: 500XP and a permanent +5 to Melee  
Unlocked Skill: Blocking  
Unlocked Fighting Style: Blazing Dragon Style**

 **Experience: 1003/3500**

Jon was thrilled about completing his first quest, but he was curious about this **Blazing Dragon Style** over the **Blocking** skill since it was easy to discern what that part was. A few quick page turns revealed it to be a style from his father's side of the family.

 **Blazing Dragon Style is the personal fighting style of House Targaryen, usually taught to them right after they've mastered the basics of fighting. This relies on rage, anger, and frustration which is balanced with control and then channeled into your attacks. A consequence of this style is that one must be able to properly channel all of their frustration into their attacks. If they lack anger, they cannot use the style to its fullest. If they have an overabundance of it, they lose control and could end up getting their comrades as well as their enemies killed by their own hands.**

By the Old Gods! What a dangerous form of fighting! Then he saw more text under it.

 **Blazing Dragon Style has an array of abilities which require both skill points and ability points to unlock.  
Current skill with this style: [0/100]  
Abilities Points to use: [6]**

Damn! But wait... why was he able to fight off Ser Rodrik in those last few moments? More writing appeared below it in response.

 **While using Blazing Dragon Style, or any style, you are granted passive bonuses to assist you in battle. The passive bonuses for Blazing Dragon Style are +10 to Health and Stamina Regeneration and +2 to Strength.**

So that explains it. In the fight he could match Ser Rodrik's strength after unlocking it and instead of completely losing his Stamina when he assaulted the old knight with several heavy attacks, it had regenerated it back at steady rate. The healing may have helped with the pain of his injury but didn't heal it. Why?

The book turned of its own accord this time to show him what the injuries were about.

 **Injuries are typically received when dealt an otherwise lethal blow, or several regular blows to the same area. Once an injury is inflicted you must receive medical aid from a maester, woods witch, hedge wizard or apply it yourself. While injuries can heal over time, it is discouraged due to the long length of time it would take for one to heal without aid as one can receive multiple injuries at once or over any given amount of time. This in turn potentially puts your life at greater risk.**

 **List of injuries and their effects:  
Bleeding: -50% Health Reg  
Gaping Wound: -50 Health  
Open Wound: -100 Health  
Torn Jugular: -3 Endurance  
Coughing up Blood: -15% Stamina  
Damaged Eye: -1 Perception  
Deafened: -1 Perception  
Concussion: -3 Perception  
Head Trauma: -3 Willpower  
Cracked Skull: -5 Intelligence  
Wrenched Limb: -20% Attack Speed per limb  
Broken Bone: -3 Agility  
Crushed Arm: -2 Strength per arm**

Okay, so he had to definitely see Maester Luwin and make sure he knew how to heal himself. He really did not want to receive any of the rest of these after seeing how lucky he was. Though Bleeding may have been less than what he had depending on who you asked. Jon closed the book before walking up the steps. It took no time at all really, but Jon's mind was elsewhere. He knocked on the door to the turret before he heard, "Come in!"

He entered to see Maester Luwin. Winterfell's resident Maester was a small grey man with matching eyes and thinning hair. He wore a grey wool robe with voluminous sleeves as customary for all Maesters of the Citadel. Jon knew that those sleeves had pockets sown into them. As a child, as well as all the Stark siblings, he had thought Maester Luwin had been a wizard or something as he always seemed to be pulling things from those sleeves. He actually remembered Arya making the elderly man roar with laughter when she asked him to pull a chicken out from his sleeve one day. His maester's collar or chain of multiple links which each, if he recalled his lessons right, was a symbol of the fields he studied in was a mere choker unlike the more heavier ones he'd been told of. Jon gave the Maester's Turret a glance over.

"As cluttered as ever." Jon mumbled as he spotted a bronze far-eye of Myr in the corner next to several stacks of paper. Maester Luwin turned around to see Jon.

"Oh Jon, what are you doing here?" Maester Luwin asked inquisitively. Jon wasn't one to come up here unless someone sent him, "Does someone require something of me?"

"I may have been injured in a spar earlier this morning, Maester. Ser Rodrik sent me here to make sure it wasn't anything too serious."

"Ser Rodrik Cassel sent you? My, you must have had him spooked if he didn't tell you to simply walk it off. Well, what seems to be ailing you?" Okay, Jon just had to calmly explain what happened and all would be well.

"In short, it's-" A sudden and violent cough cut him off, forcing him to place a hand over over his mouth. Once it was over with he took his hand away to see more blood was on it than before. He showed his bloodied palm to Maester Luwin whose eyes widened, "that."

"Gods above, boy!" Maester Luwin ushering towards a chair before making him sit down. Maester Luwin was going all over the room grabbing things. When he apparently had everything he needed, he sat down right beside him and began to examine him while asking questions about what and how it happened. As Jon explained it, he had to make sure not to inadvertently paint Ser Rodrik as a man who is overly tough on his recruits. This was just one time that got out of hand. Maester Luwin seemed to understand well enough, saying that Jon hadn't always been the toughest of the recruits. Jon figured that must have been his 2 Endurance points at work for most of his life. It must have made him seem fragile. After a short-term examination, Maester Luwin gave him something to drink to help both ease the pain and the healing process. It tasted pretty foul, but Jon could tell it was working wonders already. Maester Luwin really knew his stuff.

"How are you feeling now?" Maester Luwin asked.

"A little better now actually. What was that?" Jon said standing up. His felt a bit lightheaded, but nothing too bad.

"That was a healing poultice with a few drops of milk of the poppy."

"Milk of the poppy?" Jon had heard of it, but all he knew was that it stopped pain. Maester Luwin nodded.

"Yes. It is an opiate made from the poppy flower. A full potion of it looks like a thick white liquid, thus it is called milk of the poppy." Maester Luwin explained coming back into his lecturing tone of voice he used when he taught Robb and Jon as children.

"You should use that stuff more often. It works so well." Jon said as he stretched no pain at all. He looked back at Maester Luwin who was given him a more stoic stare now.

"No, I don't believe I should." Jon looked at him curiously due to the change in behavior.

"What's the problem with it?" Maester Luwin stared at him, as if trying to figure out if he should say anything or not before he finally relented.

"Milk of the poppy is highly addictive, my boy. Once enough of it is consumed one gets what people call 'poppy dreams.' They apparently see things that are not there and people are said that they look like other things ranging from creatures to other people. That is if you do not fall asleep from it first." With that Jon nodded as Maester Luwin returned to what he had been doing earlier. Jon walked over to the door ready to leave when he suddenly stopped. Today he had gotten stronger so much faster than he thought was possible and he still got hurt. Even if he did level up, he could still receive multiple injuries. He turned to look at Maester Luwin's back. The Maester had been here today. But what about in the future? When he was far from Winterfell?

Jon held no delusions that he would live here to the end of days. He knew so long as Lady Catelyn believed him to be her husband's bastard son, she would never let him live here in peace even if Robb became Lord of Winterfell and kept him here. And to be perfectly honest, he had no wish to spend his entire life here. Not anymore at least. When he saw that map of Westeros, he knew he wanted to color it in. He wanted to visit those places and find new ones. But the world outside the walls of Winterfell was dangerous even to the toughest of warriors. Jon needed everything he could get. Knowledge was becoming more and more precious, he began to realize.

He nodded his head, mind made up. He turned back fully to Maester Luwin, determined.

"Maester?" The old man jumped a bit having thought he had left.

"Jon! You startled me! Goodness!" He placed a hand over his chest trying to slow his heartbeat. Looking back at his Lord's bastard son, any and all jest was gone. Jon Snow had the look of a man who had just made a big decision in his life. In fact he looked much like his lord father in that regard, then again, Lord Robb looked like it too sometimes, but ever rarely like this.

"Yes, Jon?" There was no hesitation when the Bastard of Winterfell spoke.

"Could you please teach me about alchemy?"

* * *

 **Evil Cliffhanger Attack! Yes I'm stopping it here! And there is nothing you can do! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Please like, review, and hope you all enjoyed it!**


	4. Help Wanted

**I NEED YOUR HELP! BETWEEN CLASSES AND STUDYING, AS WELL AS WORK, I HAVE LITTLE TIME THINK OF ANY QUESTS FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE PM ME ON ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE FOR A QUEST OR LEAVE ONE IN THE REVIEWS.**

 **THEY DO NOT EVEN HAVE TO BE IMMEDIATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, THEY CAN EVEN BE IN KING'S LANDING, WINTERFELL, WHEREVER!**

 **I PROMISE THAT I WILL LISTEN AND CONSIDER THEM CAREFULLY, I MAY EVEN CONTACT YOU BACK TO DISCUSS IT IF IT CAN HELP THE STORY FLOW EVEN BETTER.**

 **ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON THE NEWEST POLL REGARDING MAESTER LUWIN'S LEVEL WHICH IS SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU FOR YOU CONTINUED SUPPORT.**

 **CIAO!**


	5. Fangs and Claws

**Wow! I had no idea, how many would actually follow and favorite this. You have no idea how much I was smiling when I saw all of those pour in.**

 **I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the previous chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has just used the Gamer's Grimoire for the first time. Realizing its potential and what it means for him, he has asked a rather unusual request of Maester Luwin.

* * *

Maester Luwin scrutinized him for a few moments. In retrospect, Jon probably shouldn't have asked without any real obvious cause. Jon wasn't the bookish sort, so a question like that from him, whom preferred learning the more martial pursuits than the scholarly ones, would rouse some suspicion to say the least.

"You wish to learn Alchemy? Why?" Before he could answer another message popped up.

 **Quest: Alchemy Acclaim**  
 **Description: Alchemy has influenced the development of science and medicine. Upon realizing its importance you have asked Maester Luwin to teach you the secrets of Alchemy.**  
 **First Objective: Persuade Maester Luwin to teach you.**  
 **Reward: Gain Maester Luwin as a Teacher**  
 **Optional Objective: Raise Alchemy to 30**  
 **Bonus Reward: ?**

Wait, so he had to somehow persuade the Maester to teach him this? He realized that he couldn't question himself now that Maester Luwin expected an answer from him.

"Alchemy has influenced both science and medicine has it not?" At Luwin's nod Jon continued going on his honest feelings and thoughts, "Today, I got hurt, and fortunately you were nearby, but what happens when I leave?"

Maester Luwin's studious gaze changed to one of mild surprise having begun to realize what Jon was going to say.

"I do not believe that I will stay here to the end of my days, nor do I wish to. I am not naive enough to think that when I leave there will be another maester or healer nearby to treat my wounds. The world is a dangerous place. I'd like to be as prepared for it as I can be."

Maester Luwin looked at him with more regard than before as if impressed by Jon's answer. He placed his right hand to his chin, index finger moving left to right over his white mustache, a habit that said he was seriously thinking on something. After a few short moments, Luwin spoke.

"Alchemy is not an easy subject. I dare say Astrology was an easier subject to teach you than Alchemy would be." Astrology had been an interesting, if somewhat of frustrating, subject to learn. But Jon learned it, with some difficulty admittedly, and that was all that mattered.

 **New Skill revealed: Astrology: 50**

Fifty!? That was all he had?! After all those painstaking... No, no, focus. Jon willed the screen, and his indignation, away upon seeing that Luwin needed just a bit more convincing.

"You're probably right, but I learned that too. Nothing worth having is ever easily gained after all."

 **Persuasion Successful! You've earned +3XP + (30%) = +4XP!**

Wait, what's going on now?

 **Teacher Gained: Maester Luwin: +500XP! + (30%) = +650XP!  
Temporary Perks Acquired:  
Comprehension (1 Rank): Gain 2 skill points per read book instead of 1  
Quick Learner (1 Rank): +30% XP earned when active **  
**Educated (1 Rank):+3 Skill Points Every level up when active  
Experience: 1657/3500**

 **Temporary Perks: Are given by special characters, like Teachers, which provide bonuses to you during certain quests involving those characters. These perks however can only be used during the quest. These perks can be bought and made permanent with Perk Points, but they will not stack with the Temporary versions.**

Oh, so now he could get more experience as long as that perk is active? That can help. Shame that it couldn't add on with the permanent ones though. Oh well.

"Well said, Jon. In that case follow me." Maester Luwin led him out of the Turret and to the library. After a few moments of checking through the shelves, he picked out to books before handing them over to Jon.

"Here, read these." He handed him a red leather book with gold accents on the cover's edge and a much plainer brown and white book. Jon took his time to look over the titles of the books. The plain one was named **Fundamentals of Alchemy** while the red one was called **The Herbalist's Guide to Westeros**.

"While The Herbalist's Guide may list a few plants not of the North, rest assured that most of them can be found here. As for the Fundamentals, what better book to start with when learning Alchemy?" Jon nodded as he turned to Maester Luwin.

 **Luwin**

 **Title: Maester  
Level: 60  
** **Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 7  
Endurance: 6  
Charisma: 8  
Intelligence: 10  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 7  
** **Teaching Merit: Alchemy x4, Politics x3,** **Languages x3, Finance x3, Manners x3, Tactics x2, Sewing x2**

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Lord Stark will be holding court soon, and I must go advise him. I'll come back once he's finished. In the meantime, read those books, and if you finish, test your knowledge by going out into the woods and gather several ingredients for me." Maester Luwin turned to leave.

"Maester?" Jon called making the old man turn back to him, "Is there anything in particular you want me to bring back?" Maester Luwin thought it over for a moment, before answering.

"Kingscopper, Sourleaf, Sweetsleep, Nightshade, and some Creep Cluster. That ought to make a decent enough list for your first time. Remember though, read the entirety of those books, not just what I've listed. All right? "

 **Quest Update: Alchemy Acclaim  
Description: Now that Maester Luwin is teaching you Alchemy, it's time to buckle down and study.  
Current Objective: Read the Fundamentals of Alchemy and ****The Herbalist's Guide to Westeros.  
** **Reward: 400XP**  
 **Optional Objective: Raise Alchemy to 30**  
 **Bonus Reward: ?** **  
**

Jon nodded and Maester Luwin took his leave. With a sigh, Jon sat down at the nearest table and began reading. It would take him around two hours to finish the Fundamentals book before he had to stop and rest his eyes. The book was helpful, but by the gods was it boring! Don't get him wrong. Learning about wortcraft, which was chewing on ingredients to find out what they could do, was nice. He already knew that a mortar and pestle were used in Alchemy for grinding ingredients up. It then went on to mixing ingredients, and provided a list of recipes which he barely retained anything of! Maybe his Intelligence stat or low Alchemy skill was biting him in the ass right now.

 **You have gained +2 to Alchemy by reading this book**

At seeing that, Jon rubbed his tired eyes before steeling himself for the next book which was noticeably thicker. As expected of a book which listed all of the herbs and poisons found on the continent. Just as he was about to turn the book open he heard the pitter patter of running feet toward him just before a small set of arms hugged him from behind.

"Got you!" A happy little voice chirped making him smile at the warmth in it. He turned around to look at her.

 **Arya Stark**

 **Title: Lady, Underfoot  
Level: 9  
** **Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 4  
Agility: 5  
Will: 5  
Fate: 4** **  
**

"Hello, little sister." Jon greeted with a hug before turning back to the book. Arya meanwhile let go of him before hopping up to sit on the table.

"Why aren't you with Robb and the others in the practice yard? I looked for you, but you weren't there. Did Theon do something stupid again?" She asked quickly. Jon shook his head still smiling. Figures Arya would notice he was gone and go looking for him. He took his hand off the book knowing this conversation would distract him from reading it.

"No, Arya. Ser Rodrik and I sparred a bit and it got a little out of hand. He sent me to Maester Luwin and gave me the day off." Arya looked at him with a small amount of concern shining in her steel grey eyes.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, her eyes looking over his form for some tell of injury.

"No, nothing Maester Luwin couldn't patch up." He mussed her hair up causing her to giggle before looking down at the table.

"What are you reading?" Before he could answer, she read the title of the first book out loud, "Fundamentals of Alchemy by Maester Alyandon. Why are you reading this? It sounds boring!"

"It is a bit dull. As for why I'm reading this, well I thought learning how to treat wounds would be useful."

"But why? I mean we already have Maester Luwin and he can heal anything." Jon merely looked at her with a heart-warming smile.

"True, but I won't always have such an able Maester nearby." Arya's face turned into a grimace.

"Are you still on about joining the Night's Watch?" Now there was an issue he didn't want to speak of with Arya so early in the morning. Jon had made mention of joining the Night's Watch several times throughout the years. At first Arya met it with some enthusiasm until she learned that not only could women not join it but Jon would more or less be leaving Winterfell, in her mind, forever. Since then, she vehemently told him in no simple terms, "You're not leaving. You're place is here with Robb, Father, Bran and me. You can't just go and leave."

Something that Robb had gotten behind too, now that he thought about it. Robb always told him that when he was Lord of Winterfell, he'd have Jon become his Master-of-Arms so Ser Rodrik could retire. When they were younger, Robb had also talked about sending a letter to the King about legitimizing him. But that was no more than a dream, especially when Lady Stark overheard it from one of the servants who had heard Robb say it. It didn't matter now anyway since he wasn't even a Stark. Was he even a Targaryen or was he some kind of Blackfyre? Dark thoughts came haunting up to the surface of his mind. His mother was dead. Did she die loving him? Or did she die hating him because of who sired him? That thought and others made his stomach clench to the point of nausea.

"Jon?" Arya's voice snapped him from his depressing thoughts.

"Hmmm?" Her grimace had turned to concern once more. Apparently he had been silent for a few moments longer than he should have been. Not to mention his mood must have shown on his face.

"Are you alright? You look pale." Jon looked at her, studying her features. Did his mother act like she did when she was Arya's age, he wondered. It was an alarming thought when he realized that since finding out about his mother that he didn't even go to her crypt.

 **Quest: Your Mother  
Description: Now knowing who she is, and her ultimate fate, its time you paid your respects to her.  
Current Objective: Go to your mother's tomb.  
Reward: 700XP and ?  
Failure: Not ever going.  
Failure Penalties: Guilt that will continue to eat you throughout your life.**

Well, he certainly was going! And not for the reward either. Or fear of guilt. Arya suddenly grabbed his hands. The concern in her eyes had increased, mixing in with sibling affection he had long known. "But I'm not really your brother now." His heart cringed at the idea of not being her real brother or any of his siblings' real brother for that matter. Jon suddenly got up and hugged her as firmly but gently as he could. She made a small squeak of surprise at his unanticipated action.

"No matter what happens or where I'll go, you'll always be my sister. Right, Arya?" Jon asked softly. It was a great comfort to him when she hugged him back fiercely like the she-wolf she was.

"Of course. You've always been my brother and no one can change that." He felt her look up to his face, "Jon, what is wrong? You're starting to scare me."

Jon shook his head, the heavy feeling in his chest was dissipating until is was almost gone. He merely smiled at her as he pulled away, "Nothing you need to worry about. It's just something I need to deal with."

She frowned as continued to look at him, "Can I help?"

"You already have, Arya. You've helped a lot actually." Arya looked as if she were going to ask more, but Jon's stomach growled before she could get the words out. Jon placed a hand over his midriff trying to ease the growl like it was an unsettled direwolf pup.

"You haven't eaten anything yet, have you?" Arya asked. Jon's stomach answered for him when it growled louder. He could feel a faint heat coming to his cheeks as Arya snickered at him.

"No I have not broken my fast yet." He said in irritation before asking, "Have you?"

This time Arya's own stomach made a low growl which Jon heard. Immediately, Arya stopped laughing and started sputtering thinking he would laugh at her. But Jon didn't do that. He just picked her off the table, placed her down on the floor before grabbing the second book.

"Come on. Father will most likely be taking a break from petitioners for an hour or two so the food might already be served. Arya raced him to the Great Hall which she won since Jon wasn't even trying, mostly because as they walked across the courtyard he couldn't tear his eyes away from the crypts for long. Finally, they entered with Arya rushing off to the head table. Jon was about to sit at another table to read his book in peace, but fate had other plans.

"Jon," the gruff yet soft voice of his fath-his uncle called to him, "come sit up here with us." He noticed Lady Catelyn was deliberately looking away from both Lord Stark and himself. Everyone else was there: all the Stark children, Lord and Lady Stark, and Theon. Seeing Lord Stark caused a plethora of emotions to swirl around in Jon. Sadness that he wasn't his father, anger that he hadn't told him the truth even after 17 years, and gratefulness that he took him in even with the danger that could befall them. He would eventually have to confront him about the truth, but that was for later. He silently walked up the table and took his seat beside Arya, placing the book calmly on the wooden surface.

Jon quietly bade Arya to not start a food fight while he had the book out. He grabbed a few slices of bacon, a boiled egg, buttered his toast and poured himself some mint tea. He spent the next few minutes eating his food while reading the book until some addressed him about it.

"What's with the book, Jon?" Bran asked bringing Jon's attention to him.

 **Bran Stark**

 **Title: Lord  
Level: 7  
** **Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 5  
Will: 4  
Fate: 4**

"It's a book on alchemical ingredients, Bran. I asked Maester Luwin for some extra lessons." He responded. Thinking that was the end of it, he turned back to the book turning the page when he heard the familiar voice of Ned Stark.

"Luwin did mention that and that he had to treat you for something this morning. What happened?" Lord Stark asked. Jon finally noticed that everyone had been listening when Bran had talked to him. Before Jon could say anything, Robb spoke up.

"Jon sparred with Ser Rodrik. For a while it looked like he would lose, but at the end he held his own, but not before Ser Rodrik caught him in the chest with the pommel of his sword." Theon nodded along with Robb's statement with a chuckle.

"Ser Rodrik set him on arse, he did." Lord Stark gave his ward a stern look for his language, making the Greyjoy look properly chastised, "Sorry, my lord."

Lord Stark turned his gaze back to Jon with a raised brow, "It wasn't anything too serious I hope? I hadn't seen you in training yard today."

"Nothing Maester Luwin couldn't fix, Lord Stark. Ser Rodrik gave me the day off." Jon said respectfully. He hoped he'd kept his tone even and without the coldness he was feeling. If he hadn't, no one made any reaction to it otherwise.

"Ser Rodrik Cassel giving a recruit the day off?" Lord Stark asked himself sitting back with a frown, "He must have thought he injured you."

"I'm fine." Jon quickly said, brushing off Lord Stark's interest. Jon went back to the book ignoring any looks that were sent his way. He silently chewed a strip of bacon as he read through a couple of pages describing sourleaf and sweetsleep. Apparently they were used as painkillers and sedatives similar to the Milk of the Poppy Luwin had spoken of. Though sweetleaf was dangerous if used in a large enough dose. In fact it sounded a great deal like Nightshade but much more sweet.

He was almost finished with the book when an elbow dug itself into his side. Jon looked at the offender to see it was Arya who nodded to Lord Stark. He turned to his uncle who was looking at him expectantly. Had he asked a question? He looked over the table to find Robb and Bran looking at him also.

"I'm sorry? Did you ask me something?" An almost silent snort came from Sansa who got a mildly sharp look from Lady Stark who had been closer to her having heard it.

"I asked why the sudden interest in Alchemy." Lord Stark reiterated. Jon gave a quick glance to Arya who was looking at him sternly.

"I believed it would be best that I learned how to take care of my own injuries." His answer was met by confused looks by Robb, Bran, Theon while Arya kept staring at him. Sansa looked somewhat curious at his words. Her mother merely kept her gaze firmly away. Lord Stark looked confused for a moment before it clicked about what Jon meant.

"You're still thinking about joining the Watch then?" There was a certain solemnness in his tone. Lady Stark finally turned, her expression between hopeful and resigned. Sansa was looking much more interested, but crossed between trepidation and nervousness, eyes drifting from him to her mother and back. Jon could see that Theon was about to make some kind of stupid comment, probably along the lines of 'perfect place for a bastard,' but a sharp look from Robb cut him off. Even little Rickon, who hadn't been paying attention noticed what his father had said.

Jon thought over what his answer would be. Now that he knew the truth and now that this book had entered his life, did he really want to join the Night's Watch still? He grew up on stories about the Watch. How honorable they were. How you weren't judged by what your were and that even a bastard could rise high into its ranks. His own Uncle Benjen was the First Ranger stationed at Castle Black. However, before today, Jon felt he had no other place to go. He was tired of Lady's Stark cold attitude towards him, Sansa's own indifference, and several other things that came with being a bastard. But now, through this book, he was beginning to understand that he had realm of possibilities and place to go to.

And with his next words, Jon voiced his decision.

"No," There was a visible relaxation in his brothers' and uncle's shoulders while Theon looked somewhat let down. Lady Stark turned back to looking away while curiously Sansa looked a bit relieved. Arya however was still looking at him, knowing he had more to say, but she looked like she was wishing him not to. Then he said the rest of his line, "But I will be leaving eventually."

Just like that, everyone's eyes were back on him in shock and surprise. Bran and Rickon were looking at him sadly. Arya was looking like he had just told her that they couldn't keep secretly practicing her archery as they did when no one was around. Theon was looking back at Jon in shock not having thought Jon would actually leave. Robb's expression was sullen at the thought of Jon going away. Sansa's face was filled with several emotions as if she were trying to figure out which one took the most precedence. Lady Stark's look had returned to hopeful this time looking at her husband as if trying to will him to agree with it.

The Lord in question, whose expression had turned to stone, was gazing at Jon studiously. Jon in turn stared right back trying to keep his feelings under control. Finally, after a few tense moments, Lord Stark spoke.

"I suppose we will iron out the details at a later time." Jon replied without thinking.

"I've already made my decision." He blurted out. Lord Stark looked back towards him with surprise before his eyes narrowed.

"Have you now? I don't recall giving you permission to leave. As your father," Lady Stark tensed slightly, but everyone else were rooted in their seats paying attention, "and your lord, you need my permission to leave, Jon."

That might have worked earlier, but when he said 'as your father' Jon was reminded of the truth. Reminded of the lie he had been fed his entire life. A spark of anger which quickly turned into a rage that was begging to get out surfaced. Jon restrained it, swallowing it down bitterly. But he couldn't keep stop himself from speaking.

"No." Everyone, even Lady Stark, was looking at him in shock and trepidation now. Not once could any of them remember Jon back-talking Lord Stark like this. Even as a small child Jon was always respectful to his father. The only other time he had ever spoken out of turn was when he had been very young.

"No?" Lord Stark restated as if telling Jon to rethink his words, but Jon couldn't keep the anger entirely back. He wouldn't let Lord Stark know about how he knew the truth, but he wasn't going to let him dictate how he chose to go about his life from this point on. No more.

"No. I don't need your permission. When I do leave, I will go with or without your blessing." Jon replied evenly. Lord Stark's eyes grew cold as ice. Jon could feel Arya's little fingers digging into his forearm, silently pleading with him to stop, but it was no use.

"If you want to live under my roof, eat my food, and sleep in the beds here-" Then Jon answered Lord Stark's threat in a way which shocked even himself.

"Then I will just go now." There was anger in his voice and he knew he was glaring at his uncle now. His statement caught everyone else off guard with Sansa giving a surprised gasp, Lady Stark looking at him as if just seeing him for the first time, Robb looking as if Jon had grown a second head. The youngest were looking afraid at how this argument had gone. Theon was looking at Lord Stark in apprehension while Arya was looking at Jon in horror. Lord Stark however had been so caught off guard that he had sunk back into his seat looking at Jon in silence. Jon, knowing he could say nothing more without making it worse, grabbed his book and left the table. He didn't know if anyone called out for him or if the servants were looking at him or what. All he knew was that he needed to get out of the castle.

After making a quick stop at the library, and finishing up the last few pages of the book...

 **You have gained +2 to Alchemy by reading this book**

Jon went to the armory, grabbed an actual sword, a dirk, bow and arrows, before going to the stables, grabbed his horse and rode to the Wolfswood. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a white streak of fur keeping up with the horse.

 **Ghost**

 **Level: 3  
** **Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 4  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 4** **  
**

"I can always count on you, eh boy?" Jon muttered. A screen suddenly came up in front of him.

 **Objective Completed:** **Read the Fundamentals of Alchemy and** **The Herbalist's Guide to Westeros.  
** **Reward: +400XP + (30%) = +520XP  
Alchemy Skills Raised to [19]  
** **Experience: 2177/3500** **  
**

 **Quest Update: Alchemy Acclaim  
Description: Test your new Alchemy knowledge by finding the herbs that Maester Luwin asked for  
Current Objective: Find the following ingredients: Kingscopper, Sourleaf, Sweetsleep, Nightshade, Creep Cluster.  
** **Reward: 450XP  
Bonus Objective: Make it home by dark.  
Bonus Reward: ?  
** **Optional Objective: Raise Alchemy to 30  
** **Bonus Reward: ?**

Well doing this ought to take his mind off of things for a little while. And he had to be back by dark. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

Jon would later find that his earlier thoughts were incredibly naive. He had spent roughly two hours out in the wilderness looking for five herbs. It may not have taken so long if his horse hadn't trampled on some of the first herbs he came across at the edge of the woods. Realizing that the large animal could possibly do further damage to his chances of acquiring the plants, Jon left his horse tied to a tree before entering the forest with Ghost at his side.

Jon set out to gathering the plants. After an hour of searching he finally found the first one: Kingscopper. It grew in a small clearing where the sun was still shining brightly on it. The plant itself was aptly named due to the coppery tint of the leaves. The next one was the Sourleaf which wasn't too hard to find, some having been growing near the Kingscopper. Some Sweetsleep patches were eventually found beside a pond further in. That was also when trouble found Jon and Ghost.

He had just placed the Sweetsleep inside his inventory when he heard a growling coming from Ghost. He looked at his direwolf before following the pup's line of sight. Coming out the trees were five angry snarling wolves each one easily bigger than Ghost. Jon barely had his sword out before the first one charged at him. He stabbed it right in its gaping maw, instantly killing it. He extracted the blade just in time to block another coming at him from the side its jaws snapped around the blade.

Jon, reacting on instinct, allowed himself to be pushed back going on his back. He got his feet up under the wolf as it came with him before pushing it over and up away from him. He rolled onto his side and got up just as the wolf came back at him. He slammed his blade cutting deep in the beast's shoulder causing it to howl in pain before falling. Two more wolves attacked him in a double-envelopment. He made a heavy wide swing killing one but only wounded the other. The other yelped and moved away from him. That was four, where was the fifth? He heard something running at him from behind. He swerved around quick to see the fifth wolf already too close. Just as its muzzle got close enough to sink its teeth into his thigh it yowled in pain as it was pulled back. Ghost had gotten its back leg first with the pup pulling with all his might. Jon saw the wolf ready to turn and sink its jaws into his direwolf's neck before it even did it. He stabbed it right into its ribs before yanking back. The wolf fell down dead.

Silence pervaded the area for an instant before a series of whimpers broke it dragging Jon's attention back to the last wolf. The final one that had been wounded had lost a lot of blood was lying down on the ground whimpering in pain. Despite having been attacked and knowing they would have killed Ghost and himself, Jon felt pity for the creature. To have lost its pack and now its life in a series of short moments had seemed almost cruel now regardless of the situation having been kill or be killed. He slowly approached the beast not letting his guard down. He placed his sword down before unsheathing his knife and quickly plunged the small blade into the wolf's neck. It let out one last whimper before its eyes glazed over.

 **Experience Reward: +50XP(5) = +250XP + (30%) = +325XP  
Items Added to Inventory: Wolf Pelt x5  
** **Experience: 2542/3500** **  
**

So he got something from this little fight. He checked on Ghost who seemed fine. Gently stroking his head Jon muttered his thanks to his companion.

"Thanks, boy. You saved me there at the last second." The pup merely looked at him silently, tail wagging, though Jon could have sworn there was appreciation shining in those red eyes of his. The two resumed their trek before finding some Nightshade. Bad news was that it was in the middle of a swamped area. Jon could see the potential danger in the murky waters that could be hiding quicksand. He thought about abandoning it to look for more safer areas, but unfortunately Ghost had not reached that conclusion though. Jon had gotten his hand extended when Ghost leapt into the swamp, reaching the Nightshade and grabbing a clump of it in his mouth. For a few minutes nothing happened making Jon think that he worried for nothing until Ghost tried to get to him.

 **Side Quest: Save Ghost!  
** **Description: Ghost is stuck in quicksand!  
Current Objective: Get to him before he sinks ****completely and suffocates!  
** **Reward: 250XP  
Failure: Not reaching him in time.  
Failure Penalties: Ghost dies.**

Jon's insides curled painfully as he saw the window before it disappeared. His eyes moved to the little pup who was having difficulty getting his paws out of the water. Ghost began to realize the danger he was in and let out a whimper which tugged at Jon's heart. The little red eyes which were so full of trust were directed right at him. He quickly looked around only to find nothing of use to help him and so he walked into the bog, each footstep sinking deeper into the muck. By the time he had reached Ghost he was already up to his thighs in mud and Ghost up to his neck.

"I got you boy. Don't wiggle so much!" He ordered as he picked up Ghost. The little direwolf immediately stopped, mouth still holding the Nightshade. Jon turned back to the bank and moved, squelching along. He was almost there when he noticed that his stamina bar had gotten real low.

 **Health: 105/105**  
 **Stamina: 45/150**  
 **Mana: 150/150**

'Uh oh.' Jon thought as he moved closer. He had managed to reach the bank and tossed Ghost onto it. Jon tried to pull himself up and succeeded in getting part away on it, but his stamina reached zero from the effort. He felt himself slowly sinking back to the bog. Suddenly a small pair of jaws latched on the collar of his tunic and pulled. Ghost was pulling him back onto land. As some of his stamina regenerated, Jon pushed himself up as Ghost continued to haul him out. Finally, his legs were released and the two were no longer in danger.

 **Side Quest Completed: Save Ghost!**  
 **Objective Completed: Get to him before he sinks completely and suffocates!**  
 **Reward: +250XP + (30%) = +325XP  
** **Experience: 2867/3500**

A clump of Nightshade was deposited next to his head. Jon stared at it for a moment until he popped Ghost right on the forehead with two fingers. The direwolf was too tired to make a response other than a confused whine.

"Ghost, those reckless and foolhardy. Do you know what might have happened had I not gotten to you in time?"

Ghost gave him his best sad, puppy eyes. The one's that made all the maids awe and coo at him when he wanted attention. Or in this case be forgiven.

"That won't work on me, boy. You're a direwolf, not a pampered poodle."

Ghost gave a defensive whine.

"Okay that was a bit far, but that doesn't excuse the fact you put yourself in danger."

Now it was a rebellious huff.

"I don't care if you got the plant. I care about your life more than I care about some stupid plant I could anywhere else."

This time the pup scooted closer to him before licking his cheek and nuzzling him.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," Jon sighed relaxing now, "Just do me a favor and don't do anything like that again, okay?"

An affirmative bark was his answer.

After resting a little longer, the duo got back up and went looking for the last ingredient Jon needed, and he needed to find it fast since the sun looked like it was going to start setting soon. Another hour of searching and he found some in a very familiar place. At first, Jon had not recognized the area as he focused on getting the root-like fungus from the crevices in the rocks. Once he had enough of it, only then did he see what had come to. It was the cave that Ghost had gotten the book from.

 **Location Discovered: Cave of the First**

He and Ghost looked at each other before looking back at the cave. Jon thought about entering until he noticed a blood trail leading in. Something had made this place it's home. A growl echoed out of it causing the two to back away from the entrance as Jon took out his bow and knocked an arrow. A vicious snarling cave bear charged out the cave. Jon fired his arrow before combat rolling away. The arrow caught the lumbering beast between the neck and shoulder.

 **Cave Bear  
Level 16**  
 **Health: 395/450**  
 **Stamina: 400/425**

Jon knocked another arrow as the bear turned around. This time he caught it in its other shoulder. He barely dodged out of its way again. This time it stopped and stood at its full height of 7 feet. It swiped at him, but he backpedaled. He scrambled back unable to get up in time as the bear went down on all fours. Jon cast his bow away and unsheathed his sword. The bear was on Jon as he stabbed madly, striking the animal's furred chest. The blade dug deep as he pledged it further in. The beast thrashed in pain dragging Jon along the ground as he held on for dear life narrowly missing the humongous claws an inch from his face. He cracked an eye open to see that Ghost had leapt on top of the bear and was biting into its neck.

The bear attempted to get Ghost, but was unable to reach him until finally it rolled to get him off. Jon let go while Ghost jumped off. The bear rolled on its back to its belly and that's when it messed up. Upon rolling onto its stomach it pushed Jon's sword further in, killing it.

 **Cave Bear  
Level 16**  
 **Health: 0/450**  
 **Stamina: 200/425**

Jon's heart was hammering inside his test. He gasped for breath to steady it. It was unbelievable! What were the odds of running into a pack of wolves and a cave bear in the same day?! And surviving?! Jon looked at Grimoire still hanging by the chain on his wrist guessing that this was the answer to his questions.

'Is this what it's going to be like with you?' He thought to himself as he dropped his arm to the ground.

 **Experience Reward: +75XP + (30%) = +98XP  
Items Added to Inventory: Cave Bear Pelt, Bear Claws, Deer Skin Pelt  
** **Experience: 2965/3500**

That deer skin must be from what the bear caught. Jon got back up and walked over to the downed bear. He patted Ghost's head gently.

"Good boy. You were very brave." Ghost's tail wagged at the affection and praise as Jon continued to the bear's corpse. He pulled his sword from it. He tried to retrieve his arrows but they were too lodged in the bear's thick hide. After giving up on them, he picked his bow and turned toward the cave. Jon thought that he should investigate it, but he suddenly noticed that the sunlight was further to the west now meaning it was after noon. Had he been gone for so long? He headed back straight back to where he left his horse thinking on the craziness of his day. By the time he got back to his mount another hour had gone by.

Oh, he couldn't wait to get back and take a nice hot bath. The mud from the swamp that he rescued Ghost from had stayed and hardened in some places. As soon as he got to the tree he had entered from he knew something was very wrong. The rope he had tied his horse to had been snapped. Where was his horse?

He looked down at the tree seeing red streaks of blood. The grass around it had been matted in some areas showing something heavy had rolled in it. Jon looked to where there were more disturbances in the grass and followed it until he came to a grizzly sight. His horse had fallen on the ground and right beside it, gorging on its bloodied open stomach was a Shadowcat. He could feel Ghost behind him trembling out of fear of the predator. Not wanting to get into another fight after the day he's had, Jon backed up slowly. Unfortunately, it was not to be as a wind blew from behind him. He tensed as the Shadowcat stopped eating to sniff the air before looking right at them.

 **Shadowcat  
Level 22**  
 **Health: 550/550**  
 **Stamina: 600/600**

'Fuck!' Jon mentally shouted as the Shadowcat yowled and hissed at them. This beast was beyond his skills right now! He took his sword out and backed away slowly keeping his eyes on the big cat. The Shadowcat sprinted with far more speed than the wolves or the bear could reach and was on him in seconds. Just like before he blocked it his blade. The force from the creature's impact knocked Jon on his back and he was struggling to keep it away from his face. The Shadowcat was trying to snap his blade with its jaws, but Jon was confident that it wouldn't break since it was steel. The feline's claws however dug into both of his forearms while one of its back legs was on his his left leg, claws digging into that too. Jon grunted as he tried to push the beast of him, but his stamina was going down fast, and the Shadowcat's jaws were getting closer.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ghost looking as if he was trying to attack, but was too afraid. He didn't blame him. In fact, Jon knew what might be happen soon.

"Ghost, run!" At least he could buy Ghost, some time to get away. Ghost, however, looked at him silently before he did something unexpected. He howled loudly. The howl was so loud that it was far reaching. The Shadowcat noticed Ghost. Jon pushed it back, but the Shadowcat turned its attention back to him pressing down much further. Its was almost nose-to-nose to him now with how close it was. Its yellow eyes were piercing into his very soul. His stamina was almost at zero now. Jon knew it was only a matter of time before-

Another howl sounded out, this one not from Ghost. An arrow struck the side of the cat making it yowl in pain as it got off of him. Jon turned on his side to see Robb, Theon, and several other Stark men-at-arms galloping toward them.

"Jon!" Robb shouted in warning. He knew what was coming. For a split second, he somehow saw himself and the Shadowcat leaping towards him. He grabbed his dirk, blocked his face with his arm, and stabbed behind him. The Bastard of Winterfell was pushed on the ground as the blade met flesh and claws scratched at his arm and back before going still. Their frantic movements slowed down until fully stopping. After he was sure they completely ceased, he looked up to find that he had stabbed the Shadowcat in the throat, blood beginning to flow on to his hand. He pushed the Shadowcat off and stood on his feet. His vision became murky. Maybe the stress of today was finally getting to him?

 **Experience Reward: +65XP + (30%) = +85XP  
Items Added to Inventory: Shadowcat Pelt, Shadowcat Teeth, Shadowcat Eye x2, Horse Hide  
** **Experience: 3050/3500**

When his vision cleared, he was no longer looking down the dead beast, but was somehow looking at himself looking at the dead cat. He also seemed taller and bigger now. Before he could think on it more someone entered his field of vision and embraced him. With a blink, red locks suddenly blocked his vision. Robb pulled away and started checking for injuries on his person.

 **Jon Snow**  
 **Health: 79/105**  
 **Stamina: 18/150**  
 **Mana: 135/150**

Had he used mana? When?

"What in seven hells were you thinking?!" Robb asked after seeing nothing too serious, though his eyes strayed to his bleeding forearms and leg.

"I had to get away from Winterfell for a bit." Jon replied, "What are you doing all the way out here? Not that I'm not grateful for it."

"'What are we doing out here?' Looking for you that's what!" This surprised Jon having not really expected it, "Father sent us and multiple others to search for you after you left!"

"He's not exaggerating, Snow. Lord Stark sent us right after you left." Theon added jumping in.

"Yes, Arya even begged to join in. She was looking distraught when we left on the search. Where have you been and what happened to you?" Robb demanded seeing Jon's muddied state. Jon flinched, not at his tone, but at how Arya must be feeling. She probably thought he left for real without any chance of returning.

"I went hunting in the Wolfswood. I needed to clear my head. Not to mention gathering ingredients for Maester Luwin." The two stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Then why didn't you mention this to anyone?" Robb asked looking at him angrily. Jeez, if Robb was this mad, he didn't want to think about Arya and Lord Stark.

"I was too angry at the moment that it didn't occur to me." Jon said as he walked over to his saddle bags. Robb walked with him while Theon and the others stayed.

"Alright, I'll believe that." After a moment of Jon checking his bags, Robb spoke again, "So did you get anything good?"

Jon looked over his shoulder to see Robb looking at him curiously with his arms folded. How was he going to show him what he had when he had no bag on his person? Wait- The saddlebags! Jon placed his hands in one bag and took out the herbs he gathered.

"These are for Maester Luwin," He showed them to Robb who looked at them strangely before Jon placed them back in and then pulled the wolf pelts out, "fought some wolves."

"How many is that?" Robb asked looking surprised.

"Five." Robb's eyebrows raised, even more impressed, "Wow."

"Yeah," Then Jon showed him the deer skin, "Got a deer."

"Great, where's the meat?" Jon froze. He hadn't gotten any because he hadn't technically shot the deer. In fact he got it because...

"I don't have it," Robb looked at him questioningly as he placed the deer skin back, "because this thing," and pulled out the bear pelt, "mauled it trying to get to me."

Robb looked at it in shock at seeing the size of the pelt. He slowly stroked it as if it couldn't be real. After a moment he spoke, "You took this thing on all on your own?"

"No," Jon said looking over to Ghost who seemed to have Grey Wind fussing over him, "I had help."

Robb followed his gaze towards the direwolves before looking back at him, "Ghost helped?"

"Yep. He's tougher than you'd think." Robb stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"Were you on your way home when this thing attacked you?" He nodded toward the dead Shadowcat. Jon merely nodded in reply.

"Well then, come on. It's a bit of a ride back. You can put your bags on Theon's horse and you can ride with me." He nudged Jon in the aforementioned direction to get his point across. Jon merely nodded in acceptance and did as Robb suggested. Before long, they were back at Winterfell, just as the sun began to set.

 **Objective Completed:** **Find the following ingredients: Kingscopper, Sourleaf, Sweetsleep, Nightshade, Creep Cluster.** **  
** **Reward: +450XP + (30%) = +585XP  
** **Bonus Objective Completed: Make it home by dark.  
Bonus Reward: +5 to Survival!  
** **Survival** **Skills Raised to [23]** **  
** **Experience: 3635/3500  
Level Up!**

 **Quest Update: Alchemy Acclaim  
Description: Now that you've got the herbs it's time to Maester Luwin to continue your lessons  
Current Objective: Give Maester Luwin the herbs and learn how to use them.  
** **Reward: 400XP  
** **Optional Objective: Raise Alchemy to 30  
** **Bonus Reward: ?**

'Well with this newest level up I should be able to raise my Alchemy skill to 30 easily.' Jon thought as they came to the gates.

As soon as he was through the gates and off the horse, Jon was tackled by what he thought was a little brown blur. After being pushed back a little, he looked down to see it was Arya. Her little arms were wrapped around his waist tightly, and he could swear her shoulders were shaking. Was she crying? She obviously didn't care that her dress was going to have mud on it. She seemed more focused on burrowing her face into his torso, probably to hide the fact she was crying. He remembered how much she hated people seeing her tears and how she would vehemently deny it at every turn.

"I thought you left forever." She mumbled into him as he returned the hug, not caring who saw. And he noticed several others were watching them. He gently stroked her hair which had been loosened over the day.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving. Not for a while, anyway." She tensed at his words and so he added, "A long while."

Arya nodded her head still hugging him tightly. Jon looked around as he saw Robb smiling in their direction. Theon had gone to get Lord Stark and Maester Luwin to check on Jon. He could see that Sansa was walking around with her friends, Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel. Jeyne was five and ten years of age, just two years older than Sansa, while Beth Cassel was much closer in age to Arya who was ten. Sansa had noticed his return as she stopped and stared. Jon merely nodded to her before looking back at Arya. He gently rubbed her hair in an effort to soothe her. He was instantly aware of two little boys running towards him and joining in on hugging both him and Arya.

"You're back!" Bran exclaimed happily with Rickon laughing. Jon smiled down at them when the hard on the back of his neck stood up. He looked up at the overhead bridge to see Lady Catelyn Stark glaring at him. If hadn't learned of his true parentage and kept thinking he was a bastard, he would have looked away. If he hadn't had the day he did he might have thought nothing of it. But Jon wasn't having it. He was done letting her make him feel awful for something he didn't do and he was done being cowed by her glares.

After the day he's had, she had no right to glare at him. Jon Snow glared right back at Catelyn Stark.

The Lady herself had been surprised and even a little nervous. The bastard had acted so different today. Challenging her husband was one thing. Storming out and being gone for the entire day, another. She had been hopeful that he had truly left and never to return as he had said at breakfast. Now that he had come back, she was angry that her hopes had been dashed. Even angrier that her three youngest were holding onto him so tightly and that her eldest son had been the one to bring him back. So she could not stop herself from glaring at Jon Snow, her husband's bastard who looked more like his son than any of her's. However, he had glared right back, looking as cold as Ned Stark had when she questioned him about Ashara Dayne being Snow's mother. What had changed in Jon Snow?

Eddard Stark came out into the courtyard to his nephew-turned-son being hugged by his siblings. The sight of Jon back home filled his heavy heart with relief. When Jon had announced that he would be leaving eventually, regardless of his blessing or not, he couldn't help but feel that something had bothered Jon. Out of all his sons, Jon was the most quiet and respectful, something Lyanna hardly ever had. At times Ned had wondered if that was due to his parenting or if the boy had inherited it from his true father, Rhaegar.

Even now, while he had no interaction with the Silver Prince, he could remember that Rhaegar was different from the other lords he had seen. It was expected of the crown prince, he had supposed, to be quiet, astute and more refined than he, Brandon and Robert had been. He could remember Brandon and Robert making jokes about Rhaegar being 'too pretty' to be a real warrior. When Rhaegar unhorsed Ser Barristan Selmy himself at the Tourney at Harrenhall, they never joked about his battle prowess again. Though that might be because just after doing that, Rhaegar went past his own wife and crowned Lyanna his Queen of Love and Beauty. That was the day that marked the beginning of the end of the Targaryen Dynasty. Even now the Rebellion still haunted him. He lost his father and brother, and even Lyanna. And those children... Jon's true half-siblings. He shook himself out of the stupor he was going into. But if one good thing came out of that horror, it was the fact that he came home with Lyanna's boy, and gained another son.

A son who has shown that he had inherited more from his mother than just her coloring. A son who was looking more and more ragged, as he got closer. A son who was glaring at his lady wife.

Promise me, Ned. Promise me.

"Jon," Lord Stark's voice brought Jon out of stare down with Lady Catelyn. To his credit Lord Stark didn't show any anger towards Jon for his earlier behavior which Jon was grateful for. The anger he had felt this morning had faded away mostly from the battles he fought today. Now he was mostly tired, he needed to get to Maester Luwin, level up, and visit his mother's tomb, "what happened to you?"

"Went hunting for a bit. Needed the fresh air." Jon replied. Then Robb spoke.

"Got into a fight with five wolves, a bear, and a Shadowcat." At the surprised and fearful looks directed at Robb, he hastily added, "Not all at the same time. We got to him as he was fighting the Shadowcat."

"A bear and a Shadowcat?!" Lord Stark asked alarmed. His gaze turned towards Jon's ragged appearance as Robb went into more detail right up to the point where Jon killed it. The boy was lucky to still be alive! He'd seen the corpses left by bears, or what remains of them and Shadowcats? Some of the bodies would be so mauled it was hard to tell who they were sometimes. For Jon to have faced both beats on the same day? Alone? He would have failed Lyanna completely today. Thank the Gods that Robb had arrived just in time. Ned looked at all of his children, including Sansa who had joined in at the side, enraptured by Robb's tale and Jon's commentary about what happened before then.

Maester Luwin eventually came by and took Jon back to his turret though not without Jon promising Arya that he wasn't going to leave suddenly. As the Maester took him up the stairs he questioned Jon about what had happened, asking for details. Jon merely told him what happened and mentioned the herbs he had gotten. Maester Luwin asked for them and Jon handed them over to him.

"Very good, Jon. These are perfect! You got all of them!" Maester Luwin praised as they entered the Turret, "Let me put these on the table and set up my Alchemy set so I can apply something to those wounds."

Jon sat back in a corner out of Luwin's sight allowing him to take his book out and level up.

 **Jon Snow Level 6**  
 **Experience: 3635/3500**  
 **Level Up? [Yes] or [No]**

Pressing yes, he was immediately pulled to the skill set page, bypassing the attribute page. Right it said that it would only let raise his attributes every 5 levels. He took a look at how many points he had. He had 16 points due to the temporary **Educated** perk Maester Luwin gave him.

 **Lockpick: 12**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Unarmed: 28**  
 **Riding: 26**  
 **Archery: 17**  
 **Melee: 48**  
 **Survival: 23**  
 **Speech: 12**  
 **Armor: 18**  
 **Alchemy: 19**  
 **Tactics: 16**  
 **Politics: 11**  
 **Magic: 16  
** **Blocking: 18  
Astrology: 50**

Right at the beginning, Jon placed 11 points into Alchemy. Being left with 5, Jon thought it out carefully in regards to his own experiences of the day. His skill in melee didn't really need any points. In fact, it current amount saved him today. He noticed that he was better than ever with how he moved in regards to fighting. Would Robb have been able to fight like that? No, but he would've had more help besides Grey Wind. His archery factored in as well though now that he thought about it could use some fine-tuning. But now that he looked at his other skills, he thought about how low some of them were. He decided he would use the remaining points on one of his three lowest skills: **Lockpick** , **Speech** , and **Politics**. He had no real plans to go into politics. Lord Stark had warned him that politicians were more than likely snakes and in abundance down south, so that was out of the question. Lockpicking could be useful, but when would he really need it? So with that in mind, Jon placed his remaining points into **Speech** raising it to 17.

 **Lockpick: 12**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Unarmed: 28**  
 **Riding: 26**  
 **Archery: 17**  
 **Melee: 48**  
 **Survival: 23**  
 **Speech: 17**  
 **Armor: 18**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Tactics: 16**  
 **Politics: 11**  
 **Magic: 16  
Blocking: 18  
Astrology: 50**

Just as before, the page turned of its own accord, and he was at the perk page.

 **You have [3] perk points to spend.**

 **Current Perks:**

 **Skinchanger**  
 **Dragonborn  
Basic Riding**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Persuade/Lie**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Herblore**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Wolf's Blood  
**

 **Available Perks:**

 **Stealth: Become 40% harder to detect when sneaking.**  
 **Requirements: (15) Sneak and (2) Agility**

 **Short bows: Become proficient with Short bows  
** **Requirements: (6) Archery**

 **Axe-Handling: From simple hatchets to the long-axes of battlefields, learn all of the axes of the known world and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (8) Melee**

 **Hammers of War: Instantly learn all of the clubs, maces and hammers in Westeros and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (16) Melee**

 **Spearing: The spear has been used since men have hunted and to this day remains a favorite used from hunting to war. Learn all of the spears that can be made and use them to skewer your enemies.**  
 **Requirements: (20) Melee**

 **Polearms: Sometimes you want to hit someone but you don't want them to hit you even if they can see you. These people might be strong and/or wearing tough armor. A halberd or a poleaxe can easily take care of both.**  
 **Requirements: (24) Melee**

 **Iron Fist I: Channel your chi to unleash devastating fury! Punching attacks do 50% more damage to your opponent as well as disarm your opponent.  
** **Requirements:** **(20) Unarmed and (4) Strength**

 **Dual Wielding: Wield two weapons at the same time so long as they can be wielded with one hand.  
Requirements: (32) Melee and (3) Agility**

 **Intimidation/Brawl: Be able to intimidate and brawl to get your way. Success depends on both Strength and Speech.  
Requirements: (16) Speech and (3) Charisma**

 **Herbalism: Brew potions, poultices, and salves from herbs. As your Alchemy skill increases, you will be able to make more potent remedies.  
Requirements: (20) Alchemy**

 **Shields: Know all shields; Bucklers, Targes, Kites, and Heavies.  
** **Requirements: (15) Blocking** **  
**

 **Empathy I: See how people view and what they think of you!  
Requirements: (4) Charisma and (4) Perception**

 **Iron Man: Your will has allowed you shrug off exhaustion for few days. Stamina does not drop below 25 % for three days straight. You will only be able to use this ability once every two weeks, however.  
Requirements: (5) Will**

 **The Sense I: Temporarily read the intentions of those around you. Those who possess this gift are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicates neutral people, green indicates allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots, and gold indicates targets or objects of interest.  
Requirements: (2) Perception and (5) Will**

So few, he was going to have to get his skills and attributes up if he wanted more than these. The first he picked was **Dual Wielding**. Using two swords at the same time? How could he say no? Next was **Herbalism**. He really needed to know how to do it since he was about to learn more about Alchemy from Maester Luwin. Finally, he was caught about what to do with the last perk point. He was torn three ways between **Iron Fist I** , **The Sense I** , and **Empathy I**. The only reason he didn't even consider **Iron Man** was due to the fact that it wasn't needed as much right now. He supposed he could get the first two later on. With that thought he picked **Empathy I**. Then something strange happened. The page turned once more.

 **System Update: Weapon Styles will now focus on Melee skill rather than requiring skill points to learn them. You will still need to place ability points to unlock the styles' abilities.**

Jon looked down the page to see only Blazing Dragon Style was there, but there was nothing else. Was the room on the page meant for more styles? He tapped on it and a list of abilities appeared.

 **Blazing Dragon Style: The personal fighting style of House Targaryen, usually taught to them right after they've mastered the basics of fighting. This relies on rage, anger, and frustration which is balanced with control and then channeled into your attacks. A consequence of this style is that one must be able to properly channel all of their frustration into their attacks. If they lack anger, they cannot use the style to its fullest. If they have an overabundance of it, they lose control and could end up getting their comrades as well as their enemies killed by their own hands.  
+10 Health and Stamina Regeneration.  
+2 Strength while fighting in style.  
[48/100]  
Current Points: [8]**

 **Berserk (Sustained): You fly into a rage, landing powerful blows for as long as this mode is active. Damage is increased by +10% as long as you have stamina at -4 stamina per hit.  
Next Stage: Endless Berserk**

 **Adrenaline (Activated): For a short time, you tap into deep reserves of energy to make each strike more powerful. If you activate Adrenaline multiple times, its effects are additive. (Berserk must be active) Damage is increased by +5% for 8 seconds at a time. Requires 2 seconds to recharge at a time. Cost of -20 Stamina per use.  
Next Stage: Adrenaline Rush**

 **Barrage (Activated): For a short time, you trade protection for speed, lashing out with rapid blows but take more damage from enemy attacks. (Berserk must be active) Attack speed is increased by +50%, but damage resistance is reduced by -20%. Duration of ability is 10 seconds while you can use it every 30 seconds.** **Cost of -20 Stamina per use.** **  
Next Stage: Unrelenting Barrage**

 **Ring of Pain (Activated): You mark part of the battlefield as yours and stay within it. Enemies inside the ring have their damage resistance reduced while your own attacks hit harder, the more you are hurt, the stronger both effects are. Area of Effect is 15 meters. +15% weapon damage ignores enemy damage resistance per second. +1% damage for every -1% of** **health. Cost of -10 Stamina per second until deactivated or stamina fully drained.  
Next Stage: Painbringer**

 **Blood Frenzy (Passive): They thought you'd get weaker once they wounded you. They were wrong. Damage is increased +5% for each -10% Health. You gain additional +1 Strength while fighting in style.  
Next Stage: Terrifying Fury**

 **Fervor (Passive): When an enemy dies within 10 meters near you, the thrill of death spurs you to hit that much harder. Damage is temporarily increased +30% for 5 seconds.** **You gain additional +1 Strength while fighting in style.  
Next Stage: Scenting Blood**

Wow! Seeing as he had no other style to use, and excited at the prospect of something new. Jon picked all of them to leaving only 3 points left. Picking each one unlocked a new stage in the abilities' evolution.

 **Endless Berserk (Sustained): Berserk rages are now less tiring to sustain. Damage is increased by +10% at -2 stamina per hit instead of -4.  
Next Stage: Savage Berserk**

 **Adrenaline Rush (Activated): Adrenaline can now be used as frequently as you desire, allowing the damage bonus to build up to tremendous size.** **(Berserk must be active)** **Damage is increased by +5% for 8 seconds at a time. No longer requires time to recharge. Cost of -20 Stamina per use.  
** **Next Stage: Adrenaline Rage**

 **Unrelenting Barrage (Activated): Barrage now lasts longer.** **(Berserk must be active) Attack speed is increased by +50%, but damage resistance is reduced by -20%. Duration of ability is 20 seconds while you can use it every 30 seconds.** **Cost of -20 Stamina per use.** **  
Next Stage: Resilient Barrage**

 **Painbringer (Activated): You mark part of the battlefield as yours. Enemies inside the ring have their damage resistance reduced while your own attacks hit harder, The more you are hurt, the stronger both effects are. Ring of Pain now moves to follow you. Area of Effect is 15 meters. +15% weapon damage ignores enemy damage resistance per second. +1% damage for every -1% of** **health. Cost of -10 Stamina per second until deactivated or stamina fully drained.  
** **Next Stage: Torrent of Pain**

 **Terrifying Fury** **(Passive): Your critical strikes have a chance to cause a gory mess and send nearby enemies within a 10 meter radius fleeing in a panic. Fear chance is 25% while the duration is 6 seconds. You gain additional +1 Intelligence while fighting in style.** **  
Next Stage: Rampage (also requires Scenting Blood)**

 **Scenting Blood (Passive): Being near a badly wounded enemy within 10 meters spurs you into a frenzy, driving you to move faster and giving you a better chance of striking deadly blows. When enemy is at 35% Health, you gain a speed bonus of +50%, a critical hit chance of +10%, and an additional +1 Endurance while fighting in style.  
** **Next Stage: Rampage (also requires** **Terrifying Fury)** **  
**

This one was going to require a little more thinking. All of them had their pros and cons. Some of them sounded a little dark though. He knew that when fighting one could not rely on brute force alone. Relying on anger made one stupid unless they properly channeled it and even then with this style it was demanded that one maintain it as well. In using this style, Jon would have to fight smartly. The first one he picked was **Endless Berserk**. Since a certain amount of his attacks were dependent on his stamina, it was for the best that he limited how much of it he used. Jon spent his last point on **Adrenaline Rush** since the damage could stack on itself within the time frame.

With his final point placed the writing disappeared with more showing up in its place.

 **Are you sure you to continue? Once you do, you will not be able to change anything until the next level up.  
[Yes] or [No]**

He pressed yes, and the information flowed into his mind.

 **Jon Snow**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell**  
 **Level: 7**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 4**  
 **Perception: 4**  
 **Endurance: 4**  
 **Charisma: 4**  
 **Intelligence: 3**  
 **Agility: 3**  
 **Will: 6**  
 **Fate: 4**

 **Skills:**  
 **Lockpick: 12**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Unarmed: 28**  
 **Riding: 26**  
 **Archery: 17**  
 **Melee: 48**  
 **Survival: 23**  
 **Speech: 17**  
 **Armor: 18**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Tactics: 16**  
 **Politics: 11**  
 **Magic: 16  
** **Blocking: 18  
Astrology: 50** **  
**

 **Perks:**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Persuade/Lie**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Herblore**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Wolf's Blood  
Dual Wielding  
Herbalism  
Empathy I**

 **Weapon Styles:  
Blazing Dragon Style  
+10 Health and Stamina Regeneration  
+4 Strength while fighting in style  
** **Abilities  
Berserk (Sustained)  
** **-Endless Berserk  
** **Adrenaline (Activated)  
** **-Adrenaline Rush  
** **Barrage (Activated)  
** **Ring of Pain (Activated)  
** **Blood Frenzy (Passive)  
** **Fervor (Passive)**

* * *

 **This seems a good place as any to stop. I hope you guys have a nice Thanksgiving. Please comment and review! Till next time!**


	6. Mother's Truth

**So many views in one day!**

 **I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the previous chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

 **Warning this chapter will have angst in it. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, Jon has learned some hard truths, and is still coming to terms with them, causing a brief but intense argument with Lord Stark. In anger, he left Winterfell to clear his head, but ended up on his first real quest. And so the story continues...

* * *

The knowledge flowed into his mind, this time not forcing him into a sleep thankfully. He now knew how to brew some simple things at least. It was strange having knowledge you know you haven't studied before. Jon opened his eyes to see a new screen in front of him.

 **Jon Snow  
Level 7  
** **Experience: 135/4000** **  
**

So the experience counter restarted and changed from 3500 to 4000? At least it left the left over XP. Maester Luwin called him over to observe the process of making a poultice. Jon had to make sure he was at a proper distance from it so as not to be affected by the fumes that the mixture was beginning to exude. It was some sort of mixture of boiled wine, heatherum and foxite, both were common herbs found in the North if he remembered right. The heatherum and foxite were cut up and distilled to a sufficient purity. Maester Luwin explained it was meant to bring out the more sterile agents in the wine. He then grabbed a dried clove of garlic before finely chopping that up until it was little more than a powder and placing that into the mixture. It would help promote healing. He mixed it all, adding some tree sap into it until it became a brown paste.

Jon knew that this was a salve meant for cuts and wounds taken while outside. Luwin applied it to his arms before wrapping them up in bandages. He then turned right back to his lab and said, "Since the hour is so late, we will continue your lessons in the morning, Jon. Go get some rest."

Jon left the Maester's Turret, and walked over to the kitchens to see if he could grab any food. There he found Robb nursing a bowl of what smelled like beef and barley stew.

"Finally got away from Maester Luwin, eh?" Robb asked. Jon nodded before moving over to help himself to some stew and some baked bread. As soon as his bowl was filled, he took a spoonful into his mouth. The stew was thick and hearty, as he tasted it. The salt and pepper sparked on his tongue with a mix of onions and carrots. The bits of turnip and garlic crunched in his mouth. The warm broth trailed down his throat as he swallowed leaving an aftertaste of red wine. He dunked some of the bread into the broth before chomping into it savoring the taste.

"So what was that spectacle about anyway?" Robb asked after a few moments of silent eating. Jon slowed down in his eating. He really did not want to have this conversation right now.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" He asked before taking another spoonful.

"Better me than Arya." Was all Robb said. Jon knew it to be true. Robb, he could convince. Arya on the other hand, would fight him every step of the way like a feral cat. Jon looked over to Robb.

 **Robb Stark**

 **Title: Lord, Heir to Winterfell  
Level: 13  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 5**

Huh, Robb leveled up too. That was interesting. Another message appeared after Robb's information disappeared.

 **Robb Stark thinks this about you: [His brother, troubled, wishes you would tell him what's wrong]**

That must be the **Empathy** perk at work. So it really did tell him what others were thinking about him. If Robb knew the truth would he still think of him as his brother? Possibly, but Jon was not ready to embrace it fully, caught between his identity as Jon Snow, bastard son of Eddard Stark and... whatever name he was born with as the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Seeing Robb looking at him expectantly, Jon knew he wouldn't quit until he got an answer. So he decided to speak as truly as he could without giving it all away.

"I was angry, and I turned it toward... Father." His insides curled at the word father. Where once it was a source of comfort, pride and a little sadness, now it was an ugly lie to him.

"Angry about what? Getting beat in the yard? Jon there's no shame in losing to Ser Rodrik. I tried my hand at it after you left and didn't even hold out as long as you did." Robb said comfortingly. Jon was somewhat happy at Robb's attempt, but it just felt bittersweet. He merely shook his head.

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Jon took a deep breath having finished halfway through his bowl.

"I've come to realize that my place is not here at Winterfell. I'm not a Stark. I never have been and I will never be." The words felt like the shadowcat's claws digging into his stomach.

"Jon-" Robb said in frustration before Jon cut him off.

"No, Robb. It is true. I don't feel happy here anymore. I don't feel at home, I don't think I ever did." His voice shook as it spoke that last statement. The horrible feeling in his stomach grew. Try as he might, Jon always felt like an outsider. Even with Arya and Robb, he knew he was different. Close but distant, always looking in at what he didn't have. At first he thought it was because they had a mother while he didn't. Now he didn't even have a father. Everything he thought he knew about himself was a lie!

A hand on his shoulder dragged his gaze toward Robb who had gotten closer. His face was marred with concern.

"Arya said you didn't look well earlier today. At first I thought she was just exaggerating, but now I'm starting to think she's right. Brother, what is going on?" Robb's question was more like a plea and Jon really wanted to answer. To tell him everything that had happened, but he just knew he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he himself accepted it.

"Is it my mother? Has she done something to you?" Robb suddenly asked, anger rising in his voice. Jon gave a mirthless laugh, confusing Robb.

"No, no believe it or not, your mother hasn't done anything to me that isn't new."

"Really? I could've sworn she had with the glare you threw at her when we returned." Jon suppressed a wince. So Robb had seen that?

"After the day, I had, I didn't have the patience to deal with it. In fact, I'm not even going to say I won't glare back at her again. Because, chances are I will do it again." Robb looked at him bewilderment.

"Then what caused this," He asked gesturing to Jon, "the argument with father, storming out on your own, glaring at my mother?"

Jon knew he had to say something. Robb wouldn't stop until he got an answer. Finally, Jon decided to give a piece of information that'll satisfy Robb's inquiry.

"I know who my mother was." That statement was followed by a tense silence, Robb's face changed from curious to shock.

"Really?" Jon nodded, "Father finally told you?"

"No, I figured it out." Robb stared at him for a few minutes before asking who she was. Jon merely told him he wouldn't tell him until after he confronted Lord Stark about it, and that he was nowhere near ready.

"Well, can you tell me anything about her then?" Jon merely looked at Robb thinking about what he could say: she's your aunt, you've known her name most of your life, our little sister is apparently just like her, etc.

"She's dead." Was all he said. Robb embraced him to which Jon returned the pain ebbing away slowly.

"I'm sorry, Jon." After a few moments the two parted. Jon said his goodnights to Robb and left. But not before he made Robb promise not to speak of this to anyone. He didn't head straight to his room. Instead, headed down to the crypts. He walked past the library, then armory until he came to the oldest section of Winterfell near the First Keep and lichyard, or graveyard some called it, finally arriving at the crypts. The crypt's ironwood door was old and heavy as usual. Jon remembered all the times he and the Stark children would play in here. Even Sansa did at one point though he doesn't think she came back after the time he and played that joke on them with covering Jon in flower and pretending to be a ghost.

Jon walked down the narrow and winding spiral stone steps which lead to multiple levels of the crypts until he came to the one level he wished. The floor contained a long line of granite pillars, two by two, between which the dead of House Stark were entombed. The vaulted ceiling hung over him making the crypts seem cavernous with the torchlights illuminating just enough to see the path. Jon passed several tombs of previous lords whose likenesses were carved into the stone, some shaggy, some clean shaven. Large stone direwolves curled at their feet. As per tradition, iron longswords were lain across each lord's lap to keep vengeful spirits within the crypt.

Jon always felt out of place here. The statues of the old lords seemed accusing to him as if he didn't belong here, even among his own ancestors. And his instincts were right. He didn't belong because he wasn't a Stark, blood or no blood. Jon kept walking further back until he came to the tombs he was looking for. Lord Stark broke the tradition of only lords having statues by having statues made of his deceased siblings, Brandon and Lyanna, after Robert's Rebellion. And so he stood before her tomb at long last.

'Mother.' Jon thought to himself as he gazed at her statue. How many times had he been in front of her and not known? 'Did you love me as you carried me or did you die cursing me with your last breath as an unwanted rapespawn?'

It felt as if a cavernous pit was opening up inside his chest, threatening to hollow him out. His vision was becoming watery. Was he a child born of love or was his mother raped by the monster that the stories made Rhaegar Targaryen out to be? Tears began to flow down his eyes, but he did not sob or sniffle. This pain was too much for those things. All he could do was silently shed tears feeling well and truly alone. More so than he ever had before. Jon had no idea how long he stood in front of her tomb. A few minutes or hours, it made no difference. His tears eventually ceased, drying on his cheeks with him feeling empty inside.

"Jon," He turned to the voice to see Lord Stark approaching, "what are you doing down here?"

 **Eddard Stark**

 **Level: 75**  
 **Title: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 7**  
 **Perception: 6**  
 **Endurance: 8**  
 **Charisma: 8**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 6**  
 **Will: 7**  
 **Fate: 7**

 **Eddard Stark thinks about you: [His son, brave, honorable, talented, troubled]**

"Just thinking." Jon said turning back to Lyanna's statue hoping that his eyes didn't show he had been crying. He was impressed by Lord Stark's level, but he supposed that's what happens when you've trained by nobility and fought in two wars.

"About what?" Lord Stark asked as he stood next to Jon, looking over the tombs of his father and siblings.

"Family." Jon said.

 **Persuasion succesful! You've earned 4XP + (30%) = +5XP!  
** **Experience: 140/4000**

Jon willed it away as Lord Stark responded, "I see."

The silence lasted a few moments longer before Jon broke it, "Lord Stark-"

"Father," Jon looked at him dumbfounded, "I told you, when it is just you and I, you call me Father." Right, Lord Stark did encourage that.

"Father... about earlier today... I'm sorry, forgive me." Jon said after thinking over it. He had acted like an immature child. Instead of waiting to talk it out in private, he brought it up in front of the whole family, then left when he didn't get his way. Lord Stark looked him over for a time. No words were said making Jon tense. Had he really angered Lord Stark that much? Then Lord Stark chuckled.

"There is nothing to forgive, Jon. Sometimes I forget that you are nearly a man grown and not the quiet little babe I brought home after the war. In fact, your..." Lord Stark paused for an instant, as if to catch himself before continuing, "Aunt Lyanna would've done exactly what you have today. Though I doubt she wouldn't have gotten into so much danger."

The news that his mother would've acted like he had made Jon feel somewhat happy or at least a little less depressed, "I see."

The silence resumed once more. Neither Jon nor Lord Stark knew what to say. Eventually, Lord Stark broke once again.

"Do you want to tell me why you want to leave Winterfell?" Jon glanced at him for a moment before looking back at his mother's tomb. Why did he want to leave? Before finding out the truth, Jon wanted to join the Night's Watch thinking that he could rise to a position of honor, but now he didn't know if he wanted that. Maybe later in the future, but now he was so shaken that he didn't know what he wanted. As a bastard, Jon knew he could never rise to being a lord unless he was legitimized, or knighted. And as far as he could tell, neither of those were happening.

In the end, Jon replied, "I want to find my place and find out who I am. I know I cannot do that here."

Lord Stark scrutinized him stoically. When Jon looked back at him, he spoke, "Where would you go?"

That was the big question wasn't it? Jon had no idea where he would go. A world of possibilities, both good and bad awaited him and he had no plan other than to step into it.

"I don't know. All I know is that I will leave eventually."

"Until that day comes, you will stay? Maybe we can come up with some kind of plan for you?" Jon made a small, weak laugh.

"Until that day, I will stay." He smiled at Lord Stark who returned it with one of his own. Jon's smile fell, "But when it does come, I will be going."

Lord Stark frowned, his eyes tinged with sadness. What had happened to Jon think like this? Ned was too tired to question him on it further though. The sun had set and the night had long since come. It was time to go to bed.

"I understand. If you really won't be persuaded, I can't stop you." Ned looked at the tombs of father, brother, and sister. What would Lyanna think hearing her son talk like this? Would she be proud of his sudden burst of independence? Or concerned like he was? Ned could tell something was bothering Jon, deeply so in fact.

"We should get some rest." Ned uttered out tiredly. He turned to exit when Jon spoke next.

"I figured it out, you know." Lord Stark stopped and turned, looking at Jon bewildered and apprehensive.

"Figured what out?" He asked turning to him fully. Jon looked at him.

"My mother..." Ned's heart thundered in his chest. He couldn't have figured it out. Ned had been so careful! He kept it a secret from everyone, even Cat!

"She died in childbirth, didn't she?" Relief flooded through Ned as he heard the question. That relief turned to sorrow at seeing Jon's expression was pained as if he already knew the answer. Ned knew could not lie to him about this. The surety on Jon's face said it all.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." The lad looked down at his feet, his pain clear to see.

"Please,"

"Jon, I can't-"

"I know you won't tell me who she was, but please just answer me this," Ned waited with bated breath. What would Jon ask? "Did my mother love me?"

Jon looked up at him, his eyes glistening with tears. It was this. The boy was deathly afraid that his mother never loved him. Or worse, died hating him. It was this that plagued his son all day and tormented him to the point of tears. Arya had told him Jon had acted out of sorts before arriving, but he never suspected the boy to be this tortured over his mother.

When Lord Stark did not answer him immediately, Jon's heart sank with his gaze following it to the floor. Lord Stark would either lie to him or not answer confirming that his mother had died hating him. Jon had hoped beyond hope that it wouldn't be the case. He'd rather have gone his whole not knowing that. Strong arms suddenly engulfed him. Jon froze before looking back up.

Lord Stark was hugging him. Jon slowly returned it not used to this. His father hugged him when he was a child when Lady Stark wasn't around, but that ended around the time he had been told he was a bastard. They ended the embrace with Lord Stark looking at him with firm resolution.

"You listen and listen well, son," Jon involuntarily perked up at the word son, "your mother loved you more than anything. More than life. Her last request was that I protect you and raise you. Don't you ever think any different."

Jon's breathing intensified. The tears were falling heavily now and he was trying desperately not to sob. There was no lie in Lord Stark's eyes. His mother loved him. Had died loving him. The whole that had opened up inside him was closing now. The pain began to ebb away and a huge weight was lifting off him. Lord Stark embraced him once more which Jon returned with more fervor.

A while passed before the two parted, Jon giving his father a smile. It would be some time before he felt comfortable about it, and things will never be the same again. But at least now Jon felt that he could be at peace with himself. Lord Stark left, though not before telling Jon that he should really get some rest. Jon said he'd be right behind him in a moment. He needed to compose himself.

Jon smiled to himself. His mother loved him. She hadn't hated him when she left this world. His smile faded a little. Though he knew now that his mother hadn't hated him, was he still a child of rape? The idea left a bitter taste in his mouth. At least now some of the truth had been revealed. He turned to leave when a screen suddenly popped up.

 **Quest Completed: Your Mother**  
 **Reward: +700XP + (30%) = +910XP and Lyanna's Lockbox**  
 **Experience: 1050/4000**

 **Legendary Quest: Prince of the Past**  
 **Description: Learning the truth of your heritage, you now must learn the truth of your birth and the circumstance that lead to it.**  
 **Objective: Look at the contents of Lyanna's Lockbox**  
 **Reward: 3000 XP and ?  
** **Failure: Never looking into it  
Penalties: Possibly never knowing the whole truth**

 **Tutorial: Legendary Quests are special quests which will have a profound impact on you and the world around you. They will reward you in varying ways with special awards.**

'Well that wasn't vague.' He thought to himself before looking at his mother's tomb. Jon's breathing hitched sharply. Right in front of him, on the statue of his mother, appeared a box. It was intricately carved with direwolves and what looked like roses. The wood which it was made up of was dark like the doors to the crypts meaning it was most likely ironwood. In the lock which was rusted somewhat was a key. Jon reached for the key only for it to disappear.

 **[Key to Lyanna's Lockbox] has been added to your inventory**

Right, that thing worked like that. Jon reached for the lockbox next, having decided to look at it in his room.

 **[Lyanna's Lockbox] has been added to your inventory**

Jon walked up the spiral staircase and headed back to his room. The urge to take the lockbox out and open it was becoming stronger and stronger with each passing second as Jon walked through the halls until he arrived in his bedroom. He bolted the door shut before sitting in front of his still lit hearth. Taking the lockbox out of his inventory as well as the key Jon stared at both as they materialized in both of his hands. He didn't immediately open it, momentarily preoccupied with wondering what he would find inside. As he continued to stare a window appeared in front of him.

 **Lyanna's Lockbox**

 **Description: An ironwood box Lyanna Stark used in life all the way up until her death. Inscribed on it are direwolves and blue winter roses. Inside contains the items which were most precious to her in life.**

Apparently, if he stared at something long enough, the book would explain it away. Funny. His eyes moved to the rusted lock before inserting the key shakily into it and turning. A sharp click sounded. He placed it on the ground in front of him. Placing both hands on the lid, he breathed in deeply and lifted it. Inside were letters and a book. Jon took the first letter out and instantly recognized Lord Stark's familiar handwriting.

"I am grateful the boy does not have his father's hair. I could explain away the eyes, people having known my affairs with Ashara, but the hair? Catelyn does not know and I cannot break my promise. I dare not. I WILL not. We are still not close, she looks at me with suspicion and guards her words in my presence. I know the boy draws her ire. She hates him! I see how she looks at him when she believes I'm not looking. I pray that someday she will forgive me and look upon Jon with kinder eyes. Despite being a few moons old, both Jon and Robb seem to get along really well something which I hope will continue long into the future. Catelyn is even more irked by it since Robb has taken to wailing every time she tries to take him out of the same room Jon is in and when he starts to cry Jon does now too."

This must have been some time after Lord Stark came home from the Rebellion. It was heartwarming to find evidence that even as babes, he and Robb had been close, though that feeling was short-lived as his thought turned back to Lord Stark. Hardly even back and his marriage was already incredibly strained. Jon felt a little bad about his part in it despite that he wasn't at fault. In fact he could understand why his... uncle didn't tell his wife the truth when he got back. Lady Catelyn while still his wife was still in essence a stranger and wasn't exactly the best at secrets. Not to mention if the way she blamed him was any indication she may have in some twisted way associated him with his... Jon swallowed nauseously as he finished his thought... mad grandfather. 'It was for the best.' Jon thought to himself before continuing on with the letter,

"I tested him with the fire and he shows no evidence of the blood, screaming as soon as the hot metal touched him. The babe has not forgiven me for burning his foot. It was a small injury, and I quickly soothed the mark, but he still watches me guardedly every time I come near. I did not think it possible for a babe to glare. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. His mother certainly would've done that too."

Jon smiled for a minute before frowning. Lord Stark tested him? By burning his foot? Jon took off both boots and checked his feet. At first he didn't see anything out of the ordinary until he saw it. Right on the left side of his right ankle was a faint darker shade of skin than the rest of his foot. It was stretched out and very faint but there it was. He'd always thought that was just a birthmark!

Jon looked over to the fire in his hearth wondering about if he was still capable of being burnt. What had that perk he had gotten by being a Targaryen said?

 **Dragonborn: With the Blood of the Dragon, you are now immune to fire, can have Dragon Dreams, and tame dragons.**

'Right.' Jon thought as he got up and walked over to it. On his knees, Jon rolled up his sleeve and hovered his hand over the open flame. He didn't place it in the flame outright just kept it over it. He didn't feel any pain just a warmth from the fire. He took a breath and placed his shaking hand much closer to the point where the flames were licking at his palm. Still no flames or burning, just a pleasant warmth on his hand. He took his hand back and studied it. It wasn't burned black or melted at all, just somewhat red.

Jon slowly touched his hand with his other but it was already beginning to cool. He really did have the blood of the dragon! Jon thought the stories about the Targaryens being immune were just that: stories! The Tragedy at Summerhall proved that to be true when King Aegon V and his heir Prince Duncan both burned to death in the fire that consumed the castle. Jon shook his head and turned back to the chest sitting in front of it once more. He set the first letter aside on the floor and took the smaller second letter. This one had handwriting he did not recognize. It was hastily written from the looks of it.

"Lord Stark, I still hold hope for peace. Your's and Robert Baratheon's accusations are false. Please hear me out! I cannot divulge Lyanna's location, but know that she is safe. Together, we might move against my father and settle this war without bloodshed. Prince Rhaegar of House Targaryen."

This was-! Rhaeg-his fath-the Prince attempted to sue for peace? Jon noticed that the letter looked somewhat crumpled as if someone had balled it up. Maybe Lord Stark had done it anger when he received it. How different would things be if Lord Stark had chosen to listen? It doesn't matter now since he couldn't change the past, but Jon couldn't help but wonder what if. He placed the letter on top of the first and moved to the next. This one's handwriting was different from the previous two looking much more ladylike and feminine with its curls and loops. This had to have been-

"Ned, I am safe at the Tower of Joy with my protectors but I grieve for the news you have given me. It lays in the Prince's Pass, with Kingsgrave to the south and Nightsong to the north. Ride at first light with haste. I am not long for this world."

This was his mother's handwriting. Jon stared at it. It was so short with just barely enough to go on for directions. This had to have been after the Sacking of King's Landing possibly even after the Siege of Storm's End. Had his mother gone into labor when she wrote this? Was that why she had written that last sentence? Jon reluctantly placed the letter on top of the others and moved to the next. This one was in Rhaegar's hand this time and a slip of a paper.

"To my Knight of the Laughing Tree, I believe I have knowledge of thee. You have bewitched me with your laughter, your dancing lance, your enchanting voice. I am yours. My father believes you to be his enemy and has asked Lords Robert Baratheon and Richard Lonmouth to expose you as well as his knights to defeat you in the jousts tomorrow. Meet me tonight under the eyes of your Heart Tree. Your Silver Prince."

Wait... A joust? And a knight? Why would his mother have this-Wait. Harrenhal! The Tourney at Harrenhal! It was all coming back now. The greatest tourney held in its time in the Year of the False Spring. Hundreds of challengers showed up including lords from all over from North to Dorne. That was where his parents had met. But the Knight of the Laughing Tree. He had heard that they were a Mystery Knight, a contestant at a tournament that competes without revealing his identity. From the way the letter was written his mother was the mystery knight at that Tourney. His father, Rhaegar, found out who she was and protected her from the Mad King who had been infuriated by her for some reason. And then his father crowned her his Queen of Love and Beauty over his own wife. A title that usually meant the victor of the tournament had feelings for the woman and intended to court her. That had been a huge scandal since not only was Rhaegar already married, but his mother had been betrothed to Robert Baratheon.

But that still didn't explain everything. Despite all the new information, Jon only had an idea of what happened. He placed the letter away on the pile and reached his hand into the chest. There were no more letters, but he felt leather for some reason. He picked it up to find a small leather-bound book.

 **Lyanna's Journal**

 **Description: An old leather-bound journal Lyanna Stark used to record her thoughts and experiences.**

Jon immediately opened the book and started reading. For much of it, Jon felt that he was listening to his sister Arya as she talked about her day. Jon would later spend the rest of his night reading the entirety of the journal. He saw all of it: growing up at Winterfell and playing with her brothers and the other children, both common and highborn. She talked of Lord Stark, whom she affectionally referred to as Ned leaving to the Eyrie, secretly swordfighting with Benjen, Uncle Brandon and his 'conquests,' Lord Rickard and his ruling, her betrothal to Robert Baratheon. She did not have a high opinion of him especially when she found out he had sired 'an illegitimate child' while they were betrothed. Jon felt so happy that she had referred to Robert's bastard like that. Not many people would have. To Jon, it was a sign that she didn't care about the circumstances of someone's birth.

And then came Harrenhal. His mother had gone into how she had saved Howland Reed from three squires who had beaten him, and how she became the Knight of the Laughing Tree to avenge his honor. Finally, she wrote of his father. She had wrote about how Rhaegar had been the most beautiful man she had ever seen, but she went into it more than just a love-struck maiden though she certainly sounded like one. She talked about how he was so skilled with a sword and his harp. How he made the most beautiful music with it that she couldn't help but shed tears over it. How they had talked when he had found out her identity, how instead of judging her, he was impressed and enamored. She talked about the Mad King calling for her head, or well... the mystery knight's head. How Rhaegar won the tournament and crowned her his Queen of Love and Beauty, and the loving look in his eyes when he handed the wreath of flowers to her.

The next few pages talked about the return trip and how she kept in contact with Rhaegar, each page had two letters carefully placed on it. One from Rhaegar and one from her. With each new page and letters, Jon saw the romance between his parents bloom. He kept going until he came to one page that stood out to him the most for it had only one letter and the date was far more later than the previous:

Lyanna, my Queen of Love and Beauty. Tonight

It was in Rhaegar's handwriting, but... is this when... the Abduction supposedly happened or right before. He looked at his mother's handwriting knowing that this would confirm it.

Mother told me to follow my heart while Father told me to listen to the Gods. I have done both. I have never loved anyone as much as I love him, and I will follow my love wherever they take me. I only hope I have chosen the path to happiness and not the path to war. Rhaegar has taken me to one the few remaining heart trees in the south close to Dorne. The High Septon, Maynard, had annulled Rhaegar's marriage to Elia! I hope she isn't hurt by this. I'd never want to displace any of her children, but Rhaegar assured me that she was fine. I believe him. I know he isn't a good liar. He's tried before, lying about how he feels, but he always tends to look away from me when he lies. High Septon Maynard wed us in front of the Heart Tree while speaking the words of the Seven.

He loved her... and she loved him. Rhaegar did not kidnap her, or trick her, or even rape her. Jon could hardly breathe. He was trying to calm himself as tears were coming into his eyes and a smile found its way on his face.

They were married. They were MARRIED!

His mother had taken his father's name! He wasn't a bastard! He was a trueborn son! His last name wasn't Snow... it was Targaryen. Just like that reality crashed on him. A name that was currently hated in the Seven Kingdoms. A very dangerous name. He wouldn't be able to use it if he wanted to live. At least now he knew. He had a house name! His smile fell as he continued to realize what else it meant. That he really wasn't a Stark, or a wolf. He was a dragon, a Targaryen... a trueborn-

Jon's heart stopped.

A trueborn son of the crown prince. The heir to the throne.

Jon's mind recoiled at the very thought. No. He had no desire whatsoever for that chair. So long as his true name didn't get out he would be fine. No one will use him to start a war. Forcing those thoughts away, he turned to the next few pages.

It went over his parents' time at the Tower of Joy which his father had named since it was the place where he was most happiest, spending it with his wife, Lyanna. The dates went by until Jon came to one that made his heart lurch.

My fears have been realized. War has started in the worst way possible! Brandon had misunderstood what had happened and rode for King's Landing demanding for Rhaegar to come out and face him. Instead...

The line broke off for a bit with the page looking as if it had been wetted. Jon understood then. His mother had been crying, bawling actually given the stains on the page, when she wrote this. Yes... this was when... he read the next line.

King Aerys was there! He imprisoned Brandon and killed his friends who rode with him. Then he summoned their fathers, our father included, and executed them too! And father... When father demanded trial by combat... that monster murdered him by burning alive! And he killed Brandon by strangling him! Its all my fault! Rhaegar and the others say it is not but it is true. If I only stayed to explain it to them, they'd still be alive. Why couldn't Brandon have found my note?

There is hope still. Ned and Benjen are still alive for which I'm grateful for. There is hope in the seed that has quickened in my womb. I am filled with joy at the thought of them. Will they take after their father? A thousand questions fill my mind and I would be pleased with any answer. The Gods have given me life. There is a light in these dark times.

His mother had been pregnant with him when she wrote this! He kept reading on, the feelings of guilt-ridden sadness over the deaths of his grandfather and uncle soothing as he read how his mother talked about him as she grew heavy. The first time he kicked and how both Rhaegar and Lyanna reacted to it made Jon feel a mixed sense of longing and completion. Then came the entries of when the war was going in earnest.

For the first time in my life, I feel a fear that is unshakeable. My Silver Prince has left me, alone and with only white cloaks to keep my company. I am trapped here. Each day, the life within me grows stronger, but I am fading. I can feel it. News of the war has reached me, and I can do nothing but sit on the edge of that which I cannot control. I have never hated Robert more. I am not his. I married under the Heart Tree. I will never be his.

His mother had really hated Robert with a passion at the end hadn't she? Then it came to the battle of the Trident. His mother's words were so distraught. She spoke of how she's lost the will to live at Rhaegar's death. How much she truly hated Robert Baratheon and wished she never even heard of him. How the only thing that was keeping her in this world was the child she had with Rhaegar was still growing in her womb. It went on to her horror at the Sacking of King's Landing, how she cursed Tywin Lannister for the murder of Elia and her children. How she cursed Robert for allowing it and even rewarding the monsters who had done it.

Then came the one where it was just about him and her.

I feel that I've lost everything. My Silver Prince, killed by Robert. Father and Brandon murdered by the Mad King. Good riddance to him. Elia, poor Elia, she didn't deserve that. Nor her children. I hope Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys are ok. Last I heard she was with child.

Speaking of children, my little one has grown much. The babe my Silver Prince left me is the only thing that has kept me going, but even that has come to an end. I feel so weak now. I've sent word to Ned of my whereabouts and he will be here soon. I've tried to get Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold to allow my brother to pass, but they have stated that they will follow Rhaegar's last wish: To protect me and our unborn child no matter what. They believe Ned would hand them over to Robert, but I know my brother, or at least I think I do. He won't turn my child over to that murderer.

Rhaegar and I never agreed on names for the babe. For a girl he wanted Visenya, and for a boy, Jaehaerys. I wanted Lyarra for a girl, after Mother, and Rickard, after my father. Now after all this, with everyone dead, I've decided to name them either Rhaenys or Aegon, after their half-siblings, for Elia and Rhaegar. They both loved their children so much, and it is my fault that they are gone. Ned should be arriving soon. This will probably be last time I write in this. So I'm going to leave what little is left for Ned and my child.

Jon's eyebrows raised. He wiped away any tears that were starting to spring up as he read on.

To Ned, I'm so sorry that this has come to pass. We never wanted any of this to happen. Rhaegar and I never wished for all this bloodshed and pain. We just wanted to be together and raise our family together. But now we won't be able to do even that. Ned, I know you will be cross with me, but please, please take care of my baby should the worst happen. They'll be without their mother and their father, I know what people are going to say about this. I know what Robert will do to them if he finds out the truth. Ned, please protect my baby. Love them as your own. Don't let them feel alone in this world. Raise them like father raised us. Teach them right from wrong.

The page was looking like it had been wetted again.

Please love them and be there for them when we couldn't.

Jon had to wipe his eyes in order to read the rest as his vision got blurry.

To my precious babe, your father and I love you. We've loved you so much since we found out I was carrying you. Whatever horrible things you've heard about your father are untrue. He is a kind man that was always good to his people. I'm so sorry we'll never be there for you. To see you grow, your first steps, your first words, all of your firsts. We both looked forward to meeting you and welcoming you into this world. Raise you to be a great prince or princess. I know that your Uncle Ned will look after you. I don't know what he will think about this, but I know he will love you and be there for you when we couldn't. I know he'll raise you well. And if you ever feel guilty about this godsforsaken war, don't. That is not your fault, but mine and your father's, and that monster Aery's too. If you feel angry towards us, we wouldn't blame you. I can't even ask for your forgiveness because I know we don't deserve it. All I can say is that I love you. Your father loves you. We both always have and always will love you. No matter what. I've left you something in my personal lockbox. I made it for you personally. A parting gift for you to remember who you are: A Stark and a Targaryen.

Jon closed the book openly weeping at the words his mother left him. She loved him. Both of his parents loved him. He wasn't angry at them, especially her. All he ever wanted was to know her. Now he felt that he did. After a night of reading her journal, of the love letters between her and his father, he had gotten to know his mother. She was everything he had thought she was and more: noble, kind, and beautiful.

He reached into the lockbox looking for whatever his mother had left him. Upon feeling some sort of fabric, Jon pulled it out. It looked like a folded banner or a cloak made of rich fabric. If he had Sansa around he was sure she could identify it. He stood up and let it come undone. It flowed down to his feet like a river of black with red and white. He looked at it with reverence.

On the cloak were the heads of a red dragon and a white wolf circling one another. The last words of his mother's final message came to the forefront of his mind.

'A parting gift for you to remember who you are: A Stark and a Targaryen.' A window opened up in front of him.

 **The Cloak of Aegon Targaryen VI**

 **Description: Made by his mother, Lyanna, this bears the sigil of Aegon VI, born of Houses Stark and Targaryen.**  
 **Bonuses if Equipped: +50% Reputation with Houses Stark and Targaryen when worn.**  
 **Penalties if Equipped: -100% Reputation with Robert Baratheon, Cersei and Tywin Lannister.**

His father wasn't the monster the stories portrayed him to be. It was all a lie.

He wasn't just Jon Snow... he was Aegon Targaryen too.

 **Legendary Quest Completed: Prince of the Past**  
 **Description: Learning the truth of your heritage, you now must learn the truth of your birth and the circumstance that lead to it.**  
 **Objective: Look at the contents of Lyanna's Lockbox**  
 **Reward: +3000XP + (30%) = +3900XP and the Achievement: Truth  
** **Experience: 4950/4000  
Level Up!**

 **Tutorial: Achievements give permanent special bonuses. They must be activated, however.**

Jon dried his tears, took his book out and thought achievements. The book turned to the page he needed.

 **Achievements**

 **Truth: Learn the truth about your parentage  
[Activate] for +1 Intelligence**

Jon immediately hit activate and suddenly he felt his thoughts become clearer. At first it was hard to remember everything he had learned today, but now he could recall it so much better. He then turned to the level up page

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen Level 7**  
 **Experience: 4950/4000**  
 **Level Up? [Yes] or [No]**

So it added his Targaryen name now that he knew. Jon was taken to the skills page and noticed that he had an extra skill point in addition to 3 extra ones from the perk. That must be because of his Intelligence going up. He looked at his skills and started figuring out what he was going to spend his 17 points on.

 **Lockpick: 12**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Unarmed: 28**  
 **Riding: 26**  
 **Archery: 17**  
 **Melee: 48**  
 **Survival: 23**  
 **Speech: 17**  
 **Armor: 18**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Tactics: 16**  
 **Politics: 11**  
 **Magic: 16  
** **Blocking: 18  
Astrology: 50**

He placed 2 points each in **Armor, Survival** and **Melee**. With 11 points left Jon then placed 4 into **Politics** thinking that it wouldn't hurt. He won't be in court, but it wouldn't hurt to bring his lowest skills up a little. With that way of thinking he placed 3 in **Lockpick**. He then placed the remaining 4 into **Tactics**.

 **Lockpick: [15]**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Unarmed: 28**  
 **Riding: 26**  
 **Archery: 17**  
 **Melee: [50]**  
 **Survival: [25]**  
 **Speech: 17**  
 **Armor: [20]**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Tactics: [20]**  
 **Politics: [15]**  
 **Magic: 16  
** **Blocking: 18  
Astrology: 50**

He turned the page to see what new perks he got.

 **You have [2] perk points to spend.**

 **Current Perks:**

 **Skinchanger**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Persuade/Lie**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Herblore**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Wolf's Blood**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Empathy I**

 **Available Perks:**

 **Deft Hands: You now have some understanding of opening locks.  
Requirements: (15) Lockpick**

 **Stealth: Become 40% harder to detect when sneaking.**  
 **Requirements: (15) Sneak and (2) Agility**

 **Short bows: Become proficient with Short bows**  
 **Requirements: (6) Archery**

 **Axe-Handling: From simple hatchets to the long-axes of battlefields, learn all of the axes of the known world and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (8) Melee**

 **Hammers of War: Instantly learn all of the clubs, maces and hammers in Westeros and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (16) Melee**

 **Spearing: The spear has been used since men have hunted and to this day remains a favorite used from hunting to war. Learn all of the spears that can be made and use them to skewer your enemies.**  
 **Requirements: (20) Melee**

 **Polearms: Sometimes you want to hit someone but you don't want them to hit you even if they can see you. These people might be strong and/or wearing tough armor. A halberd or a poleaxe can easily take care of both.  
** **Requirements: (24) Melee**

 **Survivalist: You can detect the presence of nearby creatures with their level being the same as your Survival Skill**.  
 **Requirements: (25) Survival and (4) Perception**

 **Trapper: You have learned to construct traps and lures from common components. Their lethality and complexity depends on your Survival Skill. This also gives you the ability sense traps too.  
** **Requirements: (25) Survival and (4) Intelligence**

 **Light Armors: Unlocks knowledge of and allows for more effective use of Hide and Leather armors including their subtypes.  
** **Requirements: (20) Armor** **  
**

 **Iron Fist I: Channel your chi to unleash devastating fury! Punching attacks do 50% more damage to your opponent as well as disarm your opponent.**  
 **Requirements: (20) Unarmed and (4) Strength**

 **Intimidation/Brawl: Be able to intimidate and brawl to get your way. Success depends on both Strength and Speech.**  
 **Requirements: (16) Speech and (3) Charisma**

 **Shields: Know all shields; Bucklers, Targes, Kites, and Heavies.**  
 **Requirements: (15) Blocking**

 **Iron Man: Your will has allowed you shrug off exhaustion for few days. Stamina does not drop below 25 % for three days straight. You will only be able to use this ability once every two weeks, however.**  
 **Requirements: (5) Will**

 **The Sense I: Temporarily read the intentions of those around you. Those who possess this gift are able to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to them, which manifests as a colored glow, much like an aura. Red indicates enemies or spilled blood, blue indicates neutral people, green indicates allies, white indicates sources of information or hiding spots, and gold indicates targets or objects of interest.**  
 **Requirements: (2) Perception and (5) Will**

 **Basic Strategy: You can formulate strategies quickly.  
Requirements: (18) Tactics**

Jon looked over everything. Most of them sounded pretty good but since he only had two he couldn't pick all of them. He picked **Light Armors** realizing that he could've used some armor going up against that Shadowcat. With one left, Jon considered his options carefully before picking **The Sense I**. The page turned to the Weapon Styles and selected his only one currently.

 **Blazing Dragon Style: The personal fighting style of House Targaryen, usually taught to them right after they've mastered the basics of fighting. This relies on rage, anger, and frustration which is balanced with control and then channeled into your attacks. A consequence of this style is that one must be able to properly channel all of their frustration into their attacks. If they lack anger, they cannot use the style to its fullest. If they have an overabundance of it, they lose control and could end up getting their comrades as well as their enemies killed by their own hands.**  
 **+10 Health and Stamina Regeneration.**  
 **+2 Strength while fighting in style.**  
 **[50/100]**  
 **Current Points: [1]**

 **Current Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

 **Savage Berserk (Sustained): You now inflict more damage for every point of your current stamina. Damage is increased to +15%.  
Next Stage: Constrained Resilience**

 **Adrenaline Rage (Activated): Adrenaline's damage bonus is now much larger, particularly when the berserker activates the talent multiple times. Stacking damage is increased to +8%.  
Next Stage: Final Blow**

 **Unrelenting Barrage (Activated): Barrage now lasts longer. (Berserk must be active) Attack speed is increased by +50%, but damage resistance is reduced by -20%. Duration of ability is 20 seconds while you can use it every 30 seconds. Cost of -20 Stamina per use.**  
 **Next Stage: Resilient Barrage**

 **Painbringer (Activated): You mark part of the battlefield as yours. Enemies inside the ring have their damage resistance reduced while your own attacks hit harder, The more you are hurt, the stronger both effects are. Ring of Pain now moves to follow you. Area of Effect is 15 meters. +15% weapon damage ignores enemy damage resistance per second. +1% damage for every -1% of health. Cost of -10 Stamina per second until deactivated or stamina fully drained.**  
 **Next Stage: Torrent of Pain**

 **Terrifying Fury (Passive): Your critical strikes have a chance to cause a gory mess and send nearby enemies within a 10 meter radius fleeing in a panic. Fear chance is 25% while the duration is 6 seconds. You gain additional +1 Intelligence while fighting in style.**  
 **Next Stage: Rampage (also requires Scenting Blood)**

 **Scenting Blood (Passive): Being near a badly wounded enemy within 10 meters spurs you into a frenzy, driving you to move faster and giving you a better chance of striking deadly blows. When enemy is at 35% Health, you gain a speed bonus of +50%, a critical hit chance of +10%, and an additional +1 Endurance while fighting in style.**  
 **Next Stage: Rampage (also requires Terrifying Fury)**

He only had one point to spend so he used that on Adrenaline Rage. He was somewhat impatient to get this over with. So when the writing disappeared and shown new writing

 **Are you sure you to continue? Once you do, you will not be able to change anything until the next level up.**  
 **[Yes] or [No]**

He pressed yes, and the information flowed into his mind. As soon as it was over, Jon placed the Grimoire away and looked at the cloak his mother made for him. It was better than any present he had ever gotten because it came from her. Because it affirmed that he was a Stark as much as a Targaryen. He carefully folded it back up and placed it along with the journal and letters back inside his mother's lockbox before locking it. He placed both box and key back into his inventory before laying on his bed. He wondered what time it was when another screen showed in front of him. On it was the current date and hour of night which was a few hours before dawn. What was really curious about it was the fact that Jon could see it was asking him something.

 **How long do you wish to sleep?**

Jon thought over his answer. Knowing this thing it would take any amount of time and remembering how it forcibly put to sleep, Jon would have to be careful what to say, or think for that matter. Finally he just thought 1 hour should be fine before he dozed off.

* * *

 **Inspiration for the letters came from YourDailyPrescription/togo story To Go Forward which is a Time Travel fic. If you haven't read it before, please do it is a really great story.**

 **Lotsa Love! Tell me what you thought!**


	7. First Dreams

**So many views in one day!**

 **I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the previous chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, Jon has learned some hard truths, and is coming to terms with them albeit slowly. Upon finding his mother's last possessions and the name she gave him, Jon has begun to accept the truth though he is still unsure of his place in the world. And so the story continues...

* * *

Jon found himself in a dark room. At first he had thought he was in his room, but he wasn't in his bed. He knew he had fallen asleep so why was he standing? The walls were not the ones he knew growing up. It was much more spacious. Red-orange banners flowed gently in the wind illuminated by moonlight. Jon got a good look out the window to see that the room overlooked a beautiful garden. There was a marble pool with a naked statue in its center. The statue was of a lithe man, made of painted marble so that the hair looked blond and shoulder-length. It was poised to duel with a braavosi blade in hand. The pool was surrounded by six cherry trees. The garden itself was much more extensive going far back to a gate.

Was he dreaming? He had to be. The North held no such gardens. Jon placed his hands on his hips wondering where he was dreaming of. A startled shriek sounded from behind him in the darkness making him turn in alarm. Just behind him was a large bed and on that bed was a girl. She looked to be around his age. At least he thought she was, but she was a bit small. Couldn't be younger than Sansa or Jeyne Poole for that matter, however she couldn't be older than he was. She was very pretty though, Jon had to admit.

She had long pale silver-gold hair. Her eyes, an almost hypnotizing violet. She held the sheet to cover her slender frame making Jon realize just where he was: a young woman's room in the dead of night. He quickly turned around, closed his eyes and covered his burning face for good measure.

"Seven Hells!" He exclaimed.

"W-W-Who a-are you?" She questioned, frightened by the intruder. Her voice was so soft and gentle that Jon felt like slime for scaring her. He didn't even answer he was so confused, "T-T-Tell me who you are before I-I call the guards!"

The threat was genuine despite the quiet softness that voiced it. Jon chose to reply with the truth, though he knew she would not believe it.

"My name is Jon. I'm afraid I don't know where I am. I apologize for scaring you." He said still not turning around. He could feel her eyes on his back.

"W-Why are you here?" Her voice was gaining some confidence. Jon kept his voice calm as he replied.

"I told you, I do not even know where here is. Last thing I knew, I had just lay down to sleep then I woke up here." Jon finally turned around and kept his eyes on her face. Her eyes still held a smidgen of fear.

"Do you think I would believe that? Guards!" She shouted. Jon sucked in a breath and began looking for a way out. He tried to jump out the window, but something kept him from jumping. After a few panic-stricken moments nothing happened. No guards bursting through the doors. No shouts. Nothing.

"Where are they?" Her voice rising as fear began to retake her, "Did you do something to them? You did didn't you?!" She was backing away from him looking more scared than ever. Jon merely raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Look, look. I'm not here to hurt you. I don't even know who you are. Just... breathe." Jon said. The girl seemed to relax slightly and did as he asked. Her breathing slowed down.

"Good," Jon gestured to the corner of the bed, "may I sit here?"

The girl looked at the area he suggested. It was the corner furthest from her. Nodding, she backed to the opposite corner furthest from it.

"Thank you." Jon said as he sat down, "Now then, I've told you my name but I'll say it again. My name is Jon, may I ask for your name, my lady?"

She didn't answer him immediately warring with her sense of caution, finally she spoke with pride, "I am Daenerys of House Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone."

Jon's eyes widened. If his guess was correct, she was his aunt on his Targaryen side. His mother's journal mentioned that Queen Rhaella was with child at the end of the war and she was around his age.

"I see." Was all he said not knowing what else to say.

"Is this a dream?" Daenerys asked looking at him curiously, the fear receding slowly. Jon thought over his answer before shrugging.

"It's not impossible. What's the last you remember?"

"I had just gotten to bed ready to fall asleep." Dany felt a growing odd sense of peace with this boy. She had been afraid of his sudden appearance and yet he seemed as stumped as she was about his being here.

"Same here. I know this couldn't be my room. Much too small and it wasn't nearly this warm." He emphasized by pulling on his shirt. She cocked her head towards him curiously.

"Could you please tell me where I am?" Daenerys looked reluctant to answer but did anyway.

"This is Illyrio Mopatis' manse." Jon was even more confused. That was a foreign name. Essosi if he had to guess.

"I don't know what city this place is actually." Daenerys' eyes widened.

"We're in Pentos." It was now Jon's turn to widen his eyes.

"Pentos!?" He asked bewildered. Daenerys nodded thinking he was a very strange man. At least he seemed nice. Certainly nicer than Viserys was earlier before she went to bed. Maybe he wasn't an assassin sent by the Usurper.

"Yes, where did you think we were?" She asked. He didn't look or sound like anyone she'd met. His voice had an accent she could not name, but it calmed her down. He was around her age, with black curly hair. Now that he was closer she could see his eyes were grey and held a warmth in them that she wasn't accustomed to. Yet they were also sad. He was comely too now that she thought about it. He had the beginnings of a beard and had a lean build. He looked solemn and guarded as if he had been hurt recently.

"I thought we were... in westeros." Dany's eyes widened. Did this boy know about her supposed homeland? Viserys had talked about it constantly, obsessed with taking the throne back. All Dany wanted to do was go back to the house with the red door.

"You're from Westeros? What region?" She asked. She hardly ever heard much of the regions unless it was from Viserys' hate-filled mouth. The boy looked at her for a moment before looking away briefly.

"The North." He muttered out. She was surprised. She didn't know much about the North save for it was a cold inhospitable land, that bred the brutish Northmen, and was the domain of the Usurper's Dogs, House Stark. Would the boy say the same if she asked him?

"What's it like in the North?" Jon looked at her curiously. Daenerys appeared to become a bit more open though there was some suspicion in her eyes. He wasn't even sure if this was real or not despite its abnormality, but he continued on nonetheless.

"Cold, yet beautiful. It provides honest work which breeds honest people. There is not much more I can say." That was all Jon could say about it. Daenerys looked somewhat disappointed. She opened her mouth to voice more questions when a loud roar bellowed from outside shaking the room. Jon stood up from the bed in alarm. Whatever it was, it was big to make a roar so loud. Daenerys curled into her bed.

"What was that?" Her voice was shaking again. Jon walked over to the window. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The moon was full and high up, illuminating the garden.

"What do you see?" Daenerys asked him. Jon shook his head.

"I see nothing. No movement or sign of whatever beast made that noise." He didn't turn away, even as he heard the sheets ruffle from behind him and the small pitter patter of her feet as she walked across the floor. Eventually, her presence was just behind him staying on his right. He moved over so she could see. Daenerys came up to his side and placed both hands on the window's edge. A wolf's howl suddenly tore through the darkness. Jon's eyes searched for the creature even as Daenerys flinched.

"What's going on?" Daenerys asked looking for anything that might be moving. She was becoming more and more frightened now. First this boy-Jon, he said his name was Jon-arrived and now some kind of creature was outside her room. Why wasn't anyone coming? Surely they must have heard that roar earlier. When the wolf's howl pierced through the air she immediately wanted to run and hide. A warm hand gently gripped her arm, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Shh. It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you, but don't worry. Whatever happens I won't let anything touch you. Not while I'm here." His words were soft and warm. His eyes were trained on the garden, the light grip he had on her arm was comforting. She wondered if he was rubbing his thumb on her arm on purpose, though it did help. He suddenly brought his hand away as if he had been burned.

"Sorry, I did not mean to act so familiar." Daenerys found her shoulder cold now that his hand was gone, the absence of his warmth already taking hold. Viserys hardly ever comfort her if ever. Nowadays the prospect of his hand coming close to her filled her with dread and fear. It usually happened when she woke the dragon. She stared at Jon who looked conflicted trying to keep a respectful distance from her but stay close enough in case of any danger. He really doesn't mean any harm to her does he?

"No, it's fine... Jon... you said your name was?" He finally turned back to her allowing her to see his face. Half of it was shadowed with the moon lighting one side.

"Yes." He said before looking back out into the gardens. He said his first name, but of his last? She remembered her etiquette lessons teaching that one had to state their name and the name of their family. Yet he had not.

"Do you have a last name?" Jon flinched at that which Daenerys noticed. Why would he flinch? Jon looked to say something when clouds began to form over the moon reducing the majestic scene into a dull listless gray. The lighting that remained was barely enough to see. A chill came through the air, their breath becoming a fog. Daenerys began shaking. She looked out and her eyes widened in seeing that the garden was covered in ice! How did it get so cold? Instinctually she huddled next to Jon, rubbing her hands on her arms.

Jon himself was feeling the effects of the sudden change in temperature. But how? His **Wolf's Blood** perk had worked earlier. Now that he thought about why hadn't he seen who Daenerys was earlier? Was something wrong with the Grimoire? He turned to look at her again only to avert his eyes. Jon could see her well enough to tell that she was in a thin nightgown that did little to hide her figure. She was already curvy and a real beauty, probably the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"Um... Uh Daenerys?" He asked still looking away from her as she turned back to him, "If your beginning to feel cold you should go wrap yourself up in one of your bedsheets." He gestured over to her bed. She looked at the bed before nodding in agreement. Jon watched her walk over to her bed entranced by how he could see her hair even this low lighting. He quickly shook himself out of it.

 _'What in seven hells are you doing, Snow? That's your aunt!'_ He mentally scolded himself.

"Do you want one?" Daenerys asked him, holding up one of her sheets towards him. Jon distracted himself by looking outside once more.

"No, thank you though. I'll be fi-" Jon stopped when he saw a figure out in the garden. Jon tried to get a closer look when the edge gave way and he fell through it. Jon yelped as he hit the ground landing almost face first and feeling his feet practically touch his back.

"Jon!" He heard Daenerys shout as she ran to the edge, "Are you alright?"

Jon groaned as he straightened his body before rolling over. He could feel rocks in digging into his back, but ignored it as he could. It wasn't that far a fall, even so he was still winded from it. He got back up to see Daenerys looking down at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. I can't believe that happened." He took a look over his shoulder to see if the figure was still there but he did not see them. A scraping sound from above pulled his attention back to Daenerys who was trying to get down. Jon tried to tell her to stay there, but she was already part way down before she slipped. All Jon could do was reach out and catch her. Daenerys wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she landed in his arms, her knees knocking against his own as he groaned at the sudden collision.

"You were probably safer up there than down here with me." Jon said as he lowered her to the ground.

"You said nothing would happen to me so long as you were with me. You were not with me and for whatever reasons the guards aren't coming, so I had to come to you." She spoke softly as if he had scolded her and was planning to do something else. Jon looked at her for a moment before sighing. He couldn't fault her for thinking that way.

"Alright," She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "stay close to me. I saw someone-or something-walking around down here."

Daenerys nodded tightening the sheet around her. Jon placed a protective arm around her shoulders as they began to walk around the garden. She leaned into his embrace as their eyes looked over the ice covered gardens. The gardens were pretty big. At first he could not help but wonder of its purpose before realizing that Essos had much less greenery than Westeros. A place of beauty to be admired.

"Jon." The hand Daenerys had placed on his torso tightened its grip on his shirt. He looked to where Daenerys had nodded to to see the figure from earlier standing at the far edge of a courtyard. He whispered to her to run if things got dangerous to which she agreed. The two walked up to where the figure was, stopping a few meters from behind them. From the look of their figure, Jon could tell it was man. He was tall and broad shouldered. His hair reached to the bottom of his neck.

"Excuse me?" The man made no move to react, "Excuse me? Who are you? Are you friend or foe?"

The man turned towards them, but neither could see his face. All three said nothing for a time. Then Jon noticed the cold began to recede. The clouds parted slowly just enough to allow a sliver of moonlight to come through. It was enough to reveal the top half of the man's face revealing stern, emerald green eyes.

"If you wish to seek me out, come to the Cave of the First." The man spoke in a grave tone.

"What? I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Daenerys asked making Jon look at her for a moment. She looked confused as if she heard something she could not comprehend. Jon turned back to the man to see he did not even acknowledge Daenerys' question.

"Who are you?" Jon asked.

"If you wish to know, seek me out. Go to the cave." The man said before he turned into a swirl of leaves and disappeared.

"I-wha?" Daenerys stuttered, "I don't understand?"

She turned to Jon, "Did understand the language he was using?"

Jon looked back at her bewildered, "Did you not understand his words?"

Daenerys shook her head negatively. Now that was strange. Why could he understand the man with perfect clarity yet she could not?

"I did understand his words, but they make little sense. He wants me to go to a cave. I think he wants to meet."

"This is so strange. Do you know who he was?" Daenerys asked still trying to wrap her head around it.

"I do not have the faintest idea, Daenerys." Jon replied. What did the man mean come to the cave? Before they could continue their conversation, the roar from earlier echoed all around them. Daenerys hugged him tightly in fright with Jon returning it in kind. His gaze whipped around the garden frantically searching for the danger. A howl resonated out next. Again Jon saw nothing while Daenerys shook clinging to him even tighter.

The stone courtyard around them cracked and sank. Light and flames shown from the cracks. The ground burst causing rock and stone to fly into the air. Jon shielded Daenerys from the falling debris as she cried out in fear. He cracked an eye to see what it was. A column of fire rose from the gaping rupture and from it spewed forth black wings similar to a bat's, veiny and leathery. A single claw was located at the joint of each wing. The column split in two to reveal the massive head of black dragon.

Jon's gasp brought Dany out of her fear for a moment to look at the monster that was terrorizing them. Her eyes widened at seeing the living embodiment of her house sigil.

The dragon turned its glowing red eyes on them. It opened its mouth slowly revealing four rows of teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom. The fangs themselves were as black as night with the size and length of swords. Jon tightened his hold on Daenerys in preparation for an escape when the unseen wolf howled once more. The dragon having heard it, reared its head to sky and roared so loud that both Jon and Dany believed they would go deaf. The ground shook and cracked even more. Both young adults lost their footing with Jon landing on his back, Daenerys landing on top of him. But the ground did not catch them. It broke open swallowing them, flames encompassing their vision until blackness came.

* * *

 **In Pentos**

* * *

Dany woke up in her bed, shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat. She panted heavily in tandem with her heart that was beating very fast. Violet eyes searched her room for any intruder yet found none. There was no broken edge at her window, no sign of anything. Had it all been a dream then?

She attempted to remember but it was getting away from her. She could remember clearly the dragon and the look it gave her. She remembered Jon... wait... What did he look like? She remembered he had curly black hair, and that he was handsome. But she couldn't remember his face. She knew she had seen it but why couldn't she recall it? It was shadowed now. Unseen. All she could remember about him beyond that was that he was protective and kind, and she had felt safer with him than she had with Viserys in recent years.

Daenerys lay her head back onto her pillow, ignoring the cool feel of the sweat she had left on it. It would not do well for her if she stayed up all night. She was to meet her future husband Khal Drogo tomorrow. And if things did not go well, Viserys would hurt her again, as he did every time she woke the dragon. She closed her eyes hoping to remember Jon's face with a small, but fleeting hope that Khal Drogo will be similar to him in some small way.

* * *

 **Back in the North**

* * *

Jon's eyes snapped open to see a familiar screen.

 **You have slept in your own bed. HP, SP, and MP are restored back to 100% each.**

It was back! It had all been a dream. Jon felt himself sweating and breathing rapidly. He knew he was immune to flame, but that didn't mean he did not fear it still. He sat up to the side of his bed moving a hand through his moist hair. That was one crazy dream! Another screen showed up suddenly.

 **Location Discovered: Pentos**  
 **Location Discovered: Illyrio Mopatis' Manse**  
 **Codex Update: [Characters]**  
 **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]**  
 **Codex Update: [Bestiary]**

 **Quest: Mysterious Figure**  
 **Description: You've had a dream of your aunt, a dragon, and mysterious man. While you cannot go to your aunt, the man had bid you to go the Cave of the First.**  
 **First Objective: Enter and Explore the Cave of the First**  
 **Reward: ?  
**

Jon sucked in a breath and then quickly let it out. Had he actually been there in Pentos? Had he actually been able to communicate with Daenerys and interact with her? She had certainly felt real when he placed his arm around her. Then there was that man. Why had he bade Jon to go back to the cave? The Cave of the First had apparently held the Grimoire. Maybe this man might know something about it? He would try to do that today if he could. That was when Jon noticed Ghost waking up and look at him sleepy-eyed.

 **Ghost thinks this about you: [His master, kind, generous with his food, should go back to sleep]**

Jon couldn't help but snort at the last two. Jon did have a tendency to share his food with Ghost. Just small stuff like sausages and the occasional venison chop. Ghost did look like he was glaring at him for waking him up so early. Jon apologized to his direwolf softly and took out the Grimoire to look over it.

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell**  
 **Level: 8**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 4**  
 **Perception: 4**  
 **Endurance: 4**  
 **Charisma: 4**  
 **Intelligence: 4**  
 **Agility: 3**  
 **Will: 6**  
 **Fate: 4**

 **Skills:**  
 **Lockpick: 15**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Unarmed: 28**  
 **Riding: 26**  
 **Archery: 17**  
 **Melee: 50**  
 **Survival: 25**  
 **Speech: 17**  
 **Armor: 20**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Tactics: 20**  
 **Politics: 15**  
 **Magic: 16**  
 **Blocking: 18**  
 **Astrology: 50**

 **Perks:**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Persuade/Lie**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Herblore**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Wolf's Blood**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Empathy I**  
 **Light Armors**  
 **The Sense I**

 **Weapon Styles:**  
 **Blazing Dragon Style**  
 **+10 Health and Stamina Regeneration**  
 **+4 Strength while fighting in style**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **-Adrenaline Rage**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

While he nodded his head at the perks, Jon couldn't help but be annoyed at how just under half of his skills were so low. He felt that he should raise them up but did not know how. There were no quests to take this late at night. Jon looked out of his window and saw that dawn had not yet come. Had he really fallen asleep for an hour? He felt completely refreshed as if he had slept the entire night. It felt strange for him to be this wide awake at this time. It was dark out, pitch black if not for the torches on the walls. He turned back to the book.

He had a lot of time on his hands right now. Yet nothing to do. He really wished he knew some way to raise his skills... An idea came to him. He still had that temporary perk from Maester Luwin! What was it? Right, **Comprehension**. It would give 2 points for any skill book he read. Jon looked outside again. He still had a lot of time before he and Robb would spar. When was he going to get another chance like this?

He closed the book allowing it to once more chain itself to his wrist as he got off the bed. Jon picked up a candle and lit it before leaving his room. Before he exited however, he noticed Ghost was drowsily standing up, his legs shaking in protest.

"It's fine, Ghost. Go back to sleep. You have the whole bed for yourself tonight." The pup looked at him for a moment before falling on the bed in a heap. Jon closed the door and made his way out into the courtyard. Jon suspected the cold would've bothered him if he did not have his **Wolf's Blood** perk. The biting winds merely felt gentle and soothing to him now. He gave a respectful nod to several guards along the way who looked at him with curiosity as he passed by. Finally he came to the library. Jon looked at all bookshelves in the library. While not as big as some other libraries it still held a wealth of knowledge.

Jon walked over to the nearest bookshelf, perused the books until he found one that caught his interest.

"Westeros' Rule: An Outsider's View By Maester Abdul." Jon read out-loud as he sat down. Placing the candle safely down on the table, Jon opened the book to the first page.

 _'Time to get to work.'_ He thought to himself as he started reading.

* * *

 **Six or Seven hours later...**

* * *

He tore through two more books. It wasn't easy or fun. In fact he questioned himself several times for doing this instead of training, but it was all worth it in the end.

 **Codex Update: [Bestiary]**  
 **Codex Update: [Books and Songs]**  
 **Codex Update: [Characters]**  
 **Codex Update: [Culture and History]**  
 **Codex Update: [Items]**  
 **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]  
New Skill Unlocked: Etiquette: 18**  
 **New Skill Unlocked: Barding: 16**  
 **You have gained +2 to Politics**  
 **You have gained +2 to Etiquette**  
 **You have gained +2 to Barding**

That made him have two more skills. Etiquette, from what little he could gleam, referred to manners and composure, while Barding focused on singing and music. He read Etiquette with Rulers by Grandmaester Desmond who served King Maegor I, third King of the Seven Kingdoms, otherwise known as Maegor the Cruel, and later executed by him if his lessons were correct. The next book with which revealed and increased Barding was Divad the Singer by Maester Destri. By the time he had finished, dawn had come.

He knew this because a stream of sunlight blasted him right in the eye when he was giving his eyes a break. As soon as he opened them, his right eye was blinded for a few seconds. Jon looked outside to see the servants getting a start on their day, milling about the courtyard carrying all manners of things. That was when he remembered the quest he had to do today.

 **Quest: A Spar between Brothers  
Description: You've been his brother and best friend, but also his rival. He's seen you test yourself against Ser Rodrik, now he wishes to test himself against you. You and Robb will spar today.  
Objective: Spar against Robb.  
Rewards: 500XP and ?  
Optional Objective: Win  
Bonus Reward: ?  
Failure: Throw the spar.  
Failure Penalties: Loss of respect from your siblings and Uncle as well as your peers and ?**

Jon walked down to the training yard, equipping himself with his padded armor and blunted sword before working on the training dummy. Afore long, Ser Rodrik came up beside him as he too began working on his own dummy.

"So I heard you and Lord Robb intend to spar today." Ser Rodrik spoke. Jon did not turn to him as he responded.

"Yes, we are. I do not yet know what time he wishes to do so." Ser Rodrik did not say anything else for the better part of 10 minutes.

"Lord Stark has been made aware of this." He finally said. Jon did not react. He wasn't surprised in the least. He did not care if his uncle knew or didn't know. Jon merely kept striking at the dummy as Ser Rodrik kept speaking.

"He has decided that you two will spar after your lessons for the day have been completed. That will leave you both enough time to focus on your martial lessons, and from what I've heard from Maester Luwin, your scholarly lessons, and to get some food in your bellies."

"I see," Jon said as he smacked his dummy in the head, "that is considerate."

"It is." Ser Rodrik looked at Jon then, "How are your injuries? The scullery maids were going on about how you came back yesterday with blood on you, looking ragged. You fought a bear, they said."

"And five wolves, and a shadowcat. Maester Luwin salved my wounds and wrapped them gauze. They do not sting so much anymore." Jon replied, turning towards Rodrik.

 **Ser Rodrik thinks this about you: [His student, talented, honorable, needs to move your right foot a little to the back for a proper stance]**

Jon moved his foot along the line of Ser Rodrik's thoughts. He was pleasantly surprised that he thought Jon was talented.

"I would say that is very impressive but also reckless and foolhardy." Ser Rodrik spoke sternly coming back into his Master-at-Arms voice, "Today, when the others arrive, you lot will be separated into two groups. One will be going under Mikken while the others will continue training until we switch out. Now, you are probably wondering why I'm having you lads doing this today."

"You want us to learn how to properly maintain our weapons and armor. If we don't we might regret it later on in battle?" Jon asked having taken an educated guess. The master-at-arms' eyes widened before he chuckled.

"If only the rest of lads could be both as dedicated and sharp-witted as you, Jon. So tell me, which would you prefer to do first?" He asked going to back to attacking his training dummy.

Jon thought it over. On one hand, he could possibly get a new skill and learn something very useful for later on down the road. On the other he could actually train himself more and focus on the skills he already had. After a few moments of consideration Jon chose to do smithing.

"I think I'll go with Mikken first. I've been meaning to visit anyway." Ser Rodrik looked at him curiously.

"Oh? Need a new blade or something?"

Jon shook his head, "No. When I killed those wolves, shadowcat and bear, I managed to skin them all. I was thinking about making some leather armor for myself."

"That's what I like to hear. A warrior is more than just his weapon, he needs armor too. You've got a plan already in mind, you know what you want and you know how to get it with what you have. I'll make sure you're in the party that goes to Mikken first, but I warn you: that forge is hot when you go in. Imagine how it will feel when you stay there for a few hours."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Jon said thinking his Targaryen blood might work against that.

* * *

 **New Skill Revealed: Smithing: 16**

A couple of hours later, and Jon found himself regretting being in the first group to the smithy. Oh, it wasn't the heat that was the problem. While everyone else was soaking their shirts in their own juices, Jon was only feeling warm, breaking a small sweat due to the effort of pounding steel. Speaking of, while forging with metal was somewhat taxing, Jon had no problem at all with it. So the only real problem was...

 _'Oh seven hells!'_ Jon mentally cursed as he suppressed a gag. He was applying a mixture of water and dung with his feet as a means turning fur into leather. Needless to say it smelled awful! He had been going at it for an hour now before Mikken came over and told him that it was ready. Thankfully, that was the end of it as Ser Rodrik came to switch them out. Before leaving Jon offered a deal to Mikken who had been curious about the furs Jon had gotten. While Mikken had pondered over the shadowcat a bit, he decided against it saying that the leather from it might not hold as well. The other furs though, Mikken had attempted to get, but found that all together were too expensive for him to properly pay for.

So Jon offered a trade: Whatever set of leather armor Mikken thought matched the price for the furs. Mikken did that and more. For the wolf pelts and deer skin, Mikken said he would give Jon a brand new piece of armor for him, one for each part of his body: torso, legs, and arms. For the bear pelt, Mikken would use some Dornish Leather he had gotten recently. He told Jon it would take at least three days to craft and to return in that time. Jon said he would and left when Ser Rodrik called him to join in.

Jon wished Robb and Theon a good luck as he moved past them. He followed his group to the archery range where the targets had looked like they had already gotten some use.

"Alright, lads!" Ser Rodrik barked, "Today's training will be on your archery skills. You lot have shown some promise in swordplay," Some of the other recruits looked smug, but Jon knew that Ser Rodrik wasn't stroking anyone's ego.

"BUT!" He bellowed making the rest snap to attention, "Even the best swordsmen can be felled by one well-aimed arrow. In peace time, we use bows and arrows mainly for hunting as most of you know. In war, you will not always be fighting man-to-man, blade-to-blade. Sometimes you will be facing a charging cavalryman or a heavy-plated knight. These are not opponents you can easily win against with a blade. So today instead of honing your skill with a blade, you will be sharpening your skills with a bow."

Ser Rodrik gestured to the bow racks where there were several wooden longbows.

"You are to use those bows. I want you all to keep firing until you hit the black mark on the target ten times. Now get to it!" All the recruits grabbed a bow and moved in front of their targets, separated by varying distances. Jon himself was six meters. He grabbed an arrow ready to nock it.

 **Quest: Archery Practice  
Description: It is time to practice your Archery skills!  
Objective: Get ten bullseyes [0/10]  
Rewards: 400XP  
Bonus Objective: Get three bullseyes in a row  
Bonus Reward: ?  
**

Jon nocked his arrow, aimed, and released it. The arrow struck the black target perfectly.

 **Get ten bullseyes [1/10]**

Jon nocked another arrow and fired again but missed the mark by a few inches this time. He silently cursed his failure before trying again only to miss once more. Jon would go on to score several bullseyes while missing them several times. For every bullseye, he missed somewhere between four to nine shots and now here was.

 **Get ten bullseyes [5/10]**

He fired again scoring another.

 **Get ten bullseyes [6/10]**

Just one more and he'd have the bonus objective done. He fired... and missed! Dammit! Jon walked over to the target and took all his arrows back from it before moving right back to where he was. He nocked his arrow, dragged it and fired scoring a bullseye.

 **Get ten bullseyes [7/10]**

He repeated the action again and scored once more.

 **Get ten bullseyes [8/10]**

He aimed again, but did not fire. He hesitated thinking that he might lose it. After this shot there was no way to acquire the bonus if he screwed up. His hand shook which made the arrow shake. Jon focused his breathing to calm himself. He had told Bran not to think too much and look at what he was doing. He opened his eyes, steadied his aim and fired. The arrow struck the target dead center.

 **Get ten bullseyes [9/10]**

Jon's eyes widened. He finally did it! Now all he had to do was get another bullseye and he could go back inside and take a bath! He fired his arrow and once again got the target in the center.

 **Quest: Archery Practice  
Description: It is time to practice your Archery skills!  
Objective: Get ten bullseyes [10/10]  
Rewards: 400XP + (30%) = +520XP  
Bonus Objective: Get three bullseyes in a row  
Bonus Reward: +3 to Archery  
** **Experience: 1470/4500**

He collected all of his arrows and placed them and the bow back to their proper places. He bade Ser Rodrik goodbye and left to go inside, hurrying as he could to his room. Jon grabbed a couple of buckets filled with cold water on his way there. When he entered he poured the water in the small copper tub which he had kept under his bed. Undressing fast, he grabbed some soap dipped his foot. The water was cold but he could take it. He scrubbed himself clean with that bar of soap. A few minutes went by as he scrubbed his feet in particular, and his armpits. He made sure to get around his neck too. By the end of it that bar of soap was little more than a small piece of its former self. Jon himself couldn't help but notice the wintery savery that clung to him now.

He redressed in some cleaner clothes and walked towards the Great Hall to grab himself some food before heading to Maester Luwin for continuing his Alchemy lessons. It was lunch time now that Jon thought about it. He made it to the Great Hall. Jon sat down and served himself some beef and bacon pie after giving a quick hello to everyone. He ate in silence for a moment savoring the sweet taste of the fruit and honey while appreciating the salty meat flavoring as well.

"So you ready for our spar today, Jon?" Robb's voice broke the silence. Jon looked up at him to see everyone had turned their attention to the two.

"You two are sparring today?" Arya asked excitedly from beside him almost seeming to bounce in her seat.

"Yes," Jon nodded, "we are, though I have no idea at what time. After our lessons I think?" Robb nodded his head in confirmation.

"So you ready to lose?" He taunted. Jon smirked.

"You're so sure of victory, huh?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can take you on." Robb replied smugly. Jon merely chuckled.

"You're welcome to think that. I'll enjoy proving you wrong." Jon felt more free than he would allow himself in front of Lady Stark, whose cold gaze was on him due to his confidence.

"Well, since we are on the subject how about we make it more interesting?" Theon offered out of the blue. Everyone turned to him out of curiosity.

"What did you have in mind, Theon?" Robb queried. Jon had a sinking feeling suddenly as a smirk came onto the Greyjoy's face.

"10 Gold Dragons to the winner?" He offered. Robb looked at Jon curiously, but Jon shook his head no.

"I don't have that much money. Only a few Silver Stags and a couple of Copper Stars." He replied.

"Then how about favors?" Theon asked smiling more, "If you can't pay, you could... I don't know do the winner's laundry for seven nights."

"We could do that." Robb said thinking all was well.

"Great, you lose, I get 10 Gold Dragons. I lose, I do your laundry for a sennight." Jon said sarcastically though it seemed to be lost on Robb.

"Alright then! Those are the stakes!" He said cheerfully before taking a bit of his food. Jon looked at him bemused, having not actually meant it, before looking to the rest of his family. Arya was too excited to be of any help. Bran and Rickon too. He knew he couldn't depend on Lady Catelyn to help him out of this. Mainly due to the fact she was confident Jon would lose and probably think it put Jon in his place. Sansa would think that it is improper for her lord brother to gamble with her bastard half-brother, but won't say anything anyway. So that left Lord Stark himself.

At Jon's somewhat pleading look, he merely stated, "A man must take responsibility for his own dealings."

 **Quest Update: A Spar between Brothers  
Description: You've been his brother and best friend, but also his rival. He's seen you test yourself against Ser Rodrik, now he wishes to test himself against you. You and Robb will spar today.  
Objective: Spar against Robb.  
Rewards: 500XP and ?  
Optional Objective: Win  
Bonus Reward: 10 Gold Dragons  
Failure: Throw the spar.  
Failure Penalties: Loss of respect from your siblings and Uncle as well as your peers and having to wash Robb's smelly laundry for seven nights!**

That was the final nail in the coffin as Jon cursed mentally before going back to his food ignoring the rest of the conversations around him.

* * *

Both Maester Luwin and Jon were in the Maester's Turret going over the herbs that he had brought yesterday. Finally, after going over everything from herbs to the different potions and poisons that can be created and how they were brewed, they were done.

"Jon, I must say I am impressed. You took to this well and have shown a natural inclination for this. You knew what each of the herbs were, what they could be used for, and how to probably brew an infusion. You now have a working knowledge of Alchemy! For your rapid and successful grasp on Alchemy, I'd like to give you something." Maester Luwin spoke as he moved over to a box and presented it to him.

 **Quest Completed: Alchemy Acclaim**  
 **Reward: 400XP + (30%) = +520XP**  
 **Optional Objective Completed: Raise Alchemy to 30**  
 **Bonus Reward: Basic Alchemist Set  
** **Experience: 1990/4500**

 **[1] [Alembic] has been added to your inventory**  
 **[1] [Calcinator] has been added to your inventory**  
 **[1] [Mortar] has been added to your inventory**  
 **[1] [Pestle] has been added to your inventory  
** **[1] [Retort] has been added to your inventory**

"Thank you, Maester Luwin." Jon expressed in gratitude as he accepted the box. It suddenly disappeared as everything went into his inventory, but Maester Luwin made no reaction to it even though it was right in front of him. Jon tried not let his surprise show on his face. The magic of the Grimoire was so powerful that not even a person so close up front could see its powers at work. Jon wondered what Luwin actually saw. Did he see Jon still holding the box of apparatuses or did it merely not register to him? Jon decided it was best to move on from it and not dwell on what has not happened yet.

"I've heard that you might be leaving Winterfell in the future, Jon, is that true?" Luwin asked. Jon looked at him curiously before replying.

"I intend to at some point, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm curious about what destination you may have in mind. Do you intend to head to the Wall?" Jon didn't answer right away still thinking on it before answering him.

"Eventually, but I'd like to see some other places first. Maybe travel to Essos if I really want to."

"Perhaps you would like to visit to Old Town?" The prompt was obvious to Jon now.

"Suggesting I should try my hand at becoming a Maester?" Jon asked with a smirk. The old Maester chuckled at his response.

"Perhaps, I believe if you apply yourself as you have these last couple of days, you could become a Maester at a younger age than most others. Maybe I can help you get started early."

"Maybe." Jon agreed nodding his head.

 **Legendary Quest: Maester Luwin's star pupil  
Description: Learn all that** **Maester Luwin has to teach you.  
** **Objective: Raise three Intellectual skills other than Alchemy and Astrology to 30 [0/3]  
Rewards: 3750XP and ?  
Optional Objective: Raise three non-intellectual skills ****other than Melee** **to 30 [0/3]  
** **Bonus Reward: ? and ?  
** **Failure: Neglecting your studies.  
** **Failure Penalties: Loss of respect from Maester Luwin, ignorant of certain subjects down the road.**

"I just might take you up on your offer, Maester Luwin. I speak to you about it tomorrow. I have to spar with Robb today."

'I understand, Jon. Take your time. I really do believe that you could excel in these subjects if you focused on them. Now go on! You don't wish to be late for your match with Lord Robb." Jon bade the elderly man goodbye as he exited the turret and made his way to the training yard. There he found Robb, Theon, Ser Rodrik, and several other trainees. In the distance he could see Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn on the bridge watching with Rickon in between them. Arya and Bran were both situated on a nearby wagon. Sansa was nowhere to be seen, probably still in her lessons while Arya had obviously escaped hers.

"There you are Snow. I was afraid you were not going to show." Robb called out. Jon smiled at him.

"Sorry, Maester Luwin had some last minute things to teach me."

"Oh, and what did the old Maester have to teach? How not to burn water?" Theon jested making the others chuckle. Jon frowned at the disrespect. While Alchemy wasn't as interesting as swordplay was, it was far more than what Theon had reduced it to.

"Actually, he was teaching me a remedy that if breed improperly, he render a man impotent." Jon said smoothly. That seemed to shut Theon up fast. Robb raised his eyebrows and hid a smirk having seen through Jon's little deception. Theon and the other trainees on the other hand...

 **Persuasive Lie succesful! You've earned 4XP(6) + (30%) = +31XP!**  
 **Experience: 202** **1/4500**

"Surely you jest, right? There's no way something like that is true." Theon denied as if scared Jon would do that. Jon merely smirked, letting the Greyjoy shake a little. It was hardly a secret that Theon was more than a little... promiscuous with several women here in the castle and in Winter Town. He'd boast about Kyra, Bessa, and some woman who was married to a Miller on the Acorn Water river.

"There is something like that." Jon said nodding making Theon, as well as several others shudder, all the while Robb and Ser Rodrik now were hiding smiles, "But it's nothing I can brew unless I learn how to make a copious amount of wine."

Theon and the trainees looked at him stunned for a few moments before they all burst out laughing. Jon merely chuckled with them.

"He got you, Theon!" Robb said still laughing. After a few moments of laughter, Ser Rodrik snapped them out of it and ushered Jon and Robb to where the padded armor and practice swords were.

"So what are you fighting with?" Robb asked as he tied his padded armor on.

"A half and a hand sword." Jon replied as he equipped his own armor.

"Just that? No shield?" Robb questioned looking at Jon in surprise.

"Yes, why? What are you fighting with?" Jon asked turning to him.

"Same as you, just with a shield." Robb queried as the two walked over to the weapon racks. Jon picked the wooden sword that matched the length of the sword he wanted. He looked over at Robb to see he grabbed a similar sword and a large round shield. A targe if Jon remembered though he wasn't entirely sure. Robb turned to him.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smile. Jon returned the smile with a nod.

"I'm ready, are you?" Robb gestured to the training yard.

"Let's go." Both young men walked out to the yard and stood in the center. Everyone was still in their original areas. Bran and Arya were practically bouncing on the wagon they were sitting on. Theon looked like he was placing bets on who would win along with the others. The majority, including Theon, seemed to think Robb would win. Lord and Lady Stark seemed to straighten as both Robb and Jon stood in the middle facing each other.

Ser Rodrik stood off to the side studying both of them.

"I assume you both are ready?" He called out.

Jon got into a stance he knew was from his Blazing Dragon Style while Robb got into a stance Jon did not recognize. Robb positioned his shield in front of himself with his sword turned as if to deflect any blow Jon was going to dealt him. Jon himself was in an aggressive stance with his sword poised to strike.

"Begin!" Ser Rodrik roared. Jon charged at Robb and with the clash of a wooden sword against a wooden shield, the spar commenced.

* * *

 **I think I'll end it here.**

 **Please review and like!**


	8. Training Montage

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the fifth chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, Jon has learned some hard truths, and is coming to terms with them albeit slowly. Upon finding his mother's last possessions and the name she gave him, Jon has begun to accept the truth though he is still unsure of his place in the world and has instead chosen to focus on his training. And so the story continues...

* * *

Jon's wooden sword struck Robb's shield with a loud crack.

The two locked eyes then began fighting in earnest. Jon and Robb weaved around each other's strikes. Robb favored his right foot hiding behind the shield as Jon landed several strikes upon it. Without any warning, Robb suddenly bashed Jon with the shield, knocking the air from his lungs.

Jon stumbled and moved back from Robb who fell back into a defensive posture. Jon pulled himself together letting the pain flow away as he moved into another stance. He did not attack this time and instead studied Robb's own pose. From what he could tell, it was a style that was meant to rely heavily on defense. This was bad news for Jon since his fighting style was based largely on offense. Robb's blade was turned meaning that any attack that Jon managed to get past his shield would be deflected. Robb's feet were steady, good for holding his ground against any force Jon used on him. His guard by the look of it was fully raised, his eyes showing he was trying to predict Jon's next move with defensive tactics.

"Get on with it!" He heard Arya shout. Apparently this pause in the spar was taking too long for her. Jon ignored Lady Stark's outraged scolding and focused on what he could do against Robb. If Robb's style was indeed reliant on defense then all Jon needed to do was somehow rip that shield from him.

Jon attacked with several light strikes and heavy strikes against Robb's shield, but whatever attacks slipped past were deflected as he predicted. But Jon realized something. Robb couldn't really see him if he had his shield up. So Jon switched to light strikes but kept trying to attack over the shield, making Robb raise it higher. Jon knew what was coming as he kept going. He waited until...

Robb took the bait. He made Robb think he was attacking and not looking at the opening Jon had left deliberately. When Robb stuck his sword towards Jon's belly, Jon dodged to the side just out of its way. He then brought his sword down, the end of the guard scraping across the shield coming past it and with the guard, Jon brought it back up and pulled Robb's shield away leaving him exposed with wide-eyes. Jon brought his sword down using his **Adrenaline**. With this blow the spar would be over!

But then Robb cast off his shield and got into a blocking stance with his sword. He blocked the overhead attack Jon had delivered, pushed it back and suddenly caught him in the lower stomach, just right where the padded armor ended, with his blade. Jon felt a bruise already beginning to form on his stomach as he retreated away from Robb. He coughed heavily as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He didn't think Robb would've been capable of that such a close range. He could hear several of the recruits groaning in sympathy while Theon just laughed and cheered Robb on along with Bran. He looked at his own health to see the damage Robb had done to him.

 **Health: 65/105**  
 **Stamina: 130/150**  
 **Mana: 150/150**

Jon was completely shocked! It wasn't from his stamina, it regenerated quickly as well as his health did after having been struck by the shield that one time, but how did Robb that much damage with a wooden blade?! Sure it got him where he wasn't wearing armor, but how in the known world was that possible?! Jon looked back at Robb who was still in a guarded stance.

 **Lord Robb Stark**  
 **Health: 150/150**  
 **Stamina: 50/100**

His attack didn't have any effect whatsoever! But, why was Robb's stamina so low? Jon figured earlier with the shield must have taken a toll on Robb's stamina, but not so much as to drain it almost halfway. Was whatever Robb did an ability like Jon's **Adrenaline**? Robb's stamina dipped further answering Jon's questions. Whatever it was, it was dwindling Robb's stamina by 5 points each second. Jon had his sword poised as if ready to strike but didn't. So long as Robb maintained that stance, Jon was sure that he would receive the same damage as he did earlier. Waiting seemed to be in his best interest as he needed to regenerate his health and stamina and attacking Robb seriously was reckless as his defense was flawless from what Jon could see. Besides the longer Robb kept that stance up the easier it'll be for Jon to press his advantage. But Jon had to make sure that Robb would think he would attack him so Jon circled him as if looking for an opening. He taunted Robb a little by lunging making Robb stiffen in response, but it was all for show on Jon's part which paid off in the end.

In the next few seconds Robb's stamina dropped to zero and his stance along with it while Jon's own health and stamina were back up. Jon activated **Berserk**. With what felt like a fire roaring in his belly and through his veins, he attacked with several light strikes with each one catching Robb everywhere on his torso. He initiated his **Adrenaline** twice to add onto his damage bonus before using **Barrage** to increase his attack speed to get even more attacks. It only lasted around ten seconds though, but Jon was already half faster than usual getting in a few more blows on Robb. Robb tried valiantly to block Jon's onslaught, and while he did manage to avoid some, most aimed true. Overwhelmed, Robb backed away and got some more distance between himself and Jon this time.

It might as well have been best as Jon felt his **Barrage** wear off. Jon ran after him and tried to get one more strike in but he realized he overstepped himself as Robb got into a frighteningly familiar stance. Jon's blade struck Robb's which was then parried and Robb stuck Jon at the shoulder. Though the armor was there he still felt enough force that his knees buckled for a second before pushing both Robb and himself apart.

 **Health: 73/105**  
 **Stamina: 79/150**  
 **Mana: 150/150**

He did a number on his stamina with his **Berserk** shaving 2 points off with every hit not to mention the amount the **Barrage** and **Adrenaline** cost, but why was his health not as damaged as it had been before? A pain radiated in his stomach reminding him that Robb had struck him there. He still was bewildered that Robb got such a lucky shot where his armor-! It suddenly made sense! His armor blunted the attack! Robb had caught him in a vulnerable place which is why he took the damage head-on, but the second one struck where the padded-armor covered his shoulder. It may not have blocked the full amount of damage but it did shave it off which explains why Robb's health was what it was despite the damage Jon was giving.

 **Lord Robb Stark**  
 **Health: 91/150**  
 **Stamina: 33/100**

It appeared that Robb's style doesn't allow him to recover his stamina, but it greatly increased his health from what Jon could see now. He and Robb seemed to be neck and neck with Jon's attacks doing a little damage and the few attacks Robb used had done a ghastly amount. Whatever style Robb used was meant to wait and endure before hitting back with a lot of force. Then Jon had an idea. But it was risky and really didn't want to wash Robb's dirt laundry. He'd been in Robb's room after these kinds of matches and they certainly didn't smell like roses!

But he was beginning to feel the fatigue even with his stamina and health going back up. So Jon decided to risk it. He charged at Robb and used **Berserk** for one last time. This time, to his surprise, his attack pushed Robb's blade and into his shoulder. A similarly shocked Robb pushed back in a second after and caught Jon on the side making both of them backing away from the other, panting in exhaustion.

 **Health: 51/105**  
 **Stamina: 87/150**  
 **Mana: 150/150**

Robb stumbled, falling out of his stance a bit bringing Jon to focus on his brother's stats.

 **Lord Robb Stark**  
 **Health: 86/150**  
 **Stamina: 13/100**

"It doesn't look like neither of us has much left. We're both tired and bruised, we both know it." Robb said suddenly, panting still. Both young men straightened, "This might just be my last attack."

"It looks like it." Jon agreed as he activated **Ring of Pain** , sweeping his wooden sword slowly around him before gripping his weapon with both hands. The battlefield was marked and he knew he could not move, "Why don't you finally come and get me for change?" Robb smirked and did exactly that. It was almost in slow motion for Jon, watching his brother charge at him, sword ready to strike, and watching his own stamina drop 10 points with every second that passed.

Robb went for a heavy strike using the last vestiges of his stamina as Jon struck too as his stamina dropped to 17. Instead of aiming at Robb, Jon struck his brother's sword at the very last second. He understood that in return for the stamina consumed, Ring of Pain ignored 15% of an enemy's damage resistance and added extra damage to his weapon. Specifically, the amount of health points that he currently missing. Combined with his Berserk which was still going, Jon feared that he would cause Robb grievous harm and so...

*CRACK* *SNAP*

The sound of wood breaking cracked through the air making everyone look as both practice swords snapped and splintered. His hands were stinging from the vibrations as Jon deactivated both **Ring of Pain** and **Berserk** in an effort to save some stamina while Robb looked at their swords in shock. Jon too stared, bewildered for a moment before realizing that Robb's guard was down. Jon placed his split wooden sword at his brother's neck.

"I win." He huffed out. His stamina was almost depleted and he was really feeling it now. Robb looked at him in surprise before grinning. His sword, unlike Jon's whose had been split in half, was snapped at the guard. He had no way of defending himself now so he simply said, "I yield."

They didn't even hear Ser Rodrik declaring Jon the winner of the spar, the groans of people losing their bets, the cheering of Bran and Arya, or even the mildly excited chattering of the small folk who had come to watch. As soon as Robb stumbled Jon grabbed him placing an arm over his shoulder and walked back over to place their stuff back.

* * *

A few minutes later and Jon was sitting on a bench, rubbing where Robb had caught him. He had taken a quick look at it and sure enough, a bruise was already starting to form. Arya had tried hugging him but he kept her at arms' length for it. She was sad before he explained that he was feeling pretty tender there to which she hugged much more gently than she usually did. Something he was really grateful for.

Robb came by and sat down beside him. He pulled a pouch out and handed it to Jon.

"Here's your money. Ten gold dragons as promised." Jon took it before opening it and counting before the pouch disappeared and a window showed in front of him.

 **Quest Complete: A Spar between Brothers**  
 **Description: You've been his brother and best friend, but also his rival. He's seen you test yourself against Ser Rodrik, now he wishes to test himself against you. You and Robb will spar today.**  
 **Objective: Spar against Robb.**  
 **Rewards: 500XP + (30%) = +650XP and +15 Approval from your peers**  
 **Optional Objective: Win**  
 **Bonus Reward: 10 Gold Dragons  
Experience: 2671/4500**

As that window disappeared, another showed up right after it.

 **(10) Gold Dragons added to your Money Pouch**

 **Tutorial: Your Money Pouch holds all of your monetary wealth safely on your person. Some of it can be stolen however as your pouch is shown on your person. Only 5-10 random coins will be stolen however as more would obviously invite many attempting to rob you.  
**

 **Current Amount: 10 Gold Dragons, 0 Silver Stags, 0 Copper Stars, 0 Pennies, 0 Half-Pennies**

What do you know? You learn something new everyday with this thing. Once again the magic of the Grimoire showed itself by Robb not reacting at all to the fact that a pouch of gold coins suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Sorry to put you out of ten dragons." Jon apologized, but Robb shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I made a lot of money today anyway." Jon looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember all the others who were betting on me winning?" At Jon's nod he continued, "Well there was one who bet on you."

Jon looked at him in confusion before his eyes widened, "You didn't..."

"I did. And before you say it, no I did not throw the spar. I went at you with everything I had and still lost. I know it and everyone else saw it." Jon gave him a stare wondering if Robb was just having him on or not before deciding he was telling the truth.

"Thanks. So how much did you make?" Robb merely chuckled.

"Well, let me put it to you this way. Theon and a couple of others won't be visiting the brothel for the next couple of days and the laundry maids won't be washing my clothes for the better part of a moon."

Jon whistled, "I can't help but feel bad for them." Robb and he both chuckled this time, not speaking for a few seconds, letting silence fill it in.

"So you got any plans for today?" Robb suddenly asked.

"Not really. The rest of my day was going to be spent in the library on account of this bruise you gave me." Jon replied lifting his shirt so Robb could see it. Robb winced at seeing the purpling flesh.

"Sorry, I honestly hadn't meant to hit you so low."

"It is fine," Jon said as he lowered his shirt back down, "a night's rest and I'll be good as new."

"Maester Luwin say that?"

"No, I do. I know enough now to know it to be true." Jon replied.

"You've been studying Alchemy for what? A day? Two? How much can you really know about this kind of stuff?"

"Maester Luwin tested me today. Tested me on my knowledge of herbs, brewing an infusion. I passed. Says I've got a working knowledge on the subject and I'm a natural. Even offered extra lessons. Thinks that with the proper motivation, I could become a Maester while I'm still young." Robb started laughing at that while Jon frowned. Did his brother think he was joking? Robb stopped at seeing his frown.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just picturing you in a maester's robes with a chain around your neck. It just doesn't match!" Jon tried picturing himself in grey robes, book in hand, and a maester's chain dangling around his neck. While not impossible it was a little ridiculous looking now that Jon thought about it. He made an amused snort at the image.

"All right, I'll give you that." Jon thought over the fight. His Blazing Dragon Style was nearly useless against his brother's own style. Jon had not recognize it and could not help but be curious about it.

"Did Ser Rodrik teach you some new moves?" Jon asked. Robb shook his head.

"Nothing he didn't teach you. Father did though."

"I see." It would make sense that Robb was learning more from Lord Stark than simply lordly lessons.

"I have to say for a guy who has no real fighting style, that was pretty impressive holding out as you did." Jon looked at him questioningly. Did Robb not notice Jon was using a style? Then he thought about it. Blazing Dragon Style was merely channeling one's rage into their attacks for an increase in damage dealt to the opponent. No real fancy moves at all. That was kind of depressing actually. Then again Jon was sure that he had not fully learned everything about it.

"You almost had me. Though I really think I could've done some serious damage to you at the last minute if I struck you instead of your sword."

"Aye, no argument here. You broke both with one hit!" The two talked for a few more minutes before Arya and Bran came over, pelting them with question after question before they finally managed to get away. Jon headed back to the library to get a book. This time it was The Last Scabbard by Maester Tabar. He took it back to his room to read this time instead of staying in the library.

 **You have gained +2 to Smithing**

A couple of hours later and Jon was finished with it. It was actually an interesting read about a slaver's daughter, her slave lover, how the two tried find their happiness from her father and the rest of his fellow slavers only for it to end in tragedy with her father killing her lover and the daughter killing her father. Jon was able to get something out of the book noticing that it brought up weapon repair on multiple parts of a sword. He placed the book on his desk before lying down. Just like last night another prompt showed up.

 **How long do you wish to sleep?**

 _'An hour.'_ He thought to himself. Sleep came over him completely in seconds. There were no dreams this time. In fact, it was almost as if no time had passed for Jon as he woke up feeling refreshed as he was greeted by another window.

 **You have slept in your own bed and are well rested! HP, SP, and MP are restored back to 100% each.**

As soon as the window disappeared Jon felt his stomach tenderly. There was no pain. Lifting up his shirt, he looked at to see the dark purple bruise was gone making him smirk. He was really loving this book!

* * *

 **A few days later**

* * *

Jon got out of his bed, walked over to his desk, quickly wrote a note on it, then equipped his new armor on.

 **[Dornish Leather Armor (Torso)] Equipped  
** **[Dornish Leather Armor (Left Arm)] Equipped  
** **[Dornish Leather Armor (Right Arm)] Equipped  
** **[Dornish Leather Armor (Left Leg)] Equipped  
** **[Dornish Leather Armor (Right Leg)] Equipped**

Mikken had outdone himself with this armor. While not as strong as plate armor or chainmail, it was hard enough to block an arrow with an iron head and flexible enough to make sure Jon could move out of the way if need be.

He headed to the library to place his most recent book back. He then exited the library, turned and made his way to the Maester's Turret. With everything that he had done today, it was only a few hours before midday. Jon could not, for the life of him forget the dream and now the quest he had almost forgotten about. He had meant to do it a few days before, but he had gotten sidetracked by all of these new quests that showed up through the days.

 **Quest: Ride or be Ridden**  
 **Description: Ser Rodrik has decided today's training is to be spent on riding your horses.**  
 **Objective: Ride until lunch and race your peers around Winterfell without tiring your horses out too much.  
Bonus Objective: Come in First**  
 **Reward: 300XP  
Bonus Reward: ? and ?  
**

That was a fun day. Jon figured out halfway through that Ser Rodrik wasn't keeping track of the laps around the castle, so Jon took it slow with his horse. Theon and Robb, as well as several others, made japes at his expense, that is until Ser Rodrik hollered at them that it was almost time for lunch and that the first who made it through Winterfell's gates would receive a special reward. Needless to say, when he heard that, Jon made his horse gallop like the two were being chased by bandits, speeding past everyone surprising both Robb and Theon but his sudden comeback. Their horses, which had been pushed could not keep up with Jon's who had been exercised well, but not to the point of exhaustion.

There were complaints of course, that had cheated. That he hadn't gone as many times around the castle everyone else had. Ser Rodrik shot them down quickly by explaining that they had decided to race. All he had ordered was that they lap around the castle until he said otherwise. He even complimented Jon by saying that he was smart enough to realize this, follow orders, and kept his horse well enough that when there was a need for it, his horse could gallop towards the actual goal. The whole point of the exercise was to demonstrate the need to have one conserve their horse's energy should they be going on a long journey. Any grumbling that was left quieted down seeing Ser Rodrik wasn't showing any favoritism.

 **Quest Completed: Ride or be Ridden  
** **Reward: 300XP + (30%) = +390XP  
** **Bonus Objective Completed:** **Come in First  
** **Bonus Reward: +2 to Riding and A Brand New Saddle!  
** **Experience: 30** **61/4500**

After that Jon, with the Riding skill still in his thoughts, went on to get a book called **Horse Tribes, Being a Study of the Nomads of the Eastern Plains of Essos by Maester Illister**. It was a thick tome full of accounts on the Dothraki. They were a savage people but very skilled riders. Jon skimmed through to detailed illustrations portraying the Dothraki. He made short work of the book by reading it throughout the day and into the night.

 **You have gained +2 to Riding by reading this book**  
 **Codex Update: [Culture and History]**

Thank the gods for the **Well Rested** ability of his bed (at least that was what Grimoire explained it as) otherwise he'd be exhausted. The next day he had been ready to start with going to the cave when Ser Rodrik stated that today's training was going to be about enduring an onslaught with a shield.

 **Quest: Blocking 101**  
 **Description: Due to a mishap regarding two recruits, Ser Rodrik has decided to train everyone on how to properly block.**  
 **Objective: Block your** **opponent's attacks until told otherwise.  
** **Bonus Objective: Counter your opponent at least five times [0/5]**  
 **Reward: 400XP  
Bonus Reward: ?**

It was more grueling than the riding training the previous day! His legs had been hurting by the end of it but that was pretty much the extent of his troubles the previous day. With blocking, every time his opponent attacked, Jon locked his arms and legs to withstand the attack. They would switch roles when the Master-At-Arms said so, and switched again, repeatedly. Jon managed to successfully counter his partner multiple times though by waiting for his attack to bounce of his shield then for Jon to slam the shield into him or on his foot or something. By the end of it, Jon could feel his legs and arms pulse with each step he took. Every movement with his fingers made them want to clench while his muscles burned.

 **Quest Completed:** **Blocking 101**

 **Reward: 4** **00XP + (30%) = +520XP**  
 **Bonus Objective Completed:** **Counter your opponent at least five times [5/5]**  
 **Bonus Reward: +3 to Blocking!**

 **Experience:** **358** **1/4500**

Again he went to the library, in the hope he could find something to help him in the future when using a shield properly, though he did not enjoy using them and still preferred to just dodge an attack. After a few minutes of searching, he finally found a book called **The Mirror by Maester Berdier**. It was a recount of a siege on some castle which thank fully had detailed illustrations of how the men used their shields and the positions.

 **You have gained +2 to Blocking by reading this book**

At the end of the day, Jon was so tired he didn't care about how long he slept, just as long as he got some sleep. The day after wasn't much better as Ser Rodrik's next lesson involved armor. Specifically, learning how to fight well while wearing armor and having nothing else to help.

 **Quest: Fisticuffs**  
 **Description: Ser Rodrik knows that a man can be caught without a weapon. He's decided to prepare you for that situation.**  
 **Objective: Brawl with your opponent(s) until told otherwise** **.  
** **Bonus Objective: Counter your at least two opponents twice [0/2]**  
 **Reward: 450XP  
Bonus Reward: ? and ?**

They ended up sparring with each other in a fist fight while wearing armor. It was set in matches, but the other recruits just punched while bantering with each other. Jon ended fighting both Robb and Theon at one point and made them hit each other after a close dodge when they were double-teaming him. When they stunned by the unexpected blows, Jon took advantage and knocked both of them to the ground. They tried to recover and almost got him, but Jon used his armored wrists to deflect their punches, grabbed their heads and smack them together.

 **Quest Completed: Fisticuffs**

 **Reward: 45** **0XP + (30%) = +585XP**  
 **Bonus Objective Completed:** **Counter your at least two opponents twice [2/2]**  
 **Bonus Reward: +3 to Armor and +3 to Unarmed!  
** **Experience:** **4166** **/4500**

Jon retreated to the library to avoid Robb and Theon, as well as Lady Stark's eventual glares, and decided to brush up on his armor and unarmed skills seeing as he might need a bit more on them. The books he found were noticeably thicker than the previous one he had gotten. **The Knights of the Seven by Maester Karl** seemed interesting enough, though the **Way of the Exposed Palm** was not authored strangely enough. These books were much more detailed in their illustrations and information. So much so that it took Jon a couple of days to finish them. Thankfully, in the wake of the sudden training montage that Ser Rodrik had given them over the past couple of days, the Master-At-Arms had decided to give them a few days to rest or catch up on lessons, earn some money or time with family. Jon used his time to do a little of everything, minus the money. He kept reading the books when he spent time with Robb and Theon, though he was forced to multitask. He did manage to get Robb invested in the Knights of the Seven when he pointed out what he could learn from it. Robb even asked to look at it once he was done He wasn't able to read when Arya spent time with him.

She felt that he was ignoring her when he read the books which wasn't true. So he placed the books away in his inventory and spent an entire day with her doing whatever she wanted, which, unfortunately was martial training. By a stroke of luck, Jon was able to persuade her to keep it to archery practice which she enjoyed immensely.

 **Persuasion Successful! You've earned +3XP + (30%) = +4XP!  
** **Experience:** **4170** **/4500**

Her happy mood somewhat dissipated when Bran came and joined in, but still. It was relaxing for Jon. He eventually finished the books, gave Robb the one he wanted and placed the other back.

 **You have gained +2 to Armor by reading this book  
** **You have gained +2 to Unarmed by reading this book  
** **Codex Update: [Culture and History]**

On the plus side, he was able to accomplish something else over these last few days. His Unarmed skill was brought up to 33 while his Riding skill just managed to hit 30.

 **Legendary Quest Update: Maester Luwin's star pupil  
Description: Learn all that** **Maester Luwin has to teach you.  
** **Objective: Raise three Intellectual skills other than Alchemy and Astrology to 30 [0/3]  
Rewards: 3750XP and ?  
Optional Objective: Raise three non-intellectual skills ****other than Melee** **to 30 [2/3]  
** **Bonus Reward: ? and ?  
** **Failure: Neglecting your studies.  
** **Failure Penalties: Loss of respect from Maester Luwin, ignorant of certain subjects down the road.**

 _'Going to the library really paid off in the end.'_ Jon thought as he walked the familiar path up to Maester Luwin's turret. And so here he was on his last two days of freedom about to leave to go on the quest he had been putting off.

 **Quest: Mysterious Figure**  
 **Description: You've had a dream of your aunt, a dragon, and a mysterious man. While you cannot go to your aunt, the man had bid you to go to the Cave of the First.**  
 **First Objective: Enter and Explore the Cave of the First**  
 **Reward: ?**

He had to go to the cave now. Jon knew now was the best time for it. The reason for stopping by the Maester Turret instead of heading straight to the stables was to get a couple of things just in case he needed something to help.

 **[1] [Minor Healing Poultice] has been added to your inventory  
 **[1] [Minor Stamina Draught] has been added to your inventory**  
**

It wasn't much, but it could come in handy. From what he had learned, Healing Poultices came in the form of a milk white substance similar to pudding, though it did not taste like it at all. It's casing was similar to a very small pot of clay, smaller than his hand even. Minor indeed. For external injuries, the poultice had to be applied while for internal wounds such as coughing up blood, the poultice had to be ingested to make the blood clot and to restore whatever damage there was. The stamina draught was a red liquid contained in a small clear tube-like vial. From his lessons, one single sip would be invigorating. Too bad that was all there was in the vial.

Jon looked for something else when he saw a small bag tied shut at the top. He remembered Maester Luwin using something like this when he had come back yesterday. Jon reached for it to take it into his inventory.

 **[1] [Minor Injury Kit] has been added to your inventory**

This will definitely be helpful should the poultice and draught fail. Jon left the Turret, making a mental note to replace what he had taken from Maester Luwin. He walked down the steps, crossing the courtyard and into the stables.

Jon still had his sword, dirk, bow and arrows from the previous day still in his inventory so he equipped them. He briefly wondered if he should try to get some leather armor before deciding against it. Every minute here was one minute wasted when he could be finding that cave. Grabbing a black courser, Jon rode his way out of Winterfell, briefly mentioning that he was going out for a bit to clear his head to the guards at the gate. Ghost was running by his side in moments. The little white direwolf was doing a superb job of keeping up with his horse, but Jon slowed down enough that Ghost would not tire himself out

As both the courser and direwolf kept going, Jon took out the Grimoire.

 _'World Map'_ He mentally commanded. The pages turned allowing Jon to see the North as a whole. He zoomed in on the White Wolf head that was slowly moving away from Winterfell and towards the Wolfswood. He noticed that the Wolfswood was colored in more and that a small dot had appeared which labeled it as the Cave of the First.

Jon corrected his horse's direction slightly to make sure they were going straight towards it before stashing the book away. It would take the better part of an hour to reach that place now that he knew where to go.

* * *

 **Nearly an Hour Later...**

* * *

Jon was trudging through the woods on foot, having left his horse back at the edge of the Wolfswood. This time he had entrusted Ghost with the horse to protect it should something come across it. With no other companion with him, Jon felt the familiar emptiness of solitude. It was fine though as he was used to it most of the time, though he did keep his bow out with an arrow at the ready just in case. He did however stop to pick up any useful herbs he came across. The sun had reached its zenith when he at long last reached the cave.

It was still dark on the inside showing little of anything within. There were few signs of any creatures having come to investigate. The only thing left was the corpse of the bear he had slain when he was last here. The beast's body had been partially decayed, showing signs of being ravaged by small scavengers like crows and was beset upon by flies and maggots. Going into the cave without a torch seemed reckless and he did not have a torch or any flint on him to light one even if he did. With a sigh he put away his bow and arrow, and unsheathed his sword. Looks like he was going into this blind. Just as he was about to enter the dark cave, a screen showed up in front of him.

 **Tip: If you are lacking materials, use your Sixth Sense to find them in your nearby environment.**

Jon stopped in confusion. Sixth Sense? What did that-Oh! That perk he had gotten earlier after reading his mother's diary! But how could he use it? Jon tried to call up any information the book had given him about it. Suddenly, old but very vague memories surfaced, but with nothing else to go on, he followed them starting by closing his eyes first. He stilled his movements and lowered his breathing. Jon listened to the rhythm of his own heartbeat as it began to slow down just a bit. Then he noticed it.

A light pulse sounded off and he began to hear things. The wind rustling the plants and trees, the small chittering of an insect next to his boots. He could smell the odor coming off the bear's corpse even though the wind was blowing it away from him. When he opened his eyes the world was not as colorful as it once was. Everything was in shades of gray. How strange! He turned around to see the bear's corpse was covered in gold light. He took one step towards it when everything resumed its natural look. The sounds, smells, and overall sense of things had been muted now. Jon had no idea why it did that, but he could guess that it required total concentration since it was broken when he took that step. He stilled himself once more and summoned that feeling.

Another pulse sounded off making him open his eyes to the world having turned grey again as the sounds came back. This was incredible! He wondered what else he could do with it? Seeing the bear's corpse highlighted in gold again made him remember the description talking about targets and objects of interest came out as gold. He walked over towards it, the sense going away, and reached for the corpse when a window popped up in front of him.

 **Would you like to take [Animal Fat][x2]?**  
 **[Yes] or [No]**

 _'Yes.'_ He thought. This time the bear's flesh actually melted of its bones before disappearing into the ground.

 **[2] [Animal Fat] has been added to your inventory**

What happened to the bear's body?! Did the flesh just dissolve or something? He shook his head. Trying to figure this book out was like trying to squeeze water from a stone. He looked back over to the cave. He had animal fat, he could get a branch from anywhere in the forest, but the thing he really needed now was some flint! Jon thought on where he could find some before remembering that the most likely place to find flint is near water. Taking the Grimoire out, he moved to World Map section. Upon seeing his current location, he noticed that there was that swamp-like pond he had saved Ghost from just a little to the northwest.

And leading into it was a small river!

Nodding his head, Jon closed the book and began walking. He passed tree after tree until he came to it after a good hike. The pond smelled as bad as it had that day. Mucky and... well, swampy. He skirted around it until he found where the water was coming from and followed up until he came to riverbed of sediment. He then activated his sense. As the world around him became grey and alive at the same time, several rocks became highlighted in gold. Breaking his concentration he picked one noticing the waxy appearance it had. It was a dark grey too which was a very good sign. After a few seconds of gazing at it, a new screen showed up.

 **Flintstone**

 **Description: Used first as both tool and crude weaponry in prehistoric times, it is still used today as a means of igniting fires when struck against steel.**

 _'That's it!'_ Jon thought to himself before placing it in his inventory and hiking back to the cave. After about a good ten minutes he was back. Without stopping, Jon snapped the branch of a nearby tree. He kneeled in front of the cave, placed the broken branch down and gathered several stones. He placed the stones in a circle then grabbed some moss, broken twigs, anything dry and piling it into the circle. He took the animal fat out of his Inventory and slathered it on one end of the branch before sticking the other end into the ground.

He then took out the flint and his knife before scraping the two together to make some sparks. It took at least a dozen tries before the sparks finally caught onto the campfire he had assembled. He blew on it to help it grow in size. When he was convinced it would not fizzle out, he grabbed the torch and lowered the fat covered in to the flames which was engulfed in flames.

 _'Perfect.'_ He thought to himself. Jon looked at the campfire for a few moments. It wasn't that large, and the ground was starting to become damp now so there wasn't much risk of a forest fire. But still... he raked away anything that could catch fire with his foot, just in case. The fire would still keep burning for a bit, but it wouldn't grow anymore.

Jon then turned to the cave and entered it, unsheathing his sword as he did so. Caves were seldom unoccupied, he's learned from personal experience. The ground was mostly dirt and rock, but it was littered with the bones of other animals the moment being the deer the bear had killed and dragged here. The flies were even on it, buzzing loudly. The other bones though...

Jon could see several different skeletons of creatures leading further into the cave. As he walked cautiously he could see that this cave had been home to a pack of wolves, a couple more bears, he could see the skeletons of their prey too. Not just deer, but he noticed there were rat skeletons, goat skeletons, hare and rabbits, even an elk! He told Jon that this place was old.

 _'But why am I here? Why did that man want me to come here?'_ Jon pondered as he went deeper and deeper. He reached the back to find it was a dead end, or so he thought. Jon sucked in a breath as he came to a complete stop having almost walked off the edge of some sort of trench. He looked down into the pit which showed nothing but blackness. Looking back, Jon saw the entrance was a good 30 meters behind him, a light at the end of a dark tunnel really. He turned once more to look at the pit to see an old woven rope ladder tied to a stone at the edge across from him. He walked over to it and inspected it with a curious pull. It seemed well enough as he looked down to the black chasm.

"Great." He muttered, rolling his eyes knowing what he would have to do. He dropped the torch down into the hole, hoping there would not be any water down below. An echoing thunk sounded out as the torch struck the bottom, bouncing and rolling for a bit before stilling. The flames hadn't gone down, but Jon was unsure how far it went. Certainly shorter than the distance from the cave's entrance. Jon gingerly got on the rope ladder. He gripped the edge as he heard the rope strain from his weight. Shambling down the rope clumsily, Jon made it to the bottom, but not without almost falling several times.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier at the forest entrance**

* * *

Ghost was still waiting at the edge of the forest with his master's horse. He had been here sitting or sniffing around for at least of couple of hours and it was starting to make him anxious. His master, whom the other humans referred to as Jon, had never ordered him to stay in one place for so long and he was beginning to worry. While Jon was unaware, as were the rest of his human siblings, Ghost and his siblings had already felt their bonds with their respective human form already. So Ghost could sense Jon's mood which turned from cautious to annoyed and back several times over. Ghost's ears twitched at the sound of galloping coming closer to him. He turned his head to see his older brother Grey Wind and his master, Robb, coming closer along with a few others including the one that smelled like water and salt, Theon.

"Hey, Ghost, did Jon leave you here?" Robb asked as he got off his horse and bent down to pet his head. While appreciated, he still preferred Jon's pets which were quiet and gentle so Ghost moved his head away when he had enough. Grey Wind came up to him next and immediately began checking him out for any injuries or such. Ever since they came back from that fiasco with the big lumbering animal, and since Ghost told his siblings what happened, Grey Wind had been keeping an eye on his littlest brother. Lady had been chiding him for acting so recklessly while Nymeria had been seething with jealousy having wanted to be there to join in. Shaggy and Summer had wanted to be there to have seen it as well, with Shaggy wishing he could go outside the walls with Ghost, but his master, Rickon wasn't allowed to.

"Robb, are you sure about what you read in Snow's letter?" Theon spoke as he got off his horse. Robb nodded and pulled out a scrap of paper that smelled like it was from Jon's room. Robb unfolded it and read aloud, _"Heading out to the Wolfswood. I will be back when I can. Jon"_

"It does seem like less than what anyone else might put down, but this is Jon we're taking about, besides the guards at the Hunter's Gate said he went in this direction and we've found Ghost and his horse so he can't be far away. Come on Grey Wind, Ghost!" Robb ordered as he untied Jon's horse from the tree and went into the forest with all of them following. Trudging through the woods, Ghost sniffed the familiar smells of the forest looking for Jon's peculiar scent. It wasn't hard to find. Jon's scent differed from everyone else's including his own blood. The Patriarch, whom people called Lord Stark and Ned, smelled of home, of ice and snow, of the forest itself. The red-haired Matriarch, whom was referred to as Lady Stark and Catelyn, smelled of river water with the scent of grass. The rest of their children smelled of a combination with most smelling like their mother, save for Nymeria's mistress and Summer's master, Arya and Bran. They smelled more like their father than their mother. Everyone had their own scent too, though it was more snow and dirt along with other things.

Jon, however, smelled different. He smelled of ice and snow, but also of fire and ash. Curiously, while the ice and snow was more dominant, there were times when Jon was angry, that the fire and ash scent began to overwhelm the ice and snow. Ghost noticed that this anger seemed to be directed towards the Matriarch and at lesser amount the Patriarch. Ghost, and his siblings, were not blind to feeling of hostility the Matriarch directed at his master who simply took in stride. At least until Ghost was given that leather thing to take to his master.

Ever since Jon had gotten it he had changed. His character was starting to change and he was beginning to get stronger at a very fast pace. Though Ghost seemed to be the only one to notice it. Ghost could not help but be curious as to what was so special about the leather thing that had attached itself to his master. When he had gone into the cave, he had heard someone calling to him. There was no evil intent behind it so he ran in to greet them. The being turned out to be a man who smelled very strange. He smelled like the forest when it was blooming yet at the same time he smelled like the woods when they were withering. He had received a lovely pat on the head and a good chin starting to boot before the man gave him the book and said that it was for his master. Ghost, having thought nothing of it, went right out to give it to his master. Then something happened in the cave.

When they were aways from it, Ghost had heard some kind of sound emirate from the cave. His master would not have heard it. His kind, Man, did not have ears like they did so he and the others would not hear the echoing sound of wind roaring from the cave.

A nuzzle from Grey Wind brought Ghost out of his reminiscence to find they were at the cave.

"By the Drowned God!" Theon exclaimed in shock, "I heard Snow killed a bear but that beast is too big for one man to take on by himself! And it's just a skeleton now!"

"Jon did say he had gotten very lucky." Robb replied but Ghost could see that he was worried for Jon.

"Well, we know that this may be his camp given that there's a fire goin'" One of the men with Robb spoke pointing towards the fire.

"Or a Wildling camp." Ghost heard Theon mutter.

Just then a roar echoed from the cave, sounding neither beast nor man yet Ghost knew it. It was the same sound he had heard as he and his master walked away when they got that thing.

Ghost worry skyrocketed when he felt fear, surprise, before finally unconsciousness from his master through their bond.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm going to stop here. What did you think? Okay? Not really? What?**

 **Love it when you all review! Till next time!**


	9. A Big Party

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the fifth chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, Jon has gotten into some trouble after following up on a quest.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 _'What happened?'_ Jon groggily thought as he brought his head up only to wince as the sunlight blinded his vision. He laid his head back down on the warm hard ground. Jon opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut. Oh by the Old and the New was it bright and hot! Jon slowly got up, feeling sand crunch underneath his palms.

Wait a minute... sand? Sunlight? Jon squinted his eyes as he looked around. To his right was nothing but arid grass fields and rock faces. He looked to his left and saw the sea. He looked ahead to see a port city in the distance. It looked as if it had massive, high walls, but he honestly couldn't tell from this distance which had to be a few miles at least. The city's towers were square and one of the buildings looked like a big red temple.

Where in the Known World was he?!

He didn't recognize this place at all! He began looking around frantically. Was he in Dorne?! There was no other place in westeros that had this sort of arid landscape. Jon had to calm himself down.

 _'Calm down and think, Snow. Try to remember what happened before.'_ Jon thought to himself before actually thinking on it, _'What did happen?'_

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Jon had gotten down the ladder and resumed his exploration of the cave after picking up his torch. After a few moments of looking around, and seeing it was wide and dark open area, he came to a long tunnel which he followed through, then came to another area. A chamber._

 _He walked around, torch hovering above both the ground and wall. He noticed out of the corner of the his eye there was a stand with an unused_ _fire pot. He cautiously reached into to pick up a handful what felt like bits of wood before letting go of it, the pieces falling back in. Jon placed the end of his torch carefully on the rim of the pot. Blue flames came to life on the material inside it._

 _"Ironwood?" Jon said to himself in wonder. He had heard of ironwood burning blue from his father who had attended a funeral at Ironrath, the seat of House Forrester. Apparently, Ironwood was a special type of wood that was_ _as hard as iron and_ _grown to be used in making shields that can better withstand steel weapons. Looking at his surroundings, the chamber was nearly pitch black save for the lights shining from his torch and the ironwood stand respectively. Jon noticed that the bright blue flames from the ironwood emitted more light than the orange flames of his torch. Thinking about the size of the chamber Jon concluded it would be unreasonable and downright stupid to place just one stand in such a sizable area._

 _He walked along the wall finding more stands and inviting them as moved past. He found twenty-three more after his first. Once all twenty-four were lit, he could vaguely make out the room itself. The ceiling was domed and had what looked like inscriptions or something carved into it, while in the middle of the room on the floor was an apparatus of some sort. Jon approached it before nearly tripping over his own feet. He looked down to see the natural stone of the cave give way to carved stone with inscriptions that he assumed were similar to the ones on the ceiling. Some of the markings looked very familiar to him but he could not place where he had even seen them before._

 _The Bastard of Winterfell shook his head and continued to the center of the room to find the apparatus was little more than a stand holding a very large milky white jewel. It wasn't just a stand, Jon realized, as he observed it further. At the bottom of it was a brazier filled with more ironwood. The arms holding the jewel were welded into the brazier. Jon wondered why this was before placing the end of his torch into the brazier. Maybe if he had more light, then he see it much better._

 _As the blue flames came to life, jewel above them began to glow. Jon stepped back in alarm. The longer the flames were under it, the brighter the jewel shone until Jon could no longer look directly at it. Looking up, he saw what had been hidden in shadows on the ceiling. It wasn't an inscription, but a stone carving of something else. It took him a few minutes to realize what it actually was. As he moved his head to the side his eyes widened in comprehension._

 _"Westeros!" And it was indeed westeros in its entirety from a side view. The dome shape of the ceiling made it a bit confusing but Jon recognized it enough to see the broken arm of Dorne and the Neck. Jon's eyes squinted as he noticed there was glittering on certain parts of Westeros. On the areas representing the major Kingdoms, were rubies glittering from the light of the jewel, with one really big one right in the middle of the entire map, its size could've been that of his fist if he had to guess. But those were not the only gems on it. While the rubies were all over the carving, most of them being in the North, there were black gems as well all of them dotting the Southern Kingdoms._

 _All of the rubies began to glow as well now. Then a loud news sounded out, a rumbling. The ground began to shake and move. Jon looked down to see the various slabs of inscribed stone he was standing on began vibrate. He was brought to his knees as the slabs suddenly lifted up. Dropping the torch, Jon was now on all fours trying to regain his feet. He was almost back up when he noticed the entryway he came through suddenly begin to close as a stone door descended from the top of it. Jon tried to move toward when the levitating stones began to spin cause Jon fall flat on his face. Everything was spinning forcing him to shut his eyes. Stomach rolling, feeling like he was going to be sick, Jon tried to crawl his way to the edge. The sounds this thing was making were very loud now, and he could not even hear himself think. After stumbling around, Jon believed he had made to the edge when his hand suddenly felt no more stone._

 _He opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut after being blinded. In his bumbling around, he had moved right into the middle. Shuffling backward, Jon tried to make it back, but the next thing he knew there was a loud boom and then nothing._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

* * *

 _'What in seven hells was that?!'_ Jon thought to himself. How could he get from an underground cave to... wherever here was!? Knowing that asking himself questions would get him nowhere, he started walking towards the city before stopping at the sounds of drums.

Jon looked around until he zeroed in on the drumbeats coming from behind him. They were distant, but Jon followed them until he came upon a group of people riding on horses. They were wearing very fine robes and expensive jewelry. Several of the men were fat too and smelled of heavy perfumes not to mention that some of the men who beards were forked glistened with oil in the sunlight.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am?" Jon asked. They made no response to his question nor did they even acknowledge his presence as he came up to them. They merely kept going, prompting Jon to follow. Jon tried again only to be met with the same result. He tried again and again, but it was still the same. It was as if he wasn't even there. Now normally, he wouldn't let this get to him, he was used to people ignoring him at times, even preferring it some days. But since he was lost and in need of help, this was beyond insulting with the lengths they were going!

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" He snapped... and they still made no acknowledgement of him! What the...

"Didn't you hear me?!" Jon shouted, finally reaching his out to grab one of the men's robes only for it to completely phase through him! In shock, he stumbled for a minute almost landing on his face again before righting himself. He looked out his hands as the group left him behind. They were clean with no marks. Jon rubbed one of the other to make sure he wasn't some sort of fluke. He felt solid enough, so he tried with another only for the same thing to happen again... and gain with the next and the one after that.

He was breathing hard now. Why? Why, why, why, why, WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING?! Jon tried to figure it out but the only thing he could come up with was... His heart thudded painfully in his chest. Did he die in that cave? Was he some sort of ghost? Was that why he was like this? Jon desperately tried to keep himself calm, but was failing at quite spectacularly as he began to make panicked noises as it started to sink in. He was lost. Possibly a ghost. Not likely to see any of his family again for a long time, even if he made it back to Winterfell. If he was in Dorne then chances are it would take around two, two and half, maybe even three moons to reach Winterfell... by horse.

And what were the chances of finding a ghost horse?

Jon then slapped himself. Come on, think! He couldn't be dead. He still had a heartbeat. Right? Jon placed the palm of his hand over his heart to feel it beating rapidly. Okay, so he wasn't dead. Then what was this? After a few minutes of thinking on it and getting nowhere, he eventually gave up and decided to follow the path those men took. It had to have been about a quarter of an hour before he made to where the drums were sounding from. It was a big party holding 100,000 people easily. Their skin colors ranged from fair to tan and copper. Most were all clad in leathers however a few, like the men he had come across earlier, were wearing red and white robes. The leather-clad men had blue war paint, their thick black hair was braided and had blades that he recognized as arakhs at their sides. Jon walked through the crowd, avoiding people at first, but eventually ended up walking through them. He kept doing this for several minutes until he came at the end of the procession to find several tents and an earthen ramp.

And sitting on that ramp was someone Jon had only seen once. She was as beautiful as she was when he first saw her. Her silver hair shined in the sun as it waved in the wind, clad in a dress matching her hair with gold and emeralds laced on her shoulders. Yet for all her beauty he could see the fear and sadness in her eyes. To her sides, Jon could see a bountiful banquet and multiple other men similar to the ones he had seen earlier. Then there was the one sitting right next to her.

Even seated Jon could tell the man was tall, and muscular too. Like a majority of the people here, he had copper-colored skin, black hair, and black eyes. But he was also easily distinguishable and not just by his height or build. He had a long, drooping moustache and a long braid hung with tiny bells that hung down to his thighs. The braid may have been longest one he'd seen of the all the people here. Jon could tell that whomever this man was, he was dangerous, and given the amount of men sitting below him, hands on their blades, eyes vigilant, he was obviously a person of power. Down the ramp, just below the men guarding Daenerys and the man, was a young man who bore a great resemblance to her.

Without a doubt this had to have been her older brother, Viserys.

He was clad in an obviously new black wool tunic with a scarlet dragon on the chest. He had the same purple eyes and hair she had, same valyrian features. And by now Jon knew valyrian features since he had seen them when he remembered Blazing Dragon Style. Viserys had a look of utter anger as if he had been slighted somehow though Jon could not guess why.

Men in various robes were walking up to the two cautiously, but with splendor, giving what appeared to be gifts. Then it all clicked to Jon.

This was a wedding. _Daenerys' Wedding._

His heart twitched for some reason, as if he was sad and disappointed. But that couldn't be it. Why would he feel that way about someone he didn't really know? Sure she was his long-lost kin, and sure in that dream he had felt protective over her when he thought they were in danger, but that... He honestly doesn't know what that is. And he wasn't going to spend time thinking on it.

That was when he noticed Daenerys again. She was looking in his direction. Chances are she is looking at someone coming from behind him. Sure enough, a man in robes walked through him carrying a chest of snakes. As the man kept going, Jon noticed the dancers in the middle, in front of the ramp. They were scantily clad, with one or both breasts hanging out and dancing erotically for the pleasure of all who watched, Jon immediately averted his eyes, face burning. He turned his attention to Viserys who was giving Daenerys, no... not Daenerys, her new husband an impatient and curious look. A quick glance showed the man didn't even pay Viserys the slightest amount of attention. Jon walked closer wondering what... his uncle... was up to.

"When do I meet with the Khal?" Viserys asked the man beside him. The man himself was fat, really fat. He had pig's eyes and fat cheeks, a huge belly and a pair of heavy breasts that sag like sacks of grain or something. He too had a long forked, yellow beard that was oily, like the men he first found. Jon noticed the many rings on his fat fingers, the gems glistening in the light reflecting their many colors of amethyst, emerald, green pearl, jade, jet, onyx, opal, ruby, sapphire, and a few others he couldn't name. Part of him felt shame for remembering some of the gems Sansa would rant about when he nameday was near, but that was beside the point.

"We need to be planning the invasion." Viserys added making Jon stop. Invasion? What invasion? He surely couldn't mean...

"Khal Drogo has promised you a crown. You shall have it." The fat man said smoothly, deflecting the question. Jon glanced at Daenerys' new husband, Khal Drogo. If remembers correctly, Khal was a king or warlord for... the Dothraki! Gods, Viserys was planning to use the Dothraki to invade Westeros! Jon quickly looked around taking note of the numbers. Despite their savage reputation, he didn't think the would allow women and children into battle, given the amount of people and families in general, that make his military strength to half or under half. So around 40-50,000 warriors.

"When?" Viserys asked with scarcely concealed eagerness, having not realized he's being maneuvered away from his conversation. Jon relaxed as he thought it through. The North could bring up around 45,000 men on its own, or at least that was what father and Ser Rodrik told him in his lessons, so given that the other major kingdoms, at the least the ones with sufficient size, could do the same, Westeros wasn't in any real danger. One or two kingdoms perhaps, but not the entire country.

"When their omens favor war." The fat men replied jostling Jon back to the conversation.

"I piss on Dothraki omens. The Usurper sits on my father's throne. How long must I wait?" Viserys was seething with impatience from what Jon could see. That's when Jon noticed one the warriors step into the circle of dancers, grabbed one by the arm, pushed her down to the ground, and mounted her right there, like a dog takes a bitch. Jon had to avert his eyes, but then realized there was nowhere else to look when more warriors started stepping in and doing the same thing the other dancers.

Then two warriors began fighting over one dancer, and then it became a death-match as the arakhs came out. No one intervened, or even made a move to stop it. Instead they shouted what sounded like encouragements and taunts, as if it were some tourney to enjoy. It didn't last long though. Jon was able to follow their movement, years of practice paying off in that regard, as he noticed one man take the wrong step. His opponent struck clear into the stomach before opening him back to front, spilling his entrails into the dust. He even took the man's braid off as insult. Then the winner reached for the nearest woman, not even the one they had been fighting over, and took her there and then. Slaves, because Jon could not think of any free person willingly wear a collar, took the body away, and the dancing resumed.

"A dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." Jon heard the fat man say to Viserys who merely laughed. Jon looked at the two in confused horror. That was the point of that? Someone lost their life at a _wedding_ for entertainment? All the things he heard about dothraki were showing to be true today, it seemed. That his own uncle would enjoy this was sickening to Jon. Unlike Daenerys, who had appeared kind and gentle to Jon, Viserys showed much that was troubling.

He quickly looked at Khal Drogo to see that the Dothraki warlord was smiling, having enjoyed the fight to a degree. He quickly looked at Daenerys, and to his surprise, she was looking in his direction once again. Jon turned around to see who was coming from behind him since it wasn't straight towards the married couple. He didn't see anyone approaching that was headed in her direction. So what...?

He turned around quickly getting an idea.

 _'Could she?'_ He thought to himself. He walked across to the other side of the ramp, even walked through one of the Dothraki guarding them, but Daenerys' sight never wavered from him. Her purple eyes were wide and at this proximity he could see that she was afraid. Jon walked up the ramp slowly, his grey eyes locked with her.

"C-C-Can you see me?" Jon asked stuttering in shock and hope. Daenerys, not being able to speak merely nodded. Jon let out a relieved sigh so great that Daenerys could hear it over the drums.

"You have no idea how relieved I am about that. Do you remember me?" Jon said as he got to her left side. Daenerys once again nodded looking at him, which Jon saw attract the attention of her brother.

"I think you should look forwards and only nod slightly." At her confused look, Jon nodded to Viserys, "Don't want anyone thinking you're going mad." Daenerys looked to where he gestured to see her brother watching her with confused but angry eyes.

 _Don't wake the dragon, sweet sister._ She heard in her mind before looking forward. Dany hadn't recognized him at first. He had looked so out of place among the khalasar, clad in his black attire and furs, but far more handsome. Mysterious too, like her husband Khal Drago. He had looked so familiar too before it clicked. It was _Jon_. He was here! Maybe he had come to save her!

Then she saw someone literally walk through him. She had to strangle a surprised shout, thinking he may have been a hallucination or something. Just a figment of her imagination. She felt so depressed thinking that. Something out of a tale from the books. The dark mysterious knight coming to save the princess. But life wasn't a story or song. Dany tried to forget he was there, believing he would fade away if she ignored him.

He didn't.

So she watched him as he got closer to her brother and listened to him and Magister Illyrio talk about the invasion. She saw the alarmed look on his face before he frantically turned to look over Drogo's entire khalasar and then, somehow he calmed down.

She wondered how he did that? To know that his country may be invaded by such a large force and yet he gathered his wits. Did he know something she didn't? How could he? If he was nothing more than a figment of her mind, then he should only know what she knows... unless he was actually... real!

When the fight broke out over the dancers she kept her gaze on him, trying to block out the sounds of battle and blood pouring onto the ground. She saw his horrified and outraged look at her brother and the magister. The more she watched, the more she was convinced. His movements were too human. Then his eyes met hers. He had looked confused before looking behind him. Did he think someone was coming from behind him again? When turned back to her understanding began to dawn in his eyes.

She saw him take a few testing steps to the other side of the ramp as he watched her. She watched all the way even as he went through one of Khal Drogo's bloodriders. His surprise was obvious before asking her his questions. His voice was the same as before, yet none but he made notice of him. His voice was just like she remembered now. Warm, kind, and an accent that relaxed her.

"Is it okay, if I sit here?" Jon asked causing her to become alarmed, forgetting that he wasn't being seen by others.

Daenerys looked around for the moment as if looking for anyone who was watching which then dawned on Jon. This was a wedding! No one was supposed to sit with the bride other than her husband!

"I understand that this is your wedding, I'll sit on the lower part of the ramp if that-" Daenerys shook her head slightly.

"You want me to sit beside you?" He asked with a little hope in his voice.

Dany nodded slightly even as she wanted to outright say it, desperately wanting someone to be here for her.

"Okay," Jon said as he sat down, legs crossed, "Have you been well? Since we last saw each other?"

Daenerys nodded shortly as more gifts came.

"So getting married? That must be pretty exciting." Jon prompted to which she shook her head negatively.

"No? You're not happy." Jon asked in surprise before it came to him, "Your brother is forcing you into this?"

A nod made Jon growl in anger. He knew that this was a common thing, political marriages were the norm of his society. But for Daenerys to be betrothed to a man, and he used the word loosely, who enjoys pointless death as entertainment wasn't right. And for Viserys to just go and sell her off like some object made Jon's blood boil even more.

Daenerys wanted to turn to him, to see his expression as he growled with indignation. It reminded her of Viserys, but much more... animal-like if she had to put a word to it, as if Jon was part wolf or something. But she knew she could not look at without someone noticing.

"Is it safe to say that you don't really know this... Khal Drogo well then?" Jon asked to which she nodded, trying to hold back tears. Jon's eyes widened at seeing a lone tear escape from her eye. He saw she was shaking ever so slightly too and knew she was trying to hold it back. Daenerys was afraid of this man and was certainly unwilling. On instinct he raised his hand to brush away the tear, but stopped himself before his fingers could reach it.

 _'It wouldn't work anyway. I seem to go through anything here.'_ Jon thought to himself before sighing and lowering his hand back to the ground. This time Dany turned her head slightly at his action. It took her a second to realize that Jon had attempted to comfort her. While appreciative, she was also confused. Why did he want to do that? No one else seemed to. Viserys didn't. The magister, even with his honeyed words, didn't. No one did. But Jon tried to.

Jon desperately tried to think of something to say, but came up with nothing but, "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but I can't seem to do anything here."

Dany turned her head just a little more to catch a small glimpse of his face. His features were very solemn now, more so than before when she had first seen him. Seeing him like that, Dany knew he was earnest about his feelings on this. It was little comfort given what was going to happen later, but it was more than she had a few seconds ago.

The tear on Daenerys' face made its way down to her jaw... falling right onto Jon's hand.

Jon twitched at the feeling of something landing on his knuckle causing him to look at only for his eyes widen. He brought his hand right up to his face to get a better look at spot reflecting the sunlight off of it. Daenerys' tear didn't fall through him. Could she do more than merely see and hear him?

Jon turned to look at her as she returned to looking ahead at the dothraki. After a few seconds of deciding, he resolutely moved his hand towards her face once more. Deaneries noticed this, turning her head slightly before beginning to move her head away.

"Don't. J-Just, let me try something. I promise, I won't hurt you." Daenerys stilled at his soft words. She really did not want him to simply move through her as he did with all the other people she'd seen, but she couldn't really do anything.

To their mutual surprise, Jon's finger did not go through her cheek but stopped, gently touching warm skin. Their shocked silence was palpable between them yet still unnoticed by everyone. Jon broke it by letting out an incredulous breath.

"Well... at least I can do that."

It was so silly and minuscule, yet his obvious statement made her lips quirk in bewilderment. Jon smiled at seeing her slight easement that he had caused. He scooted closer to her and offered his hand right next to her's. Daenerys looked at it in confusion, before turning slightly to him.

"I still can't do much, but I can at least try to help here, just a little." She looked at him, stunned. Why? Why was he being so nice? Did he want something? Jon quirked a brow at her having seen her expression.

"Are you wondering why I am doing this?" He asked gesturing to his offered palm. At her nod he responded with, "Do I need a reason to kind?"

Daenerys continued to look at him, both surprised and cautious. She observed him, trying to figure Jon out. Her own brother had not been like this in years, any kindness having been gone the day he sold their mother's crown. She had long suspected Magister Illyrio of having his own personal reasons for helping her and her brother, but Jon...

She couldn't think of any reason why he was being nice. Looking in his grey eyes, she saw a sadness, yet among it was warmth and honesty. Kindness. She slowly opened her hand and took his. It was warm and callused, yet it did not feel awkward. He squeezed gently as she let their joined hands rest on her leg, her shaking lessening already.

Viserys came and presented his gifts to Daenerys which were three slave girls. Irri and Jhiqui were copper-skinned Dothraki with black hair and almond-shaped eyes. The other, Doreah, was a fair-haired, blue-eyed Lysene girl from what Jon could tell. "These are no common servants, sweet sister," Viserys told her as they were brought forward one by one. "Illyrio and I selected them personally for you. Irri will teach you riding, Jhiqui the Dothraki tongue, and Doreah will instruct you in the womanly arts of love." He smiled thinly. "She's very good, Illyrio and I can both swear to that."

Jon did not speak for a few moments, calming himself down. Viserys, in short time Jon had seen him had more infuriating than when he had met Theon Greyjoy for the first time, and Theon called him a bastard outright when he was presented! So instead he preoccupied himself with watching as people came up offering gifts to Daenerys and Drogo. After a time, as the sun was moving further over them, Jon felt Daenerys begin to shake again and thought he should speak.

"Do you know much about Westeros?" He questioned hoping it could lead to something. At the shake of her head, Jon smiled a bit. Her trembling had begun to cease already, so he knew he had to keep going.

"Would like me to tell you what I know?" Daenerys almost nodded her head enthusiastically, wanting something to pass the time, but also being able to hear about her homeland, even if it was a bit.

"Well," Jon pondered, "I don't know everything about it, but I can tell you a lot about the North itself. Okay, so the North..." And so he began talking about the North. He spoke of its size, the people of descended of the First Men, supposedly the first group. Dany listened with rapt attention as Jon spoke of the various locations, the northern houses, even the weirwoods and the Old Gods that Jon followed which she took a keen interest in. When he spoke of House Stark, Jon noticed Daenerys frowned at their mention, but he did point it out, nor did he give any names besides Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn. The sun was in the stages of twilight now when one more person came up to them.

A man bearing the strong countenance of a northman forced Jon to stop his story of how certain houses came to be and the subsequent unification of the North as a kingdom. This prompted Dany to actually pay attention to the man though she was somewhat put out having enjoyed listening to Jon's history lesson which was much more informative than Viserys' explanation of the North. The explanation being, that it was cold, dark, miserable, the domain of the Usurper's Dogs, and that they took they hated their home so much they took House Targaryen's home. If Jon's words were to believed, and she did believe them, then Viserys was very wrong. Khal Drogo acknowledged the man in dothraki who, shockingly, responded in the same tongue with a differential bow before rising up the steps.

Daenerys noted the man wore dark grey cloth, on his chest was a bear, "The sigil of House Mormont? Here?" She heard Jon mutter and she immediately doubled her efforts on watching the man.

"A small gift for the new Khaleesi," He spoke walking up to her with his left lazily holding the pommel of his sword as kneeled down to present a small stack of old books to her, "songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms."

Dany briefly let go of Jon's hand to receive them. She was very happy to receive these. She loved hearing about the history of her homeland from Jon, but these would help fill in the blanks he left behind or hadn't explained yet.

"Thank you, Ser." She thanked sincerely studying the tomes for a second, before gazing back at him once more, "Are you from my country?"

"Jorah Mormont from Bear Island," Dany heard Jon breathe in deeply as the man gave his name having recognized it, "I served your father for many years."

Jorah turned to Viserys who had been watching with interest, "Gods be good, I always hope to serve the rightful king." Viserys nodded, mollified by Ser Jorah's statement. Jorah gave one last respectful nod to both Drogo and Daenerys before vacating the ramp and heading back into the festivities. Jon in turn got a bit closer to Daenerys as if afraid he would be heard.

"You may wish to keep an eye on him. He's been exiled to Essos because he fled execution." Daenerys turned sharply to him making him back off a bit until he reminded her of everyone else who could see her.

"I don't know the exact details, but I promise you this: You do not get a death sentence in the North without valid reason." She made no inkling to respond to him so Jon added, "I'm unsure of his nature, for all I know he may have changed his ways in his exile given that it happened some years ago. I'm just saying be careful, Daenerys."

More moments passed with silence as more gifts were brought up, several of which were not that impressive to Jon until the fat man, Illyrio if he had to guess, came up with four burly slaves carrying a great cedar chest bound in bronze. When Daenerys opened it, piles of the finest velvets and damasks were revealed... and resting on top, nestled in the soft cloth, three huge eggs. Jon and Dany both gasped. They were the most beautiful things either had seen, each different than the others, patterned in such rich colors that at first Jon thought they were crusted with jewels, and so large Daenerys needed to use both her hands to hold one. She lifted it delicately, even though it looked as they were all solid stone to Jon. The surface of the shell was covered with tiny scales, and as Daenerys turned the egg between her fingers, they shimmered like polished metal in the light of the setting sun. One egg was deep green, with burnished bronze flecks that came and went as she turned it in the sun. Another was pale cream streaked with gold. The last was black, as black as a midnight sea, yet alive with scarlet ripples and swirls. "What are they?" Daenerys asked, her voice hushed and full of wonder.

"Dragon's eggs, from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai," said Magister Illyrio. "The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

Jon turned to see Illyrio had come up to them and then noticed Viserys looking at them with hunger and wanting that made Jon uneasy.

"Thank you, Magister, I shall treasure them always." Daenerys replied. Then the men who guarded both the Khal and Khaleesi came up, offering Daenerys three weapons, and Jon marveled at how splendid weapons they were. One Dothraki gave her a great leather whip with a silver handle, another a magnificent arakh chased in gold, and the last a double-curved dragonbone bow as tall as Jon was. Jon was further stunned when Daenerys seemed to decline the weapons which were then passed to her husband. The rest of the Dothraki came offering many other things including slippers, jewels, silver rings, medallion belts, jars of scent, painted vests, soft furs, silks, needles, feathers, tiny bottles of purple glass and even gown made from the skins of a thousand mice.

Personally, Jon wondered how long it took the weave the gown, but he decided to think on that later. By the end of it, sun was setting and the gifts were in great piles all around them. Then Khal Drogo rose from his seat with Daenerys following. Jon noticed that at his full height, Daenerys, and himself, both came to Drogo's shoulder. Drogo walked forwards down the ramp, and in spite of his muscular size and stature, Jon noticed he moved with a certain grace in his step. He had been intimidated by the man when he sat down, but Jon now knew that if he faced this Dothraki warlord as he was, he'd be easily killed.

Daenerys followed after him slowly. Just before walking off the ramp, she turned ever so slightly to Jon. He saw her fingers minutely reach out for him. He nodded understand what she wanted, walked briskly to her and took her hand in his.

"I'm right here with you." He said softly. Daenerys felt a rush of gratefulness at having him beside her today. He managed to take the fear from her mind for a majority of the wedding, but now came the scariest part. She was to bed Drogo now and she was afraid. Jon being here holding her hand was a much needed balm that other her frayed nerves. The princess and the invisible man walked down the procession following the Khal as he continued down the line until they arrived to find the Khal standing next to his own gift for his bride.

While Jon was no horsemaster, even he could see that they young filly Drogo presented was beautiful. Her mane matched the color Daenerys' hair and she was grey, almost white. A prize horse to be sure. Daenerys released his hand, moved to the horse and stroke her snout hesitantly.

"She's beautiful." Daenerys said to the Khal who muttered something in response.

"Silver for the silver of your hair, the khal says." Jorah translated having come up behind them.

"Ser Jorah, I do not know how to say thank you in dothraki." Daenerys said after taking a moment to try and find the words.

"There is no word for thank you in dothraki." Jorah replied which puzzled Jon by how strange it was. Maybe it was because of the culture itself which seemed to be based on taking, given what he had seen today. He then watched as Drogo approached Daenerys and lifted her like a child onto the horse. Daenerys sat there uncertain for a moment.

"What should I do?" she asked Illyrio.

It was Ser Jorah Mormont who answered instead, "Take the reins and ride. You need not go far, Khaleesi."

Jon watched as Daenerys rode her new horse with a freedom and liveliness he hadn't seen on her before. Dothraki scrambled out of her way as she speed past, smiling the entire time. The Dothraki began to cheer and holler in encouragement. Then she ran towards a fire pit in her path. Jon worried for a moment as he realized she wasn't slowing down. Then Daenerys had her silver horse leap over the flames as if she had wings herself. She was a natural, Jon thought to himself relieved that she was ok. When she approached them, smilingly brightly, she said, "Tell Khal Drogo that he has given me the wind."

Illyrio translated the words to the khal who smiled for the first either one had seen. Jon smiled, thinking all would be well now. What little sunlight was left vanished giving way to night as Drogo got on a lean red stallion. As the khal was saddling the horse, Jon saw Viserys slid close to Daenerys on her silver filly, dig his fingers into her leg, and say, "Please him, sweet sister, or I swear, you will see the dragon wake as it has never woken before."

Jon watched as the happiness and confidence Daenerys had vanish leaving only fear again. He knew right then and there that Viserys was a well and truly terrible brother. For Viserys to threaten her with violence and for Daenerys to have such a reaction to him assured Jon that this wasn't a new development. It sickened him to his stomach to think that a brother would hurt his own sister like this. He choked back the instinct to pointlessly swat Viserys away from her and instead walked to Daenerys' other side and grab her hand with both of his. Daenerys looked at him this time with him being between her and Drogo, it made sense in way to the viewers.

"Don't you listen to him. His words are nothing but poison. I don't know what is going to happen, but I do know this: You are brave and strong. I saw that in the dream and saw it again just a few moments ago. Find your courage once more." Daenerys looked at him for what felt like an hour, yet could not have been more than a few seconds before her eyes gained a steely glint that reminded him of Arya when she was about dig her heels in on an argument. Good.

"Hold it tight, and remember, you are Daenerys Targaryen. A dragon. You will survive this, I know you will." She nodded in agreement and Jon noticed Viserys remove his fingers, probably thinking Daenerys was agreeing to his orders. Jon looked over his shoulder to see Drogo had finished saddling his horse and was mounted on it. He knew he wasn't likely to see her for some time if they were preparing to go by horse. He looked back one last time into her eyes.

"Until we meet again, Daenerys." Jon spoke softly.

She nodded in thanks. It was all she could do. Dany wanted to tell him thank you for spending time with her and supporting her through all of this today. To thank him for the stories and encouragement. For taking away the fear Viserys had brought. It was sad that this stranger made her feel better than anyone else here did. How kind he was and had no apparent agenda or goal. What was even sadder was that he wasn't going to be there to help her through what was coming next.

Jon backed away as Daenerys and her new husband rode off until they were no longer in sight.

"Be safe." He whispered out. He felt as if he'd seen her off on some horrible mission, like she ever wasn't coming back or something terrible would befall her. Jon had to trust that she would be fine, that somehow she would rise above whatever was in store for her in the arms of Khal Drogo.

"Well then, your grace, should we depart?" Jon heard Jorah ask Viserys making him turn around.

"Yes, Mormont, we should." Then he groaned in frustration, "I wish the khal would've given me my army. A hundred thousand would be more than enough to retake my throne."

"Give it time, great king. Once the dothraki's omens are favorable, and the sooner your sister gives the khal a son, the sooner you'll have what you desire." The magister replied as he stoked his yellow beard, chuckling all the way.

"I'd have the khal, his men, and all their horses fuck her if it got me my throne tomorrow... but I suppose I'll wait for a few more days." Viserys said as he took the lead of the three as they left. Having heard that, Jon grew so furious that he thought he was actually frothing. He tried in vain to harm Viserys, only passing through him harmlessly, shouting obscenities and curses at his face, while his own had turned beet red all over to the ears and neck.

"THAT IS YOUR OWN SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU PIECE OF TRASH?! YOU WOULD NEVER SEE MORE OR ANY OF MY BROTHERS SPEAKING OF OUR OWN SISTERS LIKE THAT. GODS! I AM EMBARRASSED TO EVEN BE REMOTELY RELATED TO YOU. I COULD JUST-!" From that point on his tirade devolved into a series of yells and grunts at trying to do bodily harm to Viserys. He kept going until he was left panting and wheezing having exhausted himself of going half an hour straight of constant yelling. After a moment of recuperation he was ready to begin again when something happened.

A large hand grabbed his shoulder from behind, fingers digging into the front of it. He turned quickly, startled by the sudden contact. Who was here? It couldn't have been Daenerys returning, and she didn't have hands that large, so who? Jon saw a pair of green eyes gazing back at him.

"You're late, boy." A familiar grave voice sounded out. Everything suddenly began to fade from view.

Then Jon found himself waking up on the cold hard ground, with two fingers placed on his forehead. A man was kneeling over him, garbed ragged worn gray clothes. Jon swatted the stranger's hand away from his face, before scurrying back away.

"Who are you?" Jon asked getting to his feet, still putting some distance between himself and the man. The man stared at him woodenly for a moment before rising to his feet. In his other hand, he held a grey staff with what appeared to be runes engraved on them. Even dressed in rags, the man looked powerful. He was moderately old looking around his Uncle's age. He was well built, broad shouldered and lean to a degree, his hair was reddish brown, yet for all of his physique he did not look healthy. His skin was ghastly pale, the blood in veins contrasted in streaks of grey. His face looked... decayed somewhat going to down one side of his face. The skin around his green eyes where staunch grey almost black.

"What answer would you prefer? I have had so many names." The man replied derisively as if Jon's question was trivial. Jon unsheathed his sword, thankfully none of the items in his possession were lost. He directed his blade at the man ready for a fight.

"I'll not ask again." He threatened getting into a stance. The man gave him a small smirk.

"Oh," His tone amused, "do really think you could?"

"You'd be surprised at what capable of." Jon said. The man merely snorted before stamping his staff into the ground. Jon readied himself for an attack. The man made no move prompting to Jon to take a step forward. Something wrapped around his foot, followed by more that crawled up, constricting around him all the way up to his arm, forcing him to let go of his sword.

"Snakes?! What sorcery is this?" Jon struggled out as he tried to escape.

"Not snakes, boy. Look." The man drawled lazily. Jon did. His eyes widened upon seeing that it was not snakes that were wrapping around him, but vines and roots.

"What is this?" He breathed before glaring at the man, "Who are you?!"

The man merely cocked his head at Jon, before rolling his eyes, "You are a slow one." Jon tried to reply only to gasp as the vines constricted him further. All Jon could do was look at the man who merely sighed as if he had expected more from him.

"Why, don't you use the Grimoire to see who I am? I mean, after all it can identify nearly everything in this world." The stranger prompted. Jon gazed at him for a few more seconds until he saw the information. As he read it, his eyes got wider and wider before shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's... impossible." He gasped. The man merely chuckled.

"With the Gamer's Grimoire, few things are impossible, Jon Snow." Jon kept looking at the information as if it would change if he stared hard enough.

 **Garth Greenhand**

 **Level: 95**  
 **Title: First King, High King of the First Men**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 10**  
 **Perception: 8**  
 **Endurance: 8**  
 **Charisma: 8**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 7**  
 **Will: 10**  
 **Fate: 9**

"I'm sorry," Garth said, the unexpected words shifted Jon's attention from the man's title and absurd stats, "maybe you prefer the name Aegon Targaryen?"

The ancient legend smiled showing yellow, crooked teeth before he chuckling softly.

* * *

 **I think this a good place to stop here. So, I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, and not that I don't enjoy the reviews that say 'nice,' or 'awesome,' but could you all leave a little more than just one word? And don't be cute and leave two or three words. At least five will satisfy me on a legitimate review.**

 **Anyway, glad you've stuck with me. Please tell me your thoughts, and I'll try to update a soon as I can.**

 **And as for the guest who keeps begging me to update Mass Effect, I'm sorry but I'm no longer passionate about it. I** **flamed out. I wish I could go back, and maybe one day I will, but I do not see that happening soon. I'll to work on it, but I can make no promises or give an estimate of when I'll update it. I sincerely apologize for having disappointed and hope you are not hurt by this. Your devotion to the story is admirable and it warms my heart so that one person loves it so much.**

 **But if you love a Shepard who is all of the classes combined, may I suggest Fight for the Lost? Or perhaps try your hand at writing your own version? I'll gladly consent to you using my idea for the foundation of your story if desire to do so. Just please PM about first so that we can bypass any problems that might come up about.**

 **Till next time!**


	10. The Gamer

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the fifth chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

 **WARNING: Things get a bit dark in this chapter, mentions of rape, torture. Had to warn you about it.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, Jon has been to a Dothraki wedding, in spirit, and met a living legend.

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

Things had been tense for a few moments before Garth made Jon swear to hear what he had to say. Jon in turn thought it over carefully before nodding his head. If this person wanted to kill him he would've done it already which meant he wanted something from Jon. Not only that but he knew about the Grimoire and his true name. The man seemingly wished to talk and Jon had many questions that needed answering. Garth tapped his staff on the ground and the vines released Jon. The Greenhand bade him to follow him.

 **Quest Update: Mysterious Figure**  
 **Description: You've had a dream of your aunt, a dragon, and a mysterious man. While you cannot go to your aunt, the man had bid you to go to the Cave of the First. Upon meeting him, the man has revealed himself to be Garth Greenhand, the mythical king of the First Men.**  
 **Objective: Follow Garth Greenhand and find out what he wants**  
 **Reward: ?**

 **Quest: To Be A Dragon  
Description: You've somehow arrived at Daenerys' wedding to Khal Drogo, though the bride herself is an unwilling participant.**  
 **Objective: Give Daenerys emotional support throughout the wedding.** **  
** **Reward: 400XP and +15 Approval from Daenerys** **  
** **Failure: Not helping her  
** **Failure Penalties: -30 Disapproval from Daenerys, Daenerys suffers from a lack of confidence against Viserys and Khal Drogo**

 **Quest Completed: To Be A Dragon  
** **Reward: 400XP and +15 Approval from Daenerys  
** **Experience: 4570/4500  
** **Description:** **You've somehow arrived at Daenerys' wedding to Khal Drogo, though the bride herself is an unwilling participant.** **With your support, Daenerys has gained some confidence in herself now which may prepare her to stand against her abusive brother, Viserys, and earn respect from Khal Drogo. Whether or not it happens is in her hands now.  
** **Level Up!**

 **Location Discovered: Greenhand's Sanctuary**  
 **Codex Update: [Characters]**  
 **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]  
Codex Update: [Culture and History]**

Jon picked up his sword and followed albeit slowly, reading through the information. He didn't really care about it having been a quest. He was just glad that he could be there for her. Jon felt somewhat vindictive when he read the part about Viserys, and hoped Daenerys knocked him on his arse later. In reality, he hoped Daenerys would be alright with Khal Drogo, though he knew it would most likely not be a pleasant experience for her. But for now, he could nothing until they met again, if they ever meet again. He did notice that the **Quick Learner Perk** had no 30% bonus this time, possibly because he was far from Maester Luwin rendering the perk nonexistent. Jon also noticed that the two of them were trudging deeper into the area which was a forest. For some reason, Jon thought he could smell sea water nearby and heard the crashing of waves.

"Where am I?" Jon asked. Garth looked over his shoulder at him briefly before turning back ahead.

"You have been teleported to my island." The primeval First Man responded causing Jon to stop in shock.

"Island?!" He questioned with his voice raised. Garth merely waved off his concern.

"Don't worry, you'll be returned home soon enough. It would've been sooner had you not attended that girl's wedding." Jon continued following as he asked,

"How long was I there?" Garth gestured to the sky making Jon look up. It was dusk now, there was a considerable time difference between Essos and Westeros but it still meant Jon had been gone far longer than he intended to be when he left Winterfell this morning.

"Great, Lord Stark is going to kill me," He thought about it for a moment before adding, "if Arya and Robb don't get to me first."

"Fathers love their sons dearly, and the love between siblings can be just as deep. At least whatever punishment may come, it is from a good place." Garth replied seemingly in thought. The two didn't speak anymore until they arrived at what Jon could only describe as a cairn. It was large yet it had a huge weirwood poking out of it. At the entrance were two torches burning blue flame. Garth grabbed one of them before entering. The inside of the cairn was empty save for a fire pit in the middle, which Garth lit aflame, and at the back carved into the weirwood, now heart tree as Jon clearly saw the face which was stoic with its eyes bleeding red tree sap, was a throne. The heart tree's face was over the throne like a guardian over whoever sat on it. Around it were numerous upended roots circling it like they were protecting the throne.

Garth turned to him and presented the torch, "Go ahead and place that back would ya? Good lad."

Jon couldn't even say no before the torch was shoved into his hands. He walked back over to the entrance with a sigh before going back in, just in time to see Garth sit in the throne.

The next instant, the roots surrounding it moved as if they were alive. They wrapped around Garth and the throne tightly, obscuring the seat itself, only showing Garth's head while the roots cover most of his arms and legs.

"That... is... strange." Jon said still not being used to it before shaking his head, "You wanted to talk, let's talk."

So the two began talking, both cordial to one another. Needless to say at first Jon had believed the ancient man to merely be a mad hedge wizard of some sort before he began to explain to Jon what he actually was.

Garth Greenhand, the mythical king of the First Men, the one who supposedly led the First Men to Westeros... was dead. Yet he still walked as if alive.

As he explained it, Garth had perished during the Long Night, at the hands of the Night King no less! However, Garth wasn't like other men. He was a Gamer, which was the title granted to the person bound to the Grimoire and its magical powers. Its magic had protected Garth's corpse from the Night King's foul sorcery. Instead of becoming a wight, as he called the walking corpses, he instead lay there, dead in the snow until the Children of the Forest found him and brought him back using a ritual. Jon had been skeptical until Garth removed his arm from the roots and pulled down the top part of his robe to reveal a shard of dragon glass embedded in his chest, right where his heart was.

Jon then asked why Garth summoned him and chose him for the book. Garth replied that the book was the one that chose him, not Garth himself. As it was magical, the book supposedly had a will of its own, picking champions called Gamers and having them complete quests, but the book also listened to its vessels, seeing what they wished and desired in their hearts. When Jon asked how he, himself, came to have the book Garth merely replied that he gave it to Jon's direwolf, Ghost, and asked him to give Jon the book. When Jon asked how that meant the book chose him, Garth said that the book granted Garth a vision of Jon using the book. Jon tried to pry out what he was doing with it, but Garth became elusive about it and said that he would tell him later.

Then Jon asked how Garth came to have it. How he came to be what he is today.

Garth explained his life to Jon, apparently having gotten the book long ago around Jon's age and used it to unite his people. The time Garth was born in was very different from Jon's own Age. In the time of the First Men, when they were still living in what was today called the Dothraki Sea, Garth's people lived in warring tribes. His father, Magnar Syrtr, was the 'lord' of his tribe, though Garth described it as more of a chiefdom, instead of a lordship as Jon understood it. Garth's tribe had over 300 people, working and supporting each other including the children when they were old enough. Along with his father, Garth lived with his mother and younger sister.

That all changed when the Old Empire of Ghis reared its ugly head. They had heard that the other tribes were being picked off by the empire, but Garth's father merely laughed it off, believing that it was merely just one less enemy of the tribe to deal with. Things became tense in the following days as a few survivors came trickling into the tribe every few times bringing tales of men with bronze spears and shields that moved in sync so well it was as if they were all one in endless numbers. Magnar Syrtr, upon hearing these claims, while skeptic, sent men out to see if it was true.

They never came back. Beginning to realize the potential threat, Magnar Syrtr began training Garth harder than before. Garth ended up spending less time on his runes and chores, and instead fighting with a sword while garbed in bronze armor that was too big for him. Not only that but the tribe began preparing fortifications, their first ever ringfort. Garth's father had the smiths preparing arms and armor for battle too, while the other members of the tribe kept their horses nearby just in case they needed to attack the enemy or flee.

Then the day came when Garth was 8 namedays old that the Lockstep Legions came to their lands. As Garth put it, they arrived like a storm bringing nothing but death and suffering to those who resisted, and chained the ones who surrendered, their flag of the Harpy never wavering. The people of Garth's tribe fought valiantly, both men and women as the people of the First Men didn't believe in chivalry, and that a woman could fight as well as any man so long as she had a weapon in her hand. But in the end they lost. Their numbers were devastated, their forces overwhelmed.

The ringfort had helped somewhat, slowing down the first wave, but it was eventually overcome, no matter how many were brought down by the arrows shot by the First Men. Their riders attempted to flank the enemy, but the legions were too well coordinated and disciplined. While they matched in bronze weaponry and armor, the First Men used leather shields which were pierced by the Legion's bronze spears. The battle did not lost long and Garth's tribe was brought low like the others before it.

Garth told Jon, with a haunted look in his eyes, that a young Ghiscari General and his commanders brought the heads of the families including Magnar Syrtr, in front of everyone, and executed them brutally. The way they killed them was so brutal, that Garth had made sure that the First Men would never resort to it on pain of death. This philosophy would later become the Old Way, Jon recognized. To behead someone by your own hand was both a lesson and mercy, Jon had been taught. A beheading was fast and true and made sure you understood what you were doing by taking someone's life. What the Ghiscari did was everything against that. They made the surviving heads of the houses watch as they took their wives right in front of them, how the leaders had their soldiers beat their wives bloody with scourges afterwards even as they wailed and begged for mercy until they had bled to death. Garth's own mother was among them and he had borne witness to that. The men tried to break free and stop them only to be beaten down repeatedly.

The heads of the houses were all then killed by having their throats slit by soldiers, save for Garth's father. Up until that point, none of the Commanders or General had not gotten so much as a speck of blood on them. But with Garth's father, they themselves wielded the scourge, taking turns beating him down. Garth could still remember his father roaring like an animal until he was sobbing in pain. But it wasn't until the end that Syrtr was given death, but even then it was not merciful.

Garth had to watch as the General and his Commanders ordered their soldiers to tie the Magnar to five horses. A rope each to his arms, legs and neck. Garth told Jon he still wonders whether his father died by a broken neck, strangulation, or that he bled out from the stumps he had received when the horse dragged him away by the neck. Garth then went on to how he and his sister were sold into slavery. They managed to stick together for a few years until one of the Ghiscari nobility took a shine to his sister. Garth spared Jon the details, but merely said it was something no man should do to a girl of 11.

It was after his sister's death, that Garth finally gave into the rage and fury he had built up in his years of enslavement. He begged and pled with the Gods of the First Men to give him a means to take revenge and free his people. He raged and raged until the Grimoire had appeared in front of him out of thin air. The Grimoire bound itself to Garth as it had done to Jon. And so Garth became a Gamer. Through the Grimoire, Garth achieved many other things quickly that he wouldn't have otherwise. He became stronger, smarter, and magical.

He used his new abilities to get the information on the one who took his sister from him, and in the night, ambushed him. Garth told Jon that he made sure the man understood him before stabbing him in the heart. Garth then talked about how he learned more about the Ghiscari in months than he had in years as he leveled up. He was eventually picked to be in the fighting pits as fodder to be killed for the enjoyment of the masses. Instead he became a champion, learning on the field, gaining a sponsor and being paid for fighting. In time he became a free man, having won his freedom. He then used his new status and money to acquire a place of his own and slaves who had been his fellow First Men. While they spat on him at first believing him nothing more than a traitor, he told his fellow people that it was nothing more than a means to an end. Garth intended to free his people by enabling them to prepare for a riot. He would give supplies weapons and armor, teach them to fight a few at a time, always making sure he kept them long enough so that they were properly trained and made sure to let them leave in turns so no one would be suspicious. They in return passed him information on many officials in the city. Within moons, Garth acquired a small army that doubled as a spy network. Garth used this to his advantage to sow discourse in the rankings of the city he was in. When the time came to strike, he did. At his command the slaves attacked their masters, and in one night, Garth had brought the city to its knees by removing several high commanding military officers, wealthy merchants, and nobility.

He then staged a slave riot, and in the ensuing chaos escaped with nearly all of the slaves, the money they took from the nobility and merchants, and plenty of armor and weapons. Safely away from the city, Garth gave his followers a choice: go on their path or join him and fight to free the rest of the slaves in other cities. Most stayed, cheering for him as the Magnar. Jon learned that it took Garth nearly half a decade to free as many slaves as he could from certain cities, building his forces up until they had eventually taken Meereen, the last of the cities to be attacked.

It was there that Garth had to once again face an old adversary, the General, now significantly older and more experienced with many more men than before. But this time would be different. Garth did not make the same mistake as his father did and instead chose to have the old, sick, and young to leave the city and head west along with half his fighters. He and the rest would give them time to escape. When all that was left was Garth and his many fighters, they fought using the city's high walls against the enemy, killing droves of them as they broke upon Meereen's walls. It was not to last as they broke through the gates, but not without taking many casualties, leaving piles of corpses behind on the outside of the gate. Garth had foreseen this and ordered his people back. They strategically retreated, ducking through the narrow twists and turns of the city's alleys with the General and the Legion on their tails, both sides losing many along the way until only Garth and a handful of his men were left.

At the end, the General demanded Garth stand down and die like the animal he was, but Garth merely told him that he would have justice before he left this world. Needless to say, the General had been shocked by the fact that Garth was the son of one of the many chiefs he had killed. After lamenting that he should've killed him as a child the General ordered his troops to finish them. Garth in turn revealed his secret weapon: magic. With the power unlocked by the Grimoire, Garth used his magic to shake the earth, making it crack and shift. By his will the red bricks and rocks of Meereen themselves became his weapons and he used them to slaughter many of the Legion's forces by hitting them at high speeds, burying them or outright crushing them.

In the aftermath, with the remnants of the Legion in full retreat, Garth found the General, body broken. He told him that he wished he could do the same as he did to his mother and father, but he would settle with crushing him under his heel as he did his people. And Garth did just that by stomping on the man's neck. The hateful bitter tone Garth used when he said this to Jon made him shiver, and silently vowed to never get on Garth's bad side.

Garth and the survivors left the city knowing more would be back, and rejoined everyone who had gone west. Garth then told Jon that he realized a horrible truth: No matter what he did, no matter how many he killed, the Ghiscari Empire would never stop hunting him, and regardless of his abilities or resources, he could not stop them. Not knowing what else to do, Garth consulted the book which pointed him to go west.

And so that was what he did. He lead his people, who had begun to call him Magnar of Magnars and King of the First Men, or simply First King, towards the west, passing the river Rhyone and its people the Rhyonar. They kept going, crossing the Arm of Dorne, dogged by Ghiscari hunters until finally, they came to Westeros.

It was in Dorne that Garth met the Children of the Forest and the giants, and told them of the horrors on the other side of the Arm. It had taken time, trust, and a lot of learning how to actually understand them, that they called upon the Hammer of Waters and sunk the bridge between Westeros and Essos.

From then on, Garth led his people to a life of peace and prosperity, eventually settling in the fertile valley that would become known as the Reach and in the desert they entered their new home, Dorne. The ancient stories of him being a god-like figure were exaggerated accounts of him actually performing magic! The stories, few as they were, stated that Garth was seen performing his magic to make seeds grow into huge plants in hours instead of having to farm them over the course of a few moons. As the First Men grew in number, Garth had to use more of his magic, but with the winters lasting for years and their numbers growing ever larger, the old king had to resort to using blood magic, a dark practice by Garth's own admission, to keep up.

Garth eventually settled down with a woman, and then another, and another, and had several others along with those. In the end he fathered a couple dozen children while trying to keep his kingdom together is what he told Jon, not wanting to really talk about it.

Eventually tensions arose between his people and the Children of the Forest. The First Men began expanding and encroaching into the Children's territory before they went too far. They started cutting down the heart trees. The Children took vengeance upon the ones who had done it, enraging those who had lost their loved ones. Garth had tried to make an agreement, to bring peace between both. He had had dealings with the Children and even the Giants, with one of his sons being half giant. Jon honestly gave Garth a look that had prompted the previous Gamer to question him.

"What?"

"You slept with a giant and got her with child?" He asked half disgusted and half incredulous. He had never seen a giant before, but from the way Garth had talked about them they weren't exactly pretty.

"I'll admit, I was a bit drunk and it was one of my friends who dared me." Garth tried defend himself, but Jon shook his head.

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"Look it doesn't matter, besides the son she bore grew to be a good man. John the Oak, they called him. He had gotten some of his mother's height, though there were others, half-giant, half-man babes, though none survived. Just my son."

"Okay, completely ignoring the fact others did this, why was it your son that survived?" Jon asked shaking his head trying to get the images out of it. He really did not need to think on it.

"I suspect that it was because of my magic. Once awoken, magic passes on through bloodline, and while it can wane, it mostly lies dormant in people. That's why the Grimoire enables you, me, and others to use magic." Garth replied starting to sound bored.

"Wait... others? There have been other Gamers?" Jon questioned very interested in the new topic. Garth closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, there have. There have been other Gamers after me besides you and there have been Gamers before me. A few that I know, but there could've been more."

"Who?" Jon asked sitting up. Garth still had his eyes closed, thinking on it.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I believe the first Gamer was a man that went by the name Huzhor Amai. He was born to the last of the Fisher Queens, if my memory serves me right. He later brought together the peoples of the Gipps, Cymmeri, and Zoqora. Together, with his three wives, he founded the Kingdom of Sarnor, and gave rise to the nation of Tall Men." Jon raised an eyebrow at the names, never having heard of any of these people.

"I don't recognize any of the names." Garth merely scoffed at him, as if amused.

"I'd be surprised if you did. The Realm of the Fisher Queens and the Kingdom of Sarnor were before my time and two of the first kingdoms in recorded history, though there is no written record of the Fisher Queens' kingdom. I myself learned of them by happenstance in my quest to find the other Gamers." Jon looked at him curiously before walking over to the other side of the fire pit. He stared at the orange flames wondering what else to ask.

"How did you find out about him. This..."

"Huzhor Amai," Garth finished his question, "I saw him."

"How?" Jon asked looking at Garth who merely chuckled.

"I am a Greenseer, Jon Snow. It is how I know about a great many things even though I have not left this island in the last... 10, 12 thousand years? I can never tell anymore these days." Jon gaped at him openly. He had realized that Garth was ancient, millennia even, but it had not occurred to him that Garth had never left this island since the Long Night if he got his years right.

"You've never left this island for that long? Why?" Garth merely looked at derisively as he gestured to his face.

"Because I look like death boy. How long do you believe it would take before people would notice this pretty face of mine and still think me alive?"

"Oh, sorry." Jon replied, feeling sheepish about the obvious answer then moving on to his next question, "but if you've never left the island then how... oh."

"Yes, oh." Garth snarked with a pleased smirk at how Jon came to the realization.

"The old legends stated that Greenseers could see through the eyes of the heart trees." Garth nodded.

"Yes, though they could do more than that, if they were powerful enough."

"What do you mean?" Jon looked at him curiously.

"Some greenseers can see the past, a few can see glimpses of the future or futures, if they are powerful enough. I can do all of these things." Jon's eyes widened as he gazed at Garth. He shook his head. Sure he had seen some magical things over the last few days, but what Garth was saying... it just couldn't be real!

"You doubt my words?" Garth inquired to which Jon nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude..." The Jon remembered that Garth was or at least had been a king, "Your Grace, but what you are saying sounds too far-fetched even with all that I have seen recently."

"Truly?" Jon nodded once more leading Garth to humph at him, "very well. I shall have to prove it. Come boy, grab a root." At Jon's questioning gaze, Garth merely rolled his eyes and nodded his head to his left side. Jon walked over to him until he was standing right at his side.

"Now, I sense that you are a warg-"

"Warg?"

"A skinchanger, boy. A warg is another name for skinchanger, or shapechanger, or beastling. Do you know any of those names?" Garth asked rudely.

"I know skinchanger, I know I am one, but I don't know how to do it." Jon replied with his voice raising in anger at Garth's impertinence.

"But you've done it previously, I can feel it." Garth spoke not acknowledging Jon's anger, "Grab a root and I'll guide you through it." Jon did what was asked and listened to Garth, "Close your eyes, and feel the root, reach out with your feelings on the tree itself."

"What kind of-?" Jon began to question in skepticism before Garth cut him off.

"Close. Your. Eyes." He enunciated each word sternly. Jon groaned in frustration before doing as he said. For a moment, Jon did not feel anything but a cold, wet tree root. But then there was something else... it was faint. Near imperceptible. Like the softest whisper Jon ever heard. He could not make it out, but he tried to hear it. Straining his ears, he listened until Jon suddenly felt himself fall. He opened his eyes, everything was swirling around. Trees that were endless as he fell to the ground he could not see. He tried to shout only for no sound to come out.

Then a hand grabbed his arm and he fell no more. Instead he was standing on stone in a darkened hallway with Garth. Jon could hear the sounds of swords clashing from outside and wondered where they were as he swayed a bit.

"Are you alright? The first time is a bit jarring." Garth asked. Jon nodded before getting a good look at the former First King. He looked younger, more alive. His face was no longer decayed, his skin vibrant and pink, not showing any veins of grey blood.

"You look better here, more..." Jon said trying not to be rude.

"Alive?" Garth prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, your grace."

"Well, I should. When fall into this place, we appear as we envision ourselves. Now then, as for the proof me being a greenseer, follow me." The two began walking before Garth suddenly stopped and turned to him, "And don't call me your grace. In my lifetime, I've grown to hate titles."

Jon nodded before the two kept walking. Before long, Jon heard someone screaming, a woman. The fighting still raged on but was gradually getting weaker as the two walked up some stairs.

"Where are we?" Jon asked.

"The place where your journey began." Was all that Garth said. Jon looked around, not remembering anything of it. He'd never been here before, that he was sure of. It was too warm to be the North, so where were they? Then Garth walked through a closed door with Jon following him. Jon quickly averted his eyes at seeing a woman giving birth, screaming her lungs out.

"Push!" The midwife ordered as another woman was at her side cooling her forehead with a wet cloth. Jon could hear nothing else as the woman screamed louder before he heard it. An infant's cries silenced everything before the babe too went silent, whimpering as it was swaddled.

"It's a boy, my lady! A beautiful baby boy." The midwife cooed as she brought the child over to a tub to clean him off.

"Not that this isn't nice, but why exactly are we here?" Jon questioned still not looking out of deference to the new mother. Garth merely sighed, frustrated with Jon as he turned to him.

"You really need to improve your Intelligence statistic boy. Look at the woman!" Garth commanded. Jon rolled his eyes before turning his gaze onto the woman before he froze. She was young, not much older than he was, and had dark hair, covered in a sheen of sweat and panting. She looked as if she were was crying but did not have the energy to sob. The bed was covered in her blood which wafted around the room. But Jon did not pay much attention to these things and instead kept his focus on the woman's face. He approached the bed slowly. In the back of his mind he heard the door open forcefully. The woman opened her grey eyes to look at the door.

"Ned?" She asked half hopeful half delirious. Jon began breathing heavily, his heart pounding furiously into his ears as the realization set in. Her voice wasn't how he had dreamed, yet it was so much better. She had looked just like her picture in the book, but he had not dared to hope. He turned to the door to see a younger version of Lord Stark enter, bloody and exhausted, carrying a milky white sword stain with blood.

"Lyanna!" He rasped as he made his way to the bed, laying the sword against the footboard before kneeling by his sister's side.

"Is that you? Is that really you?" She asked as she turned to him, smiling hopefully. She raised her hand feebly from the bloody sheets of her bed. The young Ned Stark gripped her hand gently with one hand and rested the other on her head stroking her hair as lovingly as he could, "You're not a dream?"

"No, I'm not a dream. I'm here." Ned the younger spoke, smiling at her, "Right here."

"I've missed you big brother." Lyanna breathed returning her brother's smile. Ned's smile faltered as he began to shake, tears welling in his eyes.

"I've missed you, too." Lyanna's breathing was getting more difficult as she started to cry once again.

"I want to be brave." She spoke. Ned shushed her comfortingly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm not." Then Jon saw Ned actually look at Lyanna's bed sheets, letting go of her hand to feel the blood as if it were not there, "I don't want to die."

Ned turned to his sister and put on brave face that Jon knew he had worn himself when he was in trouble, and knew that Ned was desperate to not let the inevitability be true, "You're not going to die." Ned turned to the midwives before ordering them to get her some water, or if there was a maester before Lyanna drew his attention back to her.

"Just listen to me, Ned." She raised her head to his ear as he turned it to her. Jon barely heard it , but he did, "His name is Aegon Targaryen. If Robert finds out he'll kill him, you know he will. You have to protect him."

Ned sat there stunned as Lyanna laid her back on her sweat covered pillow. Her reached up to his face, stroking his beard weakly, "Promise me, Ned."

Jon noticed the midwife walk over to Ned's side and gently handed the babe, him, over to Ned, with little Aegon cooing and whimpering as he changed hands. Lyanna spoke again, "Promise me."

Ned looked at the babe he held firmly but gently, "Promise me, Ned." Jon walked over to their side to get a proper look at her face. He needed to see her eyes before the end. He had too! "Promise, me."

Ned's tears had began falling as he looked at his new nephew. Lyanna stared at Ned before looking over at her baby. She spoke softly once more, "Promise me."

"I promise, Lya." Ned whispered. Jon saw her breathe her last with a small relieved smile as his own tears fell. The babe finally opened his eyes which Jon saw were grey too. It was strange, to see yourself as a babe in real life. Baby Aegon's eyes looked at Ned before looking over his shoulder toward Jon, then he closed his eyes again, falling asleep, unaware of what had transpired around him. Unaware that his own mother had just passed. Jon moved right beside her and tried to stroke her cheek, to do what he had never been able to do in his life: brush up against his mother as he had seen his siblings do with their's.

But it wasn't meant to be as his finger faded through her.

"I am sorry, Jon. But you cannot physically touch someone whose magic is dormant or is no longer alive." Garth spoke sliding up beside him before placing a hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon was suddenly back in the cairn touching a root, tears falling down his cheeks.

 **Location Discovered: Tower of Joy**  
 **Codex Update: [Characters]**  
 **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]  
Codex Update: [Culture and History]  
Codex Update: [Items]**

"Send me back." He whispered. Garth merely shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot."

"Why?" He demanded angry now as the tears kept coming, "When I finally get to see her and hear her voice, you take it away from me too soon. Why?"

"Because, if all you do is look into the past you can never be here for the present and see what is to come in the future. Your mother would not wish you to spend your days mourning her, obsessing about her. I've shown you this as both a gift and to prove myself to you. Have I not done that?" Garth explained causing Jon to shudder in pain.

"Do you have any idea of what's it like to never know your own mother? To always wonder about her? At least you got to know your's before-" Jon cut himself of from his tirade as he realized what he had just said. Garth merely looked at him stoically before responding.

"Do I know what it is like to never know my mother? No, I don't. But I did wonder about her constantly after she died. And yes I did get to know her. Even after all of these years, I still remember her. But at least your mother died giving you life, a life conceived out of love, instead of being defiled and having it taken from her in front of her own family!" Garth was snarling at the end before calming himself, "You're mother did not give you life to simply waste it on what had been. She gave you life to see what could be, Jon."

Jon turned away in shame as he tried to pull himself together, thinking on Garth's words, and nodded in agreement, "You're right. I'm sorry I said that, and it was a gift just getting to see her, even at the end."

Jon wiped his tears away, then turned to him and asked, "Very well, I believe you now. Why have you summoned me here then?" Garth merely looked at him for a moment as a smile came to his face, before turning serious.

 **Garth Greenhand think this about you: [Finally asking the right questions, needs to be ready]**

"To tell you about the Grimoire, and the dangers that have been set into motion that threaten not just you and your loved ones, but everyone who calls Westeros their home."

The grave tone Garth used set the hairs on Jon's neck on edge. What danger could be coming that could threaten everyone in Westeros?

"And what is this threat? What could be so great that you would need me, a man with no real power, to know about?" Jon asked with both brows raised in trepidation.

"There is evil growing in both the North and South, Jon Snow, and I've called on you because you hold the most power of anyone on this continent." Jon shook his negatively.

"I'm just a..." He was about to say bastard until he remembered that it wasn't true, "a son of a deposed house that is either largely despised or forgotten by most of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Fool boy," Garth spoke disappointedly, shaking his head with closed eyes, "the power I speak of is not in your name, but in that book chained to your wrist and in the blood flowing through your veins."

Jon looked at him confusedly before looking at his wrist, then back at Garth again.

"I don't understand. The book, I kind of do, but what does my blood have to do with it?" Jon understood that the book made certain things happen, like collect things, store them away, and augment him, but what did that have to do with his blood? The former High King groaned in frustration.

"You will certainly need to increase your intelligence when you can boy. I can only take so much of you speaking like an unlearned child." The roots around Garth opened up, freeing him to stand beside Jon. Garth gripped his arm with cold fingers and brought it up to their eyes, the Grimoire hanging by its chain on Jon's wrist.

"When this book bound itself to you, and you to it, it did so by absorbing your blood?" At Jon's confused nod, Garth continued, "And then you felt something come over you before you were forced to 'create your character,' right?"

"Yes, but-"

"That feeling was the book binding itself to you as a vessel. Through you it is able to interpret the world as it would be some sort of game. It uses your knowledge and perceptions to learn about the world and its current state which includes everything you come across. Now," Garth let go of his hand before walking to the other side of the fire so Jon could see his face properly, "I can assume you have not known about your mother until you became a Gamer, correct?"

"Aye." Jon replied bitterly nodding, reminded that he had been lied to his entire life. Garth made no inclination of Jon's tone and continued on with his explanation.

"How do you think it knew about your mother and father? About who you really were?" Garth said suggestively. Jon thought on it for a good minute before his eyes widened in realization.

"My blood..." He whispered out loud enough for Garth to hear who nodded.

"Yes! Exactly! In that single drop of blood it took from you, it knew right away who you were, and when it bound itself to you it recognized the names of your parents, but more than that... It went through your entire bloodline, possibly all the way up to when Man began their first steps. That's how the knowledge of your abilities will come through as you level up. Knowledge of your ancestors passed down by blood through the ages, brought forth from that one drop of blood the book absorbed." Garth was smirking now at how incredible it was as he continued, "Though I do admit, I wasn't really that surprised that it chose you." Garth finished with a shrug.

"Why? Is it because I'm of both Houses Stark and Targaryen?" Jon questioned trying to get over at how much the Grimoire had to offer. What he had not expected was Garth to move his head as if to say so-so.

"Yes and no." At Jon's curious look he kept going, "You're actually the descendant of three Gamers who have shaped Westeros and its people in some way."

Jon looked at Garth seriously before asking, "Who?"

"Well," Garth said as he began to walk around the pit and look around as if the answer was somewhere on the cairn's walls, "there is me."

Jon looked at Garth startled. How was he a descendant of Garth Greenhand exactly? He knew Garth sired a great many houses in the Reach and possibly in the Stormlands, but he couldn't recall him siring any others. Garth noticed Jon's disbelieving face before turning back to observe the walls of his dwelling as he kept talking, "My second-born son was known as Brandon of the Bloody Blade. He eventually had a son who would go on to build the Wall, Winterfell, Storm's End, Hightower and found a house that would rule the North to this very day."

Garth looked over his shoulder to see Jon amazed as he whispered, "Bran the Builder."

"Yes," Garth answered nodding, "Bran had a mind that came once in a hundred generations, to be able to make the marvels that have endured well into this time. And that's just on your mother's side of the family."

"And if you are on her side, then that means the other two are on my... father's side." Jon finished wondering who the other two are. "Who are they?"

"One was a woman, believe it or not. The book does not discriminate between men and women. She was a strong willed one too. One worthy of her title. She was a princess who cared about her people so much, that when the Valyrians came to conquer her lands, she took her people and fled to find them a new home. She eventually settled them in Dorne, marrying Mors Martell and helped conquer Dorne, bringing it together under House Martell's banner to this very day."

"Queen Nymeria." Jon stated recognizing the tale. Arya's role model had been a Gamer like himself. Garth merely nodded. After a few seconds of silence Jon broke it with the next question, "Dare I ask about the one from House Targaryen?"

Garth merely smiled fondly before speaking, "You really don't have to. Though it would be really something if you lived up to his legend. I mean, not even I, High King of the First Men, was able to bring the Seven Kingdoms together, but I suppose that was always his destiny. It is funny though how fickle fate can be, allowing the next Gamer to follow Aegon Targaryen I to be his descendant of the same name."

Jon shut his eyes before breathing in and out slowly. He knew being a Targaryen meant he was descended from Aegon the Conquerer and Queen Nymeria, but to find out he now had another connection with them as a Gamer, and to be descended from Garth himself was a big surprise. Jon wanted to be in awe of his connection with three legendary figures in Westerosi history, however he needed to focus.

"That is a lot to hear, but..." Garth turned to Jon fully, the smile leaving his face.

"But?" Jon opened his eyes at Garth's prompt.

"But you were speaking of a threat? In both the North and South?" Any humor in Garth's eyes was gone now.

"Yes, I have seen things recently while I sat here watching the world as I normally do. Through this," Garth gestured to his throne, "I can be anywhere, at any point in history as I wish, as you have seen." Jon looked down for a split second, saddened at the death of his mother, before looking up to Garth what's more as he kept speaking, "But sometimes, a rare few times, things are not as clear as you had witnessed. Instead, at times they take a more symbolic meaning. Animals for instance, specifically their house sigils or something that is associated with them on a regular basis. These visions are difficult to read due to the fact that the scenery around them is usually obscured. But before I had seen the vision of you with the Grimoire, I had multiple ones that disturbed me greatly."

The fire cracked and popped startling Jon slightly as he glanced in alarm at the flames before turning his gaze back on his predecessor. For something to disturbed the being in front of Jon, it could not have been anything normal. With caution, he asked, "And what did you see?"

Garth did not speak at first, gathering his thoughts on what he had witnessed. Jon patiently waited and was rewarded soon after as Garth opened his mouth.

"In the South, I saw a great many things." Garth looked at Jon with stare that made Jon tense, "The first that I saw was an old falcon that soared high into the air, only to fall down dead to the earth." Jon immediately recognized the sign for what it was for he only knew of one House whose heraldry bore a falcon.

"Jon Arryn." He breathed hoping he was wrong, but Garth merely nodded.

"Yes. Next I saw a lioness watching a stag hungrily, growling in anticipation. Yet she did not attack until an old direwolf stood in her way. She waited until the direwolf turned around before she sunk her fangs and claws into the stag then the rest of her pride overwhelmed the direwolf. And among them a young lion tore the throat of the direwolf." Jon could only guess at that one, but he could follow it well enough, though he prayed he was wrong as his stomach filled with dread.

"I presume the stag to be a Baratheon while the lioness and direwolf are a Lannister and Stark respectfully?" Garth nodded while Jon pondered over it, "It couldn't mean the King and Queen could it? I mean they're married."

Garth began laughing dryly, "My boy, the King and Queen do not love each other. You will see that soon enough when they arrive at Winterfell."

"But then, that would mean the Queen is going to murder the King! My... uncle would most certainly try to stop her if he found out! House Lannister is going to attempt a coup!"

"Not really. They practically rule the Seven Kingdoms." Garth replied causing Jon to move out of his rant.

"But then... why would Queen Cersei try to kill her husband? Her children are already in line for the throne. Is she trying to speed the process up?" Garth shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not have the answer to that question, Jon. I have my suspicions, but I'd rather you figure it out for yourself." Garth finished as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Why me? What can I do against the most powerful woman in the Seven Kingdoms?" Jon asked rapidly not believing for a second that he could even stop this at all. Garth gazed at him sternly.

"A crown and a throne do not give someone power. That is only an illusion, Jon Snow. True power is in your own hands. You need only realize it and seize it. If you do, you will wield a power not even Tywin Lannister could match." Garth spoke. Jon tried to question him before Garth added more of his visions, "Next I caught glimpses of war banners, the most prominent among them were a golden lion rampant on a crimson field, a grey direwolf on a white field, a golden kraken on a black field, a crowned black stag enclosed within a fiery red heart, a black crowned stag on a gold field, and a banner with a crowned black stag on gold and the golden lion on red."

"War." Jon whispered. War between Houses Stark, Baratheon, Greyjoy, and Lannister. Could King Robert's murder cause this?

"Yes," Garth said nodding solemnly as if resigned to it, "something I fear is inevitable."

"No!" Jon said with conviction making the older being look to him, "I refuse to allow this to happen. I'll stop it... somehow."

"Big words, boy," Garth replied looking at him skeptically, "neither of us can stop it, for it has been set in motion with the death of Jon Arryn."

"Then there must be a way to-"

"Jon!" Jon was silenced by the snap Garth made. The ancient's features softened, "Believe me, child. I do not relish this either, but some events like this cannot be prevented. Sadly that is not all." Jon groaned in frustration. How much worse were things going to be?!

"I saw shadows stretch over the North, the Vale and the Riverlands, and heard many screams and cries as the shadows swept over them." At Jon's begging look, Garth elaborated, "I do not understand the meaning, but I fear that all three kingdoms will be under attack or under tyrannical rule in the years to come."

Jon gave a heavy breath that bordered on a sob. The way Garth was telling it, it sounded like his family lost and their lands taken by those who should never have any hold on them. They would rape the land and pillage its people for conquers hardly cared about the enemy's people! How could this happen?

"Then," Garth's voice cut through his dark thoughts. Jon looked up to see him smiling enigmatically as if he knew something he didn't, "I saw a white wolf strike down the shadows. I saw him heal the war-torn lands and give people hope. I watched as he battled the lion and helped a dragon find her way home properly."

Jon did not know why Garth was smiling at him. Was he supposed to know this white wolf? Then he thought of Ghost. If the old direwolf was for Lord Stark, then maybe the white wolf represented Jon himself. He would somehow be able to right the wrongs Garth had foreseen! Whatever threats there were, whatever the Lannisters brought, apparently Jon would the one to stop it, and bring Daenerys home to boot.

"I am not entirely sure of what will happen when these events come to pass, but what I am sure of was that something was interfering with my foresight," Garth proceeded with a grave tone, "I began to notice that my vision was being blocked by something. Like I mentioned earlier, I rarely ever see things so symbolic. I searched for the interference, following it up North, pass the Wall."

Garth hesitated for a moment before he actually shuddered as if cold or afraid, "My vision began to clear but what I saw was more horrific."

Jon listened enraptured. He had thought the threats in the North and South had already been spoken of, yet Garth seemed to have just one more threat to speak of.

"I saw hundreds of thousands of men, women, children, birds, and beasts running to Wall. Running away from something." The whistling of winds outside suddenly became stronger, blowing into the cairn forcing the flames of the fire pit to expand, the shadows of both Jon and Garth enlarged and danced on the stone walls, "It was there, that I saw it."

Garth looked at Jon with a haunted gaze, "A winter storm so powerful that it brought down trees. The people and animals screamed and bellowed as they pounded and scraped the Wall in a desperate attempt to get away. The storm crashed into the wall encompassing all of them, and then all became silent before something broke it. A crack had formed in the Wall. Then another, and another before they grew and multiplied until the Wall itself came crashing down. I felt a presence appear behind me, and I turned to face it. Jon," Jon's heart was beating in his chest as if it were trying to escape and run, "it was a shadow made of ice, with cold blue eyes. And it saw me."

Jon no longer felt the wind, he no longer felt or heard anything save for his own heart thundering in his chest now. He shook his head thinking it couldn't be true. That this was madness. This wasn't actually real. It was dream. He had just gotten knocked out in that cave and dreamed all of this up, probably bleeding from the head too. That would certainly be preferable than the return of ancient horror that was only meant to be in stories. Jon was about to voice his denial when the Grimoire popped open a new window in front of him.

"What does it say? I know that look, the Grimoire has given you something. What does it say?" Garth asked, eyes unwavering.

 **Quest Completed: Mysterious Figure  
** **Reward: Gain Garth Greenhand as a Teacher  
Teacher Gained: Garth Greenhand**  
 **Experience: 4570/4500  
** **Description:** **You've had a dream of your aunt, a dragon, and a mysterious man. While you cannot go to your aunt, the man had bid you to go to the Cave of the First. Upon meeting him, the man has revealed himself to be Garth Greenhand, the mythical king of the First Men. Garth had summoned you to tell you of troubling visions he has foreseen and has offered to teach you in preparation of them.  
Level Up!**

 **Legendary Quest: Ancient Roots**  
 **Description: Garth has given you vague portents of an imminent threat. Follow his advice.**  
 **Objective: Learn the history of the Grimoire, and your ancestors, from Garth Greenhand.** **  
** **Reward: 1000XP per historical figure.  
Failure: Don't accept Garth's help.**  
 **Failure Penalties: Having to figure out the Grimoire on your own.**

Jon relayed what was shown to Garth who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I can't think of a better way to teach you than to show you our history, true and unbiased."

"All right, then. When do we start?" Jon replied bracing himself to go once more into that place Garth had shown him.

"Tomorrow." Jon's eyebrows rose in surprise, they weren't doing it now? Apparently he had voiced his question to which Garth replied.

"Unlike me, you still require food and rest. You are to go home, get some supper and a good night's rest before coming back here." Garth ordered Jon who slowly nodded his head.

"Okay, then where is that... that thing that brought me here?" Jon asked as he got ready to go searching it for it.

"You mean the Gate? There is not one on this island, or anywhere else in the world." Jon froze for an instant before sighing.

"Alright then, how far is the nearest northern shore?"

"That would be Cape Kraken," Garth making Jon turn to him in alarm. Cape Kraken was a long way away from Winterfell on its own. Was he near the Iron Islands? "500 miles away, give or take a few."

Jon looked like he was about to have a heart attack. How did that thing transport him from a cave in the Wolfswood to an island 500 miles away from the main coast?!

"Breathe, Jon," Garth spoke softly as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "I promise you will be home very soon."

"H-How?! I don't know how to sail, and it'll be weeks before I set foot in Winterfell by the time I finish rowing and find a horse." Jon said trying to calm his breathing. Father and Arya were going to kill him when they got their hands on him! He heard Garth give an exasperated sigh once again. This was a legitimate problem! How dare he sigh as if it were trivial!

"You really are new to this. Looks like we're doing our first lesson on the Grimoire tonight. Take out the book and look at the world map, Jon." Garth ordered as he stepped away. Jon did as he was instructed to do.

 _'World Map'_ He mentally commanded. The pages turned allowing Jon to see the Known World now. He zoomed in on the White Wolf head that was on a small chunk of rock, a long way away to the west of the Iron Islands. Jon was about to ask what to do next when new writing popped up at the bottom of the page.

 **System Update: Fast Travel Gate** **Synchronization success!  
Fast Travel feature now ready to use**

"Fast Travel?" Jon spoke aloud looking to inquiringly.

"Yes, I and the Children of the Forest made it long, long ago after the Long Night was brought to an end. I had realized a great many things could've been prevented and saved had I been able to appear much faster at the location, and so I asked the book if it were possible. It gave a new quest to build the Fast Travel Gate. I had help of course from my grandson Brandon, and the Children of the Forest. I had to look for the jewel while Brandon carved out the stones. As for the Children they provide the magical power and the connection to the Grimoire necessary for the Fast Travel feature to become a reality."

"So, while Bran the Builder carved out the inscriptions on the bottom and top of the cave, you provided that white jewel, and all of those rubies and black stones?" Jon asked remembering what he had seen in the cave. It was Garth's turn to look at him curiously.

"Rubies and black stones? What are you- Oh!" Garth's green eyes widened in comprehension, "Those were not rubies, my boy. That was crystallized tree sap from every heart tree still standing after the Long Night. That's what the Children of the Forest provided to give the Gate power. If they have gone black, it must be the ones that were cut down when the Andals came." Jon looked at him bewildered. Blood magic, he had expected. Rubies he had thought, but not tree sap!

"Why tree sap?" Jon asked.

"Because, heart trees gather and absorb vast amounts of mana, the life energy of the world. The energy that makes magic possible. Through the crystallized tree sap of those heart trees, the Gate forms a connection to them, which enables it to draw on the vast amounts of mana to power it. As for the connection to the book, another Gamer had to provide his own blood while he still had the book bound to him. I could not do that as a walking corpse cannot bleed and is not a proper vessel for the Grimoire."

"Who was the other gamer?" Garth scratched his head.

"Azar... something or other, I can never remember him, though I don't really try. He sacrificed too much to bring an end to the Long Night, I remember that much. The reason why it works for you," Garth lectured having seen the question on Jon's face, "is because the Grimoire remembers all of its previous owners. Or at least I suspect it does as it had worked for Aegon and Nymeria. However the Fast Travel feature has been limited greatly since it was first constructed.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked not understanding.

"With the Andal invasion, came the burning and cutting down of many heart trees which is most likely the reason for some of the sap crystals turning black, having nothing to draw from anymore. With the fewer trees to pull mana from, the shorter the range is of the Fast Travel." At Jon's wary glance, Garth elaborated, "It has enough to bring you home, probably even enough to get you to anywhere in Westeros is that was your wish, however if you were to try and fast travel to say Essos, that would a different story depending on how far it is."

"If all the trees were still around, how far could it reach?"

"Well..." Garth looking up in thought, "first you would have to have been there in some form and the book would have had to recognize it in your memory hence the map, because you need to be able envision your destination before properly fast traveling, but at the height of its power, Azar-whatever-his-name-was, used the Fast Travel Gate to head toward YiTi, I think."

Jon just stared at him. YiTi was far on the other side of the world, tens of thousands of miles away! Nearly half a hundred thousand miles if he had to guess off the top of his head.

"Aye, it is a very long way." Garth spoke nodding seeing Jon gape at him.

"Is there a way to bring it back to its former power?" Jon asked thinking of a reason to extend it. Maybe he could get Daenerys away from her brother and Khal Drago. Perhaps somewhere safer.

"Short of bringing the heart trees back or replacing the sap crystals with new ones from new heart trees, no. I have tried to bring them back, they will not respond to me as other plants do. Perhaps if your magic is strong enough, you can do something about it later. But for now, let's focus on getting you home."

"How do I do that?" Jon asked before looking at the map once more.

"Tap on the location you want to be at." Jon went to tap Winterfell, before pausing. He had left Ghost at the cave! His finger moved toward the location of the cave and tapped it. The location's ink became inverted, making it seem like it is made of ink instead illustrated by ink lines. Black letters appeared beside it.

 **Do you wish to fast travel here?  
[Yes] or [No]?**

 _'Yes'_ Jon thought to himself. The book closed itself and shrunk back onto his wrist. He heard a faint rumbling sound all around him. His eyes moved back and forth looking for its source before he felt his body become lighter than air. Fog sprung up from the ground underneath his boots as he heard Garth's voice one more time.

"Now you know how to Fast Travel. I'll see you tomorrow Jon." And then Jon felt everything shift around him before the fog lifted and he was suddenly at the cave entrance once again with Ghost sitting right in front of it. He was just a ways away from the light of his campfire, which he was surprised was still going since he didn't believe it would last the entire day. As Jon walked into he light, he heard a gruff voice call his name. He turned to see Lord Stark, Robb, Theon, and several others come into the area with lit torches.

"Where have you been?" Lord Stark demanded looking angry, worried and relived at the same time. From the state of their clothes which had twigs and leaves clinging onto their trousers and cloaks, they had been walking through the forest for some time. Then it dawned on Jon that they had been searching for him.

 _'Uh oh.'_ Jon thought as he stared at his angry uncle, cringing slightly. Chances were he wouldn't be leaving Winterfell unescorted any time soon, if at all.

* * *

 **Surprise! Bet you guys didn't think I'd have this out so soon. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful.**


	11. Moving Ahead

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the fifth chapter, or they will be more like the first. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

 **WARNING: HUGE DATA DUMP IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, Jon has received word from Garth Greenhand, a legendary figure out of mythical times, warning about an imminent threat to Jon's very way of life.

* * *

 **Now... a few weeks after the conclusion of the previous chapter...**

* * *

It had been near a moon since he had met Garth Greenhand. When he had gotten back to the Cave of the First, Lord Stark, Robb and Theon had come upon him. Naturally, Lord Stark had been caught between relief and anger upon seeing Jon was safe. After a quick interrogation from several people including Eddard, Robb and Arya when they got back, Jon had been, for lack of a better term, grounded. Lord Stark had decreed that due to Jon's reckless behavior, he was not allowed to leave the castle for ten days. This meant that he was not allowed to go on hunts, ride with his brothers, or simply to allow Ghost out for a walk. To add onto that, Jon wasn't allowed to go to his lessons as well, taking away any sort of fun out of his day leaving it to consist of chores, free training, or reading. What's more, he was to have an escort in some form to keep an eye on him.

That was the embarrassing part because everyone in Winterfell heard about it within a day. The Bastard of Winterfell was too wild to be left alone. What utter rubbish! Out of Theon, Robb, and himself, Jon had been the responsible one of the three. It was Theon who frequented to brothels, and any woman who'd spread her legs for him, while Robb acted carefree most of the time.

Usually the 'escorts' that Lord Stark had imposed on Jon had consisted of normal people: guards and smallfolk who worked in the castle. The second Jon came close to any of the four gates of Winterfell, he'd immediately see someone coming to ward him off while another went to Lord Stark. Most of the time it was either Ser Rodrik, when Jon went to practice on a training dummy since he couldn't have his lessons with the Master-at-Arms, or Maester Luwin when he went to the library. Other times it was Jon's own cousins. Yes, it had not been easy, but Jon had managed to come to terms with thinking of them as cousins now, even though they would always be his siblings in his heart. Accepting that he was a Targaryen was still somewhat painstaking though.

After eventually reaching level 10 he had acquired 3 attribute points. He had added 2 points towards his Intelligence and the remaining one to Agility bringing everything to a rough balance. Over the course of the few weeks he had accomplished several quests. Including...

 **Legendary Quest Completed: Maester Luwin's Star Pupil  
** **Rewards: 3750XP + (30%) = 4875XP and a new Title!  
** **Bonus Objective Completed:Raise three non-intellectual skills other than Melee to 30 [3/3]  
** **Bonus Reward: Make two perks of your choice that were** **received from your Teacher permanent!  
** **Experience: 8875/5500  
** **Title Earned: Scholar: + 20% approval bonus towards the well-educated people like nobles and leaders, -10% disapproval bonus to uneducated people like peasants and guards.  
** **Description: Learn all that Maester Luwin has to teach you. After having done so, you have become Maester Luwin's pride as the student who has pushed himself to higher learning.**

Maester Luwin was indeed proud, having boasted of Jon's rate of learning to Lord Stark and Ser Rodrik, the Master-at-Arms having taken it as a challenge to see if Jon could do the same with his martial skills when he got the chance to push him. As for the bonus reward, even with his intelligence stat low, Jon still would've picked the **Quick Learner** and the **Educated** perks. This ensured that he would grow faster to face whatever threat Garth had foreseen. Jon knew he would have to be ready. He would still try to prevent the outbreak of war regardless of what Garth said, but Jon knew it would be best to be prepared just in case.

But that did not mean he solely focused on the quests. During his nights, he made use of Fast Traveling to Garth's island and learning of the Grimoire, the Gamers, and Jon's family history. A majority of the Grimoire's ability did not pass over while he was in his so called astral form save for the discovery and codex abilities, as Jon had found every time he dived into the past with Garth. Time moved differently when they were in that place, as Garth made it seem like years, decades even when it was all just hours. He saw a great many things during these nights.

He saw the Gamer Huzhor Amai. He had been a tall, long of limb, brown skinned man with hair and eyes the color of night, clad in his iron armor with a great cloak made from the pelt of a king of the Ibbenese, or at least that was what Garth said it was. Jon had heard of the Hairy Men of Ib once or twice. Tales from traders who met other traders that came to Winterfell from time to time, but never really thought of it until now. Huzhor Amai rode a scythed war chariot which was driven by one of his wives. Jon bore witness as Huzhor united three kingdoms into one, founding what would be the Kingdom of Sarnor.

Next came in a strange turn of events and what Jon could only presume was a bitter irony to Garth as the next Gamer was the one who founded the Old Empire of Ghis. He was a fierce man that could only be described as a warlord nor did Jon catch his name. He wore none of the cloth that Garth had described the Ghiscari wore of in his day. None of the silk, jewels, or perfumes, but instead he was a copper-skinned, battle-scarred, mean-looking man with a matching spirit, and was brutal with his enemies. He lived for battle and seemed even more alive when he killed. He only wore two bronze pauldrons which covered his shoulders and arms, but left himself shirtless and vulnerable as both a taunt and a boast. Jon watched as he enslaved those he spared and took what he wanted, who he wanted, when he wanted. Jon watched as the man made his own sigil by conquering his own people and uniting their arms as one under his own until it finally depicted a fanged woman with leathery wings for arms, the legs of an eagle, and the tail of scorpion, clutching a thunderbolt in her talons. How he made the women he took to be his bed slaves and let others use them at his whim. How these women became the first Graces that would one day be the priestesses of the Ghiscari religion. Jon was somewhat ashamed to say that he was pleased to watch as a disease took this Gamer out of this world in a slow, debilitating way. To Jon, this Gamer served as a lesson that not all Gamers were like him and Garth.

After him came about six more who died early on in their 'Games' as Garth called them with a few showing magic here and there, until they finally got to Garth himself. It was just as Garth had described it, though Jon was frightened to watch what happened to Garth's family. Garth certainly had no wish to see it either as he skipped over it for which Jon was grateful not having the stomach to see such horror after the Ghiscari Founder. Jon watched as Garth led the riots and rebellions in different cities until he led his freed people to Westeros. He saw the Hammer of Waters in action as it smashed the Arm of Dorne as well as the Children of the Forest and the Giants. It was one thing to hear of them in legends, but another thing to see them for real. They were the size of children, but their eyes were wide and yellow, and they almost looked plant-like to Jon. The Children also seemed to sense their presence, looking around for them, to which Garth quietly explained that he was being extra careful as to not be seen by those with magical sensitivity like the Children and further on, Garth's past self. Jon saw the days of peace under Garth's leadership. He noticed the way Garth would smile slightly at seeing his women and children. And Garth had many. So many that Jon had to wonder that if he did not have the Grimoire, could Garth have remembered all of their names?

Then came the war between the First Men and the Children of the Forest. Jon watched the First Men hunt the Children like animals, slaughtering them in droves. He wished to cry out for them to stop but knew they wouldn't hear him. It was at the climax of the war when they entered, the Others. The Night King. Jon had been stunned by his visage. He was pale blue and his skin was shriveled yet pulled back. Bright, luminous blue eyes just as the tales said and his head was adorned ice spikes which gleamed making it look like an actual crown. He was clad in black ancient looking armor. Jon had watched as the Garth of the past confronted him. Garth communicated with the Night King, speaking in the tongue of the First Men, but Jon did not understand him, nor did he understand the Night King's crackling reply. Jon watched as the two battled it out and he saw what a person with a level 95 could actually do. It was incredible to watch as Garth and the Night King clashed. Magical wooden staff against magical ice blade, melee on melee, magic against magic.

Jon could not look away as he watched the earth crack and upheave from the clash of Garth's magic over stone, water and plants against the Night King's powers of ice and darkness. It was Spring vs Winter personified as Garth's vines and roots grew to enormous size to attack the Night King only to freeze and break against his powers of ice. Garth fought valiantly and harder than any of the previous Gamers Jon had seen so far almost taking out the Night King several times.

But in the end, winter came... and killed spring piercing Garth through his chest.

The Night King seemed to sense their presence after killing the past Garth. His stoic eyes gazed over the shattered landscape in every direction in search of them before Garth placed a hand on Jon to take him away. Jon knew the Night King had caught a glimpse of them when his cold blue eyes stopped in their direction. After that one, Garth told Jon that they would take a break for a time and told him to go do some quests. Garth ordered him to specifically be back at level 15, and to improve his magic and intelligence as it would help Garth with managing their sessions when they dived into history.

 **Location Discovered: Astapor** **  
** **Location Discovered:** **Old Ghis  
** **Location Discovered:** **Meereen  
** **Location Discovered:** **Sarnath  
** **Location Discovered:** **Skirling's Pass  
** **Location Discovered:** **Yunkai  
** **Codex Update: [Bestiary]  
** **Codex Update: [Characters]  
** **Codex Update: [Culture and History]  
** **Codex Update: [Items]  
** **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]  
Legendary Quest Update: Ancient Roots**  
 **Repeating Objective: Learn the history of the Grimoire, and your ancestors, from Garth Greenhand.**  
 **Reward: 1000XP * 9 = 9000XP + (30%) = 11700XP  
**

And that is what Jon did. He leveled up focusing on whatever quests he could get his hands on. But he made sure to not let the quests dictate his actions. Coincidentally he spent a lot of time with his cousins over his punishment, hardly paying any attention to the quests that popped up when he was with them. Curiously they had the most experience too which made it all the more better! It always came about when one of them had to watch over him during his punishment.

Robb, for instance, would usually stay with Jon when he was available. The two would spend time together practicing their sword skills or reading when Jon wanted to boost his skills by a bit, though it was for not as he couldn't get himself inspired enough to keep reading books. The most he could get were one or two out of the time he was being punished. Robb had appeared bored during these times before breaking down and asking Jon why he started reading so much. Jon in turn replied that Robb could learn a lot from reading books like he had with the Knights of the Seven. That was when Theon walked in trying to debunk his reasoning with the fact that no one would respect Robb if all he did was read. Jon merely said it wouldn't be all the time, and that a lord needed to be smart as he was strong otherwise others would think him stupid when he was away. When he saw Theon about ask him how he, a bastard, would know anything about it, he added that they should look at Lord Stark, and then asked Theon if he believed Lord Stark was a man who was just an idiot who practiced his swordplay. Theon left in a huff after that. Afterwards, in those private moments was when Robb and Jon really started speaking seriously to one another, voicing personal doubts of themselves and that was where the first quest during his punishment appeared.

 **Quest: Robb's Rock  
Description: Robb is your brother and close friends for life. He also suffers doubt about being a good leader when he became the next lord of Winterfell  
Objective: Help him by learning politics and tactics with him and prep him for royal courts  
Reward: 2000XP and ?  
Optional Objective: Help deal with his stress by doing weekly sparring practices  
Reward: 500XP, ?, and a permanent +3 to Melee, Politics, and Tactics each  
Failure: Robb will lose respect and friendship with Jon  
Failure Penalties: -25 Disapproval with Robb and Winterfell may have a darker future.  
**

Jon took the matter seriously upon seeing the penalties, because all the previous quests had something which only affected Jon himself, not his home. Jon listened as Robb voiced his doubts about himself. How he compares himself to his father and finds himself lacking considerably. How he feels that he doesn't know or even understand everything that Lord Stark talks about in his personal lessons. Robb even said he sometimes envies Jon for being exempt from these lessons. Jon in turn told Robb that it was perfectly natural to not completely understand. He told Robb to never wish himself to be like Jon because Jon envied Robb greatly, much to his brother's shock. Jon told him that he had far less than Robb ever would as Jon had no mother growing up, and instead of a life of nobility and a future ahead, he instead has to live as a bastard with people thinking the worst of him all because of a name.

Robb attempted to defend Jon who waved it away, saying that he has accepted it. Jon then told Robb how Lord Stark looks at him when he's not looking. He spoke of how Lord Stark has this gleam of pride in his eye every time he looks at Robb, how Robb was better at him than everything. When Robb brought up the spar in the courtyard, Jon told him that one fight doesn't guarantee he'll win the next. Jon also told him how better he was hunting, riding and girls. They joked about how all the girls loved Robb to which his cousin replied that there was a lot Jon did not see when his back was turned. At Jon's curious look, Robb elaborated at how father had that same look when he saw Jon himself that he had described, and how Jon managed to keep up with him at everything else, except maybe hunting to which Jon laughed and added girls, and for Robb to remember that out of the two of them he was the virgin. Robb had laughed too saying that it was his choice to be one even though Ros was right in front of him, paid and willing. But Jon was surprised when Robb mentioned that when the girls didn't see him, and Jon's back was turned, all the girls ogled him like they did Robb.

The two had a good laugh about it, before Jon told Robb, that if he was feeling doubts about himself, just remember what happened with Lord Stark. He wasn't really prepared for a lordship and in fact had to become one in a time of war and look what happened: He is well respected in the North and good friends with the King, ruling his keep well and does a great job as Warden of the North. Robb at least is prepared for the job unlike Lord Stark had been. Jon then told Robb if his doubts still persisted he could always talk to him or get more lessons from Lord Stark or Maester Luwin. Hell, he could even learn how to rule by finding a book detailing the accounts of the previous lords of Winterfell and their rulings. Jon then told him that if those did not work they could spar like they did before which Robb said yes to. And so Jon and Robb ended up sparring once every few days.

 **Quest Completed: Robb's Rock  
Objective: Help him by learning politics and tactics with him and prep him for royal courts  
Rewards: 2000XP + (30%) = 2600XP and +25 Approval from Robb  
Bonus Objective Completed: Help deal with his stress by doing weekly sparring practices  
Reward: 500XP + (30%) = 650XP, Black Frost Style, and a permanent +3 to Melee, Politics, and Tactics each  
** **Description: Robb is your brother and close friend for life. He also suffers doubts about being a good leader when he eventually becomes the next lord of Winterfell. Your suggestions of extra lessons with Lord Stark and Maester Luwin as well the spars between you will give Robb the confidence he needs to one day lead the North.  
Total Experience: 3250XP  
Unlocked Fighting Style: Black Frost Style**

 **Black Frost Style is the fighting of style of House Stark. It was created during the Long Night by Brandon the Builder, and perfected over the** **millennia by his descendants. It is a style primarily based on Endurance more than anything else, something with was greatly needed during the war with the never ending winter and ever winter that has passed since. One could say that this fighting style is what shaped and preserved House Stark through tests of time. A consequence of this style however is that is based on strength and endurance over anything else. When using this style, the fighter's speed is reduced to a much slower pace as most of their concentration is on defense.**

Jon now understood that this was the style Robb had used against him during their spar, and continued to use against him with every spar since. At least he got to understand it now. When he couldn't do anything else and everyone was busy, Jon took his time watching over Bran which was when his second quest showed up during his punishment.

 **Quest: Bran's Buddy  
** **Description: Bran is your little brother who likes to explore which often worries his mother. Be his friend on his adventures and keep a close eye on him.  
** **Objective: Keep a close eye on him when goes exploring as it further deepens your relationship with him.  
** **Reward: 2500 XP  
** **Optional Objective: Stop him from exploring unstable areas  
** **Reward: +10 Approval from Bran Stark and ?  
** **Failure: Bran may get heavily injured one day on an exploration  
** **Failure Penalties: -45 Disapproval to all of Bran's family and friends.**

This was where his Athletic Acrobatics really came in handy. In short, he had to do the same things that Bran did to keep up with the boy. Jon had to climb up and down walls, and saw the castle in a way he never had before. Every stone sticking out was something to latch onto, every edge a place to perch. He wasn't nearly as good as Bran was, but he managed to keep an eye on him better than anyone else. In fact, Jon saved Bran's life at one point over the days when Bran climbed onto an unstable area of one of the walls. Jon just barely managed to catch him in time before he could plummet to his death. After a few scary seconds, Jon forced Bran to promise him to always watch where he was climbing on

 **Quest Completed: Bran's Buddy  
** **Reward: 2,500XP + (30%) = 3250XP  
** **Bonus Objective Completed:** **Stop him from exploring unstable areas** **  
** **Bonus Reward:** **+10 Approval from Bran Stark and** **+15 Approval to Catelyn Stark!  
** **Description: Bran is your little brother who likes to explore which often worries his mother. Be his friend on his adventures and keep a close eye on him. After saving Bran from a rather unstable area on the walls, you've managed to persuade him to be more careful when climbing. Whether this helps him out in the future remains to be seen.  
**

When his family heard of what had happened, Lady Catelyn attempted to make Bran promise to never climb, but Bran obviously lied to which she merely looked at him fondly as she called him out on it. When she turned to Jon she regarded him for a moment. Jon braced himself for cold blue eyes to try and glare a hole in him, but instead all he got was a soft thank you from a stoic Catelyn Stark. He nodded and quickly left not being used to any real measure of gratefulness directed at him from the woman.

If he wasn't with any of his brothers, it was Arya staying joined to him at the hip. For some reason she believed that Jon would leave her somehow, some way if he wasn't in her line of sight since wherever they went, she would latch onto an article of his clothing whether it be his jerkin or trousers and would not let go. It was almost as if she had reverted back to the days she would toddle after him and Robb. Even back then, he was her favorite person to hold on to, which is why he didn't put up much of a fuss when she did it. What he did have a little bit of trouble dealing with was when Arya staunchly refused to attend her lessons if it meant leaving Jon. Not even with both her mother and Septa Mordane ordering her, would Arya budge on the issue. When both women saw this, they glared at Jon who in turn merely stared back stoically which troubled them since he would normally look down at his toes or away in shame. This went on for a couple of days until finally, Jon caved and attended Arya's lessons as it would be the only thing to mollify Arya into going, and while both Septa Mordane and Lady Catelyn were less than happy with the idea they accepted it with great reluctance. **  
**

And that was how Jon ended up spending time with both Arya and Sansa. He sat right by Arya, watching her try to sew a direwolf on a piece of cloth while Sansa, Beth Cassel, and Jeyne Poole twittered on about the girly things that Jon could not bring himself to care about. Arya seemed to be absolutely miserable during this time and was excluded from the other girls which Jon took notice of. When she got called Horseface by Jeyne Poole, Jon had to really suppress the urge to snap at her. This was Arya's fight, and he knew she would want to do this alone. His anger was further roused when he saw Sansa, not only not help, but actually join in, pushing Jon into making a resolve to say something. Only when Septa Mordane stepped out for a few moments did Jon ask why they called her that.

The reply he got was that she always acted so un-ladylike, and had a long face that it was the perfect nickname for her. Jon in turn replied that he thought Arya pretty which got the three girls giggling. He also then added that Lord Stark thought her pretty as well to which Beth giggled that he had to since he was her father. The sullen look that came on Arya's face made Jon's chest burn in anger. Jon then spoke of how Lord Stark would say how Arya was very similar to Lyanna, who acted very un-ladylike at times and yet was considered such a great beauty that she caught the eye of a married prince and even caused him to turn from his own wife for her, whatever his reasons may have been. Jon then said that chances are Arya might turn into such beauty, and if they doubted his words they can always ask Lord Stark about it. When he finished speaking, Sansa and her friends had quieted down and were looking at him with an expression as if his words had stunned them into silence before he looked right at Sansa, and said how disappointed he was in her, that she wouldn't defend her own sister, regardless of their differences, and that she would allow her own friends to make fun of their Lord's daughter which was very unbecoming of a lady. By the time Septa Mordane came back, Sansa was sullen, Beth and Jeyne were quiet, looking as if they had been slapped and Arya was blushing and smiling as they kept sewing.

When Septa Mordane came by to inspect their stitches, she cooed over Sansa's work but criticized Arya's for not being anywhere near Sansa's level. Jon looked at his sister's stitches to find that while they were crooked, they were still functional. That was the important part as far as Jon was concerned and he could see that Septa Mordane's chastising wasn't helping Arya in the slightest. So he opened his mouth saying that Arya wasn't Sansa bringing the Septa's attention to him. When her eyes crinkled and her lips thinned at his words Jon merely explained that Sansa had at least two years of sewing over Arya, so of course Sansa's would be better. Then there was also the fact that what they were sewing didn't have any real use so Arya wasn't really motivated to do it.

At those words, the Septa began to chastise Jon, asking him what he knew of sewing or anything ladies do. Jon replied that he hardly knew anything about what ladies did. When Mordane opened her mouth to be smug and tell him to be quiet when Jon cut her off by telling her that he did learn a thing or two about sewing from Maester Luwin which had been true as the Maester told and roughly taught Jon on how to sew wounds closed since it was a necessary skill for Injury Kits which were decided by Jon's Survival skill as well as his Alchemy skill. When Septa Mordane said that the two were different, Jon nodded in agreement, sewing up wounds was much harder and messier which was why you had to be good at it.

When Septa Mordane glared at Jon, he proposed a test. He then took off his jerkin, having only a linen shirt underneath it. At Sansa's scandalized question of what he was doing, Jon promptly ripped a hole in the back of it before handing it to Arya, saying that it mattered now more than some favor for a knight. Arya had looked at him, stunned by his behavior before he encouraged her with a nod. Arya determinedly took a needle and some black thread before sewing the hole shut. It took some time, but she gave no mind to anyone else in the room focused on fixing her brother's jerkin. By the end of it, Mordane assessed Arya's work, and while it wasn't up to Sansa's standards, it was better than anything she presented before.

It was later that night, that he was called in to Lord Stark's solar. Inside were the Lord and Lady, with Sansa and Arya. Apparently Sansa and Arya had gotten into a fight over his words and what had happened in the sewing room and Lord Stark had asked Jon if what they had said was true. Jon admitted to the truth. He admitted to everything and even filled in the blanks. Lady Stark was not pleased with his telling, and in fact inferred that he may be lying about the words of Sansa and her friends, to which Jon replied that whether she believed him or not that was the truth. He gave names and told them of everything right down to Arya stitching his jerkin which he showed them as proof. He then looked Lady Stark right in the eye and told her that while he may be a bastard, he was still his father's son. Jon would never forget the face she made when he said that to her. Eyes simultaneously widened and narrowed in anger at his audacity, teeth clenching in her fury. She snarled at him before Lord Stark called her back and reprimanded Jon for his attitude.

Jon then replied with an apology, but said he didn't like being called a liar under pretty southron words which made Sansa gasp and Arya scowl at her mother. Jon then asked if that was all he needed. Lord Stark told him to refrain from saying anything like he said to Sansa, or Lady Stark, again and that if he had any issues about Sansa's behavior or any of her friends' behavior toward any of his children that he was to come to him. Jon wanted to explode in anger at Lord Stark right then and there for basically telling him not to act like a brother with Sansa and Arya, but held it back. It would do no good to throw a tantrum at his uncle at that moment. He calmed himself down and acquiesced to his uncle's request before he was dismissed. Later he found out that Sansa was reprimanded for her behavior by Lord Stark, something he heard that Lady Stark actually agreed too because Sansa admitted to it eventually when she was pressed by her father. Even Jeyne and Beth were chastised for their teasing of Arya who, while still un-ladylike, was still their Lord's daughter.

When Jon sat beside Arya the next day, the girls apologized for their behavior to which Arya forgave them, after a quick look to Jon who merely nodded. Jon would sit down next Arya and just be silent watching them and listening to the sounds of thread and cloth being sown as well as the distant sounds of the other recruits practicing their archery skills outside. The silence eventually came to a point where Arya broke it by asking Jon if he really did intend on leaving to which Jon answered with a yes. Sansa and the others listened in on the conversation while Arya and Jon carried on with Arya begging Jon not to leave, and Jon saying he couldn't stay here his entire life. Sansa attempted to weigh in, but one sharp look from Jon caused her to look down at the ground in silence.

She knew Jon was mad at her for her behavior towards Arya. It was no secret that Arya was the closest of them to Jon and she knew that he would not take an insult towards his favorite half-sister lying down. What she had not expected was for Jon to criticize her and her friends at the same time. Even her father had said that while he had not agreed with how Jon had gone about it, he did agree with the sentiment behind his words. He then reminded Sansa of the meaning behind the phrase 'When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.' To pile on to it, her mother had reminded her of House Tully's words which were Family, Duty, Honor in that order. While they were not the Stark words, Catelyn expected all of her children to adhere to the principles behind them. To have Sansa, her pride and joy, make light of them with her actions and for Jon Snow of all people to reprimand her of it before her parents found out was a sting which Sansa still felt. To have Jon, the most quiet of them angry with her made it all the more worse. So all Sansa could do was listen as Jon said that he might travel to see the wonders of the world. When Arya asked if she could go with him, he merely replied she would have to learn how to use a weapon besides a bow and arrow, to which Arya giggled and punched him right in the arm.

Sansa for the life her could not understand how Arya and Jon could be so close, even with Arya acting un-ladylike she seemed to be the favorite of her father and brothers, but their half-brother was Arya's favorite. Arya was the one most affected by Jon's sudden decision to leave. She had been surprised when Jon voiced his desire to leave Winterfell, and more so with his rebellious behavior towards their father. Sansa had been shocked that her quiet half-brother would ever defy her lord father the way he did, storming out in the middle of breaking their fasts. She, like the rest had noticed Jon's odd behavior, while he was normally quiet and distant, he had seemed even more so, reading books and apparently from what Jeyne had said making leaps in the training yard. She barely understood Jon before, now he was different. Then there was his reckless behavior of going out alone. Why would he do that? After that he ended up chastising Sansa on her teasing of Arya, and what was worse was that her parents sided with him. Well, not really sided with him but supported his cause. And here she was watching Arya smile and giggle with Jon who was smiling as well.

It had hurt her to see that Arya seemed to have more fun with their baseborn brother over her own sister. She had seen how miserable Arya was when they were sewing, but as far as Sansa saw that was Arya's problem. One day with Jon, and Arya is giggling somewhat like a girl though it sounded more like a cackle to Sansa, and she was smiling, something which the elder sister hadn't seen before in this room. Then Arya began asking Jon to teach her so she could travel with him to which he agreed with if she could get Lord Stark's permission. Septa Mordane tried intervene, but Jon merely replied that it wasn't up to either of them, but Lord Stark would have the last word. All Arya had to do was ask him. Either way Jon would be more than happy to teach his sister. Sansa felt a small stab of jealousy though she did not understand why.

That was when Jon acquired three quests at same time, all of which pertained to his sisters/cousins.

 **Quest: Lady of the Thorny Rose**  
 **Description: Prep Sansa Stark on the cold world of politics. Her belief of fairytale kings and royal courts is naive. One day it may cost her life.**  
 **Objective: Teach Sansa that her mind is her greatest weapon against the nobles and leaders of other regions or kingdoms**  
 **Reward: 700 XP and +15 Approval to Sansa**  
 **Optional Objective: Get Catelyn or Maester Luwin to give her their advice on politics among the courts.**  
 **Reward: ?**  
 **Failure: Not even trying to help her which** **weakens** **your relationship with Sansa.  
** **Failure Penalties: -25 Disapproval to Sansa and potentially her death.**

 **Quest: Arya's Mentor**  
 **Description: Arya looks up to you as a mentor**  
 **Objective: Give her tips to refine her combat skills.**  
 **Reward: 700 XP**  
 **Optional Objective: Repair Arya and Sansa's strained relationship**  
 **Reward: 1,000 XP, +10 Approval to both Sansa and Arya  
** **Failure: Putting her training off to the last minute makes Arya's combat skills are weaker and her relationship to Sansa continues to weaken  
** **Failure Penalties: -15 Disapproval to Arya and -20 Disapproval to Sansa (if optional objective is not completed)**

 **Legendary Quest: Stand Together  
Description: The relationship between Arya and Sansa has been tenuous for years, but if they can learn to work together, the two may be able to do great things.**  
 **Objective: Increase Approval from Sansa and train Arya**  
 **Rewards: Unlock Legendary Quests Princess's Prince, and Needle in a Haystack.**

Jon took the quests with a grain of salt before he reread the failure penalties of the Lady of the Thorny Rose quest. This was the second quest that mentioned dire consequences for one of his siblings. Garth had mentioned that as Jon would progress so would the amount experience and the penalties. Garth then went on to warn Jon to be very careful regarding the failure penalties. The book can predict them with a certain accuracy, but the consequences can be very disastrous if Jon failed certain quests. The premise was not lost on Jon as he was beginning to fear what would happen should he fail. For it to say Winterfell may have a darker future was foreboding yet vague. To say that his actions, or inaction, could lead to the death of one of his siblings was frightening.

It had taken the better part of a fortnight, but Jon had managed to complete the Lady of the Thorny Rose quest. It had started out with Jon making small-talk with Sansa which was awkward on its own. Eventually, it came to a point where Sansa would take a shift on watching him during his punishment and, afterwards spend a little time with him when his sentence was over. The turning point had been when Lady, Sansa's direwolf, went missing.

It had started out in the kennels when they were going to feed the direwolves which was the proper place to feed them their food after they had been weened off milk. Ghost stuck to Jon's side as usual both being quiet as they followed Sansa towards where Lady normally stayed when she was in the kennel. Sansa had been having trouble carrying the bucket full of meat when Jon had come upon her. Having offered to help, here he was waiting for her to open the door.

As soon as that door opened, two things happened simultaneously.

First, Sansa cried out "Lady's missing!"

Second, a new quest window popped up.

 **Side Quest: Lady in Distress  
** **Description: Upon arriving at the kennels, you and Sansa have discovered Lady has gone missing.  
** **Objective: Help Sansa find Lady.  
** **Bonus Objective: Use your skills to follow Lady's trail.  
** **Reward(s): 500XP, +10 Approval from both Sansa and Lady  
** **Bonus Reward(s): Various  
** **Failure: Not helping.  
** **Failure Penalties: Lady may be hurt, -10 Disapproval from Sansa, Sansa will be depressed.**

After calming her down, Sansa insisted that Lady may have been stolen as she never would've broken out since she was a good girl. Even though he had not picked up a perk from his **Lockpick** skill, Jon still had it high enough that he could now understand how to pick a lock and find signs of tampering. For instance he knew the door was not lock-picked due to the fact that when you do lockpick a door, you can't lock it back. This reduced the likelihood of foul play, but Sansa insisted that someone could've gotten a key and took Lady then.

Jon would have agreed if it wasn't for the fact that there was no sign of a struggle, as Lady, small and docile as she is, wouldn't have left unless it was Sansa herself and anyone else who would try to steal a direwolf was at risk of losing a hand. As there was no blood or drag marks, it was safe to say no one had been in here recently. Jon then used his Sense to see the room. Sansa had looked at him strangely for a moment before shaking her head. When he asked what was wrong, she replied that in this light, his eyes looked more silver than grey. Apparently the Sense caused his eyes to change color, which thankfully Sansa confused it with a mere trick of sunlight.

With the Sense, Jon noticed that some hay near the wall had been recently disturbed. Shutting off the Sense, he walked over and moved it to reveal a nice hole dug right under the wall, leading outside.

"Uh oh." Jon said while Sansa blushed embarrassed. Apparently she had misjudged her direwolf's manners. Sansa began calling out for Lady, her voice sounding out loud and clear thanks to Septa Mordane's singing lessons. Jon briefly wondered how high Sansa's barding skill would be if he could see it then shook the distracting thought off. When Lady did not come, he got an idea before questioning Sansa about if Lady had a special area she always lay down on in her room. At Sansa's confused look, she nodded prompting Jon to request going to her room. Sansa nodded thinking Lady might somehow have gotten there searching for her. When they did, Sansa opened her door to find that Lady hadn't in fact been there and thought it a waste of time.

Jon merely sighed and asked if Lady had a blanket or someplace she usually slept on in the room. Sansa nodded and entered but Jon refused to go in much to her further perplexity. The hidden prince said that it would not be looked well upon if the Bastard of Winterfell entered the Lady Sansa's room. The servants would talk, and considering how gossip got around and changed, Jon was sure that Lady Catelyn would hear an outlandish rumor of some kind involving her favorite daughter and the boy she despised being in the same room together. And Jon did not have any desire to be interrogated by an incensed Catelyn Stark. Sansa in turn flushed having not really considered it, which she found unusual since she didn't think Jon would do anything wrong, but since he was a bastard, her half-brother still, she could see what could happen. Even more so since she and Jon were not that close anymore. She still looked nostalgically back on when they were small, playing princesses and knights at times when her mind wandered. Before she learned what being a bastard meant and what a lady was supposed to be.

Sansa nodded in understanding before entering into her room and coming back out with a plush pillow. Jon snorted when Ghost looked at him with a whine upon seeing it, apparently jealous of his sister's comfortable looking bedding. Jon snarked that he sometimes still let Ghost sleep in his bed despite the fact of his increase in size, so he shouldn't whine about something like this.

He then commanded Ghost to smell the pillow and find Lady. Ghost did just that before going down the hall, sniffing the ground. Sansa, after placing the pillow back in her room and closing it, had professed surprise that Jon still let Ghost into his bed to which Jon replied that it helps when the fire goes out, even though he didn't really feel the cold anymore. Besides it was only sometimes now since Ghost was the size of hound. Jon had no wish to spoil Ghost the same way as Sansa seemed to spoil Lady. When Sansa defended against doing that, Jon brought up that none of their other siblings gave a pillow to their direwolf. At best they got blankets. Sansa then said that it wasn't spoiling, it was just her taking care of her direwolf, Jon spoke of the meat she was using which were choice cuts. Very good looking, cut properly and fresh off the bone. The rest of the Stark children as well as Jon always gave their wolves something with a little bone, unless it was sausage. When Sansa denied it once more, Jon left it alone instead of arguing further. He'd seen Sansa and Arya both squawk and squabble like two fishwives for long periods of time and he was sure he had neither the patience nor stamina to take an argument up with Sansa on this.

The two were led out of the castle and toward the East Gate when they suddenly stopped while Ghost passed the threshold before stopping to turn to them. This had been a bit of a conundrum as Jon hadn't been allowed to leave the castle yet, not even to Winter Town just outside the walls, and Lady had obviously left the castle by this point. Jon would've left Sansa to be escorted by someone else if he could but the problem was that Sansa did not want word of Lady getting out, knowing Lord Stark would be disappointed in her. It took them a few seconds of thinking before he took Sansa and headed in the opposite direction of the gate. Towards the Armory.

A quick explanation to Sansa of his idea and she was practically dragging him towards the building herself. That was when Arya showed up asking Jon why he was spending time with Sansa. Jon explained the situation and quickly quieted Arya's snarky comments by saying that now wasn't the time. When Arya suggested that she lead Sansa to Winter Town, Jon merely shook his head no, saying that the two going out into the town with no escort would be suspicious, not to mention tempting for less than savory folk in the crowds. Arya agreed and invited herself onto their little adventure before running to fetch Nymeria.

When Sansa tried to say no, Jon merely told her it was for the best since Arya would tell someone about this happening if they excluded her out now as Jon and Sansa both knew Arya could be vindictive when she wanted to be. By the time she came back Jon was already in the armory grabbing a suit of guard armor. A few minutes with Sansa and Arya keeping a lookout, Jon exited the armory wearing a cloak with the sigil of House Stark with a matching shield and a halfhelm. He also had a sword ready too just in case.

Both of his sisters took one look at him before they started giggling. At his question of what was so funny, Arya said he was a bit short for a guard to which he said she couldn't talk given that she hadn't grown much since her last nameday. Jon had been glad he decided to wear the schynbalds along with the outfit as Arya's kick would have had him walk with a limp and a hop, so it was sort of funny to watch her hop on one foot while she clutched the other one in pain.

The three made their way into Winter Town following Ghost, and Nymeria who took up the trail with him, while Jon walked behind the two sisters to make it appear that he was no more than a simple guard escorting them. When they asked if anyone had seen wolves like the Ghost and Nymeria, people who had somewhat nervous expressions began pointing to the Smoking Log, the inn and alehouse of Winter Town. Bewildered and slightly worried, the three ran over to the inn. A quick look inside showed all that they needed to know.

Chairs had been overturned, some people were practically hugging the walls and on top of the bar, all the while Lady was helping herself to a Leg of Lamb that had fallen onto the floor. The innkeeper had demanded for Jon to put Lady down, calling her a beast. Sansa snapped that Lady was not some beast and the situation rose from there. Then the innkeeper cursed at her having not realized who she was before brandishing a cleaver. Lady whimpered at seeing his intent to kill. Arya blowed for the man to stop and Sansa shrieked in horror as Jon leapt at the man, catching him by the wrist. Jon twisted the man's wrist until he was the one whimpering, dropping the cleaver onto the floor. Jon told Lady to go to Sansa which she did obediently after Sansa called her over. With Lady safely by Sansa's side, Jon released his captive's limb and made his way back over to Sansa and Arya.

It ended with Lady being taken from the inn, though not without her lamb leg. The innkeeper tried to squeeze some money out of them for 'damages and losses' for all the spilled drinks, food that had fallen on the ground and driving away his business. Before Arya and Sansa could try to offer anything, or throw an insult, Jon merely tossed a gold dragon into the air towards the innkeeper who had been stunned to get such an amount from him. Jon merely told him in a gruff voice to keep the change before escorting the two back. Just before they left, Jon turned to the innkeeper and told him how disrespectful of him for cursing in front his Lord's own children making the innkeeper turn nearly as pale as the snow outside.

On the way through the gate, Sansa asked why he gave so much money to the innkeeper. Jon merely replied it was meant to shut him up so he wouldn't complain anymore, not to mention, that Lady had cost him some business. Winter Town was mainly used during winter hence its name so the population was spare during the warmer seasons. Sansa thanked him for saving Lady with Lady affectionately rubbing up on Jon's leg. Jon merely told her she was welcome as they kept going.

 **Side Quest Completed:** **Lady in Distress**  
 **Reward(s):** **500 + (30%) = 650XP, +10 Approval from both Sansa and Lady**  
 **Bonus Objective Completed:** **Use your skills to follow Lady's trail.  
** **Bonus Reward(s): +1 to Lockpick.**  
 **Description:** **Upon arriving at the kennels, you and Sansa have discovered Lady has gone missing. After a few minutes of searching and with some help from Ghost, you found Lady at the Smoking Log having taken some of the food for her own. The innkeeper wanted her to be put down, but you managed to save her. Hopefully Sansa will keep a closer eye on her from now on.**

Things took a brief turn for the worst when they returned to find both Lord and Lady Stark on the other side of gate waiting for them with stern expressions and crossed arms. Lord Stark immediately called Jon out upon seeing Ghost walking alongside him. After removing his helmet, he stared down his uncle unflinchingly. Whatever trouble he was in, he found himself uncaring of it. Jon glanced at Lady Stark to see her cold blue eyes trying to bore a hole into his head while she silence Sansa and Arya who were trying to get a word in. When his uncle asked if he had any words to explain his actions, Jon found himself at a crossroads. He could out Sansa's problems and clear his name, but Sansa would most likely get in trouble; or her could simply not tell them about it.

"Would it matter?" He had asked. Lord Stark replied that might or might not. It all depended Jon did not wish to extend his sentence, but he did not wish to get Sansa in trouble, and if he didn't say anything soon, Arya may blurt about it. What could he say? Then it occurred to him that he could knock Lord Stark off his guard with some shocking information. Just a little of it should be enough.

"Promise me." He said much to the confusion of those near him.

"What?" Lord Stark question with a raised eyebrow, his stern expression softening just a smidge. Time for the shock.

"Promise me, Ned." Both of Lord Stark's eyebrows rose while his eyes widened in terrified shock as Jon continued, "Those were the last words my mother spoke on her deathbed. I remember that much of her."

He paid no real attention to the soft gasps coming from Arya and Sansa, nor the sharp intake of breath from Lady Stark, but he did see Lord Stark turn nearly as pale as the innkeeper had earlier. Seeing his opening, he pressed on.

"I'm no longer the child she forced unto you all those years ago. So stop treating me like one. Now I'm going to return these to the armory. By your leave, Lord Stark." With that Jon turned and almost soldier walked to the armory, his heart hammering in his chest, his legs slightly shaky. He didn't know if he truly won that particular encounter or not, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be way from them all for a while.

Later that night, Lord Stark entered his room to tell him that his punishment was over. Sansa had confessed to what happened with Lady with Arya supporting her sister's testimony. Lord Stark asked Jon if his recent behavior was due to remembering his mother's words. Jon merely nodded. It was the truth in a way. There were other reasons of course, but that was one of the bigger ones.

The two had brief heart-to-heart about why Lord Stark had come down so hard on Jon, which was because he feared that Jon would somehow hurt himself, or worse could've gotten himself killed. But then Lord Stark conceded that Jon was no longer a child, but nearly a man grown now, and Eddard wasn't doing him any favors by keeping him confined to the castle. Brandon and Lyanna never would've lasted as long as Jon had anyway if their father had given this punishment.

The two shared a quick hug, before Lord Stark left. Jon went to bed, his heart which had felt heavy since he had gotten the Grimoire now felt somewhat lighter than before which put him at ease as he thought of how long he should sleep as he lay his head on the pillow.

After that, Jon resumed his lessons and increased at a fast pace. The days turned into weeks as he gained more experience and leveled up until finally nearly a moon after he had acquired the Grimoire Jon reached level 15, and not a moment too soon.

 **Jon Snow | Aegon Targaryen Level 14**  
 **Experience: 8000/7500**  
 **Level Up? [Yes] or [No]**

'Yes.' Jon mentally responded.

 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Archery: 30**  
 **Armor: 25**  
 **Astronomy: 50**  
 **Athletic Acrobatics: 30**  
 **Barding: 20**  
 **Blocking: 25**  
 **Etiquette: 30**  
 **Language: 20**  
 **Lockpick: 20**  
 **Magic: 30**  
 **Melee: 53**  
 **Pickpocket: 15**  
 **Politics: 23**  
 **Riding: 30**  
 **Smithing: 30**  
 **Sneak: 15**  
 **Speech: 28**  
 **Survival: 25**  
 **Tactics: 28**  
 **Unarmed: 33**

Jon added the now 19 skill points he had gotten.

 **Alchemy: 30  
** **Archery: 30  
** **Armor: 25  
** **Astronomy: 50  
** **Athletic Acrobatics: 30  
** **Barding: 20  
** **Blocking: 25  
** **Etiquette: 30  
** **Language: [25]  
** **Lockpick: 21  
** **Magic: 30  
** **Melee: 53  
** **Pickpocket: 15  
** **Politics: 23  
** **Riding: 30  
** **Smithing: 30  
** **Sneak: [20]  
** **Speech: [30]  
** **Survival: 25  
** **Tactics: [33]  
** **Unarmed: [35]**

After that the page turned to the now familiar perk page.

 **You have [2] perk points to spend.**

 **Current Perks:**

 **Barter & Bribe**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Basic Strategy**  
 **Bowyer**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Creation Magic**  
 **Deft Hands**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Empathy I**  
 **Green Thumb**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Herblore**  
 **High Valyrian**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Intimidate & Brawl**  
 **Iron Fist**  
 **Leather working**  
 **Light Armors  
Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Persuade and Lie**  
 **Shields**  
 **Short Bows**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Stealth**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **The Sense I  
Tracking**  
 **Vantage Points**  
 **Wolf's Blood**

 **Available Perks:**

 **Axe-Handling: From simple hatchets to the long-axes of battlefields, learn all of the axes of the known world and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (8) Melee**

 **Hammers of War: Instantly learn all of the clubs, maces and hammers in Westeros and become proficient with them.**  
 **Requirements: (16) Melee**

 **Spearing: The spear has been used since men have hunted and to this day remains a favorite used from hunting to war. Learn all of the spears that can be made and use them to skewer your enemies.**  
 **Requirements: (20) Melee**

 **Polearms: Sometimes you want to hit someone but you don't want them to hit you even if they can see you. These people might be strong and/or wearing tough armor. A halberd or a poleaxe can easily take care of both.**  
 **Requirements: (24) Melee**

 **Champion's Fighting Stance: Heavy attacks and Power attacks with melee weapons cost 25% less stamina.  
** **Requirements: (53) Melee** **  
**

 **Survivalist: You can detect the presence of nearby creatures with their level being the same as your Survival Skill.**  
 **Requirements: (25) Survival and (4) Perception**

 **Trapper: You have learned to construct traps and lures from common components. Their lethality and complexity depends on your Survival Skill. This also gives you the ability sense traps too.**  
 **Requirements: (25) Survival and (4) Intelligence**

 **Iron Man: Your will has allowed you shrug off exhaustion for few days. Stamina does not drop below 25 % for three days straight. You will only be able to use this ability once every two weeks, however.  
** **Requirements: (5) Will**

 **Novice Locks: Novice locks are much easier to pick with your pick instinctively beginning near the proper placement for the lock.**  
 **Requirements: (20) Lockpick**

 **Blending: You now can hide in plain sight whether it is on benches, in crowds or otherwise so long as you wear clothing that does not draw attention to you.  
Requirements: (20) Sneak**

 **Long Bows: Become proficient with Long Bows  
** **Requirements: (18) Archery** **  
**

 **Crossbows: Become proficient with Crossbows  
** **Requirements: (24) Archery**

 **Haggling: Buying and selling prices are 30% better.  
** **Requirements: (25)** **Speech**

 **Allure: 10% better prices with the opposite sex.  
** **Requirements: (30)** **Speech**

 **Poison-Maker: You are now familiar with the delicate process of making simple poisons. Increase your alchemy to make even deadlier ones or to simply know them. There is no harm in that, right?  
** **Requirements: (25) Alchemy and (5) Intelligence** **  
**

 **Physician: Poultices and draughts you mix that restore health or stamina are 25% more powerful. You also have a better understanding of living creatures and their strengths and weaknesses. Specifically, what hurts and what doesn't. This both helps your understanding of mending injuries as well as causing them.  
** **Requirements: (30) Alchemy and (5) Intelligence**

 **Improved Combat Training: You're allowed to use live steel outside now in actual combat, and gain a +10 bonus to stamina and mana regeneration.  
** **Requirements: (25) Tactics and (4) Intelligence** **  
**

 **Intrigue: Gossip, rumors, and secrets can provide all sorts of information. Listen for it and use it to benefit you and your allies or simply undermine your enemies.  
Requirements: (18) Intrigue, (4) Perception and (5) ****Intelligence**

 **Shield Wall: Blocking is 40% more effective.  
Requirements: (20) Blocking and (4) Strength**

 **Poleturning: Craft and improve spears, poleaxes, halberds and even lances.  
Requirements: (16) Smithing  
**

 **Iron Smithing: Shape and mold iron to your will. You can now melt down anything iron and reuse it if needed or craft anything made of it like armor and weapons. Provided you have the corresponding perk for such items.  
** **Requirements: (25) Smithing**

 **Leap of Faith: Dive off of a high structure and land, unharmed, into a cushioning material such as hay, leaves, spice carts, flower petals, and bodies of water.  
Requirements: (30) Athletic Acrobatics, (4) Agility, and (4) Endurance**

 **Dothraki: The language of the Dothraki, the indigenous nomadic horse people that roam the Dothraki Sea. It is known to be a rough, harsh language.  
Requirements: (12) Language and (4) Intelligence**

 **Old Ghiscari: The Old Ghiscari language, culture, and gods were largely forgotten over time and the Ghiscari adopted the language of their Valyrian conquerors. Today they speak a dialect of High Valyrian. The Gamer's Grimoire, however, remembers all skills and talents of its previous Gamers, and so has them ready for the latest bearer. Use this perk to be able to understand the dead language.  
** **Requirements: (18) Language and (5) Intelligence** **  
**

 **Old Tongue: The language of the First Men, brought to Westeros during their invasion over twelve thousand years ago. It is a harsh, clanging language. The language is all but extinct in the Seven Kingdoms, where the Common Tongue has become dominant, however it may come in handy should you ever travel to the lands beyond the Wall.  
** **Requirements: (20) Language and (4) Intelligence** **  
**

On Garth's advice, he had not neglected the other perks from different skills as he leveled up and while he had been skeptical of some, all of them were very interesting.

Learning High Valyrian had been strange instance for him, suddenly learning an entire language in an instant. However it wasn't that simple. Unless his language skill was at hundred, he would never be able to fully understand High Valyrian and its pronunciation as he would with the Common Tongue. But it wasn't just the oral part of the language he had learned. He also had a knowledge of how it was written down which was something else since it was very rare to find anything of the sort in the Seven Kingdoms.

He had been skeptical and more than a little reluctant about the Deft Hands perk when he had gotten it. Given that it was from the Lockpicking skill, he thought it dishonorable to have something like it but now he enjoyed it. It had granted him some understanding of opening locks and spotting traps, and also gave him particularly dexterous hands. He had noticed how steady they were now, his fingers not even shaking or twitching when he really focused on it.

Stealth had worked well into his repertoire. While black had been his color, he had also taken it to stay out of sight. He scarcely liked having attention thrust upon him since it was usually the reprimanding and judgmental kind. So he tried to lessen it as much as he could. With the Stealth perk now active, Jon began to notice some people, particularly ones with a low Perception score, not even notice him until he was close enough which spooked some of them.

Green Thumb was another one he had been skeptical about, but it had helped him well when he went collecting for herbs and food. Instead of a low amount like 1 or the occasional 2 herbs, Jon now got twice that much every time. Maester Luwin was pleased to say the least when he came with nearly twice as much as he had sent Jon out for.

Barter and Bribe had been one that he had mixed feelings about. On one hand he enjoyed being able to sell things as well as buy them, making a small amount of money in return, but bribery just felt wrong. Intimidation and Brawl was similar. He enjoyed a fight every now and then, taking a brawl with a few men in a tavern now that he was free. Intimation made him feel like a bully. Though he would concede that both perks did have their uses as with the innkeeper of the Smoking Log who had taken to being very respectful of him when he saw him.

Basic Strategy had been very helpful as he found himself planning his moves when he was in the sparring yard. Theon and Robb had been stunned when Jon had anticipated his opponents' attacks and countered them most of the time. It also doubled outside of combat when Maester Luwin introduced Cyvasse to him. The game had been interesting, but Maester Luwin beat him in every round.

Leather working and Bowyer had enabled him to craft better with leather and to fletch his bows and arrows, something which Mikken had noticed and praised Jon on for catching on so quick.

Part of him felt dishonest about these perks as if he hadn't truly worked for it. Sure he went to his lessons, put in his time and effort, but it felt... too easy, like he had cheated. When he had brought these concerns to Garth, the Old King had told Jon that it was perfectly natural to feel that way, and in a sense it was true. The Gamer's growth is much more fast-paced with the Grimoire at their side allowing them to have something instead of completely struggling for their work. But then Garth told Jon not to think of it as a shortcut, but as a key to his ultimate potential. Garth said to him to think of each skill as a pathway with every perk being a locked door and the Grimoire as the key to it. All the experience, quests, and training was merely Jon walking down that path and opening the doors. Jon had accepted this analogy, helping him to come to terms with it.

Creation Magic had been... very interesting. As soon as he had said yes to it, it had brought up a list of spells. Creation magic was in its nature a defensive and healing branch of magic. Healing Spells, Enhancements, Glyphs, and Barriers were the main categories of it. While the spells did not require points like the fighting styles did, they did require he be a certain level as well as his magic skill be at certain point. He had the basic spells but none of their advanced forms or any other spells. When he tried his first healing spell, he couldn't help but marvel at it. He had been cut by one of the knives he and Maester Luwin used when making a poultice. One small flash of magical light with a chime like whistle, and Jon watched as the severed flesh mended together in seconds. Jon had to spend some time in the Godswood to practice his magical spells like inscribing a glyph onto the ground. All he had to say about that was thank the gods that a Paralysis Glyph lasted for around 20 seconds. Barriers were tricky they could be temporary if he found that he needed to be quick about it, but they could be maintained if he concentrated on it though he was near immobile doing it.

Vantage Points had been fun, mainly due to the fact he could see so much more from the top of a tower. He could see things now that he hadn't normally seen. The winding pathways, through the castle, how small the buildings looked and how smaller the people were. He could see why Bran loved climbing so much.

Iron Fist was one of the lesser ones, but still the look on his opponents' faces when out of nowhere, Jon punched them so hard that they dropped their weapons to clutch their bruised limbs was funny to watch. And they were bruised despite the padding they were wearing because Jon had to help afterwards and apologize to them. He tried to keep the punching to a minimum after that.

The only other ones paled in comparison to the rest since it was just Shields and Short Bows. And they were just like Sword-fighting. Knowledge of shields and short bows with how many resources he would need to make them.

Now looking at the newest ones Jon knew he would have difficulty. They were all tempting, but he had to be smart about this. Garth's warning had never left his mind. A threat from Beyond the Wall, and threat from the South. Beyond on the Wall was a harsh landscape, home to the Wildlings, a savage people who raided villages and slaughtered, raped and took people. And if Garth's visions were true, there was an even greater threat beyond them. One that require skill with a sword as well as magic.

Then there was the threat in the South. House Lannister was going to take power in the only other they could: By killing King Robert and installing Prince Joffrey on the Throne. Jon had heard from Robb that there were rumors of Joffrey being a right prick. While not anything to be really concerned over, Jon had realized that there was always more to something than just hearsay. He feared that there was something darker to the Crown Prince than what he'd heard given the description of the vision Garth had provided. The South was not like the North.

In a biased manner, Jon had heard that honor does not matter nearly as much South of the Neck as it does here in the North. Courtly intrigue and House name matter even more the further south you went apparently, and they were about to receive guests who have been at the very center of it for years now. From what he had heard from Lord Stark, King's Landing was in his uncle's own words a 'pit of vipers' where deceit is the norm and power plays were happening in some fashion everyday. The fact that people like that were coming to his, in addition to the warning from Garth had given, Jon's teeth on been set on edge.

With these morbid thoughts in mind Jon chose the perks **Intrigue** and **Physician**. Intrigue because it may help him when the Lannisters come since he knew he couldn't fight them conventionally here, and physician because it may very well save his life at some point whether it be by medicine or by taking someone down. With the Intrigue perk he saw visions of the Great Hall of Winterfell and what had to have been the Iron Throne room as well as other places that he had never been to. And it wasn't just well dressed nobles like the Starks and Targaryens, he saw other nobles, spymasters, and servants as well as others who brought news to these people. Then the information from the Physician perk kicked in. He now knew how many bones were in a body as well as how many organs and where they were. He knew their locations, what to check for, how to mend them or damage them.

Then came the styles. He acquired the Black Frost Style from Robb after several spars with him and decided to it best fill up the basic talents first which was balanced between offense and defense. He could almost match Robb with this style now. Though Robb had progressed too taking Jon's sudden growth in skill as a competition. Robb seemed close to having most of the style finished if not half of it which is more than what Jon had. But Jon could match Robb as he now had two styles to use and could change in between them which made it all the more fun for both boys.

But now there was no training or sparring for today. Because today was the day the king was arriving. Anxiety coiled itself in Jon's stomach like snake ready to strike. He had heard the stories and knew who was coming. Jon felt fear. Fear of the Lannisters striking. Fear of being found out as Rhaegar Targaryen's trueborn son. Fear of war breaking out.

Everyone was now amassing in the courtyard as the King and his retinue had been spotted on the Kingsroad. Almost in a trance, he had gotten in line beside Theon. They were behind Lord and Lady Stark, with all of their children lined up beside them to greet the Royal family. Arya had been missing before she came running up with a halfhelm on her head. Lord Stark stopped her and took the helm before handing it to Ser Rodrik who was just behind him. After Lord Stark motioned her to get in line, Arya made Bran move over so she could stand beside Sansa.

Then the King's retinue came in through the gates, numbering in the hundreds. They came in like a river of gold, silver and steel. Jon saw many banners carrying the crowned stag of House Baratheon. Then he saw a few men who stood out. Clad in their signature armor Jon saw the kingsguard in all their glory yet they were not close enough for Jon to be able to tell who they were save for Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, clad in golden armor. Then everyone kneeled down with Jon following suit.

Then a large man came off his horse and stood in front of Lord Stark. Jon just barely saw the man's fingers gesture for his uncle to rise. He did so with everyone else following his example. Lord Stark welcomed the King by saying Winterfell was his. They had an intense stare down, taking into the account of what the years had done to them.

"You got fat." The king said. Jon wanted to snort and say the man couldn't talk, but he choked it back. Lord Stark did not say anything before giving a meaningful glance at the King's large belly before nodding to it. For a brief moment all was quiet before the King laughed uproariously with Lord Stark chuckling along with him. Everyone seemed to give a collective sigh of relief as the two friends had stayed as such through the years.

Now that he was close enough, Jon could see the King's stats.

 **Robert Baratheon**

 **Title: King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Demon of the Trident**  
 **Level: 78**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 8**  
 **Perception: 6**  
 **Endurance: 9**  
 **Charisma: 8**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 5**  
 **Will: 8**  
 **Fate: 6**

Aside from Garth, King Robert might be the highest leveled person Jon had seen so far. An older man, with white hair and lined features stepped up beside the king, clad in the armor of the Kingsguard. Even with his face covered he looks strong and graceful. The man took off his helmet revealing sad blue eyes.

 **Barristan Selmy**

 **Title: Ser, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard**  
 **Level: 85**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 8**  
 **Perception: 7**  
 **Endurance: 8**  
 **Charisma: 7**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 8**  
 **Will: 8**  
 **Fate: 6**

Forget King Robert, Ser Barristan Selmy could probably be a threat to Garth if it what wasn't for the ancient king's magic. Jon couldn't help but stare in awe at the living legend's statistics. He couldn't help but wonder if it would take him as many years to get to Ser Barristan's level if he did not have Grimoire. Then Jon noticed the Queen and her twin brother approach the king who had asked to be taken to the crypts, no doubt to see Jon's mother's tomb. Garth's words of the king and queen came back to Jon's mind as the king ignored her words so blatantly. Jon saw that the queen was indeed pretty, but there was something about that set the hairs on Jon's neck on end.

She was beautiful, there was no denying. But her eyes screamed an ugliness that made Jon want to stay away from her. Her emerald eyes reminded Jon of venom he had seen once in Maester Luwin's tower. He saw she gave an observing look of Winterfell and for a brief moment looked as if she smelled something foul. Jon felt himself tense in anger at the way she had judged his home so quickly. There was an anger and disgust in those eyes that told Jon that this woman was dangerous, far more dangerous than Catelyn Stark on her worst day. He could easily see her doing something terrible to king, or anyone for that matter.

 **Cersei Lannister**

 **Title: Lady, Queen Consort**  
 **Level: 10**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 4**  
 **Perception: 4**  
 **Endurance: 4**  
 **Charisma: 4**  
 **Intelligence: 5**  
 **Agility: 4**  
 **Will: 4**  
 **Fate: 6**

He switched his gaze away to her brother before anyone caught him staring. Out of the three legends he was surprisingly the lowest of them all. He looked more like a king than Robert did if one believed looks were everything. Jon was done being taking things at face value now. Ser Jaime had an arrogant, cocky look in his eye and a swagger in his step that reminded Jon a bit of Theon. He wore golden armor decorated with the Lannister lion, with what looked like a gilded longsword and an ornate lion's helmet.

 **Jaime Lannister**

 **Title: Ser, Kingslayer, Oathbreaker**  
 **Level: 65**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 7**  
 **Perception: 7**  
 **Endurance: 7**  
 **Charisma: 6**  
 **Intelligence: 5**  
 **Agility: 6**  
 **Will: 8**  
 **Fate: 6**

Jon looked away to the others of the King's retinue until he saw a tall blonde boy on a horse, probably the crown prince, looking in his siblings' direction. He followed the boy's line of sight and saw it leading to Sansa who was looking down demurely with a little red blush dusting her cheeks.

'Oh, this is not going to end well.' Jon thought in despair as everyone went to what they were doing. When everyone was gone, he made his way over to the Godswood. He had to be ready for whatever was coming.

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell, Scholar**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 4**  
 **Perception: 4**  
 **Endurance: 4**  
 **Charisma: 4**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 4**  
 **Will: 6**  
 **Fate: 4**

 **Skills:**  
 **Alchemy: 30  
** **Archery: 30  
** **Armor: 25  
** **Astronomy: 50  
** **Athletic Acrobatics: 30  
** **Barding: 20  
** **Blocking: 25  
** **Etiquette: 30  
** **Language: 25  
** **Lockpick: 21  
** **Magic: 30  
** **Melee: 53  
** **Pickpocket: 15  
** **Politics: 23  
** **Riding: 30  
** **Smithing: 30  
** **Sneak: 20  
** **Speech: 30  
** **Survival: 25  
** **Tactics: 33  
** **Unarmed: 35**

 **Perks:  
** **Barter & Bribe  
** **Basic Riding  
** **Basic Strategy  
** **Bowyer  
** **Combat Training  
** **Composite Bows  
** **Creation Magic  
** **Deft Hands  
** **Dragonborn  
** **Dual Wielding  
** **Empathy I  
** **Green Thumb  
** **Herbalism  
** **Herblore  
** **High Valyrian  
** **Hunting  
** **Intimidate & Brawl  
** **Intrigue  
** **Iron Fist  
** **Leather working  
** **Light Armors  
** **Miscellaneous Weaponry  
** **Padded Armor  
** **Persuade and Lie  
** **Physician  
** **Shields  
** **Short Bows  
** **Skinchanger  
** **Stealth  
** **Sword-fighting  
** **The Sense I  
** **Tracking  
** **Vantage Points  
** **Wolf's Blood** **  
**

 **Weapon Styles:**  
 **Blazing Dragon Style**  
 **+10 Health and Stamina Regeneration**  
 **+4 Strength while fighting in style**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **-Adrenaline Rage**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

 **Black Frost Style:  
+2 Endurance  
+5 Damage Resistance  
Abilities  
Stonewall (Activated)  
Turn the Blade (Sustained)  
-Steady the Foot  
Resilience (Passive)  
Block and Slash (Activated)  
Pommel Strike (Activated)  
Flow of Battle (Passive)  
Whirlwind (** **Activated)  
Mighty Blow (Activated)**

* * *

 **Whew! Longest chapter yet, probably ever for this story. Finals are nearly done too. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. If not sorry, I needed to jump to where the story starts for real. Please leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful.**


	12. Looking Behind

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the eleventh chapter, or they will be more like the first. Either way they'll most likely be in-between those counts. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, King Robert and his retinue has arrived in Winterfell.

* * *

Jon often found the Godswood to be a very tranquil place. It was the one place in Winterfell that was peaceful as well as a secluded enough place to practice his magic now with the king and his court here in Winterfell. True, he could practice in his room, but there was always the chance that someone, like Arya, would walk in on him. So here he was, sitting behind the Heart Tree, legs crossed, staring at Ghost who sat silently staring back. Jon was attempting to warg into Ghost as Garth had instructed him to.

Now that his Magic Skill was at 30 he could see the memories the Grimoire presented to him a bit more clearly now. In addition to doing what he had done to the Heart Tree on Garth's island, Jon had to either have a bond with the animal he wanted to warg into, or force his way into the direwolf's head.

He certainly wasn't willing to do the latter to Ghost. For better control and usage of his magic Garth had recommended Jon be in the Godswood as close to the Heart Tree as he could. When he did this for the first time and actually paid attention to the Grimoire, it offered up a status effect.

 **Arcane Attunement: You have temporarily become more attuned to the surrounding magical energies, gaining bonuses to willpower, magic, and mana, and mana regeneration. Stay in contact with a Heart Tree for the effect to continue. Breaking contact with the Heart Tree will reduce this effect to last a single minute otherwise, before stopping completely.  
Magic increased by +10  
Will increased to 10  
** **Mana increased by +100  
Mana R** **egeneration increased by +100**

When Jon had asked once more why the Heart Trees granted this effect, Garth went on to tell Jon about what mana truly was. Mana was in short the energy of everything, living and dead. From people, beasts, and plants to the very elements themselves. It is an energy which connects everything in the world as it is constantly flowing through it, binding them together unseen through the passages of time, no matter what ends of the world they are on. Garth explained that when Jon channeled his mana into his spells, it was not entirely his mana. When Jon had questioned him, Garth said that it was a combination of the mana emanating from within him as well as the ambient mana from the environment around him. All Jon truly did was draw it into him and give it direction and form in accordance to his will.

The reasons for the Heart Trees granting so much was because similarly to Jon and Garth, the Heart Trees draw in mana within themselves, but store it instead of releasing it. The best analogy that Garth could come up with was to picture mana like a river or ocean, and the Heart Tree like an eddy or maelstrom. While some mana manages to continue flowing, a majority that comes in contact with the Heart Tree is caught within an ever flowing vortex of its own nature. Jon and Garth, who possess strong enough wills, and talent for magic, are able to tap into these whirlpools of mana.

When Jon asked about how they were able to go back in time, to witness history firsthand, Garth said it was because the trees were ancient, having collected mana for millennia. Like Garth had said, mana touches all things across time and space, and like a river which carries sand and leaves, so too does mana carry with it a connection to the past. It was through this connection that Garth is able to witness events happening in the past or happening in the present, and even glimpsing bits of the future, thousands of miles away from everything.

Jon focused on his connection with both the Heart Tree and Ghost, trying to summon his abilities from when he and Garth traveled through time. It was difficult. Trying to warg into Ghost wasn't as easy as it had been with the tree. What had caused it back then? Garth had been sure that Jon had done it before, yet Jon himself could not remember. He looked back on that one time when his mana had dipped when the shadowcat attacked him.

'I had been battling the shadowcat, after a day of trudging through the woods and fighting a pack of wolves and a bear beforehand. Exhaustion had permeated my being by then. Not just physically either, but I had felt weak on the inside too. Vulnerable. Open. That was when the shadowcat went in for the kill and then...'

"... I looked through your eyes!" Jon spoke aloud after reflecting on his brush with the beast. Ghost merely looked at him quizzically, tilting his head in question. Jon had thought it had been a mere trick or something but he had warged into his direwolf! So now all he had to do was to simply do it again. He sorted himself back against the heart tree and focused.

Focused on the feelings of stress that had pushed him to the point of exhaustion.

Focused on how vulnerable he had felt in those moments.

Focused on how open everything had been.

Something pulled on his mind, and Jon felt himself slipping into a current until it stilled. He was warm yet his skin felt sensitive to the slight breeze going through the woods. His arms, his legs, his belly... all of it felt sensitive.

Wait a moment... his belly?

Jon opened his eyes to find himself staring at his own body, still sitting against the heart tree. His eyes were open yet they were milky white. No sign of grey at all in them. His face was stoic, showing absolutely no emotion. He looked down at his feet only they were not feet, but white fur covered paws. In a panic, he got on all fours and turned around catching a white furry tail staying just at the edge of his peripheral vision. The sounds and scent of the godswood were now more intense, stronger. He could actually hear leaves and branches from the other side of the godswood moving in the wind. The scent of the moist ground was so strong he might as well have been face-to-face with it. He walked over to the pool-had the water always smelled so pristine?-in front of the tree to find Ghost's red eyes staring back at him in the waters' still surface.

He did it! He had warged into Ghost! Now all he had to do was to simply let go. He refocused on the open feeling and felt a similar pull before he was back in his body. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his own two hands once more. He turned his head to see Ghost coming back from around the tree looking at him slightly annoyed.

"What? You did not find it fun?" At his direwolf's annoyed huff, he went on, "I guess you wouldn't enjoy it, being more or less possessed by someone." Jon looked up to see that the sun was beginning to set which meant the feast was almost ready to begin.

"Come on, boy. Time for supper." Jon spoke as he trudged out of the godswood with Ghost at his heels. He made a stop by his room to change quickly into some finer clothes. No sense attending with dirt on his clothes for everyone to see, though he doubted anyone of import would notice. He had been 'asked' to sit at the back away from the head table by Lady Stark. Jon knew if she truly had her way, he would not even attend the feast, but Lord Stark had been present, and had debunked that while Jon's presence at the head table could offend the Queen's pride, his overall presence in the hall itself would not. So was to attend and he would though he'd rather not if he were honest.

He had been on edge ever since the King and his court had entered the castle. But he'd rather not act too out of character for someone to notice. The perk of Intrigue had let him know that gossip could travel to any ear. From the lowest servant all the way to the Lord of the House himself. Jon would much rather avoid that. So putting on his best shirt and tunic as well as a clean pair of trousers, and making sure there was not too much mud on his boots, Jon left to attend the feast with Ghost right beside him.

* * *

 **Four hours later...**

* * *

Four hours... four bleeding hours the feast had gone on with no end in sight! Jon was up for a party of course and knew that feasts could last well into a night but this was starting to become a bit much for him. The Great Hall of Winterfell was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh-baked bread. Jon could barely, just barely hear the singer who was playing the high harp and reciting a ballad, but down at this end of the hall his voice might as well have been a whisper, scarcely heard above the roar of the fire, the clangor of pewter plates and cups, and the low mutter of a hundred or so drunken conversations.

In the fourth hour of the welcoming feast laid for the king, Jon's siblings were seated with the royal children, beneath the raised platform where Lord and Lady Stark hosted the king and queen. In honor of the occasion, his lord uncle would most likely permit each child a glass of wine, with the exception of Rickon. But Jon believe they would have no more than that. Down here on the benches, there was no one to stop Jon drinking as much as he wanted. Jon found that he enjoyed some Summerwine that the southerners brought with them. It was pretty good but while the wine, especially the Arbor Red wine, was nice, it just did not have that kick Jon enjoyed from a good northern ale. Oh well, he'd make do with what he had.

His enthusiasm for the drink was met with the raucous delight of the youths around him, who urged him on every time he drained a glass. They were fine company, and Jon relished the stories they were telling, tales of battle and bedding and the hunt. He was certain that his companions were more entertaining than the king's children. He had lost interest in the visitors when they made their entrance. The procession had passed just a very short distance from the place he had been given on the bench, and Jon had gotten a good look at them all though they passed quickly enough that the Grimoire did not show up on them, not to mention Jon did not pay that much attention to them.

Lord Stark came first, escorting Queen Cersei who had an emerald jeweled tiara in her golden hair which matched her green eyes perfectly. He watched as Lord Stark helped her up the dais and led her to her seat, but she never paid him no mind nor even thanked him. Her smile was so false, it was obvious that she felt nothing for his home or the people in it. Jon cursed the fact that she would help cause the death of his uncle and he could nothing about it at the moment.

After them came King Robert himself, escorting Lady Stark. Robert Baratheon was a great disappointment to Jon. His uncle had talked of him often: the peerless Robert Baratheon, demon of the Trident, the fiercest warrior of the realm, a giant among princes. Ever since finding out the truth, Jon had feared coming into close contact with the man. He had wondered if during his lessons with Garth, that he would witness the battle between Robert and Rhaegar. Perhaps Robert Baratheon had been the stuff of legend once, but on this night Jon saw only a fat man, red-faced under his beard, sweating through his silks, walking like a man half in his cups. Jon had briefly feared that he would fall on Catelyn Stark and crush her, before having to hide his small smile at the humorous image. This time, his eyes met Lady Catelyn who looked at him coldly to which he returned with a stoic stare, his Etiquette skill kicking in to keep his composure with her. Then a window popped up in front of him.

 **Catelyn Tully Stark**

 **Title: Lady of Winterfell  
Level: 14  
** **Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 5**

 **[Catelyn] thinks this about you: [her husband's shame, a disgrace, vigilant, different]**

'She doesn't know, she doesn't know.' He had repeated mentally in the effort to calm his anger over her thoughts. She had spent all this time not knowing who he truly was, hating him so much, possibly even wishing-! Jon's eyes widened at that thought. The **Live and Let Live** achievement coming back to his mind. He had thought the part about death wishes had been from Robert Baratheon, but now that he thought about it, it couldn't have been. King Robert had been unaware of who he truly was so what reason would he have to wish death on a baby? Catelyn Stark however...

An anger came rushing onto Jon which he strangled and stomped down desperately. He felt his own fingers digging into his palms. The whole 'she did not know' excuse wasn't enough this time! He'd been a child for goodness' sake! He just barely managed to set aside his rage as the King helped Lady Stark into her seat with little Rickon coming over to visit to which Jon urged him to keep going, looking as dignified as a little boy his age could.

 **Rickon Stark**

 **Title: Lord  
Level: 2  
Attributes:  
Strength: 3  
Perception: 3  
Endurance: 3  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 3  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
** **Fate: 4**

Next, came Robb, in a grey wool trimmed with white, the colors of House Stark. He had the Princess Myrcella on his arm. She was a wisp of a girl, just around one and ten anmedays, Arya's age. Her hair was a cascade of golden curls under a jeweled net, imitating her mother if Jon had to guess. Jon noticed the shy looks she gave Robb as they passed between the tables and the timid way she smiled at him. Well, at least she seemed more kind than her mother was. Robb apparently enjoyed having her on his arm as he didn't even realize he was grinning like a fool.

 **[Robb Stark]**

 **Title: Lord, Heir to Winterfell  
Level: 17  
Attributes:  
Strength: 5  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 4  
Will: 5  
** **Fate: 5**

After they passed, his sisters came escorting the royal princes. His heart lightened upon seeing Arya who was paired with the plump young Tommen, whose white-blond hair was longer than hers. Jon could tell she was just barely holding back a scowl at having been dressed up and having to act like a lady. He was going to have to redo that quest where they trained together again that was for sure.

 **[Arya Stark]**

 **Title: Lady, Underfoot  
Level: 11  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 5  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 4  
Agility: 5  
Will: 5  
** **Fate: 5**

Jon gave Arya a small smile as she passed, and she returned it before moving up.

 **[Arya] thinks this about you: [her brother, best friend, skilled, dependable]  
**

Jon was fully calm at that, happy that Arya thought so highly of him. Then Sansa came up escorting Prince Joffrey. At three and ten namedays, Sansa looked radiant as she walked arm in arm with the prince, but Jon certainly did not like Joffrey's pouty lips or the bored, disdainful way he looked at Winterfell's Great Hall. Prince Joffrey, at six and ten namedays, shared his sister's hair and his mother's deep green eyes. A thick tangle of blond curls let down past his golden choker and high velvet collar.

'Prick.' Jon thought disdainfully before turning his gaze back to Sansa. She was practically brimming with joy at being so close to the crown prince. He could easily see his sister having a crush on the crown prince. Despite his efforts, Sansa still seemed enamored with the idea of songs and tales of knights and princes. The quest Lady of the Thorny Rose was still active so he still had some time before things got worse. That was when Sansa saw him and gave him a small, but sympathetic smile.

 **[Sansa Stark]**

 **Title: Lady  
Level: 8  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 4  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
** **Fate: 5**

 **[Sansa] thinks this about you: [her half-brother, unfortunate, kind, helpful, handsome]**

Well now, it was better than he thought it was. Seems like his efforts so far had a very positive effect on her after all. Though he still did not particularly enjoy the first two. It felt too much like pity. His efforts to make her more comfortable around him seemed to have succeeded even further after gifting the shadowcat pelt to her as an early nameday gift since he might be leaving before then. He knew that a shadowcat pelt was very good for extravagant clothing and very luxurious which Sansa seemed to adore making. From the look of the dress she was wearing, Jon could see Sansa had put it to good use. His attention had then been brought to the man following after Sansa and Joffrey, Jaime Lannister.

 **[Jaime Lannister]**

 **Title: Ser, Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, Lion of Lannister  
Level: 65  
Attributes:  
Strength: 7  
Perception: 7  
Endurance: 7  
Charisma: 6  
Intelligence: 5  
Agility: 6  
Will: 8  
** **Fate: 6**

Ser Jaime Lannister was the twin of Queen Cersei; tall and golden, with flashing green eyes and a smile that cut like a knife. He wore crimson silk, high black boots, a black satin cloak. On the breast of his tunic, the lion of his House was embroidered in gold thread, roaring its defiance. Jon was man enough to admit he had respect for Jaime Lannister's skill with a blade. Even this far north, people had heard of the Lion of Lannister's ability with a sword, believing him to be right up there with Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Arthur Dayne. Given his age and level, Jon could see him accomplishing that feat in the next few years if the Kingslayer kept to his training. Though had very strongly mixed feelings about the Queen's brother. On one hand, Jaime slew Aerys, the Mad King who caused so much death and suffering that a sword in the back was deserved, regardless of their blood connection. On the other hand though, Ser Jaime had sworn an oath to protect Aerys, swearing his life to the king, giving up his rights to hold land, marry and father children, and he had broken that oath in the worst way possible. Just then, the two locked eyes for a split second.

 **[Jaime] thinks this about you: [an unknown, possibly observant, most likely just another gawking sheep]**

Jon rolled his eyes at him before looking up to the front. As soon as Jaime Lannister arrived to the front the festivities began.

Now after four hours of this, and after more than a couple of cups of ale, Jon was beginning to feel a bit worn from the feast's extravagance. When something rubbed against his leg beneath the table, he startled for moment before relaxing. Looking down, Jon saw red eyes staring up at him. "Hungry again?" he asked. There was still half a honeyed chicken in the center of the table. Jon reached out to tear off a leg, then had a better idea. He knifed the bird whole and let the carcass slide to the floor between his legs. Ghost ripped into it happily, but quietly. His brothers and sisters had not been allowed to bring their wolves to the banquet, but there were more dogs than Jon could count at this end of the hall, and no one had said a word against Ghost.

Jon thanked a serving girl who brought another honeyed chicken to replace the one that suddenly went missing before watching Ghost tear in his chicken. He noticed dogs trailing after the girl. One of them, a black one with yellow eyes smelled the chicken Ghost had.

'Uh oh,' Jon thought as he saw the dog go under the table, 'this might get troublesome.'

The dog growled lowly when she tried to get a share of the chicken but looked at her silently, his red eyes heated, lips quivering into a snarl. Jon was a bit afraid to move his legs should that set them off, but he really did not want to get bitten if they clashed.

The bitch snapped an angry challenge. She had to have been three times the size of his direwolf pup, but Ghost did not move. He stood over his prize and opened his mouth, baring his fangs. The dog tensed, barked once more, then thought better of this fight. She turned and slunk away, with one last defiant snap to save her pride. Ghost went back to his meal, tail swishing back and forth happily. Jon grinned and reached under the table to ruffle the shaggy white fur.

"Good boy, Ghost." The direwolf looked up at him, nipped his hand gently, then went back to eating.

 **[Ghost]**

 **Level: 8  
Attributes:  
Strength: 5  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 5  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 4  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 4**

 **[Ghost] thinks this about you: [** **His master, kind, generous with his food, wishes he'd give more beef though** **]**

Jon snorted a bit at seeing that before muttering, "I'll do it next time."

As Ghost kept eating, Jon looked around, observing everyone. He noticed his uncle was observing all the courtesies, but there was a tightness in him that Jon had rarely seen before. He said little, looking out over the hall with hooded eyes, seeing nothing. The only time he'd seen him do that was when Lord Bolton visited. Two seats away, the king had been drinking heavily all night. His face was flushed behind his great black beard. He made many a toast, laughed loudly at every jest, and attacked each dish like a starving man. Beside him the queen seemed as cold as ice barely making two words to Lady Stark. He briefly noticed Sansa get up to move to the head table. He had no idea what was said, but by the look on Lady Catelyn's face after she left, it couldn't have been good as she had a sad look in her eye. Must be talk of the possibility of Sansa herself leaving, then. It wasn't hard to figure out that Sansa may get married to Prince Joffrey, though Jon really hoped for something other than that.

Jon eventually left the Great Hall as the smoke was starting to become too much for him. Ghost followed after him, leaving behind the bones of half a chicken underneath the table. Now out of there, with the crisp cool air hitting his face, any buzz Jon had from his drinks inside was going away. He took to grabbing a sword and practicing on a training dummy. He kept at it for several minutes, getting faster and faster, warming himself up for the real training. He briefly heard the galloping of a horse enter the yard before a voice spoke out.

"Is he dead yet?" Jon turned around to see his uncle Benjen dismounting his horse. Jon stabbed his sword into the ground before walking over to him smiling.

"Uncle Benjen!" The two embraced with Jon laughing. His uncle was sharp-featured and gaunt as a mountain crag, but there was always a hint of laughter in his blue-grey eyes. He dressed in black, as befitted a man of the Night's Watch. Tonight it was rich black velvet, with high leather boots and a wide belt with a silver buckle. A heavy silver chain was looped round his neck.

 **[Benjen Stark]**

 **Title: First Ranger  
Level: 58  
Attributes:  
Strength: 7  
Perception: 7  
Endurance: 7  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 7  
Agility: 4  
Will: 6  
Fate: 6**

 **[Benjen] thinks this about you: [His nephew, strong, grown into a man** **]**

"You've gotten bigger since I last saw you." Benjen said, "Rode all day. Didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Why aren't you at the feast?"

"Needed some air. Had a bit too much Summerwine." Jon replied. Uncle Benjen raised an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"Summerwine?" he said, "Nothing so sweet. How many cups have you had, Jon?" Jon just smiled, making Benjen laugh "As I feared. Ah, well. I believe I was younger than you the first time I got truly and sincerely drunk. At least you're doing better than I did. Ned sent word that you have been rebellious of late."

Jon really did not want to talk about that at the moment, but before he could answer there was a commotion of something being smashed, most likely plates falling on the ground, making both look towards the Great Hall before turning back to each other.

"I'd better get inside and rescue your father from his guests. We'll talk later." Benjen said gripping his shoulders one last time before entering the Great Hall. Jon took a moment to view his surroundings. If it were not for the light and music pouring from the open windows, Jon would've mistaken Winterfell for an abandoned castle. The only other persona round was a lone sentry atop the battlements of the inner wall. He hated how Winterfell looked this night, cold dreary and bereft of life outside. He walked back over to the training dummy picked up his sword ready to attack when another voice sounded out.

"Your Uncle's in the Night's Watch." It wasn't a question, but an obvious statement. He turned to see a very short, shadowed figure in an archway. Jon lowered his blade to get a good look at the newcomer.

"What are you doing back there?" Jon asked. He was in no mood to play games with some figure hiding in the dark.

"Preparing for a night with your family." The small man said as he came out of the shadows taking a drink from the cup of wine he had. That was when Jon got a good look at him.

He was a dwarf. His head a bit disproportionate from his body, with a brute's squashed-in face beneath a swollen shelf of brow. One green eye and one black one peered out from under a lank fall of hair so blond it seemed white. Overall, he wasn't as ugly as he had heard people say he was. Jon knew who this person was before the window popped up.

 **[Tyrion Lannister]**

 **Title: Lord, Imp, Dwarf of Casterly Rock, The Halfman  
Level: 20  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 5  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 6  
Intelligence: 6  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 5**

 **[Tyrion] thinks this about you: [Interesting, brooding** **]**

You're Tyrion Lannister, the queen's brother?" Jon asked rhetorically.

"My greatest accomplishment." He replied sarcastically before looking up at him, "And you are Ned Stark's bastard." The way his eyes moved, Jon could tell he had more to drink beforehand yet he spoke without much of a slur. Jon then reminded himself that this was a Lannister, the Queen's own brother and could very well have a hand in whatever trouble was to come to his family. He steeled himself before turning back to the dummy to retry his practices. Tyrion did not wish to give up though.

"Did I offend you? Sorry." Now he could hear the slight slur in his voice. He turned back to him as he continued, approaching Jon, "You are the bastard though."

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father, yes." Jon spoke whilst thinking, 'The one who raised me anyway.'

"And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you the bastard." The dwarf said before standing in front of Jon, "Let me give you some advice, bastard: Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

"What do you know about being a bastard?" Jon did not throw any anger into his question, but was merely curious as to why the Lannister would say that.

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes." There was such surety in his voice, that Jon was slightly startled by it.

"I thought you were your mother's trueborn son of Lannister?"

"Am I?" the dwarf replied, sardonic. "Do tell my lord father. My mother died birthing me, and he's never been sure."

"You're lucky then." At Tyrion's curious look, Jon explained, "Lord Stark has not told me who my mother was." He had to find out some other way.

"Some woman, no doubt. Most of them are." He favored Jon with a rueful grin. "Remember this, boy. All dwarfs may be bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarfs." And with that he turned and sauntered back into the feast, whistling a tune. Jon watched Tyrion walk into the Great Hall, his shadow standing taller than a king before turning back to the dummy. Jon smiled deciding that despite what may happen in the future, he liked Tyrion Lannister, over the rest of the court, including the king.

He trained for a time, not counting any of the minutes that passed by. He went from doing simple training to experimenting with his new moves. He did combinations between Blazing Dragon Style and Black Frost Style, switching between defensive and offensive. He kept going striking at the dummy hard and fast. His hands were tingling to the point of pain, but he kept going. He used his anger over his realization of what Catelyn Stark had actually wished upon him, fueling his attacks, pushing them to the limit. He was at the last bit of his stamina before he used it on this new ability he had gotten for Black Frost Style, **Mighty Blow**.

He hit the dummy with such force that it broke in two, sand pouring out of it as he had ripped several holes in the sack it held. His arms and fingers ached, he was exhausted and sweating, but the fire within was sated for the moment. He looked down at the tourney blade to see that he had chipped it somewhat. Jon turned to begin placing things back and putting in a fresh new dummy only to find himself not alone as he had thought.

"I must say, that was very impressive." At the sight of Barristan Selmy coming up to him and complimenting on his skills, Jon had been struck speechless for a moment before scrambling for a reply.

"Um, thank you, Ser." Jon said with deferential bow as he mentally berated himself. He had grown up on stories of Barristan the Bold, and now to have the living legend himself in front of him was nothing short of a dreamt up moment. For him to actually stutter in front of one of his childhood heroes was humiliating!

 **Barristan Selmy**

 **Title: Ser, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard**  
 **Level: 85**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 8**  
 **Perception: 7**  
 **Endurance: 8**  
 **Charisma: 7**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 8**  
 **Will: 8**  
 **Fate: 6**

 **[Barristan] thinks this about you: [Skilled, talented, like your father]**

'What?!' Jon thought trying to keep his eyes from widening. Did Ser Barristan know? How could he so quickly?! Just as he was planning on running away, or strategizing on how to possibly survive battling a kingsguard, Ser Barristan began speaking.

"You are Lord Eddard Stark's baseborn son, correct?" Jon was hoping the relief that was swelling in his breast wasn't showing on his face as he nodded, knowing that the kingsguard hadn't recognized him as Rhaegar's son. It was kind of him to not say bastard.

"Yes, Ser, I am." Ser Barristan stuck his hand out.

"Well met, young man. You may call me Ser Barristan Selmy." Jon gripped the man's hand firmly and shook it, all the while mentally telling himself to calm down before releasing his hand. Bran would be over the moon at meeting his hero. Jon just hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish by accident.

"Jon Snow, and same to you. Have you been out here long?" Jon asked wondering how much of him Ser Barristan saw.

"Not too long, but long enough to witness your demolition of that training post." The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard nodded to the damaged dummy, "I must say you have some talent, no doubt something you inherited from your father."

"Truly?" Jon queried with a raised eyebrow, "I've heard people speak of my lord father's battle prowess, but I've not witnessed it personally."

"I see. Your father is a great swordsman. I remember briefly seeing him fight on the Trident during the war. He used House Stark's blade to cut through several of the loyalist forces if I recall correctly. It would appear that he's passed on his ability to his sons."

"Thank you, Ser Barristan. I appreciate the compliment."

"Tis well deserved. It is good to see that they train boys well up here in the North. If I may ask, who has taught you? You seem quite familiar with a blade." The knight asked.

"Most of my martial training came from Ser Rodrik Cassel, Winterfell's Master-of-Arms." Jon replied remembering his early years of being told how to grip a sword and to keep an eye on his footwork.

"Most?" Ser Barristan questioned.

"I try to hone my skills in my spare time." Jon explained.

"Like now?" The knight spoke, gesturing to the courtyard, "At night?"

"I also needed to clear my head. Training helps in that regard as well." Jon suddenly yawned, "My apologies. The hour of the wolf must nearly be upon us."

"Yes, I suppose it must be. Not to mention you seem to have exhausted yourself. The festivities inside also seem to finally be settling down." The two looked over to the Great Hall, while music and song could still be heard, it was much more clearer now with the fewer voices and clattering of plates. Jon's younger siblings should be in bed by now. The only one who could possibly still be up would be Robb.

"I'll not keep you from your duties to the King then, Ser Barristan. It was an honor speaking to you." Jon said, giving a respectful bow to the legendary knight.

"Farewell, Jon Snow." With a respectful nod, Barristan the Bold walked away to go attend his watch over the king. Jon in turn returned to replacing the training post and placing the tourney sword back on the rack. He could scarcely believe he'd just met Barristan the Bold, and conversed with him. To add on to that, he'd commended Jon for his swordsmanship! Once done, Jon hurried to a hidden area and took out the Grimoire.

'World Map.' He cognitively commanded. With the pages turning toward the map, Jon selected **Greenhand's Sanctuary**.

 **Do you wish to fast travel here?  
[Yes] or [No]?**

Tapping yes, Jon felt the now familiar weightlessness that he associated with the Fast Travel feature and heard the accompanying rumble. The Grimoire shrank back to its small size as the fog rose from under his feet and encompassed him. There was a sudden shift and then the fog lifted to reveal the easily recognized forest of Garth's island. Jon walked among the thick trees for a little while as the Grimoire's Fast Travel deposited him in the exact same place that it had on the first time. After a good stroll, Jon was back at the cairn where the front was lit by two blue torches.

"Hello, Garth." Jon greeted as he walked through the archway. Garth Greenhand was sitting in his throne, tethered to it by the roots of the tree it was carved into.

"Jon... have you reached level 15 as I asked?" Garth immediately said with a small nod as a greet.

"And brought my Magic Skill to 30 and my Intelligence attribute to 6. Is that high enough for you? Or do I need more practice?" Jon questioned with a little impudence.

"Watch that tone of your's, boy. Just because you've leveled up quickly over this past moon does not mean you can be impertinent to whomever you wish." Garth snapped making Jon shrink back.

"I apologize. I've been looking forward to continuing these lessons for some time, and have grown somewhat impatient. Forgive me." Garth's ancient eyes softened at Jon's humility.

"It's fine, lad. I suppose I shouldn't snap at you over something so trivial." Jon perked up and smiled.

"So, who are we seeing today?" He asked, walking over to Garth's side and grabbing one of the roots.

"This time we'll start out with the times following my death and the next Gamer to follow after me, Azor Ahai." Garth replied before everything swirled and fell as the two looked back into the past.

Jon watched as the wake of Garth's death settled over both the First Men and Children of the Forest, the one person who tried to be the bridge between the two was gone, slain by a new evil. The Night King attempted to harm both sides but both First Men and Children of the Forest united for the first time and battled the Night King and the Wights he raised until they forced him to retreat. The two races now aware of this new and unknown threat met at the Isle of Faces and signed the Pact. With this new agreement of peaceful coexistence with Men having open lands while the Children had the Forests, he watched all of Garth's children and grandchildren go their separate ways establishing many petty kingdoms. Instead of attacking this new Alliance of Men and Children, the Night King headed further North, well away from the First Men and the Children, for what purpose, Garth did not know for he could not follow him at all. All of Garth's children went on to settle their own houses several of which Jon recognized as either extinct or still around to this day.

His firstborn son, Garth, who would be known as Garth the Gardener, founder of House Gardner, made his home on the hill atop the Mander that in time would become known as Highgarden, and wore a crown of vines and flowers. He took after his father in siring numerous children who would carry on his House name for generations to come.

Garth had said that his second son, Brandon of the Bloody Blade disappeared during the War of the First Men and Children of the Forest, but not before leaving a son of the same name. That boy would later show to have been blessed with a mind for building, eventually helping his uncle Durran, known to Jon as Durran Godsgrief, another son of Garth, with constructing his castle. The legends of his wife, Elenei, were actually not far from the truth. She had not been human at first, but something that Garth called a Mermaid. Back in those days filled with magic, there were other races abound, Garth explained, with humans thought to be the weakest if it hadn't been for their tenacity and savagery. Those same traits among others that Durran possessed won Elenei's heart. Her father, whom Garth called the Lord of the Deep, who Jon could easily see being seen as a god of the sea, or even the Drowned God that the Ironborn worship, was a massive sea giant with a white beard like froth on massive waves, holding a similarly massive trident. When both man and daughter defied him in marriage, he cursed the very lands of Durran's people with storm after storm destroying the castles that were made on the coasts. Taking it as a challenge, Durran rebuilt his castle all the while his wife protected him with here magic. After several castles were destroyed, Durran, with the help of his nephew and the Children of the Forest, made a seventh castle which withstood the onslaught. That was how House Durrandon and Storm's End were founded, along with the line of Storm Kings who followed him and why the Stormlands have been so aptly named to this day.

A daughter of Garth's known as Maris, teasingly known as Maris the Maid by her brothers and later on in legend, married King Uthor of Hightower who would later commission his good-nephew Brandon to not only rebuild the Hightower his family name came from, but also turning it from a tall timber tower and a beacon to a structure of stone that rose two hundred feet above the Whispering Sound that Jon had heard about today.

His twin sons Harlon and Herndon took a beautiful woods witch as their wife, which they shared, something which Jon had trouble accepting. Garth had frowned upon it for the brief time they saw them. Jon later learned that their descendants would become House Tarly.

Another of Garth's daughters, Rowan Gold-Tree, was so bereft when her lover left her for a rich rival that she wrapped an apple in her golden hair and planted it upon a hill. With blood and magic Garth had taught her the apple grew a tree whose bark, leaves and fruit were yellow gold bringing her prominence and many more suitors. Her daughters would later found House Rowan who would take the tree as their sigil. Rowan would later give birth to a bastard son with her coloring, but would die in the process. Her sister, known as Florys the Fox, due to her being the cleverest of her siblings, would raise the boy along with her sons, each of whom were born from one of the three husbands she kept, each ignorant of the existence of the other two. Her sons became the founders of House Florent, House Ball and House Peake. Her nephew on the other hand, who would take up her clever ways, would later swindle the Casterlys out of their home by whispering threats and howling like a demon, convincing them that their home was haunted. He was eventually asked to come in and see what he could do despite secretly having no magical talent. His price? All of the daughters for himself to which he was paid in full and so House Lannister came to be with Lann the Clever as their ancestor and founder.

Garth's son Gilbert of the Vines left to teach men of the Arbor how to make wine, founding house Redwyne.

His other children went on to found other famous houses of the Reach, but one decided to set sail to the west. This son would eventually battle the ferocious sea serpent Nagga, a beast that Garth said preyed upon the merfolk and even scarred the Lord of the Deep on more than one occasion, and slay it with might. The Lord of the Deep had been grateful for the slaying of the creature who hunted his people down and asked the man who merely called himself Greyiron what he wanted as a reward. Enthralled by the Lord of the Deep's presence, Greyiron asked for his favor and several wives that would gift his children with the ability to breathe under water as well as air as well as power to make mortal men bend to his will, and so the Lord of the Deep raised several islands out of the sea, placed a driftwood crown upon his head, granted him the power of lighting and gifted several sirens-who were more powerful and savage than Elenei was-to the man who would be known as the Grey King. His unions were fruitful having dozens of children. Jon knew enough of the legends to figure out what happened next. This was how the Iron Islands, the Ironborn, and their religion started.

Garth grabbed Jon and took him back to Brandon the Builder who was now much older, looking like every Stark that would come after him: long faced, dark haired, and grey eyes which were both melancholy and icy. It was night time yet everyone, including Brandon were moving about with anxious energy.

"After three decades, the Long Night has come and the Night King has returned with more of his kind. More White Walkers." Garth narrated as many men came to Brandon telling him of the horrors they had witnessed.

"By this time, Brandon has founded House Stark and has become a major power in the North, due to his knowledge and ideas." Time moved forward to Brandon leading a charge through the forests. Both watched as giants, wights, and white walkers stole Brandon's companions from him until only he was left.

They came to where Brandon was running on foot from a white walker riding an ice spider and several wights, broken bronze blade in hand. He eventually collapsed at a cave under a cleft in a wooded hillside, halfway up, between some weirwood trees. There was a large heart tree above the cave. Then the wights came charging at Brandon who backed into the cave with his broken sword raised for a last stand. For a moment Jon thought Brandon was going to be slaughtered by the dead men when they suddenly exploded upon entering the cave, pelting Brandon with their bones. The white walker looked bewildered before sending its mount in. Brandon having regained his composure, stabbed his broken blade into the spiders eyes, driving it deep into the beasts head. The white walker attempted to move to kill Brandon when it was snagged by large roots which grew from the ground. When the creature shrieked in surprise, it was pierced by a dragonglass arrow to the chest. It screamed in pain before shattering into ice completely. The Children of the Forest and Garth of the past had saved Brandon Stark from death. They took him into a cave where they began speaking.

"Basically, what is happening is that Brandon has told us that he had come here searching for the Children for they had starting moving further north as the First Men kept expanding. He's proposing his idea to build the Wall, believing it the only way to keep the Night King's army at bay. He wasn't even entirely sure how to kill a white walker until that day. He even broached the topic of getting the giants to help. To which the Children agreed to eventually." Then the Garth of the past started talking.

"I'm asking him how exactly do we build this wall of his while the Night King and his minions constantly attack us." Then Brandon started speaking.

"He's telling me about this foreign friend of his, Azor Ahai, who came to the North, speaking of creating a weapon which would repel even the Night King himself. He speaks of how Azor possess powers he's only ever heard of and that he gets these powers from a book." When Garth said book, his past self stiffened to which replied with an affirmative, "I'm asking if I might travel back with him."

Brandon nodded and the two left. Jon and Garth allowed time to move once more. They saw the formation of the Night's Watch, who battled against the Night King's forces. Jon witnessed giants, children of the forest and men building the the foundation of the Wall, binding spells, ice and stone all together in one. Then they came to Garth meeting Azor Ahai, and Azor showing Garth the Grimoire chained to his wrist.

"I still don't understand how Azor Ahai got the Grimoire when you still had it." Jon questioned not taking his eyes of the past two.

"The moment of my resurrection as a half-dead corpse, the Grimoire left me. No blood to latch itself onto anymore. Hence it left in search of a new vessel. Azor Ahai was that new vessel. The Grimoire found him and judged him as adequate for its next Gamer." Garth said monotonously. Jon noticed he was slightly glaring at Azor Ahai causing Jon to look back at the man himself. He was a bearded fellow with dark brown hair which dropped to his neck and was groomed. His skin was fair but his eyes seemed to glow with silver. Even his clothes were foreign yet looked like finery even though they were messy with soot and ash.

"Is there a reason why your look displeased with him?" Jon asked. Garth looked at Jon briefly before looking back.

"You'll see soon enough." Was all he said as time moved to where Garth had obviously been teaching Azor magic and other things. That was when Jon heard a soft voice call out to the two Gamers brining their attention to someone from behind Jon and the current Garth. Jon turned around and was very surprised.

"Daenerys!?" He almost shouted when he saw her.

"The two do look frighteningly similar. But look again, Jon." Garth told him with his arms crossed, his voice melancholy now. No, it was not Daenerys, he saw as looked at her closely. But they were very similar. This woman was taller than Daenerys was, but just as beautiful. Silver hair and violet eyes, draped in the same finery as Azor Ahai was.

"Nissa Nissa, Azor's wife," Garth said as Azor embraced her before settling a hand on her stomach, "mother of his child, and an exceptionally powerful witch. It was through her tutelage that Azor mastered his magic, even the parts I told him he should never do." With a wave of his hand, time moved once more.

"Azor had been trying to make a blade to battle against the Night King's dark powers and match or even surpass a white walker's ice blade." Time shifted to Azor laboring for thirty days and thirty nights until it was done. However, when he went to temper it in water, the sword broke. He was not one to give up easily, so he started over this time he took fifty days and fifty nights to make the sword, even better than the first. To temper it this time, he captured a lion and drove the sword into its heart, but once more the steel shattered.

"No matter what he did, or what metal he used, the swords he crafted were simply not strong enough to even contain the magic he was trying to place into them. Eventually he almost gave up, having run out of materials to use. That is until Nissa Nissa brought up her idea." It came to where Azor and Nissa were together at night, performing some sort of ritual. Jon only understood some of the words which he realized were similar to High Valyrian. The words he caught were "light," "dark," "power," "salvation," "destruction," 'life," and "death." That was when he noticed something shining in the sky. At the ritual's end, the shining light fell to the earth and with a loud boom, crashed into the ground sending dirt and rock into the air. The Gamer and his wife protected themselves with a magical barrier as debris fell upon them until it was over. Following them to the crater, Jon saw what fell from the heavens themselves was some sort of white rock that was glowing with energy. Time began to move forward again.

"The star that fell in Dorne was not the only one to do so in Westeros' history. You know that Dawn, which was forged from that particular star, could match against a valyrian steel blade despite that it was forged with only normal smithing techniques. This is due to the fact that the star carries its own natural mana which strengthens the metal of the blade and effectively counters the mana enhanced valyrian steel itself. I'm sure you've realized, however, what techniques Azor is using, given that they are not the same as the smith in Winterfell has taught you." Garth said as they settled to where Azor was casting magical fire into his forge.

"Spell-forging." Jon whispered last seeing it. Beside him Garth nodded.

"Very good," He whispered, his voice taking a sad tone causing Jon to look at him. Garth kept going as the time moved forward, even with the sorrow present in both his voice and eyes, "Azor labored for a hundred days this time, taking extra care. By the end of it..." Jon saw Azor holding up a pure white blade glistening with magical energy, "he had what he sought to create."

At Garth's quietness, Jon turned to see the ancient being looking down in sadness.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It wasn't as powerful as they had sought. Not powerful enough to completely kill the Night King himself and drive his evil away for good. We all knew what was needed to make sure it was strong enough. Someone would have to be sacrificed." Garth looked at Jon, "I was old, and already on time that I had no right to. They agreed with me, but I later found out it was a lie."

Time moved forward to where Nissa had already given birth to a little boy who had inherited his mother's coloring. Garth's past self was nowhere to be found as Nissa took a good long look at her babe as tears welled in her eyes. She handed the baby Brandon who was looking extremely reluctant to be in the area as he took hold of the child and nestled him in his arms. Azor was holding the sword, looking as if he were going to be sick. Then Brandon spoke.

"Must it be this way? Garth had offered his life for this." Garth translated. Then Nissa Nissa spoke.

"It has to be a living person with an incredible amount of magical power already within them. That leaves only me and Azor as the only true sacrifices. It has to be a living person and not what Garth has become." Her tone was not harsh, but the words were painful enough. That was when Azor spoke.

"I still think it should be me over you, my love. Better our son-" Nissa cut him off.

"Our son will not have a future if I or anyone else wields it. Only you can wield it properly now. It is too strong for anyone else! Only blood can strengthen your weapon, and only the blood of the dragon, my blood, can empower it further." Azor was quiet before nodding. He approached her with a heavy heart as Brandon took the babe away. Nissa bared her breast to him as he raised the blade, his arms shaking with what he was about to do.

"No." Jon said realizing what was happening. He turned to Garth his eyes looked almost dead now and knew what had happened. Nissa spoke again, voice shaking and tearing up.

"Stop this evil that has risen here and in the East, my love. Stop the darkness that took our home from us so it doesn't threaten our son. Bring light to world." Azor nodded with tears in his eyes. Jon shook his head no as if it would stop what was coming. Azor plunged the blade through his wife's chest. She let a cry that was between anguish and ecstasy as the sword exited through her back. Azor's cry of anguish joined hers as Jon watched horrified. The blade turned from white to black briefly rippling before turning into a pristine silver. As Azor extracted the blade from his wife, he held her now limp body, sobbing into her neck as the blade enflamed with white fire.

"I think that is enough." Garth said and suddenly they were back in his cairn. Jon stepped away from the root as multiple windows popped up.

 **Location Discovered: Cave of the Children  
** **Location Discovered: The Nightfort  
 ** **Location Discovered: Highgarden  
**** ** **Location Discovered: Casterly Rock  
**** ** **Location Discovered: Storm's End  
**** ** **Location Discovered: Hightower****  
** ** **Codex Update: [Bestiary]**  
** **Codex Update: [Characters]  
** **Codex Update: [Culture and History]  
** **Codex Update: [Items]  
** **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]  
 **Legendary Quest Update: Ancient Roots**  
 **Repeating Objective: Learn the history of the Grimoire, and your ancestors, from Garth Greenhand.**  
 **Reward: 1000XP * 15 = 15000XP + (30%) = 19500XP  
** Experience: 20000/8000  
Level up!**

"I can't believe he actually did that." Jon whispered in shock. For a split second, it had been like seeing Daenerys be killed by someone, and that made him crunch in fear for a moment. He had ask Garth though, "Why?"

"Why?" Garth repeated, "You heard why. You know why. Blood magic makes spells much more powerful, and they needed more power to make sure it would work." Garth replied tiredly.

"But why her? Why did it have to be her?" Jon wondered. Why did it have to be anyone.

"Because she was part of the people who would become the Dragonlords of Old Valyria. Her people ingested the blood of dragons." At Jon's incredulous look, Garth nodded, "A horrid practice with even more horrifying results. While most die in anguish as their bodies grew scales and wings before eventually dying, others ended up adjusting to it, and acquired the Valyrian traits: the unearthly beauty, the violet eyes and silver hair, and prodigious magical prowess. Azor was merely a half-breed, like you, while Nissa was completely pure-blooded. And the main reason why was because dragons give off mana like flames give off heat."

 ** **Codex Update: [Bestiary]**  
** **Codex Update: [Characters]  
** **Codex Update: [Culture and History]**

"What was that evil she spoke of at the end? The 'evil to the East'?" Jon questioned.

"Something kept me from looking into Azor's past, but he did mention that prior to gaining the Grimoire, he and Nissa were fleeing from some dark adversary that was attacking everyone with shadow magic. Back then the Valyrians were still rising to power, having scratched the surface their potential and while they could defend against some things, they couldn't defend against everything. And shadow magic was something alien to them at the time."

 **Codex Update: [Characters]  
** **Codex Update: [Culture and History]  
** **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]**

"Shadow magic?"

"The magical use of shadows as weapons. A very dark practice as I understand it, but enough of that for tonight. You look exhausted and the hour is late. Go home and rest, Jon. You need it." Garth said waving a hand to him as if to say shew. Garth looked how Jon felt which was saying a lot. As he opened the book and fast traveled to his room, Jon figured Garth must have been close to his successor, Nissa, and his grandson. Not to mention that Garth had hinted that he wanted to die back there. For it to be robbed of him had to have hit hard.

As soon as he was in his room, Jon just barely managed to undress himself before crashing on his bed not even bothering to choose how much time he wanted rest this time as he drifted off into his sleep.

* * *

 **Whew! Done! Leave a review.** **I hope you all have enjoyed it. If not, sorry. Please leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful.**

 **Oh favorite so we can finally break the thousand cap on this. We've broken it for Follows, and we have 101K on views. Also if you want to find other Game of Thrones video game plot stories, I've made a community that houses both book and tv show stories as well as a crossover one featuring naruto. It's on the Game of Thrones community list and it is called A Video Game of Ice and Fire.**

 **Peace.**


	13. Boys Will Be Boys

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the eleventh chapter, or they will be more like the first. Either way they'll most likely be in-between those counts. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned is life into a game. Previously, King Robert and his retinue has arrived in Winterfell and Jon's lessons have continued allowing him to learn of the Gamer that followed after Garth, Azor Ahai.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It had been a sennight since King Robert and his court had arrived and their visit was beginning to wear on Jon. While still wary of the fat king, Jon had managed to put most of fear behind him now, having grown used to the man's boisterous nature. Essentially the king was a man who enjoyed to drink, whore, and eat his way into an early grave with no real concern over anything save for Jon's uncle. The man seemed attached to his uncle the way Robb and Jon were attached, though from the look of it, Lord Stark looked a little more worn out with the king practically stuck to him. But so long as the king was happy and well away from him, Jon was able to tolerate the man's presence well enough.

It was his court that was becoming tiresome.

The amount of Intrigue he could listen to from the courtiers and servants was trivial as far Jon cared to say. He heard some things like who was fucking who and where. An example being someone caught Theon with one of the scullery maids again in kitchen at night. He also heard that the queen was unhappy to be here, considering this place a 'frozen wasteland' as one of the servants said. Then there was talk about Jon himself. Not much, save for the fact that most of the courtiers had no idea what he looked like and that they heard that he was on par with Robb in the training yard. He heard some of them scoff at that particular rumor, saying a bastard could not match any of his trueborn siblings no matter his upbringing. While it did burn him up slightly, he ignored it by reminding himself that their ignorance worked in his favor. The longer no one noticed him, the safer he was.

Then there were the Lannister men. More than a few walked around like they owned the place. Arrogant and entitled. Jon did his best to avoid these men to which his Sneak Skill came in handy and the Stealth Perk along with it. Most were not looking for him and so did not notice him unless he deliberately moved into their way. The Stealth Perk supposedly made it 40% harder for others to detect him. Speaking of perks, Jon leveled himself up to level 17 when he woke up the morning after seeing Azor Ahai's history.

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell, Scholar**  
 **Level: 17**

When he did, it immediately moved his number up to 17 and in addition to the 3 attribute points he had received, it had combined all of his perk points and skill points into one collective pot. The first thing he did was add points to his attributes. This time he went with bringing up his Strength, Perception, and Endurance with plans to use the next three on Charisma, Agility, and Endurance to bring everything into further balance.

 **Strength: [5]**  
 **Perception: [5]**  
 **Endurance: [5]**  
 **Charisma: 4**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 4**  
 **Will: 6**  
 **Fate: 4**

After that he was brought to the skills page with an amount of 38 skill points to spend.

 **Alchemy: 30  
** **Archery: 30  
** **Armor: 25  
** **Astronomy: 50  
** **Athletic Acrobatics: 30  
** **Barding: 20  
** **Blocking: 25  
** **Etiquette: 30  
** **Language: 25  
** **Lockpick: 21  
** **Magic: 30  
** **Melee: 53  
** **Pickpocket: 15  
** **Politics: 23  
** **Riding: 30  
** **Smithing: 30  
** **Sneak: 20  
** **Speech: 30  
** **Survival: 25  
** **Tactics: 33  
** **Unarmed: 35**

This wasn't easy as he carefully considered what to add onto next. With everything that was coming, Jon began to realize that every skill had some potential to help him in the future. But the question was which one was more prudent right now? He eventually figured of evening most things out, raising up his Pickpocket Skill to twenty first then everything else following after.

 **Alchemy: 30  
** **Archery: [35]  
** **Armor: 25  
** **Astronomy: 50  
** **Athletic Acrobatics: 30  
** **Barding: 20  
** **Blocking: [32]  
** **Etiquette: 30  
** **Language: 25  
** **Lockpick: 21  
** **Magic: [35]  
** **Melee: [55]  
** **Pickpocket: [20]  
** **Politics: [30]  
** **Riding: [35]  
** **Smithing: 30  
** **Sneak: 20  
** **Speech: 30  
** **Survival: 25  
** **Tactics: [35]  
** **Unarmed: 35**

Following that he next had 5 perks to spend. He was presented with a list with a few more new perks to add onto to it. Jon looked over the list he was presented. All of them had something to offer as usual, but which ones?

 **Light Fingers: Pickpocketing bonus of 50% success rate. Item weight and value reduce pickpocketing odds, however.  
Requirements: (20) Pickpocket and (4) Fate**

 **Aeromancy: The wind itself is your song, the air around you, your ally. Manipulate the wind to literally blow your enemies away and even suffocate them, or simply to change the weather… if you're powerful enough that is.  
Requirements: (35) Magic and First Men Ancestry**

 **Allure: 10% better prices with the opposite sex.  
Requirements: (30) Speech**

 **Axe-Handling: From simple hatchets to the long-axes of battlefields, learn all of the axes of the known world and become proficient with them.  
Requirements: (8) Melee**

 **Blending: You now can hide in plain sight whether it is on benches, in crowds or otherwise so long as you wear clothing that does not draw attention to you.  
Requirements: (20) Sneak**

 **Champion's Fighting Stance: Heavy attacks and Power attacks with melee weapons cost 25% less stamina.  
Requirements: (53) Melee**

 **Crossbows: Become proficient with Crossbows  
Requirements: (24) Archery**

 **Deflect Arrows: You can now block arrows with no damage given whether it be with a weapon or shield.  
Requirements: (32) Blocking, (5) Strength, and (5) Endurance**

 **Dothraki: The language of the Dothraki, the indigenous nomadic horse people that roam the Dothraki Sea. It is known to be a rough, harsh language.** **The Gamer's Grimoire, however, remembers all skills and talents of its previous Gamers, and so has them ready for the latest bearer.** **  
Requirements: (12) Language and (4) Intelligence**

 **The Sense (Vision): Your Sense is further developed to allow you to be able to perceive through walls now, mark others for a time, and can remain activated as you walk albeit slowly as you must focus on it.  
Requirements: (5) ****Perception and (6) Will**

 **Environmental Strategy: Analyze the battlefield more astutely to gain an advantage over your opponents.  
Requirements: (35) Tactics and (5) Perception**

 **Geomancy: Even the earth can now be bent to your will. Rock, stone, and gem. All are yours to fight with. You can even sense the earth and everything on or beneath it when you wish.  
Requirements: (35) Magic and Children of the Forest Ancestry**

 **Haggling: Buying and selling prices are 30% better.  
Requirements: (25) Speech**

 **Hammers of War: Instantly learn all of the clubs, maces and hammers in Westeros and become proficient with them.  
Requirements: (16) Melee**

 **Hydromancy: Shape water to your will like the Rhoynish Wizards of old! You can now control water and other similar liquids making them your tools or weapons to use for anything you wish.  
Requirements: (35) Magic and Rhoynar Ancestry**

 **Improved Combat Training: You gain a +10 bonus to stamina and mana regeneration.  
Requirements: (25) Tactics and (4) Intelligence**

 **Intercept: You can now intercept arrows fired into the air with arrows of your own. Just aim and fire.  
Requirements: (35) Archery and (5) Perception **

**Iron Man: Your will has allowed you shrug off exhaustion for a few days. Stamina does not drop below 25 % for three days straight. You will only be able to use this ability once every fortnight, however.  
Requirements: (5) Will**

 **Iron Smithing: Shape and mold iron to your will. You can now melt down anything iron and reuse it if needed or craft anything made of it like armor and weapons or even jewelry, provided you have the corresponding perk for such items.  
Requirements: (25) Smithing**

 **Jouster: You can now joust like the knights you admire! Well, not entirely like them. You can still be knocked off if their riding skill is better than yours by 10. You can now attack while riding a horse.  
Requirements: (35) Riding**

 **Leap of Faith: Dive off of a high structure and land, unharmed, into a cushioning material such as hay, leaves, spice carts, flower petals, and bodies of water. Just be sure you are jumping towards it otherwise... well, you know.  
Requirements: (30) Athletic Acrobatics, (4) Agility, and (4) Endurance**

 **Long Bows: Become proficient with Long Bows  
Requirements: (18) Archery**

 **Novice Locks: Novice locks are much easier to pick with your pick instinctively beginning near the proper placement for the lock.  
Requirements: (20) Lockpick**

 **Old Ghiscari: The Old Ghiscari language, culture, and gods were largely forgotten over time and the Ghiscari adopted the language of their Valyrian conquerors. Today they speak a dialect of High Valyrian. The Gamer's Grimoire, however, remembers all skills and talents of its previous Gamers, and so has them ready for the latest bearer. Use this perk to be able to understand the dead language.  
Requirements: (18) Language and (5) Intelligence**

 **Old Tongue: The language of the First Men, brought to Westeros during their invasion over twelve thousand years ago. It is a harsh, clanging language. The language is all but extinct in the Seven Kingdoms, where the Common Tongue has become dominant, however it may come in handy should you ever travel to the lands beyond the Wall.  
Requirements: (20) Language and (4) Intelligence**

 **Poison-Maker: You are now familiar with the delicate process of making simple poisons. Increase your alchemy to make even deadlier ones or to simply know them. There is no harm in that, right?  
Requirements: (25) Alchemy and (5) Intelligence**

 **Polearms: Sometimes you want to hit someone but you don't want them to hit you even if they can see you. These people might be strong and/or wearing tough armor. A halberd or a poleaxe can easily take care of both.  
Requirements: (24) Melee**

 **Poleturning: Craft and improve spears, poleaxes, halberds and even lances.  
Requirements: (16) Smithing**

 **Pyromancy: Fire is yours to manipulate to your heart's content! Light your foes aflame or simply manipulate any fire nearby, but be careful, you know what they say about playing with fire!  
Requirements: (35) Magic and Valyrian Ancestry**

 **Shield Wall: Blocking is 40% more effective.  
Requirements: (20) Blocking and (4) Strength**

 **Spearing: The spear has been used since men have hunted and to this day remains a favorite used from hunting to war. Learn all of the spears that can be made and use them to skewer your enemies.  
Requirements: (20) Melee**

 **Survivalist: You can detect the presence of nearby creatures with their level being the same as your Survival Skill.  
Requirements: (25) Survival and (4) Perception**

 **Trapper: You have learned to construct traps and lures from common components. Their lethality and complexity depends on your Survival Skill. This also gives you the ability sense traps too.  
Requirements: (25) Survival and (4) Intelligence**

They all looked so good! He had really wanted all of them, but eventually he made his choices.

He took **Champion's Fighting Stance** and **Improved Combat Training** to improve his fighting skills. The way Jon figured it, any battle would be a test of who can last the longest so he needed to either bring his stamina or its regeneration up or find ways to reduce the cost. These held with two of those ways in a fashion so they would undoubtedly help Jon use more attacks.

With the **Leap of Faith** , Jon figured it would help with the Vantage Points perk which incidentally enabled him to have more specific fast travel points in certain areas, for instance when he fast travels back to Winterfell from Garth's island, he would end up in the godswood, thank the gods for it was secluded most of the time so no one would see him suddenly appear in a mist of fog. With the Vantage Points perk, he could now appear on the Broken Tower, the Bell Tower, a watchtower at the East Gate, and the Armory. The problem was that all of these positioned him on a ledge somewhere with at least a good 26 foot drop. So he would have to climb down them unless there was something else he could do. This new perk would help with that... maybe.

On **The Sense Vision** , Jon was curious as to how it would affect his Sixth Sense. From what it sounded like, he'd be able to see through walls now or something, not to mention he could finally walk with it. He'd been trying to accomplish that for some time now, but it always stopped when he made so much as a small step.

With **Pyromancy** , Jon had seen it done a few times when Garth would show him the past Gamers. He'd see them make creatures out of the flames they wielded, light an enemy ablaze, or to simply light a candle which Jon really wanted to do over having to search for one in the dark of his room at night or real early in the morning and bumping into something by accident. One time he even accidentally stepped on Ghost's paw. That was one of the few times he had ever heard his direwolf cry out. It had taken a shoulder of beef, with some bone still attached before Ghost forgave him. It was for that reason and also the reason that Jon felt that it would be the best elemental magic for him to start with seeing how he was immune to flames now. He just hoped he wouldn't burn the castle down by accident.

After the perks he then had 3 ability points to spend. With his Melee Skill at 55 now, Jon had a lot of options from both styles. Blazing Dragon Style was all for attacking an opponent with raw rage fueling each strike with little defense, merely shrugging off whatever wounds the opponent landed while Black Frost Style was a mix of defending and attacking. At the end of it Jon made his choice by placing two points into Blazing Dragon Style...

 **Unrelenting Barrage (Upgrade): Barrage now lasts longer. (Berserk must be active)**  
 **Next Stage: Resilient Barrage (Upgrade)**

 **Painbringer (Upgrade): Ring of Pain now moves to follow you.**  
 **Next Stage: Torrent of Pain (Upgrade)**

...and one point in Black Frost Style.

 **Easy Target (Upgrade): Mighty Blow now costs less stamina and deals increased damage against targets that have been knocked down.  
Next Stage: Stay Down (Upgrade)**

Once all of that was done, Jon attempted to get back to his lessons with Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin, but it was not to be. With Robb and Bran having to escort and share lessons with the royal princes, Ser Rodrik's time was much more constrained on them, so Jon could not receive anymore training quests and was left with free training which was hardly necessary anymore. Jon would have tried to resume his lessons with Maester Luwin, but the old maester was busy helping either Lord Stark or Lady Stark with running the castle since the guests were causing all sorts of things which needed tending to.

Then there was the fact he could not really get to an empty enough area, and whatever hiding places there were not exactly empty anymore either filled with some sort items that the southerners brought with them or actually filled with southerners, so Jon wasn't able to find a safe place to fast travel from. He had tried to use the Godswood, but some of the southerners had been taking tours of the place, so that shot his plans out of the sky. When he tried to get into his room to fast travel, Arya, Bran, or Rickon sometimes, would get his attention and ask for his help with something: Arya with her archery lessons, Bran with climbing, and Rickon because he needed help with Shaggydog who was dragging him across the floor. All in all, he hadn't been able to leave Winterfell at all or do anything he really wanted.

So Jon was reduced to reading whatever books he could get. Only one of them brought any skill points which was the first one Jon began with, reading **An History of the Great Sieges of Westeros** by Archmaester Ch'Vyalthan. It was an interesting read, but the man who wrote it could have been a better writer indicated by the misuse of certain words and outright absence of others. Common had not been his first language obviously.

 **You have gained +1 to Tactics by reading this book**  
 **Codex Update: [Culture and History]  
** **Codex Update: [Books and Songs]** **  
**

Not having a quest from Maester Luwin had taken away the Comprehension perk meaning he could only get one Skill Point from books now which made the drive to read a bit lesser than it was before, but Jon kept going knowing whatever he read could come in handy one day. The Gamer's Codex actually kept a summarized version of the books he read in whatever section or sections it placed the information in.

The next one to follow after that was **Wonders Made by Man** written by Lomas Longstrider which mentioned the nine wonders of the world.

 **Codex Update: [Books and Songs]  
** **Codex Update: [Culture and History]** **  
**

No Skill Point but still interesting. It took a couple of days to read through that one with him only sleeping one hour a night. By the time he had made it to the ninth wonder someone interrupted him.

"'Wonders Made by Man,' eh?" Tyrion Lannister's voice echoed in the normally quiet library. Jon, somewhat startled, looked up from his book to see the Dwarf walk up to him, "I've read that book as well as the second book Lomas Longstrider wrote. So many interesting places, so far away."

"Hmmm," Jon replied looking back down at his book, "true. The ninth wonder is the farthest from here it seems. 'The Five Forts.'"

Tyrion nodded, "Ah, yes, five massive fortresses along the northeastern boundaries of the Golden Empire of Yi Ti, situated between the Bleeding Sea and the Mountains of the Morn. I read that each one could supposedly hold 10,000 men with their collective walls standing at a thousand feet high. They even predate the Golden Empire, supposedly."

"If they predate the Golden Empire, then who built them?" Jon asked curiously as he flipped a page over.

"Tales from the YiTish, the people of Yi Ti, say that it was built by the empire that preceded it, some empire of the dawn or something. Not entirely sure, you know how wild tales can be." Tyrion said as he went over to bookshelf and browsed. Jon gave an affirmative sound, but could not help but wonder just how wild the tales truly were, knowing what he knew now. He looked down at the Grimoire chained to his wrist as he thought of this. Everything was so different now since it came to him.

"Tyrion."

Jon looked up at the new voice which was followed by clinks of chainmail and plate armor as Jaime Lannister entered the library, looking over the bookcases and shelves before zeroing in on Jon and Tyrion. Grey eyes met cat-green when the sign came up.

 **[Jaime] thinks this about you: [Bastard of Winterfell, wondering if you are as talented as Ser Barristan spoke of]**

"Yes, Jaime?" Tyrion replied, looking over to his brother from beside the table, his small size impeding him from properly seeing the Kingslayer over it.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to. Figures you would be where the books are, little brother." Jaime said turning his gaze to the third of Tywin Lannister's children.

"A mind like mine needs books like your blade needs a whetstone, as I've told you before, big brother." Then Tyrion turned his mismatched gaze onto Jon, "Oh, where are my manners! Jon Snow, allow me to introduce my elder brother, Jaime Lannister." The Imp said while gesturing to his brother.

Jon reluctantly got up and courteously bowed his head towards the Kingsguard. No sense in being rude to someone of the 'proud' house of Lannister otherwise it may be noticed, and he did not need that anymore than he did already.

"Jaime this is-" Then Jaime cut his brother off with an amused looked in his eye.

"Jon Snow, the Bastard of Winterfell." He spoke, his eyes flickering over Jon's form as if searching for something. He stepped forward and reached out his arm. Jon watched it as if it may quickly jut out and go for his throat before cautiously extending his own arm and firmly shaking Jaime's hand.

"Hmmm," Jaime said as his grip tightened, "strong grip. Perhaps Ser Barristan wasn't completely wrong after all."

"What?" Jon asked as they relinquished each other's hands, having not expected him to just come out and say it. The Queen's twin brother quirked an eyebrow with a superior look while Tyrion observed silently.

"Ser Barristan mentioned that he had caught you training. Said that you destroyed a training dummy, though I still have doubts on whether or not that was true." The skeptical tone Jaime used said more than enough of his thoughts on what Jon had done.

Feeling somewhat annoyed, Jon replied, "I had to replace it, so whatever is left of it may very well have been used as kindling or something now. Besides, Ser Barristan doesn't seem to be the type of man to tell tall tales."

The Kingslayer looked over him once more before speaking, "Perhaps." He then turned to Tyrion, "I wanted to check in on you before I am to go on my shift of guarding our sister. I'll be doing that tomorrow as well so I won't be able to see you as much then."

"I see. Give our dear sister my best would you?" The vexed sarcasm was obvious in the Imp's voice. Did he and the Queen not get along or something? That's when he noticed Jaime turning his gaze back to Jon himself.

"I may just ask you for a spar, Snow, when I have some free time. It is quite boring up here in this cold place." Jon looked at him stunned for a moment before responding back.

"If you wish to, I would not say no." He said evenly. Then Jaime Lannister's eyes gained that arrogant look once more.

"Of course, you would. It's not every day a bastard of the North would spar against a Kingsguard." The Oathbreaker swaggered to the doorway before stopping and turning to look at Jon over his shoulder, "Though you may need the assistance of a few more men to even the odds." And with that he left.

Jon tightened his hand into a fist in anger over the Lannister's words. He knew in comparison to Jaime Lannister, he would come up dreadfully short given the differences in the levels with Jon being a level 17 and Jaime being a level 65. While Garth had told Jon that they were merely numbers and just approximations of their overall skill and experience, he was fairly certain he would lose against Jaime if he fought him now.

"You will have to forgive my brother," Tyrion said drawing Jon's attention to the dwarf who now sat at the table reading a book, "he's very proud of his skill as the second strongest of the Kingsguard."

"Second strongest?" Jon asked knowing who might be the strongest. He half expected Tyrion to be a bit biased towards his own brother.

"By Jaime's own admission." Tyrion spoke with a nod, "Even at his age, Barristan the Bold is still the strongest and most skilled of them. After him is Jaime, then Ser Mandon Moore, brought to King's Landing by Jon Arryn, I'm told. Following him is Ser Arys of House Oakheart, then Ser Preston Greenfield, then Meryn Trant and Boros Blount." Jon hadn't really heard of those most of these men before now. It must have shown on his face because Tyrion snorted, "I'll admit most of the Kingsguard these days are not like the legends before the Rebellion. Jaime or Ser Barristan could tell you more seeing how they personally knew them if you're curious."

"Perhaps I might do that," Jon replied as he placed his book back on the shelf. He looked for another book, but after talking of sparring with Jamie and the previous legendary Kingsguard, books could not hold Jon's attention anymore. With the knowledge that his afternoon would be wasted if he read any further, he decided to visit the training yard to clear his mind. He bade Tyrion farewell and exited the library tower and wandered over to the courtyard to see the younger boys drilling. Bran was so heavily padded he looked as though he had belted on a featherbed, and Prince Tommen, who was plump to begin with, seemed positively round. They were huffing and puffing and hitting at each other with padded wooden swords under the watchful eye of old Ser Rodrik Cassel. A dozen spectators, man and boy, were calling out encouragement, Robb's voice the loudest among them. He spotted Theon Greyjoy beside him, his black doublet emblazoned with the golden kraken of his House, a look of wry contempt on his face.

Prince Joffrey, from what he could see, was to the back, under the shade of the high stone wall. He was surrounded by men he did not fully recognize, young squires in the livery of Lannister and Baratheon. There were a few older men among them; knights, given by their shiny armor. Both of the combatants were staggering. If Jon had to guess, he'd say that they had been at it for awhile now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Arya was sitting on a window looking over them, probably having escaped from Septa Mordane and wishing she were in the ring. He looked back as Bran and Tommen resumed their little duel before looking over at Robb and then Joffrey. He could just manage to see a red mark on the Crown Prince's hand, thanks to his improved Perception, and figured Robb and he must have sparred earlier. Given the ugly look he had on his face, he must have lost badly. Jon turned his gaze back to look over everyone around the yard. He had long since learned how to avoid having the Gamer's System windows pop up.

All he had to do was avoid being too close to someone or simply not look at them directly for a few brief seconds. He could always just will the windows away as soon as they show up too, but it was too annoying to deal with. Another he could avoid was looking people in the eye. With the Empathy Perk, he could see what people thought about him to a degree, however it would only show up if he looked the person in the eye. _"Eyes are windows to the soul."_ He remembered Old Nan saying once. Apparently it was true in this sense. Jon focused his attention back on the two younger boys who seemed to be nearing the end of their spar with somewhat sad smile. He knew he wasn't likely to get any sparring done so long as they were in the courtyard.

 _'Bastards are not allowed to damage young princes,'_ he thought to himself, _'Any bruises they take in the practice yard must come from trueborn swords.'_

He watched Bran whack at Tommen before the two circled each other. The two continued this pattern of whacking, swatting, and circling one another until Bran finally landed a blow on the young prince. With a shout, Prince Tommen was rolling in the dust, trying to get up and failing. All the padding made him look like a turtle on its back. Bran was standing over him with upraised wooden sword, ready to whack him again once he regained his feet. The men began to laugh with Jon failing to hold back a smile.

"Enough!" Ser Rodrik called out. He gave the prince a hand and yanked him back to his feet. "Well fought. Lew, Donnis, help them out of their armor." He looked around. "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"

Robb, already sweaty from a previous bout, moved forward eagerly. "Gladly."

"This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik." Joffrey spoke as he moved into the sunlight in response to Rodrik's summons, looking bored.

Theon gave a bark of laughter. "You are children," he said derisively. Jon snorted at his uncle's ward. Apparently being a child and being a man had the difference in three namedays by Theon's standards.

"Robb may be a child," Joffrey said. "I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?"

Prince Joffrey looked at him. "Oh, terrified," he said. "You're so much older." Some of the Lannister men laughed.

 _'He truly is a little shit.'_ Jon thought to himself at seeing the Crown Prince's arrogance.

Ser Rodrik tugged thoughtfully at his white whiskers. "What are you suggesting?" he asked the prince.

"Live steel."

"Done," Robb shot back. "You'll be sorry!"

The master-at-arms put a hand on Robb's shoulder to quiet him. "Live steel is too dangerous. I will permit you tourney swords, with blunted edges."

Joffrey said nothing, but the Hound pushed forward in front of the prince. "This is your prince. Who are you to tell him he may not have an edge on his sword, ser?"

"Master-at-arms of Winterfell, Clegane, and you would do well not to forget it."

"Are you training women here?" the Hound wanted to know. He was muscled like a bull.

"I am training knights," Ser Rodrik said pointedly. "They will have steel when they are ready. When they are of an age."

Sandor Clegane looked at Robb observingly. "How old are you, boy?"

"Sixteen," Robb said.

"I killed a man at twelve. You can be sure it was not with a blunt sword." Robb bristled, his pride wounded. He turned on Ser Rodrik.

"Let me do it. I can beat him."

"Beat him with a tourney blade, then," Ser Rodrik replied.

Joffrey shrugged. "Come and see me when you're older, Stark. If you're not too old." There was more laughter from the Lannister men.

Robb's curses rang through the yard. Theon grabbed Robb's arm to keep him away from the prince. Ser Rodrik tugged at his whiskers in dismay.

Joffrey feigned a yawn and turned to his younger brother. "Come, Tommen," he said. "The hour of play is done. Leave the children to their frolics."

That brought more laughter from the Lannisters, and more curses from Robb. Ser Rodrik's face was beet-red with fury under the white of his whiskers. Greyjoy kept Robb locked in an iron grip as the princes and their party left. That was when Jon approached them.

"Don't worry Robb, you can spar with me if you want. At least with me it'll be a challenge." Robb turned to him and his rage melted away albeit slowly. Apparently Joffrey heard that as he stopped and turned with an offended look on his face. The Hound turned and looked as well at whatever stupid fool had the nerve to say that in Joffrey's presence.

"And who are you?" Joffrey demanded while Tommen and the other Lannister men stopped to see what had caught their Joffrey's temper this time.

"Jon Snow." The Bastard of Winterfell replied bracing himself for what was coming. He turned his gaze to Joffrey who approached before a window popped up. He almost willed it away before he saw the headline which made him freeze.

 **[Joffrey Waters]**

 **Title: Crown Prince of Westeros  
Level: 12  
Attributes:  
Strength: 4  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 4  
Charisma: 5  
Intelligence: 4  
Agility: 4  
Will: 4  
Fate: 6**

"Ah, so you are the bastard. There's been gossip about you. Exaggerated drivel, I'm sure, though I've never encountered a bastard with the arrogance to talk back against his betters." The pride and arrogance that oozed out of his tone was just barely enough for Jon recover himself. He could scarcely believe it. Joffrey was a bastard! Not even Robert's bastard but the queen's!

"Aye, I may be a bastard, yet I don't believe I've ever heard of a Baratheon walking away from a fight." He replied trying to keep himself calm. He could not just blurt this information out otherwise he may very well be seen as insane or get killed on 'false' accusations. He stared right back into Joffrey's deep green eyes which showed rage and insult.

 **[Joffrey] thinks this about you: [a bastard, inferior, should know your place]**

"What?" He snarled, hand gripping the blade at his side.

"It's just I thought a son of Robert Baratheon would be more than willing to jump into the ring again, especially with Lord Stark's own son. But I suppose you're more Lannister than Baratheon, Your Grace. Take one hit to the hand, and then walk off saying that your opponent is beneath you." Jon replied nodding to the mark on the blonde prince's right hand. Joffrey's face turned red, whether from embarrassment or fury, Jon could not say. He didn't really care much either now knowing Joffrey wasn't supposed to be who he was. A false prince, and spoiled rotten brat with horrid manners to boot. Jon had little patience for such people.

"You should learn not to speak so impudently towards your betters, Snow. Or else." The emphasis he placed on Jon's last name stoked a fire within him that threatened to make him lash out. How dare he say that to him! The parallels between Jon and Joffrey were dawning on him. He was a trueborn son, a prince of the old dynasty, forced to be raised as a bastard having to endure ridicule and scorn for something he had no real choice in. And here was Joffrey, a bastard born of a queen who cuckolded her own king, raised as a prince, wanting for nothing and doing whatever the fuck he liked most likely. Then the idea struck Jon that maybe, like himself, Joffrey was unaware of his heritage. The rage cooled within him but still burned at that thought.

"Or else what?" Jon replied before looking over to the Hound, "You'll sick him on me?"

 **[Sandor Clegane]**

 **Title: The Hound  
Level: 52  
Attributes:  
Strength: 8  
Perception: 4  
Endurance: 7  
Charisma: 4  
Intelligence: 6  
Agility: 4  
Will: 8  
Fate: 6**

"You won't even do anything yourself?" He added looking back to the prince. Joffrey unsheathed his sword and pointed it directly at Jon. Jon got a good look at it, recognizing several things about it from his time working with Mikken. Then another window popped up.

 **System Update: Item Classification and Analysis System Unlocked!  
** **You can now use the Gamer's System to** **analyze items and see their statistics.**

 **[Lion's Tooth]**

 **Classification: [Weapon]  
** **Category Type: [Peerless]  
** **Description: [Joffrey's blade, a longsword made from gleaming blue steel, castle-forged and double-edged with a leather grip and a gold lion's-head pommel.]  
** **Stats: [17 Base Damage, +15% Defense, +15% chance of Speech Success, +5 Damage (Seal)]  
** **Seals: [** **Joffrey Baratheon's I** **nsignia, 5 Locked Seal Slots]**

 ** **Codex Update: [Art of War]  
** Codex Update: [Items]**

"Are you afraid, Snow? After all that talk?" Joffrey asked, smirking at him. The Lannister men behind him laughed. Jon realized that he had stared a bit too long. He snorted making the arrogant prince frown.

"No, not really afraid, just admiring the craftsmanship. I hope the smith was paid well for his services." Jon replied filing all that information away for later. Something he'd have to either ask Garth once he saw him again tonight or to check out for himself once he had a moment alone.

"I wouldn't know. It was a gift for my nameday, given to me by my mother." Joffrey replied, blade still raised toward Jon. People were staring now, with Robb and Ser Rodrik looking tense not liking the prince pointing a weapon at Jon. The Hound was watching with mild interest. The Prince was always a little shit, but no one was brave or stupid enough to goad him into using his sword. Not that the fool boy could use it well. The Hound looked to the Bastard of Winterfell. He figured this boy was stupid, and while still green he didn't seem as green as Lord Stark's eldest. The boy even seemingly recognized the effort that smith back at the Red Keep put into making the prince's blade.

"Do you train with it?" Jon inquired.

"Of course, I do, bastard." Joffrey replied. Jon looked down at Joffrey's legs and had to hold back an amused smirk. The boy's feet were badly crooked. One kick and he'd be knocked over.

"Not often enough, it would appear." Joffrey looked at him in anger and pushed the blade forward until it was almost touching Jon's chest.

"My prince-" The Hound stepping forward slightly to stop him.

"Be silent dog!" Joffrey commanded not even looking at him. Ser Rodrik and Robb tensed even more than earlier and looked ready to jump and pull Jon away. Even Theon looked stunned by Joffrey's behavior along with the people of Winterfell who were watching with a bit more concern now. Jon was still their Lord's son after all and their loyalty was ultimately to House Stark over anyone else. There were people in the crowd who looked ready to intervene as well upon seeing this.

The Hound also noticed tension in the air as well as the other Lannister men who had stopped laughing and seemed to tighten together into a defensive formation around Prince Tommen who looked lost. The Baratheon men were about to do the same upon seeing this too with one leaving to go find the king. The crowd watched as the Prince threatened Jon Snow with a blade.

"'Not often enough,' huh? What do you mean by that, Snow?" Joffrey prompted, raising his blade a bit higher towards Jon's neck. Jon clenched his right hand into a fist to keep himself calm.

"Your feet are crooked." He stated. Joffrey, and subsequently everyone who was listening, looked at the Prince's feet to find that they were indeed pointing in almost completely crisscrossed directions. The warriors and knights who had any real martial training could see what Jon meant. Footwork and stance were one of the first lessons. Without a proper stance and real solid footwork, you left yourself vulnerable. The Prince's was unbalanced and weak, easily able to break actually.

"He isn't wrong about that, my prince." The Hound said neutrally in agreement. Before Joffrey, or anyone, could say anything else, a loud bellowed came across the courtyard.

"JOFFREY!" The king's voice roared out from behind the crowd. People were quickly scattering away to continue their duties and moved away from the approaching Warden of the North and the King. Jon's eyes widened at seeing Robert Baratheon's angry visage while Joffrey looked at his supposed father in horror, blade still pointed at the Bastard of Winterfell's throat.

"F-Father-" Joffrey stuttered out as the king came closer. Jon noticed Lord Stark's cold gaze on him. Uh oh.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BOY!" Robert finally closed the distance and smacked the prince upside his head. Jon just managed to move away as Joffrey dropped the blade, the blue steel sinking into the ground where one of Jon's feet had been. Robert grabbed Joffrey by the collar with one hand as well as the sword with his other.

"IF I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE, I'VE SAID IT A THOUSAND TIMES! WE DON'T USE LIVE STEEL IN TRAINING! A SWORD IS A TOOL USED FOR ACTION, NOT THREATS! NOR DO YOU RAISE YOUR BLADE TO A HOST WHILE UNDER GUEST RIGHT! COME ALONG NOW, IT SEEMS I HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW TO RESPECT YOUR MENTORS AND PEERS AGAIN." King Robert turned to Lord Stark, his voice lowering, "I apologize for this Ned, I have no idea what's gotten into my son, but I will sort it out right now."

"And will endeavor to do the same with mine, my king." Lord Stark replied with a deferential nod. The king turned to Jon this time.

"So this is your bastard, Ned? By the Seven, it's like looking into the past. Though I think you were a bit taller." The king observed Jon who tensed somewhat under his gaze, "Still, he's got balls to face someone with a blade to his throat. Even if it is my fool boy." With that the king proceeded to drag his wife's bastard with everyone clearing out of the courtyard and returning to their duties.

"Lord St-" Jon said before his uncle cut him off.

"Come with me." He ordered, his voice as cold as a winter breeze. Lord Stark turned and headed back into the castle with Jon following after him sullenly, not bothering to look back at Robb or Ser Rodrik. The two went through the various hallways, passed numerous servants, and ended up in the hallway leading to Lord Stark's solar. Before they could enter it however...

"Jon!" He heard his little sister cry out before a small set of arms wrapped tightly around his waist, "I thought Prince Joffrey was going to stab you!"

The two looked down to see Arya had latched herself onto Jon and buried her face into his stomach. Oh, that's right. He had seen her up on the window watching. She must have seen everything. Jon's insecurities melted away at his sister's presence as he hugged her and patted her on the had. He then noticed two noses were nuzzling his legs prompting him to look down and see both Nymeria and Ghost were checking on him.

His eyes met Ghost's and the window popped up again.

 **[Ghost] thinks this about you: [** **His master, kind, generous with his food, gets into too much trouble** **]**

That was when he looked into Nymeria's dark golden eyes for the first time.

 **[Nymeria] thinks this about you: [Pack** **, kind, needs to stop distressing her mistress so much** **]**

Well, that was a sure sign that he was causing Arya a lot of grief if even her direwolf noticed.

"Arya," Lord Stark spoke, "I need to have a talk with Jon." The little girl turned to her father in shock.

"But father, Jon didn't anything wrong! I know, I saw it! Joffrey-"

"Prince Joffrey." He interrupted, but she kept going.

"-unsheathed his sword on Jon when he did nothing to him. Please father, you can't punish him!" Lord Stark's cold look softened at her plea.

"Arya, I am not going punish Jon. I'm merely going to talk to him. Now you need to head back to Septa Mordane if I'm not wrong. Otherwise your mother may come looking for you." Arya looked to argue some more but one look from Lord Stark silenced her. Seeing she was reluctant to go, Jon decided to speak.

"Arya," She turned to look up to him, "I'm going to be fine. I'll have Ghost with me, and father won't do anything too rash. Now go on. You don't want to be any kind of trouble either do you?" He nudged her before she let of him and walked away, Nymeria following after her. Ghost stuck by Jon's side as they entered the solar. There was a fire going on with a desk in front of it. Papers were all over it with a quip and some ink to side along with the Lord of Winterfell stamp seal. Off to the side was Ice and another window popped up.

 **[Ice, Sword of the North]**

 **Classification: [Weapon]  
** **Category Type: [Peerless]  
** **Description: [** **An heirloom of House Stark, forged in ancient Valyria and passed down through the generations** **]  
** **Stats: [33 Base Damage, +20 Stamina Regeneration, +6% Defense, +3% Attack & Defense (Seal), +5% Attack and Defense (Seal), +10% Economic Profit (Seal), +3% Approval from Allies with every victory in battle (Seal), +3% Approval from every northern person sworn to you for every Economic Profit you make (Seal), +3% Defense (Seal)]  
** **Seals: [Ned Stark's Insignia, Peerless Northern Seal of Battle,** **Peerless Northern Seal of Trade,** **Peerless Northern Seal of Victory,** **Peerless Northern Seal of Profit, Lord of Winterfell Seal** **]**

 **Codex Update: [Items]**

"Sit." His uncle ordered taking his attention of the ancestral blade. Jon took the chair in front of him, wondering what Seals were. They had been on Joffrey's sword too, but not nearly so many. Ned Stark gazed at him for a moment, looking him over for some sign that Jon had no clue of.

"Tell me what happened." And so Jon went into an in-depth description of what happened: How he came down after reading the library, why he hadn't been in the training yard recently, trying to stay out of the royals' way, to him attempting to cheer Robb up after Joffrey's insult to him including Jon's own comments to what King Robert and Lord Stark came upon.

"I see." Lord Stark said looking down at his desk thinking over Jon's words. There was not a lie to them, and even if there were, he could easily confer with Ser Rodrik and Robb, "I will sort this out with Robert. Chances are the prince will tell him the same story more or less and Robert'll most likely wish to go on a hunt with Robb and myself to mend whatever issues have arisen. In the meantime you are to stay here and avoid the king and his family. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Lord Stark." Jon replied, desperately wishing he could tell him what he just recently learned. That the prince was a bastard, that war may be on the horizon, that House Stark-and by extension-the North, was in danger. But how could he do that without any real tangible proof? He looked down to his wrist to see that little book once again hanging on it by its chain. Garth told Jon that if he were to let anyone be made aware of the Grimoire's existence, then that person would be able see it, and the magic it did. That in turn would be a potential leak of information of the tome itself. And if the wrong person would be made aware of its existence, of an artifact that was capable of making a person realize their ultimate potential, they would stop at nothing to acquire it.

"Is there something else, Jon?" Lord Stark's voiced ask porting Jon to look up to his uncle's slightly concerned eyes. Again Jon wanted to say something but couldn't.

"No, my lord. By your leave." Jon said as he got out of his chair as his uncle nodded.

 **Lie Failed**

Wow. That was the first time, but then again he wasn't even trying to lie. He was grateful his uncle didn't press the issue as he opened the door. Jon left the room and moved quickly to the nearest place he could be alone which was his bedroom. He walked down the hallways, thinking over his day so far: The meeting with Kingslayer and his subsequent insult to Jon, Joffrey's true status as a bastard and his easy life, the bastard prince's arrogance and his threatening with Lion's Tooth, and Jon's overall inability to do anything about it. It wasn't fair! Jon eventually reached his room and closed the door before taking out the Grimoire. He wanted to know what this newest update was about.

 _'Art of War'_ he mentally commanded, then thought about it, _'Seals'_ and the book turned the pages until a new one he hadn't seen before showed up.

 **Seals are augments that are applied to customize Items. Seals are used to boost Stats and provide bonus effects. They can be acquired in several ways, and some seals are used in the creation of other seals. Seals There are several types of Seals, in various rarities. A basic seal might provide a bonus to Stats and/or Abilities/Actions. Seals are loosely grouped by theme or the bonuses they provide. Below are some examples:**

 **Fealty Seals:** **Seals representing the sigils of the Great Houses of Westeros.  
** **Seals of Office:** **Seals representing certain titles of office, such as Seal of the Hand of the King.**  
 **Character Seals:** **Personal insignias of various well known characters, such as Robert Baratheon's Insignia. Note: These Seals can only be used by the pertaining character. So for instance Robert Baratheon can only use his personal seal and no one else can without his permission. Not only that, but they may be used on multiple objects at the same time by the character.**  
 **Geographic Seals:** **Seals representing specific locations, such as the Seal of the Bloody Gate.**

 **All Seals come in various bonus groups. Bonuses may apply to a Stat (Regeneration, Skills, etc), an Action (attack, defend, Persuade, etc), an Activity (Approval, Ruling, etc); or any combination of these. They are fairly easy to follow:**

 **Speed Seals:** **These seals improve overall speed with whatever item it is applied to.**  
 **Deadly Seals:** **These seals provide a chance of inflicting additional damage to enemies.**  
 **Wound Prevention:** **These seals provide a chance to avoid being wounded when failing to defend.**  
 **Seals of Regeneration:** **These seals increase the speed at which the character recovers their health, stamina, and/or mana.**  
 **Wealthy Seals:** **These seals increase the amount of money the character earns.**

 **You can obtain Seals by various quests, growing as a character, owning lands, or building bonds with other characters. You will be able to apply Seals into Seal Slots on most items you'll find. Seal Slots are however locked for every ten levels. This means that if a level 10 character may have an item that has six Seal Slots, they will only have one unlocked for use as opposed to a level 60 character having all** **six slots unlocked.**

So that's why Joffrey only had the one on his sword while his uncle had all six! So if he was a level 17 right now... He quickly switched over to his inventory and equipped the bastard sword he had stashed away for emergencies. Once it materialized in his hand he studied it for a moment before the expected window came up in front of him.

 **[Bastard Sword]**

 **Classification: [Weapon]  
** **Category Type: [Uncommon]  
** **Description: [** **Long, heavy and brutally sharp.** **]  
** **Stats: [** **6 Base Damage, +3 Damage and +4% Attack (Seal)** **]  
** **Seals: [** **Jon Snow's Insignia, 1 Locked Seal]**

So he did have his own Seal! He looked over it to see if he could actually find some sort of physical evidence of the Seal. After a good minute of looking over the sword from pommel to tip he found it, right on the side where the base of the blade met the guard. Right there, small enough to be unseen by an untrained eye was an inscription on the blade. At first he thought it was Mikken's mark, as the smith loved to put his own personal touch on his works, but it wasn't the usual hammer and tongs. No, it was a tiny little version of what Jon had to assume was Ghost in a pointed up square. It even had the red eyes on it! He quickly went back to the book and looked his Seal. The pages turned until it landed on a much more enlarged drawing of the Seal itself, red eyes an all looking back at him. On the page next to it it's information was there for him to see.

 **Jon Snow's Insignia: The personal mark of Jon Snow, represented by his loyal direwolf, Ghost. Provides +3 Damage and +4% Attack to any weapon it is applied to and +4% Defense to any armor or accessories it is applied to.  
Category Type: [Peerless]**

So it could be applied to armor and accessories as well. Then there was that 'Peerless' category again. What did it mean? Obviously it meant that whatever item that held that designation meant it was unique but what was the difference between Peerless and Uncommon, besides the drastic gap in stats? The book having sensed his confusion on the matter turned the pages on its own and came to another new page.

 **Item Categories  
As you explore the Known World, you will come across various items that will have designating categories. Here is how to tell them apart:**

 **Common: Ordinary, low leveled, and poor quality. Easy to find all over the world. Most smallfolk, and therefore, low level characters will have them. Mainly used for crafting and building. Has only one Seal Slot.  
Uncommon: ****Low-quality, l** **ess o** **rdinary, but can still be found in most parts of the world. The occasional low level character might have them, as well as guards, merchants, lesser nobles, etc.** **Mainly used for crafting and building.** **Has two Seal Slots.  
** **Rare: Moderate-quality, somewhat difficult to find and more defined by region, and more expensive than most common and uncommon items. Mid-level characters are likely to have these items ranging from merchants and soldiers to nobility. U** **sed for equipment, crafting and building.** **Has three Seal Slots.  
** **Legendary: High-quality and high level, hard to find, may pertain to certain characters with heavy backgrounds and stories told about them. Mainly used for equipment and crafting.** **Has four Seal Slots.  
** **Peerless: Highest leveled items, extremely hard to find if not a reward for a quest. Exceptionally unique and rare with only one in the world or a handful at most. Pertain to only very certain individuals in the world. Used solely for equipment or marketing. Has between four to eight Seal Slots.**

Oh so that was the rarity value of those weapons he was seeing! He then took a hand off the book and looked at the glove it was clad in.

 **[Moleskin Gloves]**

 **Classification: [Armor]  
Category Type: [Uncommon]  
Description: [** **Durable yet comfortable.]  
** **Stats: [+1 Armor, +1 Pickpocket, +4% Defense (Seal)]  
** **Seals: [** **Jon Snow's Insignia, 1 Locked Seal** **]**

So his insignia was active on his gloves. He wondered if it was active on anything else he was wearing. He looked down to his boots.

 **[Grand Fur Lined Boots]**

 **Classification: [Armor]  
Category Type: [Uncommon]  
Description: [** **Will keep your feet warm even in winter snows** **]  
** **Stats: [+2 Armor, +4% Defense (Seal)]  
Seals: [J** **on Snow's Insignia,** **1 Locked Seal** **]**

Okay, so it was and his current equipment seemed to be a step above common so far which was good. He took one look at the doublet he was wearing to find it was common and offered no armor save for the bonus his insignia caused. With that, he went to equip his armor on only to find it was missing!

 _'What in seven hells?! Where are they!?'_ He thought frantically looking for his Dornish Leather armor, only to find something else. Some new armor called Grand Studded Leather. He equipped it to find that it looked the same only it wasn't in pieces. It was now all on or off. Convenient, but what the fuck happened? Wait.

 _'Garth did mention to watch out for the system updates.'_ The ancient had said that while he may not have lost things when the book did its 'updates' they were changed forever. Was this what he meant? FUCK! He looked at the statistics of his new armor.

 **[Grand Studded Leather]**

 **Classification: [Armor]  
Category Type: [Rare]  
Description: [** **Leather armor with small pieces of metal for added protection.** **]  
** **Stats: [+3 Armor, +6% Defense,** **+4% Defense (Seal)** **]  
** **Seals: [** **J** **on Snow's Insignia, 2** **Locked Seals** **]**

Well... at least it was rare though he was still unhappy. He worked hard for that armor. Jon looked back into his inventory and found that cloak of his that he always kept just in case, equipping that too.

 **[Fur-Trimmed Cloak]**

 **Classification: [Armor]  
Category Type: [Rare]  
Description: [** **Warm and heavy, it's a must-have for the North.** **]  
** **Stats: [+3** **Armor, +6% Defense,** **+4% Defense (Seal)** **]  
** **Seals: [** **J** **on Snow's Insignia, 2** **Locked Seals** **]**

Okay things were looking better now. The only accessory he had was already equipped.

 **[Woven Belt]**

 **Classification: [Accessory]  
Category Type: [Uncommon]  
Description: [** **The woven design is stylish and sturdy.** **]  
** **Stats: [+1 to Stealth, +4% Defense (Seal)]  
** **Seals: [** **J** **on Snow's Insignia, 1** **Locked Seal** **]**

So that gave him a cumulative armor rating of nine with a defense bonus of twenty-four percent, not including what his skills could do. Speaking of, it was nice to know that he had something which helped two of his skills even though he never really used of them. After seeing all of this, he decided to fast travel to Garth's island while he still had a chance. He flipped over to the World Map and pressed Garth's island and the fog took hold of him.

Soon enough he was back on the island. He walked through the forest, trees thick and the air moist as he strolled down the familiar trail and eventually coming to the cairn. He found Garth sitting in his throne, eyes white.

"Garth?" The ancient's eye went back to normal as he looked upon the current Gamer.

"So you have arrived." Jon winced at the neutral tone, perceiving Garth to be disappointed.

"My apologies. I had difficulty finding a moment to myself let alone a safe place to fast travel over here." Garth smiled at him.

"There's nothing to forgive, child. I was watching you for the most part." Jon looked at him in shock before nodding as it would make sense that Garth would keep an eye on him. "I have to admit though, I have not seen a king like Robert Baratheon since Aegon Targaryen IV."

"Aegon the Unworthy." Jon stated, recognizing the man Garth spoke of. An ancestor of his, he had realized once again, as the First King nodded.

"Even I curbed my vices well enough to at least take an interest in my kingdom for the most part. I will not go so far as to say I was a good king when it was my time to rule. I seeded the Reach in more ways than one. Most of the time, you could find me between the legs of one of my women, or teaching my sons the way of battle, and I was more than content to let men rule themselves so long as they did disturb the peace had long sought for the First Men. Aegon coveted the Iron Throne as a boy. As a prince he was handsome, skilled with lance and sword. He loved to hunt, hawk, and dance. At court he was the brightest prince who dazzled lords with his wit. Yet he was considered one of the worst kings in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. Oh it started out as small as I'm sure it did with Robert, but like a snowball at the top of a mountain it turned into an avalanche that nearly broke the kingdoms."

"I know, Garth. Maester Luwin taught me this years ago." Jon said not really understanding why Garth was speaking of this.

"Yes, I'm sure he did. As I'm sure that same avalanche is due for the kingdoms very soon." Garth replied nodding.

"Truer words never spoken." Jon muttered. If Garth was saying Robert was much like Aegon Targaryen, he dreaded to think how bad the kingdoms truly were outside the North.

"History has a tendency to repeat itself. I wonder if another Daeron the Good will show up, or will it another Blackfyre Rebellion? After all these years, I am sad to say that I've realized a horrible truth about Man. A truth I want you to learn."

Jon looked at him cautiously. What did Garth want to say?

"The great and terrible truth of Man, is that he is the most destructive creature in this world when ruled by his basal nature. It was Man who looked upon the earth, pilfered her resources and used them to fashion both weapon and collar. It was Man who looked towards the sky, saw dragons soar through the air and turned them into weapons of mass destruction. And it was Man who bonded with magic and nature and used them to destroy rather than create."

Jon looked at Garth intently as the ancient looked back at him.

"Do you know what it is that I speak?" Jon thought over his response carefully for moment. It was true what Garth had said and more than a little disheartening after witnessing it through history, but then Jon realized something. Basal nature. Aegon Targaryen, Robert Baratheon and Garth himself.

"That Man, when ruled by his basal nature, his vices, brings down the world around along with himself." Garth nodded, smiling.

"Yes, and when he balances his vice with virtues, you will get someone like Jaehaerys I, perhaps the best of your Targaryen ancestors."

"Wouldn't someone who was more virtuous and without vice be preferable?" Jon asked but Garth shook his head negatively.

"No, my boy. It may sound perfect as an idea, but you only need to look at Baelor I."

"The Blessed? What was wrong with him?" Jon was confused. Baelor wasn't one of the bad kings, not like Aegon IV or his... grandfather Aerys.

"As a person? Nothing really. As a king? He was a zealot, unhearing of any earthly woes that did not fall in line with the Faith of the Seven. True, he did a great many good deeds like famously freeing his brother Aemon from the viper pit, donating food and money to the smallfolk. But he also basically imprisoned his own sisters, decreed prostitution illegal and placed a thousand whores and their children out of the city, and burned many books, robbing future generations of knowledge including various hints about how to hatch dragons. If it wasn't the Seven-Pointed Star, Baelor refused to read much of it. Ultimately his piety killed him when he fasted himself to death. It was for the best."

"How was it for the best?" Jon asked confused.

"Because Baelor ultimately would have plunged the kingdoms into a holy war. The North, and the Iron Islands, against all the rest. The Faith of the Seven versus the Old Gods and the Drowned God."

"Alright then," Jon said after a pause, "and what was the point of this conversation?"

"Firstly, for the fact that you need to maintain a balance between your darker side with your honorable side, like goading Joffrey into drawing his sword on you?" Jon looked at him in shock.

"I didn't-"

"You attempted to insult him. Though I suspect you didn't expect him to draw his sword on you?"

"No, I don't think anyone did." Jon said shaking his head this time.

"Joffrey is a sadistic, impulsive, spoiled rotten child. Do not lower yourself to his levels just because you're angry at the life you've been given. You are better than that, Jon Snow." Jon lowered his head, humbled by Garth's reprimand.

"Secondly, because I'm going to show you what happens when the virtuous become too virtuous, with the Gamer who started the Faith of the Seven, Hugor of the Hill."

* * *

 **Props to my friends who gave me tips, suggestions, and looked over this for errors: Jonsnowisawesome, kellerblair1, and errobotter.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time.** **Remember, p** **lease leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful. And be sure to check out the** **A Video Game of Ice and Fire** **community for more video game plot stories featuring your favorite Westerosi characters!**


	14. The Truth is a Scary Thing

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the eleventh chapter, or they will be more like the first. Either way they'll most likely be in-between those counts. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap:** Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned his life into a game. Previously, King Robert and his retinue have arrived in Winterfell and have begun to wear thin on Jon, especially after a minor confrontation with the Prince, where he learned a startling secret about him. Now that he's managed to get away from Winterfell for a time and back to Greenhand's Sanctuary, Jon is about to learn the origins of the Faith of the Seven.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

At first Jon thought he had misheard Garth.

The Gamer who started the Faith of the Seven.

It had to have been a mistake. Gamer's could be kings and queens, true, but they could never start religions... could they?

Thoughts of the Ghiscari Gamer and how the Graces of the Ghiscari religion came to be flitted through his mind. He didn't really know much about that religion either to safely say if that gamer started it or if it was created later on after his death.

"Hugor of the Hill?" Jon questioned with a raised brow. He didn't know much about the Faith of the Seven since he followed the Old Gods of the Forest. It was a southern religion, brought to Westeros by the Andals, that had a central text called the Seven Pointed Star and its priests and priestesses were called Septons and Septas whose places of worship were seven-sided buildings called septs.

"Yes." Garth nodded. Jon stared at him silence for a moment, processing how absurd it sounded.

"A Gamer who supposedly started the Faith of the Seven?" Once more, Garth nodded.

"The same religion that drove the Andals to invade Westeros and slaughter the First Men, Children of the Forest and to burn down most of the godswoods south of the Neck?" Garth then shrugged his head side to side.

"Depends on what region you're speaking of, but yes."

"B-But," Jon stuttered out confused, "if a Gamer was the one to start that religion, wouldn't that mean it's... well... wrong?"

Garth looked at him stoically before nodding to the roots that surrounded him, "Grab on and see for yourself."

Jon slowly grabbed the tree root. The idea of a Gamer having created a religion, any religion, did not sit well with him. Religions in general were ultimately supposed to be a means of bringing peace and a sort of unity to people as well as humble them with the idea of something being bigger than themselves. For a Gamer to have started one with them being a key figure in it, it meant that they ceased to be viewed as ordinary mortals and instead viewed as something entirely otherworldly. That they somehow gotten themselves propped up as some sort of divine being. Jon could forgive the First Men for believing Garth as some sort of god having known the truth of it all. Magic could easily be mistaken as divinity and Garth never really admitted to being a god.

 _'But he didn't deny it either.'_ A small voice spoke at the back of his mind. Jon shook his head as he cleared his mind, letting Garth take him back through the currents of time.

Then there was the Ghiscari Gamer, whom Jon had found out was called Grazdan the Great, though in Jon's opinion it should've been Grazdan the Ghastly. Jon knew he hadn't really intended to start religion but still... a Gamer becoming revered in some capacity to divinity did not sit well with him.

A few hours later, Jon exited the vision nearly frothing in anger.

 **Location Discovered: Hills of Andalos** ** ** **  
Location Discovered: Ghoyan Drohe****** **  
** **Codex Update: [Characters]  
** **Codex Update: [Culture and History]** **  
** **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]  
 **Legendary Quest Update: Ancient Roots**  
 **Repeating Objective: Learn the history of the Grimoire, and your ancestors, from Garth Greenhand.**  
 **Reward: 1000XP * 2 = 2000XP + (30%) = 2600XP  
** Experience: 6100/9000**

His anger quickly willed away the pop-ups in a second. That... That fucking prick of a bastard! Hugor of the Hill had been born in a time where the Andals had just barely began their civilization. When the Grimoire had come into his possession, Hugor, whose stats had been considerably average, had decided to max out his Charisma before anything else and in doing so gained the ability to persuade anybody... to do anything.

He had used this ability for many things like actually swindling people out of food and other items. Another use of his silver tongue was to actually assist in matters of trade and diplomacy, bringing his people together somewhat and enabling economic growth and becoming well known and respected among his people.

He also used it to sleep with multiple women, even married ones, several of which had connections towards high-ranking men in the Andal's then-chiefdom having been either their sisters, wives, or in some cases their daughters. After casually throwing them away as 'used', word got around until it hit several of the fathers, brothers, and husbands. Upon learning of his misdeeds these men cornered Hugor one night and brutally beat him bloody before almost bashing his head in. Then they left him there on the ground to die.

Only he didn't.

He should have with the amount of blood he had lost and the damage that his body had sustained in the form of broken bones, but he must have put points into his Fate attribute or something, because a healer found him later that night and dragged him back to her home. There she nursed him back to health for months until he regained consciousness. The woman, while not an outright beauty like Daenerys or Sansa, was not unattractive, Jon had noticed. Then Hugor had eventually woken up. At first he was extremely vitriol about what had happened and had immediately attempted to take vengeance but the woman had stopped him, saying it was justly deserved and his personality took a sudden turn from murderous to shock and hurt as if he hadn't done anything to deserve it. She then told him that he should have expected it when he slept with all of those women and just threw them away like trash.

She had known who he was and what he had done, and she had still saved his life which had perplexed Hugor. Upon questioning her motives she told him the Gods must have had some plan for him if she had come across him in that state since she had been one of the women he hadn't slept with nor had any other man. Hugor seemed almost tempted to amend that but apparently her words as well as his subsequent state had shamed him into contemplation. And so Hugor had a change in heart as well as mind. Shamed by his own actions and believing that the Gods who his people believed walked the earth had punished him for sins, chose to leave in self-exile and change himself. The Woman chose to accompany him in order to make sure he stuck his supposed goal. He and the woman left the hills of Andalos while Hugor began to show signs of madness.

Not any of the volatile Targaryen madness Jon had heard of, but the madness in believing the Grimoire's prompts were actually the Gods' way of speaking to him. The two had traveled southward, following the Rhoyne until they came to a Rhoynish city which had the beginnings of canals and fountains with all sorts of greens and flowers. There Hugor learned how to smith with iron while his companion learned how to understand the people's history even though it was not her people.

Hugor's madness had eventually surfaced and dominated him to the point that he had believed he was a chosen one of the Gods, or really God as he said, and that he had been both blessed with powers and sent to guide his people into a new age. He rambled on how he remembered after being in his companion's care that he had seen a figure garbed black before he had woken up. Neither Jon nor Garth knew what to make of this as anything more than fevered dream. Unfortunately with his charisma maxed out, he managed to gather a very large following. All that was needed to be done now was to head back to Andalos and take his place at the head of his civilization. Driven by his newfound purpose, Garth sought to prove himself as the divine champion. He eventually did so by killing seven of the Swan Maidens, who used glamor magic to lure travelers into the Velvet Hills to their deaths. After doing so, he, his companion and their new cult headed to Andalos.

Once back there after several years of self-imposed exile, Hugor began a brutal, but short civil war. His influence spread through the populace virulently like a sudden plague and any who had condemned his actions, status or abilities were they themselves condemned as blasphemers and subsequently stoned to death, burned at the stake or drawn and quartered. Some he even managed to convince to kill themselves in atonement. In the end, King Hugor of the Hills of Andalos became the first Andal King. He took his companion to wife and they sired several children who would later add onto their father's religion by recording his deeds and sermons as well as his ramblings as if they were gospel which they became. Years later, xenophobia and intolerance of other religions as well as magic were added onto what would eventually become the Faith of the Seven.

Jon marched out of the cairn once he noticed his anger was making the flames of Garth's fire pit actually begin to grow larger and larger. He just could not believe the lengths that... that _zealot_ went to! Hugor justified all those deaths for his own damn hubris and insanity! The fact that this is what led to the Faith of the Seven which in turn led to mass slaughter of both the First Men and Children of the Forest in the southern kingdoms all culminating in the outright destruction and full conversion of the lands south of the Neck had proven to be too much for him.

The next few moments were a bit of a blur for Jon. There was arm waving, cursing, some sudden bursts of heat before he found himself being restrained by Garth via vines and roots.

"Have you lost your mind boy?" Garth asked him with a surprised look. Jon looked at him confused before looking around. There were several small fires on the ground and on some of the trees nearby. He also noticed his mana had been drained to nearly a third of itself.

"I-What?" Jon questioned still looking making Garth's eyes narrow.

"I am guessing in your anger, you didn't realize you were throwing flames around like they were snowballs then?" Garth prompted. Jon continued to look around in shock. He did this? Was this due to the Pyromancy perk? It had to have been. But he hadn't even been trying. Was it unconsciously like the first time he had warged into Ghost? "I see you're just now realizing it. Did you gain some sort of ability after leaving this place the last time?"

"Yes." He replied nodding absently. Garth took in the scene around him and knew that Jon's temper could very well bring unnecessary trouble upon himself if he went angry and ignorant of the fact that he could light things on fire if his emotions became too irrational. With a plan in mind, Garth quickly used his water magic to gather moisture from the ground and humid air before putting out the fires with a wave of his staff.

"Come with me." He ordered as he released Jon from his bindings and walked in a different direction than where the cairn was. They continued walking with Jon looking up at the sun. It had to have been just around noon when he arrived here yet it only looked as though a few hours had passed. Eventually, they came upon a large stone imbedded in the ground. Garth handed Jon his staff.

 **[Greenseer's Staff]  
** **Classification: [Weapon]  
Category Type: [Peerless]  
Description: [Used by the Children of the Forest and later the First Men, this staff was crafted from a rare Iron Weirwood tree found in the North Grove beyond the Wall. It possesses the durability of ironwood, but has the longevity and magical synergy of weirwood heartrees.]  
Stats: [21 Base Damage, +43% Attack & Defense, ****+3 Damage and +4% Attack (Seal)** **]  
** **Seals: [** **Jon Snow's Insignia, 5 Locked Seals** **]**

Finding proof that the North Grove actually existed and wasn't just another story from Old Nan's tales didn't have the effect it would've had on Jon now that he had been introduced to how magical the world really was. Seeing the stats of Garth's weapon however did surprise him. This piece of wood could actually do that much damage?

There was a sudden pulse of magic which had drawn Jon's attention back to Garth who had both hands clasped together in front of his chest. The stone which was big enough to require a team of men and an ox to just nudge moved so easily away Jon had to do a double take. It lifted out of the ground and gently floated to the side before softly laying onto the ground. In its wake revealed a staircase leading into a tunnel. So that was Geomancy then? Garth reached back for his staff to which Jon returned. Silently, the two traveled down into the tunnel with Garth leading the way. Unfortunately, it got dark fast, and neither of them had brought a torch.

Then Garth pointed the end of his staff to Jon and ordered, "Light it aflame."

Jon looked at him stunned though he was not sure Garth could see it. Eventually the First King ordered him once more, "Light it aflame."

Jon hadn't even lit so much as a candle until today! Knowing it would be next to impossible to get the ancient greenseer to let go of this, and seeing as he now could somehow cast flames, the Hidden Prince placed a hand each at both sides of the staff's end. A few moments passed by with Jon trying to figure out how to do it and Garth waiting patiently.

 _'How did I do it the first time?'_ He had been so enraged that he actually hadn't been paying attention. Wait a minute... rage? He thought of every little thing that had irritated him all day: Jaime's arrogance, Joffrey's true status and personality, Hugor's deeds in becoming King of the Andals. Feelings of anger and resentment were building in his chest like an inferno.

There was an audible hiss with a bright spark to accompany it... which died out in the next instant. Dammit!

"Try again." Garth ordered in the darkness. Jon's subsequent repeated attempts only led to a spark as well as his frustration which was mounting before he thought to himself if it were any similar to warging. He closed his eyes and focused on his feelings of anger and frustration. It was there building in his chest as he kept his mind open yet focused on the mental image of an open flame. He willed it from his chest, down his arms and to his hands then...

*FOOSH*

The sudden burst of heat caused Jon's eyes to shoot open. He was pleased to see orange flames encompassing the end of Garth's staff before they changed blue as the iron weirwood burned.

"Very good! With this we can see what's in here." Garth spoke as he turned around letting the bright blue flames light their way with the newest gamer following. Jon knew he was going to have to practice his pyromancy later now that he knew how to conjure his flames. They didn't have to go too far as the underground hall led to room not a stone's throw away. From what Jon could see it was completely made of stone with the ceiling looking as if it were some very large stone that had been stacked onto the room during construction. Garth stuck the flaming end of his staff into four braziers located in each corner of the large room. Once all four were lit illuminating the room with an orange glow Jon noticed that this room was an underground cache of weapons, easily fitting the two of them in here but it possibly could hold no more than eight people if Jon had to hazard a guess. There were several types of weapons that adorned the walls and there was even a weapon rack in the middle of the room.

"Go ahead choose one." Garth prompted as he used some sort of wind magic to snuff out his burning staff. Jon noticed with some awe that whatever burn marks on the staff fell away and were instantly replaced by a more lively unburnt color.

"Choose a weapon? For what?" Garth rolled his eyes.

"For our spar." At Jon's bewildered look, Garth elaborated, "Don't give me that look. You came close to burning my forest down in a fit of rage over Hugor's life. I am not letting you go until you work through that temper of your's, boy. Now pick a weapon."

 **Quest: A Fiery Temper  
** **Description: Your magical powers, particularly your pyromancy, has shown to be noticeably affected by your mood, specifically feelings of anger and frustration.  
** **Objective: Spar with Garth to blow off some steam.  
** **Bonus Objective: Last an hour.  
** **Bonus Objective: Last an hour and a half.  
** **Bonus Objective: Last two hours.** **  
** **Reward(s): 1000 XP  
** **Bonus Reward(s): 1000 XP  
** **Bonus Reward(s): ?  
** **Bonus Reward(s): ?** **  
** **Failure: Walking away still angry and having little control over your anger.  
** **Failure Penalties: Will almost certainly light some poor fool on fire.**

Jon turned to look at all the weapons. There were several types of weapons Jon noted idly, all arranged in a neat and careful arrangement. Garth gestured him forward, urging him to pick one. Jon noticed how wide an assortment of weapons, ranging from the simple to the elaborate and heavily decorated with runes of the First Men. Stats started popping up as he focused on one weapon after another.

 **[Children of the Forest Bow]  
** **Classification: [Weapon]  
** **Category Type: [Legendary]  
Description: [A finally crafted bow made of weirwood, believed to have been used by the Children of the Forest.]  
** **Stats: [17 Base Damage, +10% Attack and Defense]  
Seals: [1 Unlocked Seal, 5 Locked Seals]**

Jon turned to another weapon that grabbed his attention.

 **[Axe of the First Men]  
** **Classification: [Weapon]  
Category Type: [Peerless]  
Description: [An ancient axe, wielded by the First Men.]  
** **Stats: [27 Base Damage, +6% Speed Increase]  
Seals: [1 Unlocked Seal, 5 Locked Seals]**

That looked interesting since it looked like Jon could use it with one hand but still had enough of the handle to use both hands. Then he looked further glancing over black blades made of glass and a set of bronze set of armor towards a large greatsword. After a moment he decided to keep it simple and picked the simplest and least elaborately decorated sword available. The weapon was lighter than he expected, and the low light had hidden it's true color. The bronze of the blade wasn't completely unexpected, but as the stats of the weapon popped up, Jon froze in surprise.

 **[Brandon's Bloody Blade]  
** **Classification: [Weapon]  
** **Category Type: [Peerless]  
** **Description: [Wielded by the giant-slaying ancestor of House Stark.]  
** **Stats: [34 Base Damage, +53% Attack]  
** **Seals: [** **1 Unlocked Seal, 5 Locked Seals** **]**

Jon felt himself being drawn to the sword of his ancestor. This was the blade that gave Brandon the Bloody his name! A blade that killed giants in a time before there was even a kingdom of the North. Jon grasped it and lifted it from its place on the rack.

"Figures you would go for that blade." Garth spoke from behind him. There was something in his tone that made Jon look at him, but his expression was stoic. He looked back at the blade and swung it studiously, testing the grip, balance and overall weight.

"Why does it feel so light? I understand it's made of bronze, but I believed it would be heavier than this." Indeed it had felt so light that Jon thought he could use one hand for it. Garth did not respond to him, but instead walked over to side where three clay pots sat against the wall side by side. He plucked one thing from each and to Jon it sounded like there may have been coins in those pots. The Greenhand looked over to him and tossed something into the air towards him. It flashed dimly, reflecting light from the braziers as flipped in the air. Jon caught it before Garth tossed two more prompting Jon to almost drop the sword to catch them. He rested the blade against the wall next to him before moving over to the nearest brazier in the corner to get a good at what Garth had tossed.

In his hand, gleaming in the firelight, were three bronze coins, noticeably bigger than the gold dragons Jon had in his inventory. He looked at them all individually, holding them up and flipping them over.

 **[Token of the Clever]  
** **Classification: [Crafting]  
** **Category Type: [Peerless]  
Description: [** **Power resides where men believe it resides. With an eye on one side and the Order of Maesters' mark on the other, this token represents the aspect of cleverness and is magically imbued to help hone that aspect.** **]  
** **Stats: [Imbibed with magic]  
Seals: [None]**

 **[Token of the Strong]  
** **Classification: [Crafting]  
** **Category Type: [Peerless]  
** **Description: [** **There is a beast in every man and it stirs when you put a sword in his hand.** **With a sword on one side and two crossed spears on the other, this token represents the aspect of strength and is magically imbued to help hone that aspect.** **]  
** **Stats: [Imbibed with magic]  
** **Seals: [None]**

 **[Token of the Rich]  
** **Classification: [Crafting]  
** **Category Type: [Peerless]  
** **Description: [The rich must** **always pays their debts.** **With a turnip on one side and a set of scales on the other, this token represents the aspect of wealth and is magically imbued to help hone that aspect.** **]  
** **Stats: [Imbibed with magic]  
** **Seals: [None]**

"Magical tokens?" Jon asked looking them over. He didn't even notice Garth nod.

"Yes, these were a sort of magical currency between the First Men and the Children of the Forest. As I'm sure you can clearly see, they are imbued with magical properties. My son, Brandon, melted down 40 tokens of strength and clever each along with the broken shards on his old blade to make that sword in your hand. Once it was forged, he then cooled it in the Red Lake when it was still crimson from his massacre of the Children there. In doing so, it augmented it beyond anything the First Men had ever forged."

"So this sword really lives up to its name then." Jon stated, now looking at the sword as if it were tainted. Old Nan had spoken of the Red Lake once or twice when she was telling of the War between the First Men and the Children and what's more he had seen it too. Battle of the Red Lake had been where the war had begun in earnest, with Brandon the Bloody having led the charge and earned his name there as he and his compatriots massacred the Children of the Forest. The location which had been at Blue Lake had to be renamed when it was turned red with the gallons of blood that flowed into it as the Children were cut down.

"Truly, it does." Garth said with a tense moment following the two. Jon, knowing Garth did not really enjoy talking about Brandon, picked up the sword before First King led them out, extinguishing his staff on the way. Once outside, the two moved further from the entrance to sizable clearing with only a few trees around them.

"Now, are you ready for this?" Garth asked as he brought his staff up in a battle-ready position.

"You know I am." Jon replied placing his sword in front of him ready to defend. Garth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a little surprised you're not balking at seeing my statistics, boy." Now it was Jon's turn raise his eyebrow.

"Why would I balk just because you have a Strength of 10 and an Endurance of 8?" Both of Garth's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Are my attributes the only things you can see about me?" At Jon's nod, the ancient king sighed. "In a fight, have you ever noticed that you don't see your opponent's attributes, but their overall health, stamina and other things?"

"Aye."

"And that's all?"

"Aye." He repeated. An audible groan sounded out in the clearing they were in before Garth palmed himself on the forehead.

"Of course." He grumbled making Jon lower his sword in curiosity.

"What?" He queried irritably. The old gamer's attitude was almost condescending.

"Okay. What you have been doing so far is an incomplete and very basic version of the Observe function." The two got out of their battle-stances.

"Observe function?"

"Yes, just... focus on me and try to see everything. Maybe even command it like when you wish to see a specific part from the book." Garth said before straightening up and stilling. Jon focused on Garth but saw the usual.

 **Garth Greenhand**

 **Level: 95**  
 **Title: First King, High King of the First Men**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 10**  
 **Perception: 8**  
 **Endurance: 8**  
 **Charisma: 8**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 7**  
 **Will: 10**  
 **Fate: 9**

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Garth rolled his eyes.

"Remember, try to command it." Jon nodded and once more focused on Garth. After a moment he willed himself to try and see what Garth was talking about.

 _'Observe!'_ He mentally commanded. This time a new window popped up.

 **Garth Greenhand  
Health: 450/450  
Stamina: 550/550  
Mana: ****550/550**

 **Title: First King, High King of the First Men  
** **Level: 95**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 10**  
 **Perception: 8**  
 **Endurance: 8**  
 **Charisma: 8**  
 **Intelligence: 6**  
 **Agility: 7**  
 **Will: 10**  
 **Fate: 9**

 **Skills:**  
 **Alchemy: 34  
** **Archery: 75  
** **Armor: 46  
** **Astronomy: 50  
** **Athletic Acrobatics: 52  
** **Barding: 20  
** **Blocking: 62  
** **Etiquette: 25  
** **Language: 50  
** **Lockpick: 15  
** **Magic: 89  
** **Melee: 100  
** **Pickpocket: 15  
** **Politics: 47  
** **Riding: 63  
** **Smithing: 30  
** **Sneak: 59  
** **Speech: 57  
** **Survival: 84  
** **Tactics: 73  
** **Unarmed: 100**

 **Perks:  
Aeromancy  
Armsman  
Axes  
Animal Friend  
Animal Friend II  
** **Barter & Bribe  
** **Basic Riding  
** **Basic Strategy  
Blood Magic  
Bone Crusher  
** **Bowyer  
Champion's Fighting Style  
** **Combat Training  
Common  
** **Composite Bows  
** **Creation Magic  
Deadly Aim  
Deflect Arrows  
Devasting Strike  
Eagle Eyes  
Entropy  
Environmental Advantages  
Experienced Rider  
Expert Combat Training  
** **Geomancy  
Great Critical Charge  
** **Green Thumb  
Greensight  
Haggling  
Hammers  
** **Herbalism  
** **Herblore  
** **Home on the Range  
Hunter's Discipline  
** **Hunting  
Huntsman  
Hydromancy  
Hyper-fertility  
Intercept  
** **Intimidate & Brawl  
** **Intrigue  
** **Iron Fist  
Iron Fist II  
Iron Smithing  
Leap of Faith  
** **Leather working  
** **Light Armors  
Light Foot  
Longbows  
Magical Synthesis  
Magical Protection  
Medium Armors  
** **Miscellaneous Weaponry  
Muffled Movement  
Natural Environment  
Old Tongue  
** **Paralyzing Palm  
Paralyzing Strike  
** **Persuade and Lie  
** **Physician  
Piercing Strike  
Poleturning  
Power Bash  
Quick Reflexes  
Quick Shot  
Ranger  
** **Shields  
Shield Wall  
** **Short Bows  
** **Skinchanger  
Slayer  
Spears  
Steady Hands  
** **Stealth  
Survivalist  
Sweep  
** **Sword-fighting** **  
** **Tracking  
** **Trap-making  
Travel Light  
Trickery  
Ultra-potency  
Vantage Point  
** **Well-made Custom Fit**

This time Jon did balk. Garth's skills were scary enough, but his perks were mad! Jon could probably look up a lot of his perks later but the sheer amount of them alone was still overwhelming. Would he have that amount if or when he got to Garth's level? Would he have more with the perks he had gotten from Maester Luwin?

"Judging by your expression, I take it you see them now?" Garth questioned with amusement. The old bastard! He had to have fucking knew this would happen!

"Yes." Jon replied with an almost dead tone, knowing what was about to happen.

"Good! Now that you know how to do that, and what you're in for, do me favor..." The wind suddenly picked up and whipped around them unnaturally,"try to last as long as you can, infant!"

With that, Aegon Targaryen known largely as Jon Snow 'sparred' with the legendary Garth Greenhand who was more than a little enthusiastic about the so called spar.

* * *

 **An hour and fifty-three minutes later... Winterfell's bell tower**

* * *

To the unaware, it would simply appear that Jon Snow had simply climbed on top of the bell tower from the side hidden from them. However, to people who knew about Jon's gaming status, if there were any besides Garth, would've seen a cloud of white fog suddenly conglomerate on top of the bell tower then disperse revealing the supposed Bastard of Winterfell.

Said boy was clutching his ribs in pain, panting. This was due to the 'spar' or as Jon would have strongly called it, beatdown, he had with Garth Greenhand. The elder of the two had believed in learning by doing and nearly outright attacked Jon without any warning. The next hour proceeded to cover Garth basically playing around while Jon was pushed to his limit. After an hour, Jon almost quit, but Garth wouldn't hear of it before casting elemental magic at Jon who could only dodge. Though it wasn't all for nothing. Jon figured out how to properly use his magical flames partway after Garth started using earth, wind and water on Jon. And after, Jon began to figure out how to fight using both, though he had to pace himself given that he could use only so much due to his mana pool.

He ended up finding out three things about elemental magic: One-hydromancy, tending on what water is available, is naturally stronger than pyromancy. Two-pyromancy is much more dangerous when Aeromancy is involved as Jon learned when he fired a fireball at Garth who had begun making an orb of compressed air which then exploded upon meeting the fireball just a few yards from Garth. And three-geomancy can be used for anything in battle. Anything meaning a ranged attack like a boulder hurdling toward you, sinking your foot into the ground to trip you, and oh armor... which can be used to make an already devastating punch into a crippling one.

Which leads to Jon's current predicament.

 **Warning! Your [Torso] has been crippled! Seek a maester,** **woods witch, hedge wizard, apply any sort of Injury Kit to the area or seek your own bed and sleep it off!**

The spar had ended with that punch and with Jon being barely able to breathe from the pain. Apparently, the cripple effect comes about when a certain area like the torso receives three or more injuries. Jon had been affected with three broken bones, bleeding and coughing up blood. Had it not been for Garth's healing powers, and the fact that he had gotten his health all the way back up beforehand, Jon was not sure he would have made it. When asked why he didn't heal his broken ribs, Garth told Jon that only certain wounds such as flesh wounds could be healed easily. Broken bones and the like, however, required the magic skill to be 100 otherwise they would not be healed. And so with some apologies from his mentor, Jon left for home to hopefully sleep it off or else he'd have to steal from Maester Luwin and make his own Injury Kits because he had no idea how to lie about this.

The bell tower was right next to the stables which was why Jon chose this place to fast travel to. He didn't want to risk the Godswood on the chance he might show up near someone touring it or praying to the Old Gods. The other places would most likely not have any real cushiony places for landing in at this time since it was night now, so the only chance to have a real good dive off would be here. Jon looked down to see a cart full of hay within jumping distance.

 _'Oh, thank the Gods!'_ He thought to himself. He came to the edge and measured his chances. It was one thing to see it in the memories of someone else. It was another to actually stand there about do it yourself. Taking a shallow breath that before wincing from the pain, Jon jumped. He felt his blood rush into his feet and the air moving past his hair as he dipped almost head-first. He let his momentum carry him until his back was now facing the rapidly approaching cart. There was a cushioned thud and the cart audibly jerked with the sudden weight that had landed in it.

Jon grabbed the edge of the cart and pulled himself up. He jerked with a hiss from the pain that inflamed itself in his abdominal area. He knew for a fact that without the fast travel feature of the book, he never would have made it to the top of that tower. He remembered that a broken bone took three points from his Agility attribute so three broken bones made it impossible for him to anything besides walking. Powering through the pain, Jon climbed out of the cart with straws of hay clinging to his form before he took shaky steps across the courtyard towards the first keep where his room was. His left arm held his torso firmly in an effort to lessen the pain while his right opened door after door. Thankfully, the few guards he came across made no mention of his state as he traipsed through the halls until he finally came to his room.

He almost stumbled through the door before shutting it behind him. He could feel the stare his direwolf was giving him without even having to look at him. One quick turn to look into red eyes told him all he needed to know.

 **[Ghost] thinks this about you: [** **His master, kind, gets into way too much trouble, very worrying** **]**

"Sorry boy. I'd take you with me if I could but I can't. At least I don't think I can anyway." A judgmental stare was all he got in response. With a sigh he unequipped his boots and cloak to lay down in his bed. Snuggling into the blankets, he looked up at the prompt he'd become accustomed to.

 **How long do you wish to sleep?**

 _'Five hours.'_ He thought to himself as he drifted off. He was suddenly in a forest. There was snow everywhere and the trees looked frozen, varying from ironwood to sentinel and oak. The most disturbing aspect was how quiet it was. Not even the wind was whistling through the trees. Then he turned at sound of footsteps in the snow to see three rangers from the Night's Watch, two of which he recognized as the deserter over a couple of moons back and another as Ser Waymar Royce who had stayed in Winterfell while on his way to join the Night's Watch.

The Deserter appeared to be the scout in the group, as he discovered a number of what had to be wildling corpses dismembered and arranged in a strange, ritualistic fashion on the ground. Nearby there was a dead wildling girl pinned to a tree. The Deserter went to report back to the others. When the unknown elder of the three advised that they return to Castle Black to report the situation to the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch Jeor Mormont, Ser Waymar overrode him with an arrogance that grated on Jon's nerves. He instead insisted on seeing the corpses for himself to determine what killed them. When they reached the site, the bodies had already disappeared which worried Jon greatly. The Deserter scouted around for clues, but the Elder found a bloody piece of clothing buried under the snow. And did it just get colder? Jon began to shiver and knew this was no ordinary dream. If it were like the ones he had with Daenerys-but that was impossible! The Deserter had already been executed. A twig snapping brought Jon's attention back to the events he was witnessing. Any further investigations that rangers may have done were stopped when a tall, humanoid figure with glowing blue eyes arrived.

Jon heard the breath go out of Ser Waymar Royce in a long hiss. "Come no farther," the lordling warned. His voice cracked like the boy he was. Or used to be given what Jon knew of the White Walkers. Ser Waymar threw his long sable cloak back over his shoulders, to free his arms for battle, and took his sword in both hands. The young man met his opponent bravely.

"Dance with me then." He lifted his sword high over his head, defiant. His hands trembling from the weight of it. In that moment he was a boy no longer, but a man of the Night's Watch. "For Robert!" he shouted, and he came up snarling, lifting the frost-covered longsword with both hands and swinging it around in a flat sidearm slash with all his weight behind it. The Other's parry was almost lazy.

When the blades touched, the steel shattered. It was almost as if the blade was screaming as it broke into dozens of shards.

An instant later with a mere flip of the wrist and the White Walker killed Ser Waymar Royce with ease. The poor man's ringmail was cut like silk by the crystal blade. His dying scream echoed out through the forest. The Deserter, in abject horror, saw the dead wildling girl from earlier who was now walking with blue eyes, and also witnessed the Elder's death, who had attempted to escape but was easily caught and beheaded. The White Walker then tossed his severed head at The Deserter's feet.

The creature then stared at the Deserter growling as a figure came up behind it. It was Ser Waymar. His clothes which had been fine and befitting of a man from nobility were now tattered, his eyes glowed blue. The White Walker took a step towards the Deserter who ran in the opposite direction, but the Walker did not give chase nor did the wight that was Waymar Royce. Jon turned to the White Walker and his heart stopped.

Both the White Walker and the wight were looking right at him!

Jon froze not knowing what to do. The Walker took a step towards him making him take an involuntary step back. It took another forcing Jon back once more. This time it moved closely to him and reached out to grabs him but Jon jumped back and broken into a run. He didn't know if the Other or wight pursued him and he didn't care. He just had to get away from here now! One more step and he was suddenly back in his room sweating profusely, his breath fogging in the moonlight streaming in his room.

 **You have slept in your own bed. HP, SP, and MP are restored back to 100% each. All Injuries healed.**

The White Walkers had already returned and were moving. He had to get up and talk to Garth! Jon moved out of his bed and equipped his boots and cloak. He was at the door when an ethereal voice sounded out from behind him.

 _"Did you see something?"_

Jon made a noise as he jumped and hit the door. It wasn't a masculine noise, but neither were going to say anything about it. Jon turned around and there standing in his room was a transparent Garth Greenhand.

"Do you have any idea how disturbing this is?" Was the first question out of Jon's mouth. He hadn't called for Garth and he had surmised that if he could do what he did with Daenerys, Garth could do the same with him, but it was still beyond strange to find him in his room of all places at night.

 _"Believe it or not, that did occur to me. However I felt something shift through the currents of mana as I had when you visited the Dragon Princess, so I came to check in on you."_ Garth replied. There was a pause before he hissed, _"and keep you voice down! You want people to think you've gone mad and talking to yourself?"_

Jon shrugged before nodding in acquiescence whispering, "Fair enough."

 _"Good,"_ Garth said nodding, _"now, you seemed ready to piss yourself boy. What did you see?"_ Jon relayed everything he had seen in the dream: the rangers, the wildlings, the white walker and how it saw him.

"But it shouldn't be possible to have seen me, right? The Deserter was already killed for some time now. How could something from the past see me viewing it?" Jon asked trying to reassure himself. Then the memory of Garth's battle with the Night King came back. Sure the Night King could probably have seen him, but it was the NIGHT KING! A being whose power equaled Garth's at the very least. An average White Walker wouldn't possess the same ability... right?

 _"Seen you? No, perhaps not. The White Walkers, while similar to the Night King are not nearly as powerful as he his."_ Jon breathed a sigh of relief. He had just been witnessing an event of the past that turned into a nightmare then. It was okay. Garth killed that train of thought though, _"But it is not impossible to say that it sensed you."_

Jon's breath left him. So it had noticed him then.

 _"You have to remember, that mana connects all things, Jon. Everything. Even the past, present and future. It is what made the Greenseers so deadly during the war between the First Men and the Children. And if you and I can tap into these powers it is very likely that the Others can do so as well to varying levels."_ Garth allayed his fears somewhat as he kept speaking, _"You need not fear though. While they may be able to do something similar, I believe the Wall has managed to blind most of them to the happenings of the world with the enchantments built into it."_

"Great, so long as I don't find myself beyond the wall, I should be safe when these sorts of things then." Jon half-stated, half-asked. Garth hesitated for a moment before answering.

 _"I would use caution if I were you Jon. You've shown the ability to project yourself from beyond the wall to as far as Pentos so far._ _Daenerys, the Others, and myself can perceive you when you are doing this then chances are there may be someone else who can."_

"What? So I shouldn't do it?" Jon asked curiously causing Garth to roll his eyes.

 _"I did not say that. I'm just telling you not to drop your guard. Magic is returning to world. The Grimoire and the Others have surfaced and possibly even more may come from out of obscurity in the next few years. This could range from wizards and maegi to other eldritch creatures that have not been seen for thousands of years, creatures from my time, son. And believe you me, you do not want a grumkin or snark showing up when you have children of your own."_ Jon mulled over his teacher's words in his head. It wasn't like he could control where he appeared. He had not been aware of Daenerys' existence save for the fact that Queen Rhaella had been with child by the end of the war. There was no connection between the instances of his projections that he could see. Still it could not hurt to err on the side of caution.

"Aye, I will try to be more alert in these types of situations." Jon whispered. Then what Garth said registered in his mind, "Wait... grumkins and snarks are real?"

 _"Yes,"_ At Jon's somewhat stunned look, Garth's eyes narrowed, _"Am I to assume that like me and the Others, grumkins and snarks have faded to legend as well?"_ At Jon's nod, the First King rolled his eyes, _"Of course they did. It figures that one of the lesser nightmarish ones would fade away into_ _nursery stories."_

"Really? How bad were they then?" Garth looked at him for a moment before giving a mirthless smirk.

 _"I will tell you later on at some point. Just remind me. I wouldn't want to deprive you of a night's sleep so I'll leave you here tonight. Try to get some rest, Jon."_ Garth responded before fading away completely. Jon unequipped his cloak and boots once more before laying down on his bed. For a few moments he just laid there thinking over everything that happened to him today. Meeting the Kingslayer, the revelations of the Crown Prince and his inclinations toward violent rage, the origins of the Faith of the Seven, his overwhelming spar/beatdown with Garth, and now this.

 _'Till dawn.'_ He mentally ordered the Grimoire when it prompted him. He let himself slip into the arms of sleep and hoped for a dreamless and peaceful rest. Since the Grimoire came into his life Jon really should have learned by now that a peaceful anything was not in his near future.

This time he was no longer beyond on the wall, thankfully. Nor was he in Pentos. No, this time he was back home in Winterfell with what looked like to just a bit after dawn. Though he did not recognize what part of it he was in. There was a howl that sounded out from the other side of the stone wall. However, Jon could not investigate it as he was prevented to move from some unseen force unless. Alarmed, he tested himself to see that he was permitted to turn and looked around frantically to find no one else nearby. When he called out for help, but no one came.

Eventually, Jon saw Bran and his direwolf come round. Bran immediately began climbing up the tower Jon was at who called out for him, but the boy did not even seem to hear him at all. Jon watched his little brother climb up the tower via the stones that jutted out from its walls. Something which Jon knew he could do himself now. Bran's direwolf barked up at him as if trying to call him back down. A sentiment Jon agreed with knowing these dreams were not good. He watched as Bran went further and further up until he came to some old wooden beams. The boy shimmied past them with skill that Jon envied slightly until he saw his brother come to a window. For a moment Bran froze peering into it. Jon wondered what was wrong until Bran tried to climb away and was suddenly pulled back towards it.

Jon tried desperately to move as he watched his little brother practically stand in the window holding onto the sides. And he fought and roared to break free when he saw Bran actually be pushed from it. He felt so helpless as he all he could do was watch as Bran desperately clung to the ivy vines that grew from the tower but it was all for nought. With a sickening thud, Bran hit the ground, his legs, bent in unnatural angles. Jon had never once seen Bran so still... ever. Not even as a sleeping babe had the boy been so prone.

He awoke with start looking around and gasping. The sun was up. Dawn had come and with it a new quest.

 **Quest: Catch Bran!  
** **Description: You have had a disturbing vision of Bran falling from a tower to uncertain, but horrible fate.  
** **Objective: Save him.  
** **Bonus Objective: ?  
** **Reward(s): +2000 XP, +30 Approval from Bran, +20 Approval from all of those aligned with House Stark.  
** **Bonus Reward(s): +2000XP, +15 Approval with ?, +20 Approval with ? and ?.  
** **Failure: Don't show up or simply watch it happen.  
** **Failure Penalties: At best, Bran must live his life crippled. At worst, House Stark loses a member of the pack.**

It was practically callous the way the book presented it. No, it was callous, but Jon could not dwell on that. He quickly equipped what he needed before sprinting out of his room. He made his way to the Great Hall to find that everyone had already broken their fasts. He grabbed a quick rasher of bacon and promptly chomped it down then practically ran out the door. He came up to the nearest guard and asked him where Lord Stark was.

"Got a late start eh, Snow?" At his serious glare the guard perked up startled, "Lords Stark, Robb, and Greyjoy went out on a hunt with the King and the Prince at the crack of dawn. Couldn'a been more than half'a 'our or so. Is there somethin' wrong?"

"No," at least not yet, "you haven't seen Bran around have you?" The guard nodded.

"The lil' lord? Aye, I fink I saw em runnin' towards the Guards' Hall or maybe them crypts." Jon must have turned as pale as Ghost who had come to his side as the guard's eyes widened. "Mi'lord is something-"

"Thank you for telling me!" With that Jon Snow ran like death was right behind him with his white wolf right beside him. He sped past the courtyard, burning through his stamina. He tore past the Guards' Hall and the crypts. There was only one tower in the vicinity that matched the one he saw in his dream. The Broken Tower. As he finally saw it, he looked up to see Bran standing in the window just like he had in his dream. Jon could hear his own heartbeat even as his feet pounded the ground. He glanced at his stamina.

 **Stamina: 75/150**

Bran was pushed from the window. Jon pushed himself even further

 **Stamina: 65/150**

Bran's direwolf howled.

 **Stamina: 55/150**

Bran was now halfway to the ground.

 **Stamina: 45/150**

 _'Please let me make it in time!'_ Jon pleaded in his mind with his legs burning.

 **Stamina: 35/150**

He was so close now.

 **Stamina: 25/150**

He brought his arms up as he kept going.

 **Stamina: 15/150**

He jumped to catch his little brother.

 **Stamina: 5/150**

Bran hit him in the chest and Jon's arms closed in around him before hitting the ground. There was loud thud... but none as sickening as the one he heard in his dreams.

* * *

 **Next Time: Jon must make a grave decision that will affect his standing in House Stark and later is dragged into a situation that may have big repercussions for his future.**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Special thanks to The Sithspawn who read over some of this and managed to drag me out of my funk. See you next time.** **Remember, p** **lease leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful. And be sure to check out the** **A Video Game of Ice and Fire** **community for more video game plot stories featuring your favorite Westerosi characters!**

 **If any of you are the praying type, could you please pray for my aunt who has been admitted to the hospital. I found her just this afternoon in her yard unable to walk due severe back pain. My house is like the only one next to her's and I was the only person at home at the time. I expect she'll make a full recovery, but keeping her in your thoughts and prayers or simply giving well wishes would be appreciated. Thank you.**

 **Reviewer543**


	15. What Matters the Most

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the eleventh chapter, or they will be more like the first. Either way they'll most likely be in-between those counts. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap: Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned his life into a game. Previously, King Robert and his retinue are in Winterfell. After a minor confrontation with the Prince, Jon learned a startling secret about him. Later on, after learning the origins of the Faith of the Seven and controlling his magical powers, Jon received a vision of the Others and a vision of his brother Bran being pushed from a window. Jon had pushed himself to save his little brother only to catch him in just the nick of time.**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

It was quiet after the thud. Two bodies were on the ground, the larger cradling the smaller. The child's legs had crisscrossed with the older teenager's, one sticking out fully while the other was right between them. The little boy's head was just over his older brother's arm.

Jon held the unconscious Bran close, rocking back and forth slowly. Two direwolf noses nudged at them, looking for injury, one whimpering, the other as silent as his namesake.

"I got you. I got you." He whispered repeatedly, ignoring them. Jon had just barely managed to catch Bran. His heart was still pounding and his legs burned from the mad sprint he put himself through from a moment earlier. His breathing was ragged and it was even beginning to hurt. He finally looked down to check on Bran to see he had some blood trickling from his nose.

 _'What? But I caught him! Why is he bleeding?!'_ Jon quickly looked him over using his Physician perk as best as he could. Bran's right arm may have been broken due to the angle Jon had caught him. In the process of running, Jon had launched himself toward Bran, managing to throw his feet out from under him and bodily catch his little brother. In essence he had just managed to allow Bran to fall on him. Unfortunately, the angle at which Jon caught him, while preventing his legs and the majority of his body from striking the ground, had still allowed the boy's head, right arm, and possibly his feet to still hit the earth, but with much less impact than what would have happened.

Jon gently grabbed one of Bran's ankles and applied a careful amount of pressure. The unconscious child's pained whimper was more than enough for Jon to let go. Without knowing what else to do to figure out what was wrong Jon used the Grimoire's Observe function.

 _'Observe!'_ He mentally ordered.

 **Brandon Stark**  
 **Health: 35/150**

Jon skipped past everything else at seeing Bran's health to be nearly a fifth of what it's supposed to be and sifted through all the data his character sheet showed until he found what he wanted.

 **Limb Status:**  
 **Head: Crippled!**  
 **-Injuries: Head Trauma, Concussion, Bleeding (Internal)**  
 **Right Arm: Injured!**  
 **-Injuries: Wrenched Limb, Broken Bone**  
 **Left Arm: Injured!**  
 **-Injury: Wrenched Limb**  
 **Torso: Uninjured**  
 **Right Leg: Injured!**  
 **Injury: Broken Bone**  
 **Left Leg: Injured!**  
 **Injury: Broken Bone**

 _'So his ankles were broken but they register as the legs themselves.'_ Jon thought to himself as he picked himself and Bran up carefully. He hissed in pain as he felt a sharp twinge in his rib cage.

 **Warning! Your [Torso] has been injured with a [Broken Bone]! Seek-**

He ignored the rest. It made perfect sense that Bran's impact on Jon would do its own damage to him. He didn't care. He could heal himself by going to bed later, but right now Bran was the priority. He carried his little brother until they were almost out of the area before he heard a stone hit the ground from behind them. He looked over his shoulder back at a new stone that landed where the two had lain earlier before trailing up to the tower window just in time to see a someone's hand disappear. He activated his Sense in an effort to see who it was. Sadly his Sense only had a certain range and whatever monster had tried to kill his brother wasn't in the radius of it. Anger coursed through his veins at knowing whoever had done this was right there in that tower in front of him and he could do nothing about it.

Ghost, picking up on his master's anger, silently snarled at the tower as well, knowing there was a threat to his pack within their home now. Jon turned around, simmering in anger as he left with the two direwolves trailing by his sides. He paced through as fast as he could. What little stamina he had slowed him down along with the pain in his ribs, but he kept pushing, ignoring everything else as if he were in some kind of trance. He was mindful only of his duty as a brother. He had managed to get to the Great Keep from a side entrance, eventually finding Maester Luwin who was talking with Lady Catelyn.

"Maester Luwin!" Jon shouted garnering the attention of not just the Maester and the Lady of Winterfell but several servants, guards and guests, "Bran's been pushed from the old tower! He's badly injured!" The commotion that rose from everyone around them drowned out whatever Maester Luwin had said, but Jon understood the signal to follow him. Jon did his best to follow the old maester with a frantic Catelyn Stark at his back.

"What has happened to my son, Snow?" Lady Stark demanded, it came out as something between a growl and a frightened shriek.

"As best as I can say, Bran was climbing up the Broken Tower. I had seen him standing in the window frame before someone pushed him from it." Lady Stark had this look of horrified anger and fright that actually began to scare Jon. He continued on though as the two followed Luwin down the halls with people giving them a wide birth as best they could, "I ran and just barely caught him mid-air before he hit the ground. It was all I could do."

"Did you see who?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but all I saw was someone's hand before it disappeared back into the tower and that was it. If there were anything else, I missed it bringing him here." Jon gave a wince as he carefully readjusted his grip on Bran's limp body which had started to slip from him. Lady Stark pulled a nearby guard aside and ordered him to take a few men and immediately investigate the tower. The man ran off with several others out of the keep while Catelyn caught up with them. Jon hissed in pain as they neared Bran's room.

"Is something wrong Jon?" Maester Luwin asked with a raised brow as he opened Bran's door.

"Nothing I can't deal with on my own." Jon replied as he carried Bran inside and gently lay him on his bed, absently noting Lady Stark taking Bran's other side, wincing and hissing as his rib felt inflamed from the effort. His breathing was ragged at this point too.

"Truly?" Luwin asked. Jon nodded.

"It wasn't a perfect catch. I was little more than a cushion for him in that instance. Still..." Jon took out a Minor Injury Kit from his inventory knowing neither the Maester nor the Lady would see it as such, "I do have this. It's not enough but..." Luwin took it from his grasp.

"It'll certainly help." Jon moved to the side away from Bran as Luwin began working on him with the kit.

"From what I could tell, his head is the worst off, his right arm may be broken and his left seems to be injured, and I suspect both his ankles might be broken as well." Luwin hmm-ed as he checked the areas Jon specified.

"Yes... they certainly are. Good eye, lad." Luwin replied beginning to use the kit on Bran's head.

"I'll be back with more supplies." Jon said as he started to leave the room.

"No." Jon turned to look Luwin, stunned.

"What?"

"You are to go to your room and rest easy." Luwin supplied, not taking his eyes off Bran as he checked his head.

"But I-"

"You are in no condition to help. You would take too long to return and if you were to stay here would be too slow to help. Get some rest, Jon. You're work is done."

 **Quest Update: Catch Bran!**  
 **Description: You have had a disturbing vision of Bran falling from a tower to an uncertain, but horrible fate. You caught him, but he is still in critical condition. You may be able to help later.**  
 **Objective Completed: Save him.**  
 **Bonus Objective Revealed: Heal him**  
 **Reward(s): +2000 XP, +30 Approval from Bran, +20 Approval from all of those aligned with House Stark.**  
 **Bonus Reward(s): +2000XP, +15 Approval with ?, +20 Approval with ? and ?.**  
 **Experience: 11300/9000**  
 **Level Up!**

To the seven hells with that! He wished to say, but now that he could think properly again, Jon knew Luwin was right. He quietly walked out of the room and left to his own, knowing it would likely be a few hours before the Maester would be done. He trailed down the halls, passing by bustling servants and the like, ignoring anyone who posed any questions to him. He had eventually gotten to his room and entered it. Gingerly laying down, he said, 'an hour' when the prompt came. Jon gently went with the sleep overcoming him, a plan forming in his mind with the newest level up.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

* * *

 **82.543798% sleep time complete. You have slept in your own bed. HP, SP, and MP are restored back to 82% each. All Injuries healed.**

Jon woke up to someone ordering him awake. The sun was fully shining now through his window. He looked to the side to see Catelyn Tully Stark standing in the middle of his room, arms crossed, with an angry stare that actually frightened Jon this time. Why was she here? Alone? It was not proper for a lady to be alone in a boy's room, whether she knew him or not. People gossiped about this sort of stuff! He looked over to the door that was wide open. Hadn't he locked it?... No... The door had been shut, but he hadn't locked it. If he had, it would have made no difference to the Lady Winterfell. There were no locked doors for her.

"The guards did not find anyone at the tower." She stated in a tight voice.

"Truly?" He asked as he got up into a sitting position. At her nod he continued, "I'll have Ghost sniff them out then."

"And will your direwolf find the one who did this?" Her tone was almost accusatory. Could she really be...?

"Aye, my lady." He replied in an even tone, not really looking her in the eye. He didn't want to see it. He wanted her to admit to whatever she thought of him.

"How convenient for you." Jon was feeling more and more slighted now. This could not be happening! Before he could say anything she pressed on, "Witnesses say you were running in the direction of the Broken Tower just before Bran was pushed as you said. After you had spoken to a guard about where Bran was."

"Yes, I did." He replied evenly. Don't get mad. Don't get mad. He had no idea who that was for more: himself or Lady Stark.

"Why?" She demanded. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, he could feel it as his heart rate increased. This was dangerous territory right now, but his anger was getting up to the point where he might just be beyond caring.

"Because I had a nightmare about Bran. I merely wanted to reassure myself that he was all right." Lady Stark scoffed in derision.

"A nightmare," She said mockingly, "you expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly? No," Jon answered casually, "but it is no less the truth." There was silence for a moment as the Lady of Winterfell glared at her husband's supposed bastard with contempt. Finally at the end of his rope, Jon broke the silence, "If you wish to say something my lady, then by all means say it."

It was as even as her husband's own orders... and it was all she needed to let loose the dark, foul thoughts that had been swirling in her mind since she first saw the bastard carry her son's limp body into the Keep.

"What happened to my son? Did you do something to him, bastard?!" She sneered at him.

Jon looks at her for a moment, somewhat stunned by the accusation before the anger that was churning inside him burned through his belly and veins. How dare she?

"Gods, you've got to be joking right now." Jon muttered, not low enough as Catelyn made an indignant sound, but before she can add anything Jon cuts her off with the coldest glare she had ever seen since she asked her husband about Ashara Dayne being Snow's mother. The bastard's voice was as silent as the wind, "How dare you."

Before she could say anything he continued, his voice trembling with rage, "How dare you ever accuse me of trying to harm a child, least of all one of my own siblings." Catelyn tried to raise her voice to decry him, to silence him but Jon was not having it as he stood, "I have never wished any harm on any child, certainly not one of them!"

He stepped forward menacingly like his own direwolf would and for the first time she could remember, Catelyn was afraid of Jon Snow. Not of what he represented or what he could try to become, but by what he might do right now. She backed away, even as he pressed on and cornered her against a wall, "I can only imagine what you must think of me, but let me be very, VERY, clear: I am nowhere near greedy enough, or callous enough, or HATEFUL enough to wish death upon him or any other child. I am not you."

Catelyn's blood turned to ice at those last words. How? How could he...? His eyes held such certainty in them that there was very little doubt that he knew of her greatest sin. How she had prayed for his death when he was just a child. She had not completely believed that Snow had done it. What murderer would bring their victim to a maester for treatment after all? But the dark, fearful voice at the back of her mind had been so persistent.

Jon Snow had already shown himself as Robb's equal in the training yard and even his superior recently. Then there was matter of his studies with Maester Luwin. The fact that Luwin had boasted of Snow's fast learning on any subject he had taught him had been a sore subject for Catelyn to hear. Yes, Robb had taken a newfound interest in some of the subjects, with the bastard's own support, but Snow was clearly showing himself to be growing at an admittedly scary rate. The boy had changed from what she could see. He was still quiet and polite from what she had heard from the gossip the servants made, but his interactions with Sansa and trying to get her into the more political mindset with Luwin's help had been a cause of concern for Cat. The bastard had now been interfering with her little princess!

Then when he left the castle when he clearly wasn't supposed to, admittedly helping Sansa again, he gave a small but crucial piece of evidence about his own mother. The woman had exacted a promise from her Ned. A dying promise to be exact. Catelyn had felt a mix of anger and pity for Jon Snow and whomever his mother had been when he had revealed that. She now knew the woman was surely dead, but with that knowledge came the fear of her husband loving a ghost over her, with Jon Snow being the only piece of the woman left alive in this world.

She had been content to continue on as she had though. Soon the bastard would leave of his own accord as he had stated over a couple of moons ago. She was satisfied with that knowledge. And then in the span of a sennight he had caught the eye of Ser Barristan Selmy, the ire of the Crown Prince and now this...

With everything that had led up to this, the dark voice that had been at the very back of her mind since laying eyes on him for the first time came whispering out that he had done this to gain recognition and honor as a means usurping Robb of his birthright in some sort of longterm game that they played in Kingslanding.

But seeing the genuine offense in his eyes, and hearing the anger in his tone had killed that thought process. The way he came up to her threateningly yet held himself back spoke the truth.

Jon Snow had not harmed her son. He had saved him... and she, the mother, had accused him of attempted murder... of kinslaying.

The light from the flames in the bastard's hearth seemed to move as if alive-had it been lit when she stormed in? Snow glanced at it before looking back into her eyes.

 **[Catelyn] thinks this about you: [her husband's shame, honest, different, frightening]**

"Get... out." He all but hissed slowly, reining in his anger. The fact that his hearth had actually lit itself on fire from his anger showed that he was beginning to lose what control he had.

"I-I-" She stuttered unable to look away. He took a half-step back.

"Leave... now." He ordered quietly. She practically ran from the room. As he closed the door, Jon thought of the possible consequences this confrontation would create. He honestly would not be surprised if he lost whatever Approval he had gained from her, but he didn't care. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on his bed. A chuckle eventually escaped him. A mirthless chuckle, but still a chuckle.

He actually managed to drive Catelyn Stark off when she was quite possibly at her worst.

To a younger Jon Snow who believed himself to be nothing more than a bastard, the very idea would have been nothing more than dream. One that would have made him feel bad. Defiance against the Lady of Winterfell as the Bastard of Winterfell: nothing more than an impossible fantasy.

To Jon as he was now. To a young man who knew true monsters were coming, to a boy who had learned of his true parentage and the truth of the world that people scoff at, Catelyn Tully Stark was nothing more than woman. Robert Baratheon, who had filled him with anxiety, was nothing more than a man. Joffrey Waters, the supposed Crown Prince, was nothing more than a rotten child. All of these people had titles, yet for all their power Jon felt that it was... nothing substantial. That they held no true power over him. Not in this moment anyway.

He was beginning to understand what Garth had meant when they had first met.

 _/"A crown and a throne do not give someone power. That is only an illusion, Jon Snow. True power is in your own hands."/_ The words replayed in Jon's mind as he looked down at his own two hands. What made a lord a 'lord'? What made kings 'kings'? Was it the deeds of their ancestors and their bloodline? In this age, yes. And yet... it felt wrong to Jon. Robert Baratheon's father wasn't a king, yet he sits on the Iron Throne now because he took it with his own hands, yet that felt wrong as well. The Gamer kings of the past like Huzor, Garth, and even Hugor had to work to be where they ended up, and even somewhat worked to keep it. Yes, they had the Grimoire, but that wasn't the main cause. If that were true there would be more Gamer monarchs.

Any further thought on the subject was brought to a halt when he heard a knock on the door. Jon stood and opened the door to reveal Maester Luwin.

"Maester? What are you doing here? Is everything all right with Bran?!" Jon questioned rapidly.

"I have done all I can for Bran. Dressed his wounds, made sure he was in a correct position, and managed to give him some milk of the poppy. It is up to the Gods now. As for why I am here," the maester brought out an injury kit from inside his sleeve, "I'm here to take a look at whatever injury you sustained when you caught him."

"It's not needed Maester Luwin. I've already checked it myself. Nothing to worry about." Jon replied, hating the lie he just told.

 **Lie Failed**

 _'Shit!'_ Jon mentally screamed as Maester Luwin looked at him disbelievingly.

"Be that as it may, it would be best to allow me to assess it personally. I have more experience in these matters than you do, Jon, despite your rapid understanding of the subject." The maester took a step forward as if to come in. Jon lamented his situation before backing away to allow his teacher entry.

"Now then, show me where you were hurting." Luwin softly ordered as he began to open the injury kit. Jon partially lifted his shirt up to reveal the right side of his ribcage.

"It had just stung right around here." He said, gesturing to the rib with his other hand. Luwin immediately felt for any breaks or cracks gently before pressuring the area before moving on to the surrounding area just incase. Jon made no pained gasp or hiss as Luwin checked for the now gone injury.

"Hmmm," Luwin sounded out before looking at Jon curiously, "are you sure that's where it was?"

"Yes," Jon said resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he dropped his shirt back down, "that's where it was, but I'm fine now. There's no pain or broken bone. Just a bit of rest was what I needed. More likely than not, it was just a strained muscle or something similar."

"Well then," Luwin began picking up the injury kit, "aside from that, how are you feeling?" Jon paused for a moment still digesting what had happened in the last hour.

"I'm still shaken, if that's what you're asking. But I'll be fine." Maester Luwin looked uncomfortable in that moment before he spoke.

"I heard what was said between you and Lady Stark, Jon." Jon stilled for a moment before sighing. It made sense given the timing between Lady Stark's departure and Luwin's arrival.

"And? What of it?" Jon raised his head defiantly as he spoke.

"I cannot believe what you both accused each other of." Luwin said with a concerned look on his weathered face.

"Are you really so shocked?" Jon questioned with a raised eyebrow. He felt so numb to everything at the moment, like all that has happened had been nothing more than a dream.

"I suppose I shouldn't given the situation. Lady Stark has never thought well of you and with the condition Lord Brandon is in, I can understand how she may make the mistake of thinking your role being more nefarious than noble." At Jon's almost accusatory look, the old maester added quickly, "Though I know you'd never harm any of your siblings. However..."

Jon's gaze softened, knowing what Luwin was going to say.

"I cannot believe you would accuse her of something so heinous." Jon did not answer for a moment knowing how this looked or sounded being the more apt word.

With a deep breath, he replied, "Tell me. When you heard me accuse her, did you hear her deny it?"

The maester shook his head negatively but still remained disbelieving so Jon continued, "When I came down with the pox all those summers ago, who stood watch over me?"

"Lady Stark herself." Luwin answered promptly, "While I admit that it was strange of her to do so-"

"Yes, it was." Jon said cutting off the maester, "Why do you think that was? I doubt it was some newfound love or pity that compelled her to be by my side so suddenly." Luwin opened his mouth to respond, but Jon kept going, "so was it out of duty to be there on behalf of Lord Stark and Robb? No, I think not, she can barely tolerate my presence for them. So, the only plausible explanations I can think for her actions are of either guilt... or to make sure I really died."

"Jon!" Maester Luwin's voice was reproachful yet quiet, and while Jon did feel some shame about his words, it was not substantial enough to stop him.

"Now, considering I live and have no memory of her smothering me with a pillow and in fact remember her making some sort of prayer wheel, I can safely say she was not there for the latter reason. The former however..."

"Jon!" Maester Luwin's voice had some anger in it now. Jon just looked at him while the elder man returned it with a disbelieving gaze mixed with denial. He had been able to follow Jon's logic which made a terrible sort of sense, but still! "Regardless of what she may or may not have done to you, she is still the Lady of this House, your lord-father's wife, and a woman of nobility. You will keep such accusations to yourself."

Jon's gaze was resolute. Not giving away any anger or even sadness, but when he spoke, Luwin could a certain tiredness in the boy's voice, "Very well, I had always intended to do so anyway. No point in letting whomever did this to Bran to know that House Stark has a rift already expanding while they still reside in these walls."

The Maester of Winterfell nodded and made to leave through the door, his mind heavy with dark thoughts of what had occurred between Jon Snow and Lady Catelyn when his student's voice caught his attention once more as he stepped out into the hall, "But Maester Luwin," He turned back to Jon who looked as tired as he sounded, "I am quickly becoming tired of such frivolous things like Houses and names."

"Frivolous?! Jon-"

"They give people the right to do things they shouldn't." Jon was thinking of more than just what Lady Stark had done. He thought about all the wrong he had heard of lords and kings like Robert Baratheon and Hugor, and knights like Gregor Clegane... and obviously whoever pushed Bran out of that window too. Allowing them to think that a title or noble blood... a stupid honorific in front of their birth name or a deed of their ancestor gave them the right to do such horrid things. He'd been going towards this way of thinking for a while now, and he finally arrived at what he thought was the ultimate destination. And before he knew it, his mouth was going off.

"If someone does me wrong... I don't think I care who it is... even if it is Lord Stark's wife... if she or someone else intends harm or make such a heinous insult to me, I will tear them down. The only reason I'm not taking this to Lord Stark is because I have no wish to put this family through more hardship than it has already gone through today." And with that, Jon closed his door. He waited for Maester Luwin to say something-anything really-or to simply knock, but he did not. He heard the maester's steps leave his door and shuffle further down the hall.

Jon leaned against the door and slid down it until his knees were to his chest. What was that? Where had that come from? It was true that he felt anger and outrage, even resentment, towards those who would use their House name as a shield to get away with terrible things, but to actually talk about fighting back against it? If it had been the likes of Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister, Jon was sure his tongue would be wrenched out of his head with a pair of red-hot tongs by now.

But damn if it didn't feel good to say it. He felt powerful now, to be able think about the status of lords and ladies and find himself not caring too much about it. It felt great to overcome the guilt he felt as the Bastard of Winterfell and the stain on the honor of Ned Stark. And it felt great to face down Catelyn Stark, to catch her off guard and make her retreat from him. But with a little shame, he felt bad that he had somewhat brushed off Maester Luwin when all he was doing was trying to help in his own way. Jon may have come off as arrogant and perhaps he was.

He raised his hand in front of himself, palm open towards the ceiling. With some concentrated effort, a flame came to life in his hand. His amazement had yet to cease at his new abilities. The yellow orange flame in the palm of his hand was both tantalizing and relaxing, enabling him to think on matters a bit more clearly. So, Jon sat there, stewing in his own thoughts of how the world worked, how he fit into it now that he had a new mindset, unknowing of how long he stayed until someone knocked on his door again.

Extinguishing the flame, he stood up and opened the door to find it was both Arya and Sansa this time which was somewhat concerning since they weren't exactly close. Yes, they were more civil and just a bit more sisterly towards one another, but not so much as they were around each other all the time. Upon closer inspection he could tell they were worried, even frightened to a degree. The must have heard then. It was Arya who voiced the reason of why they had come to his door.

"Jon everyone seems to be in a right state. We've heard rumors about Bran falling, but that can't be true. Bran never falls. Septa Mordane refuses to say anything but she's gone to the Sept to pray and we can't find Mother or Maester Luwin anywhere. So we came to ask you what's going on." Sansa merely nodded in agreement. Jon stared at the two of them for a moment longer before fully opening his door and letting them in. Arya had visited his room many times over the years, coming to him with troubles or simply using it to hide from her mother and Septa Mordane. He noticed Sansa give it a once over before making a small frown. He was about to close the door when all three of their direwolves came walking in. Nymeria started sniffing everything in sight as Ghost came up to him and lay against him with eyes seeming to reach into his soul. Lady mimicked her mistress and simply sat next to Sansa, with the graceful poise of a highborn lady.

"What is going on, Jon?" Sansa asked as he closed the door. Jon walked right up to the both of them and placed a hand on one of their shoulders. With a sigh he began.

"I've not been one for words and know of no other way than to simply say it so that's what I'm going to do, but I need to tell you both not to panic and to be strong right now." Both of his sisters' worried expressions gained a smidgen of fear while Arya reined herself in much better than Sansa did, "You are right in that Bran wouldn't fall, but... this morning... someone pushed Bran from the Broken Tower." At Sansa's horrified gasp and Arya's deep inhale, he rushed on, "I managed to catch him before he made it to the ground, but all I could do was cushion the fall. He's in his room right now, mostly likely with Maester Luwin and your mother."

"I-I-Is he...?" Sansa choked out as she started to tear up. Arya was not far behind as her big grey eyes started to drip too. Jon pulled them both into his embrace with both girls wrapping their arms around him tightly. While familiar with Arya's small form brushing up against him, he could hardly remember the last time Sansa had actually hugged him, and he was certainly not used to either of them trembling and sobbing in his arms.

"He's alive. He... hit his head when I caught him. Maester Luwin has already worked on him, and says it is up to the Gods now. All we can do now is have faith that he'll recover." He said rubbing soothing circles on their backs.

"Do you know who did this?" Arya's muffled voice asked while her face was buried in his torso. The question reminded him of his anger towards whoever did this to his little brother.

"No, but I'm going to find out." Both girls looked at him with wide, tear-stained eyes as he continued, "Your mother questioned me, and I told her everything I knew which was little to help. The guards she sent found no one there but I'll take Ghost with me and we'll try sniff out the person who was in the tower."

"I'll go too." Arya stated with a fierce look in her eye that Jon normally wouldn't said no to. But this was no normal incident. And Jon had realized the odds of finding out who did this were slim right now anyway.

"No." When the she-wolf was about to raise her hackles at him, he cut her off, "I need as few people as I can get over there so there won't be any overlapping scents that may confuse Ghost. It's bad enough that the guards sent to the tower hadn't found them, but they may have accidentally messed up the scent trails. Besides..." He lovingly brought his hand down the side of her face, cupping her cheek, "I think Bran and," he stumbled over the next words as Gods was it a bitter feeling to give that woman any consideration right now, "your mother need you more than I. The both of you."

He released Sansa and Arya from his embrace and began shooing them out of his room with him and the direwolves following before closing the door, "You two get on over to Bran's room and help support him and your mother, but if Maester Luwin is trying to work on him any further, try to stay out of his way, alright?"

Both sisters nodded and immediately walked down the hall to head to their brother's room while Jon turned and walked the opposite way.

"Ghost, with me." He ordered and his direwolf fell into line beside him. The two traveled outside and headed to the broken tower, bypassing all sorts of people who working busily, a majority of Winterfell's people were acting very jittery, obviously still in worried and horrified over what had taken place earlier this morning. He did notice however that several people; servants, guards and even a few guests were giving him varied looks. The servants and guards' looks were those of respect which he got a nod or so from several with whom he made eye contact with. The guests, few that were outside, however were looking at him with something akin to curiosity and interest, no doubt some of them knowing who he was by now. However the hour was later than he had realized because by the time he reached the broken tower he found Lord Stark, Ser Rodrik, and several other men-at-arms all over the area and near the tower itself.

"Lord Stark?" He called out as he approached. His uncle and Ser Rodrik both turned to him. Both wore grim expressions which seemed to soften slightly upon seeing him.

"Jon." Lord Stark replied as he turned fully to him. Jon met his uncle's eyes readily.

 **[Eddard Stark] thinks about you: [His son, brave, honorable, talented, what a Stark of Winterfell should be]**

Jon actually felt warm and giddy to see what his uncle thought of him. He next looked into Ser Rodrik's eyes.

 **[Rodrik Cassel] thinks this about you: [His student, talented, honorable, proud that you are his student]**

The warm feelings increased even more before he looked up to see a guard looking out the window investigating. And just like that, all the positive feelings that were swirling his breast suddenly vanished, replaced by both frustration and anger reared their ugly little heads. That guard being there was going to complicate matters. He looked back to his uncle.

"I take it you know then?" Both men's expressions hardened as Lord Stark moved to approach him.

"Aye, I heard just before we reached the gates. They told me that you came in carrying Bran unconscious saying someone had pushed him from that window after you had barely caught him." Lord Stark stopped before him. He suddenly reached out and Jon found himself in his father's embrace with his arms automatically wrapping around him.

"Thank the gods you had been there when you were." Lord Stark's voice was quiet yet grateful before they released each other, "How is he?"

"Unconscious. He did not get away from this unscathed. The maester has done what he can, but he says it's up to the gods from this point on." Jon walked to the tower with his uncle, coming up beside Ser Rodrik. "Have a lot of guards have been up there before I arrived?"

"Aye, why do you ask?" Ser Rodrik asked.

"I was hoping to use Ghost to sniff out the person responsible for this, but with the amount of people that have been up there today, it may prove difficult to track them down now." Lord Stark homed in agreement before he bade Jon to walk up the tower with him.

"Tell me what you saw." He ordered as the two climbed the steps up. Jon relayed everything from when he saw Bran get pushed to when he carried Bran to Maester Luwin. Lord Stark did not say anything until they came to the area.

"Ghost, smell." Jon ordered partially using his warg bond with his wolf to get the message across. The white direwolf began sniffing around for whatever scent the enemy of his pack had left here. After a few minutes Ghost looked up at Jon and merely stayed still. Jon immediately knew that Ghost couldn't properly pick up the trail as otherwise he'd be following it right this second down the stairs.

"Damn it." He muttered out angrily.

"I take it he cannot find the scent?" Lord Stark questioned from behind him. Jon shook his head negatively.

"I was afraid of this. There may be too many scents in this room overlapping each other. He might've smelled it but it's too faint now with all the rest of us having been here recently." He explained thinking of how he was going to find the person, or people, responsible for this now. There was another way obviously, Garth had probably witnessed it or at the very least would be able to help him see who it was.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

* * *

"What do you mean you won't help?!" Jon demanded angrily, glaring at the ancient king of the First Men. It had taken him a good amount of the day to be able to get away from Winterfell with everyone questioning of the events that took place that morning. From Robb and Rickon's near constant questions about what happened to several smallfolk asking if Bran was even alive. This entire day had been one big mess. Now the one person who could actually show him what happened from inside the tower had rejected his request.

"I mean 'no'." Garth replied calmly. The neutral response only grated on Jon's nerves further.

"Why not? You could easily find out who did this. He is just a little boy and his life is still in danger because of the-the monster that did this!" Jon queried passionately. This wasn't even a quest for him, but a mission. The Grimoire had not assigned him anything which was odd, but he did not wish to think on that right now.

"Because it would not help you." Garth replied with bored, half-lidded eyes.

"Of course it would help. How could it not?" Jon questioned angrily. Garth stared at him for a moment before sighing in exasperation.

"Consider, for a moment, that I do this for you. I take you in and show you who did this. What will you do? What can you do?" Jon made to respond only to find he couldn't. He realized he couldn't exactly go up and accuse someone of breaking guest right without actual proof. Garth would not come forth as a witness obviously, and Jon's use of magic could land him in even deeper trouble with whoever is behind this using it to their advantage if it came to light. And even if by some miracle people actually looked past all of that and listened to him, then chances are they'll have him murdered in his bed since they've shown themselves capable of pushing a little boy out of a window.

"Dammit!" He cursed out in frustration with Garth nodding along.

"You're finally using your head, boy." Jon began pacing around thinking of what to do before looking at Garth.

"Can you at least tell me who did this? I might be able to work against them some other way then." It was Garth's turn to stare at him. The previous Gamer's stare lasted longer than earlier, making Jon nervous.

"No." When Jon opened his mouth to question him, Garth continued, "I believe you need to discover what is happening in your own way, Jon. I'm sure the Grimoire has given you a quest by now to look for the perpetrator."

Jon merely shook his head negatively, "No, I haven't gotten anything new save for an update on saving Bran."

"Hmmm." Garth replied in thought, "You may wish to follow on that then, lad. Go on and do that." And with the roots encompassing him, Garth went back into the streams of mana to watch the world, his eyes going white. Jon groaned in frustration as he exited the cairn. He just kept walking, not even taking out the Grimoire to leave. His thoughts dwelled on what to do. Garth was out, and he could not get any leads from the tower since it's been scoured twice over by Lord and Lady Stark's men. Oh, if only Bran were awake, he might have been able to-! Jon froze for an instant mid-step and nearly fell as his thoughts crashed. He steadied himself both physically and mentally before slapping himself in the forehead.

"I am an idiot!" He practically shouted to himself. Yes, Bran was still unconscious, but that was due to the head injuries he had sustained. When he had last seen him, along with everyone else in the room at the time, he had used Observe on him to see that the concussion had been healed, or at the very least treated, but Bran was still suffering from the head trauma and bleeding effects. Which were flesh wounds which he could heal magically! Meaning Bran COULD wake up! But then his Physician perk kicked in and he remembered that there was a possibility that the blow to head Bran had received could have taken his memory away. Jon shook himself out of it.

'Remember or not, I have to try. At the very least, it ensured Bran will live!' He thought to himself determinedly and took his book out before faltering. Wait... what if his powers weren't strong enough? The only wounds he had healed were on himself and nowhere near as serious as what Bran currently had. Then remembered he had leveled up earlier today. Jon took out the Grimoire, remarking that he had not really had any time to take care of this particular thing due to the madness of the day. As soon as he opened it, he saw something he dreaded to see from this book.

 **System Update: Alignment System unlocked!**  
 **You can now use the Gamer's System Observe function to view characters' ethical and moral alignments. Consult the [Art of War] portion of the Codex for more information regarding this.**  
 **System Patch Update: Attribute System modified from 1-10 scale to 1-100 scale for better statistical analyses. Known character information and statistics, including your own, will be updated and modified accordingly. Attribute points will now be moved up to eight points for every level up from now on.**

Jon felt all thought stop before his mind woke back up. Was this thing serious? He immediately went to his character sheet.

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**  
 **Health: 175/175**  
 **Stamina: 200/200**  
 **Mana: 200/200**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell, Scholar**  
 **Current Alignment: Crusader**  
 **Level: 17**

 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 25**  
 **Perception: 25**  
 **Endurance: 25**  
 **Charisma: 20**  
 **Intelligence: 30**  
 **Agility: 20**  
 **Will: 30**  
 **Fate: 20**

 **Skills:**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Archery: 35**  
 **Armor: 25**  
 **Astronomy: 50**  
 **Athletic Acrobatics: 30**  
 **Barding: 20**  
 **Blocking: 32**  
 **Etiquette: 30**  
 **Language: 25**  
 **Lockpick: 21**  
 **Magic: 35**  
 **Melee: 55**  
 **Pickpocket: 20**  
 **Politics: 30**  
 **Riding: 35**  
 **Smithing: 30**  
 **Sneak: 20**  
 **Speech: 30**  
 **Survival: 25**  
 **Tactics: 36**  
 **Unarmed: 35**

 **Perks:**  
 **Barter & Bribe**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Basic Strategy**  
 **Bowyer**  
 **Champion's Fighting Stance**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Creation Magic**  
 **Deft Hands**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Educated**  
 **Empathy I**  
 **Green Thumb**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Herblore**  
 **High Valyrian**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Improved Combat Training**  
 **Intimidate & Brawl**  
 **Intrigue**  
 **Iron Fist**  
 **Leap of Faith**  
 **Leather working**  
 **Light Armors**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Persuade and Lie**  
 **Physician**  
 **Pyromancy**  
 **Quick Learner**  
 **Shields**  
 **Short Bows**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Stealth**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **The Sense I**  
 **The Sense(Vision)**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Vantage Points**  
 **Wolf's Blood**

 **Weapon Styles:**  
 **Blazing Dragon Style**  
 **+15 Health and Stamina Regeneration**  
 **+20 Strength while fighting in style**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **-Adrenaline Rage**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **-Unrelenting Barrage**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **-Painbringer**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

 **Black Frost Style:**  
 **+10 Endurance**  
 **+25 Damage Resistance**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Stonewall (Activated)**  
 **Turn the Blade (Sustained)**  
 **-Steady the Foot**  
 **Resilience (Passive)**  
 **Block and Slash (Activated)**  
 **Pommel Strike (Activated)**  
 **Flow of Battle (Passive)**  
 **Whirlwind (Activated)**  
 **Mighty Blow (Activated)**  
 **-Easy Target**

By the Old and... well... just the Old now. But wow! He first chose to go to the alignment page.

 _'Alignment.'_ The book responded, page after page flipping in rapid succession until it came to what he wished to see.

 **Alignment: A creature's general moral and personal attitudes are represented by its alignment: lawful good, neutral good, chaotic good, lawful neutral, neutral, chaotic neutral, lawful evil, neutral evil, or chaotic evil. Alignment is a tool for developing your character's identity. It is not a shackle for restricting your character. Each alignment represents a broad range of personality types or personal philosophies, so two characters of the same alignment can still be quite different from each other. In addition, few people are completely consistent.**

 **Good vs. Evil**  
 **Law vs. Chaos**  
 **The Nine Alignments:  
-Crusader**  
 **- Benefactor**  
 **- Rebel**  
 **- Judge**  
 **- Undecided**  
 **- Free Spirit**  
 **- Dominator**  
 **- Malefactor**  
 **- Destroyer**

He placed a finger on the Good vs. Evil part and what had to have been four pages of information had suddenly popped up. Ughh... He looked up at the sky to see that the sun had not even begun to set so he fast traveled to the Godswood of Winterfell. As soon as he appeared he sat down against the heart tree and began reading. It was going to be a while before he could approach Bran safely anyway so why not kill some time right?

By the time he had finished, the sky was orange now with the sun setting. Ghost was resting at his feet having come at some point when he was halfway through. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to rest them. From what he understood, this book could now use him to ascertain how people are with morality and in regards to law. While it did allow some flexibility, it did have nine general categories which were called Alignments. Jon apparently was of the Crusader Alignment, otherwise known as Lawful Good, meaning he acts as a good person is expected or required to act, combining a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. Telling the truth, keeping his word, helping those in need, and speaking out against injustice. All of this pointed to who he is for the most part. But the Grimoire did not just have that. It included both the strengths and dangers of each alignment.

A crusader's strength is combining honor with compassion. However, the danger of being a crusader was a tendency to restrict freedom and for lack of a better term, criminalize, self-interest. Jon had noticed that about himself now that he thought of it. And his uncle. And Robb too now that it came up. He couldn't help but wonder of others. Perhaps he could use this possibly identify the person who pushed Bran. Whoever did this to him has to be evil, trying to kill a boy.

Checking the position of the sun, Jon stretched his legs out before standing up. It was twilight now, just about ready to hit dusk. Jon opened the Grimoire and went to level up.

 _'Time to get to work.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

This entire day had been incredibly tiring for Ned Stark. Waking up at the crack of dawn to go hunting with Robert had been a promising start, though he and Robb both had been wary of the Crown Prince. The boy was nothing like Robert had been at his age. Aye, he seemed more Lannister than Baratheon, but even with that, Ned figured that the boy would know how to hunt properly. It was proven to be a false hope as the prince had made them lose whatever game they had been tracking by moving too loudly, almost as if he hadn't been trying to be stealthy. He took to using a crossbow to hunt with instead of a bow and arrow. While Ned saw the merit of the weapon in times of war, having seen enough bolts punch through iron and even steel armor at times during both rebellions, it was just impractical to use on a hunt. The boy had horrid manners brushing off Robb and Theon's suggestions and teasing by implying that they'd know less than what a prince would know. What had Robert been teaching the boy?

And Robert... at least he could still hunt, but did he have to keep drinking every few moments? Gods, it was like the man was a fish, drinking from the wineskin as much as he did.

Then there was the news when they arrived back to Winterfell. That his second son, Brandon, the son whose birth he had actually managed to be there for, had been pushed from a window.

For a minute he would have sworn to the Old Gods that his heart had stopped beating at thought of having lost one his children. When Ser Rodrik told of him of the entire ordeal, he had thanked all of the gods that Jon had been there to catch Bran. He immediately sent Robb and Theon to check on Bran while he and Rodrik had gone to investigate the Broken Tower where Jon had told of where the incident happened. After an unsuccessful search, the men finding nothing nor Ghost's nose being unable to pick up the trail, Ned ordered the security of Winterfell to be tighter and had guards posted on every entryway on the way to Bran's room. When got to the room, he could not believe that Bran was laying so still. Cat's appearance showed how frayed she was. Arya was standing beside Bran's bed across from Cat, holding his limp hand while Sansa remind by her side, crying silently. Rickon was beside Robb who had a hand on Cat's shoulder while Jon and Theon kept to the back of the room. Ned had noticed that things had been tester than usual between Cat and Jon, but he had no wish to bring it up when everyone was worrying over Bran.

Eventually, well wishers came by offering their condolences and prayers which were appreciated, but some of it was not welcome. Ned knew the reality of the world. How dire this situation was. But he did not need people speaking as if his son had no hope of recovery when all he had were a few broken bones. Then Jon went and disappeared to wherever to he went to as he did in last few moons. Ned still did not know where, but no one else knew where Jon went. But he didn't think on it anymore today, he just stayed by his wife and son as everyone else eventually left save for Maester Luwin who came by periodically to check up on Bran. This time he was changing the bandages with fresher ones. Bran was sweating fiercely yet he did not seem to have a fever. When Luwin finished he got up to leave.

"By your leave, my Lord. My Lady." He did them farewell for the night, but before he even began walking to the door it opened. As Jon stepped through, Ned couldn't help but notice that the guards' heads were lulling as if trying to fight sleep. But these ones were fresh having just switched shifts from the previous two not 15 minutes past. Then closed the door, eyes jumping from Cat to Ned then to Luwin before moving to Bran's sleeping form on his bed.

"Jon?" Ned asked briefly noticing Cat's head snap to his direction with a shocked and even fearful glance at having not noticed who had entered before looking back at Jon who had not taken his eyes off Bran, "is there something you need?"

There was no reply or even a register that Jon heard him, but what answered Ned's question was the sound of a key locking the door.

* * *

 **Brandon Stark**  
 **Health: 50/150**  
 **Stamina: 75/150**  
 **Mana: 75/150**

His health hadn't recovered by much, but what really stunned Jon was the fact that Bran had mana now! He didn't have that earlier, but then his stamina appeared higher, full actually. Perhaps it got halved and the half was fed into the mana pool? Jon could feel the others in the room now. He could feel everyone nearby with his new powers. Their sparks of life were like distant flames just out of his vision, and Bran was the brightest of them right here in this very room. But there was no time to be amazed by this. He knew what to do, and what their reaction may very well be, but he had resolved himself to this course of action and he could not go back on it now. The spell he cast outside would not last long on the guards as he had intended. It was a low level sleep spell, strong enough to disorient them, but not enough to actually make them fall to the group dead to the world. Now all that was left was to cast a healing spell on Bran. All he had to do was get past...

"Jon?" Lord Stark asked slowly having heard the door lock. Great.

"What are you here for?" He asked slowly looking between Jon and the door behind him. Jon did not answer, but merely walked forward to Bran.

"Jon." Lord Stark said more authoritatively before he stood in his way. Lady Stark was looking at Jon as if he were some kind of snake. This time he looked into Lord Stark's eyes but he did not wish to see what he was thinking.

"This may be suspicious, but I promise you, I have no malicious intention here." Jon said lowly. Lord Stark studied him before speaking, eyeing him critically.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you what I've been doing when I go off and disappear. I promise you it can help Bran." He replied smoothly. His uncle looked at him considering.

"What is it?" Lord Stark finally asked. Jon sighed knowing this would not be well received.

"I can't say it to you, but I can show." Jon's gaze went over to Bran's form briefly before looking back into his uncle's eyes.

"Absolutely not!" Lady Stark suddenly spoke but Jon's gaze didn't stray. She would not get his attention easily anymore. "You may have saved my son's life, Snow. But I will not allow you to do anything to him without consenting with me."

"Jon, just tell us, what is it you intend to do?" Maester Luwin called from behind, but Jon did not break away from connecting with Lord Stark's eyes.

"Let me do this. You know I would never willingly harm a hair on his head. Trust me, as I've always trusted you." Jon spoke without answering to either the Lady or the Maester. The Lord of Winterfell's gaze softened ever so slightly, before nodding minutely.

 **Persuasion Successful! You've earned +10XP + (30%) = +13XP!**  
 **Experience: 2313/9500**

"Very well," At Lady Stark's squawk of 'Ned!' he put a hand up to silence her as he went on, "but we will speak of this later."

Jon merely nodded as Lord Stark moved away. The hidden prince moved forward to his little brother's side before placing hands together just above the boy's face.

"Jon-" Maester Luwin began to ask before a pale blue light emanated from Jon's conjoined hands, shining over Bran. Jon felt a warmth he hadn't felt until now radiate from him to Bran as a chime like whistle sound through room as Bran began to stir. All three watched in silence at this phenomena until Jon finished. The light eventually faded away and he backed away from Bran while Lady Catelyn came up to bran's side checking on him for anything unnatural. Any sign of damage. Then Bran stirred even more.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Bran's light blue eyes cracked open. Catelyn gave a surprised gasp.

"Bran?" She whispered quietly. The boy groaned a little before opening his eyes further.

"Mother? What's-" Catelyn gave a delighted mix between a laugh and a sob as she hugged her son. Sobs wracked her body as she began to shake in happiness. That's when a window popped up in front of Jon.

 **Quest Complete: Catch Bran!**  
 **Description: You have had a disturbing vision of Bran falling from a tower to an uncertain, but horrible fate. You caught him, but he is still in critical condition. You healed Bran of his head injuries as best as you can. Now all that's left is to find out what to do next.**  
 **Objective Completed: Save him.**  
 **Bonus Objective Completed: Heal him**  
 **Reward(s): +2000 XP, +30 Approval from Bran, +20 Approval from all of those aligned with House Stark.**  
 **Bonus Reward(s): +2000XP +30%= +2600XP, +15 Approval with Maester Luwin, +20 Approval with Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark.**  
 **Experience: 4913/9500**

Jon willed it away to look over to the other two men in the room. His uncle had come right behind his wife to get a better look at Bran while Luwin was still staring in stunned silence. Once it was obvious that Bran was okay, both Lord Stark and the Maester locked their eyes on Jon. Both men studied him as if he was someone else now. Jon honestly did not know if that was good or bad right now, but it made him uncomfortable, knowing what was going to happen.

 _'Okay, here we go.'_ He thought to himself, bracing for a long night of questioning.

* * *

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**  
 **Health: 175/175**  
 **Stamina: 220/220**  
 **Mana: 220/220**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell, Scholar**  
 **Current Alignment: Crusader**  
 **Level: 18**

 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 25**  
 **Perception: 25**  
 **Endurance: 25**  
 **Charisma: [24]**  
 **Intelligence: 30**  
 **Agility: 20**  
 **Will: [34]**  
 **Fate: 20**

 **Skills:**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Archery: 35**  
 **Armor: 25**  
 **Astronomy: 50**  
 **Athletic Acrobatics: 30**  
 **Barding: 20**  
 **Blocking: 32**  
 **Etiquette: 30**  
 **Language: 25**  
 **Lockpick: 21**  
 **Magic: [54]**  
 **Melee: 55**  
 **Pickpocket: 20**  
 **Politics: 30**  
 **Riding: 35**  
 **Smithing: 30**  
 **Sneak: 20**  
 **Speech: 30**  
 **Survival: 25**  
 **Tactics: 36**  
 **Unarmed: 35**

 **Perks:**  
 **Barter & Bribe**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Basic Strategy**  
 **Bowyer**  
 **Champion's Fighting Stance**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Creation Magic**  
 **Deft Hands**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Educated**  
 **Empathy I**  
 **[Entropy]**  
 **Green Thumb**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Herblore**  
 **High Valyrian**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Improved Combat Training**  
 **Intimidate & Brawl**  
 **Intrigue**  
 **Iron Fist**  
 **Leap of Faith**  
 **Leather working**  
 **Light Armors**  
 **[Magical Synthesis]**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Persuade and Lie**  
 **Physician**  
 **Pyromancy**  
 **Quick Learner**  
 **Shields**  
 **Short Bows**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Stealth**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **The Sense I**  
 **The Sense(Vision)**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Vantage Points**  
 **Wolf's Blood**

 **Weapon Styles:**  
 **Blazing Dragon Style**  
 **+15 Health and Stamina Regeneration**  
 **+20 Strength while fighting in style**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **[-Savage Berserk]**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **-Adrenaline Rage**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **-Unrelenting Barrage**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **-Painbringer**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

 **Black Frost Style:**  
 **+10 Endurance**  
 **+25 Damage Resistance**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Stonewall (Activated)**  
 **Turn the Blade (Sustained)**  
 **-Steady the Foot**  
 **Resilience (Passive)**  
 **Block and Slash (Activated)**  
 **Pommel Strike (Activated)**  
 **Flow of Battle (Passive)**  
 **Whirlwind (Activated)**  
 **Mighty Blow (Activated)**  
 **-Easy Target**

* * *

 **New perks and abilities:**

 **Magical Synthesis: Enables the magic caster to combine two or more different magics into a new, more potent magic.**

 **Entropy: If Creation magic is about restoration and life, then Entropy is of the inevitable decay of all things in a finite world. It is the first stage of more chaotic and destructive magics starting out with simple illusions and disorienting spells to dark curses.**

 **Savage Berserk: Berserk now inflicts more damage for every point of the warrior's current stamina.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Jon meets a challenge.**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it. Kudos to The Sithspawn for reading over some of this. See you next time. Remember, please leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful. And, if you haven't yet, be sure to check out the A Video Game of Ice and Fire community for more video game plot stories featuring your favorite Westerosi characters!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Reviewer543**


	16. Supernatural Explanations

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the eleventh chapter, or they will be more like the first. Either way they'll most likely be in-between those counts. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap: Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned his life into a game. Previously, Bran was pushed from a window and nearly fell to his death, but Jon had managed to catch him, though Bran was still injured in the process. Having exhausted all other means of trying to find out who did this to his little brother, Jon was forced to partially reveal his abilities by healing an unconscious Bran in front of Lord and Lady Stark, as well as Maester Luwin.**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

At first there was no other sound aside from Lady Stark's delighted sobs. Jon merely looked from Maester Luwin to Lord Stark and back again while waiting for either of them to make the first move. He hoped that his abilities would be well received now that he'd shown his powers of healing, but the silence that greeted him did not put him at ease, nor help the trepidation he felt in his heart. Neither man was better off than Jon though, each lost in their own thoughts.

Ned stared at Jon not fully sure of what he had just witnessed. He replayed the events in his head over and over again. Jon had walked into the room and acted strange, not acknowledging anyone when he had entered Bran's room. Jon had mentioned that he would show Ned what he had been doing when he had gone off on his own as he had time and again, something that Ned was curious about, even more so when Jon said he could help Bran, and Ned honestly had been skeptical since Maester Luwin had done everything and was absolutely sure Jon had nothing that could trounce Luwin's decades of healing experience. Yet the confidence that was in Jon's voice when he made his request had made the Lord of Winterfell allow Jon to go on with it. His son had been so sure, that Ned had believed it for an instant. And lo and behold, he was rewarded with the sight of some kind of light emanating from Jon's hands and his young comatose son awoke as if the last hours had been nothing more than a terrible dream. And now came the questions of just how did Jon acquire this... this... he didn't even know what to call it!

Luwin on the other hand, had remained stunned. He could not believe that Jon, the boy whom he taught alongside Robb and Theon, had displayed what he could only describe as magic.

It could be nothing _else!_

Luwin was a scholar of the higher mysteries as the maesters called magic. He shifted somewhat, his chains clinking with the movement, a single valyrian steel link among them. There were perhaps one out of a hundred maesters like himself who studied the theoretical subject. The subject itself was frowned upon in the order for a reason that had remained unknown to him. He could still remember that one night when he attempted to understand the glass candles back at the Citadel, but he never could. Valyria had been the last ember in a world where magic was a mighty force, and when the Doom came, it was all gone. At least he thought it had been. Until now.

A groan drew everyone's gaze as Bran tried to push his mother off of him, "Mother." Catelyn backed away just a bit, but refused to let go of her son before turning her gaze to the bast-no... to Jon. He had given her son back after having saved his life. She would be civil with him at the very least. But what he just did...

"Bran," Jon asked bringing the boy's, as well as everyone else's attention to him, "do you remember what happened?"

"I..." Bran replied weakly trying to remember. It hurt to do that. Why was he in his room? Why are mother, father, Maester Luwin, and Jon here too? Why was mother crying? And why did his head hurt so much? He tried to think about the last thing that he could remember. He was climbing up the old tower and then..."I was falling."

"You were pushed." Jon stated back which stunned Bran for a moment before the idea actually made sense. That was right. He never fell. He was always sure-footed when he climbed. Always had been. He remembered a hand then falling... then hitting something kind of soft before... a crow.. with three eyes. The pain in his head escalated causing him to wince.

"Yes, I remember that now, but... I can't remember who. It hurts to think." He said whimpering tiredly at the end. He wanted to go back to sleep. Jon sighed disappointedly.

 _'Damn it. I knew it wasn't likely, but I had hoped there would be something. Still...'_ Jon thought to himself as he watched Lady Stark fuss over Bran, gently rubbing his head, _'at least he's further on the mend now.'_

"Sorry." Bran mumbled out.

"Don't be." Lady Stark replied as she gently threaded her hand through her son's hair.

"Yes, you hit your head when you landed. Some memory problems are perfectly natural from an injury like that." Maester Luwin added coming to check Bran over. His inner scholar was eager to study any residual magical effects that may show on Bran, but he remained professional as he checked the boy's heartbeat and eyes. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary surprisingly enough, Luwin reported that Bran appeared healed before Jon spoke.

"I was able to mend most of the damage related to his flesh. But his bones are not healed, Maester Luwin." He stated knowing it was true. The maester glanced at him for a moment longer than necessary before experimentally prodding Bran's bandaged arm. The boy hissed in pain, involuntarily jerking away from the maester as a result.

"It would appear you are correct, Jon." The elderly man said before continuing, "I will be back with some dreamwine to help with the pain, Lord Brandon. My Lord, my Lady, Jon." With that Luwin hurriedly left the room and headed to his Turret to retrieve the concoction he had spoken of. Jon knew that dreamwine was a powerful medicine that could effectively dull pain, well as put one to sleep though given Bran's current condition, he wouldn't need to be soon if his droopy eyes were any indication.

The next few minutes were spent with Eddard and Catelyn both asking Bran what he remembered, if anything at all, and how he felt. Jon merely tuned it out as he thought of what he would have to say to his uncle once he started talking to him about his powers. Should he tell him about the Grimoire? That he knows of his heritage? Or should he lie like he has been? Gaahhhh! He hated lying! Up until now, it had been necessary, but now he had revealed his magic in front of three people. Lord Stark he was sure could keep a secret given the one he's kept from everyone all these years.

There was Maester Luwin who would more likely than not treat it as a learning opportunity at best, and poke and prod him like an experiment at worst. Jon honestly did not know what the maester would make of him once he got him alone to talk. Jon just hoped that he would keep it a secret and merely be happy with the answers Jon would give to sate the man's academic curiosity.

Then there was Lady Stark. Out of all three of them, he was the most concerned about her. Catelyn Stark was many things. A lady of a Great House, the Lady of Winterfell, wife to the Warden of the North, and the daughter to the Lord Paramount of the Trident, Hoster Tully. She was also the woman who basically reminded him that he had no mother, that he apparently had no right or place to anything in House Stark, and had prayed for his death when he was just a little boy. What was worse was that she was a faithful follower of the Seven, a religion that he had found out was nothing more than a great big lie concocted by a jumped-up Gamer who believed himself to be a chosen one of the gods. The same religion that has an intolerance of other cultures and magic. It could go either way now that he had saved Bran's life, but that may not stop her from opening her damn mouth and letting it slip.

Jon briefly noticed that the anger inside him towards her had cooled, but now there was just... distrust? Enmity? Yes, enmity sounded right. But... he needed to make sure so he activated his sense. His eyes turned silver for a moment and the colors of the room faded away to be replaced with other colors. Once more, everything was grey save for the people inside the room and outside now. He could hear every little creak on the floor outside the room as the guards outside shuffled a little in their boots. He briefly noted his spell had worn off before turning his attention back to the three people in the room. His uncle and little brother were both green, no real surprise there. Catelyn Stark however was blue which gave him a mixed sense of relief and trepidation. She was neither friend nor enemy and could either be one or the other in different situations. And he had started to learn how dangerous it was for someone to be of a more neutral standing than anything else. They were unpredictable.

Jon could only hope she would follow Lord Stark's lead on this.

That was when Jon perceived someone walking down the hall and towards the door. It was a green person, similar to the guards, and the shape was undoubtedly similar to Maester Luwin, who seemed to be keeping a quick, but careful pace. The door opened to reveal that it was indeed Luwin with a small vial of dreamwine in hand. The elderly man came through closing the door softly.

"Here you are Lord Brandon." He uncorked the bottle which had been sealed by wax to keep it fresh before handing it to Lady Stark, "Make sure he drinks this to dull any pain he may have. The whole bottle should be enough for the night."

"Thank you." Lady Stark replied before turning to Bran placing the vial to his lips, "Here, drink up."

All three watched Bran as he drank the vial's purple liquid, grimacing slightly with every gulp. Yeah, Jon knew it wasn't the most pleasant given the strong smell it exuded when brewing the medical concoction. Soon after Bran had downed the whole vial he was soon asleep.

"Jon," Lord Stark's voice sounded drawing his attention, "come with me."

"Lord Stark, might I join you two? I'd like ask Jon some questions as well." Maester Luwin asked as the Lord of Winterfell made his way to the door before stopping to stare at the maester. Before he could answer Jon cut in.

"Might as well. Otherwise he'll just corner me later and ask anyway." Jon replied as he leaned off the wall. Ned's turned on Jon who was slowly approaching before turning back toward Maester Luwin.

"Very well, Maester Luwin, you may accompany us. Cat?" The Lady Stark looked at her husband before replying.

"I'll stay here by Bran's side for the time being, my lord. I'll not leave him alone yet." Lord Stark nodded and opened the door leading the three men out. As soon as Jon was at the threshold, Lady Stark's voice called to him.

"Jon." He froze. Not once had she used his name to address him. It was always 'you', or Snow, or bastard. Never Jon. Every single time it had been cold words that were like daggers digging into his skin. Would it be different now that he had healed Bran? He doubted it, but still he turned to her. Instead of seeing cold blue eyes they appeared neutral even a little kind or what passed for it from her anyway. He steeled himself for anything she might say.

Yet no words came from her.

Jon stood there, waiting. For what he was unsure of. Thanks? Scorn for his magical abilities? Time was passing quickly and Jon had somewhere to be. He actually preferred the coming uncomfortable conversation with his uncle and the maester over being in this stifling silence her right now. His feet moved past the door, his back fully turned to her before she finally spoke.

"Thank you."

Jon neither slowed down nor wavered in his steps. If she still could not say anything kind to his face, he'd rather she not have spoken at all. Jon noticed both Lord Stark and Maester Luwin had paused, waiting for them and had heard Lady Stark. Both men had soft smiles which melted away when Jon moved past them. Ned wondered why Jon reacted so coldly to her thanks when he had never gotten it before while Maester Luwin glanced forlornly back and forth from Jon to the room they vacated. To him it was obvious that his lord's son was holding a grudge towards his lady. Thinking back on the young man's words earlier in the day, Luwin suspected that Jon's angered words of lords and ladies were more than the simple venting of a frustrated boy. His cold behavior towards Lady Stark and the little things towards his own father: coming in unannounced, cutting into conversations and brushing past him without any deference. Luwin hoped that this would be the extent of it, but feared for the worst.

If Jon's powers were more than what he had shown-something Luwin was almost positive about-then his new attitude toward what was the way of things was dangerous. Not just for himself, but for House Stark as whole now that people were starting to notice him. The rest of House Stark were all but singing his praises after having saved Bran. Those of the king's court and House Lannister were now curious and taking an interest in him having asked about his location and his appearance. Knowing or not, willing or otherwise, Jon had earned a small amount of fame as a member of House Stark today. And now with these powers combined with his way of thinking could lead Jon to insulting the wrong person.

Jon, meanwhile, kept his thoughts away from Catelyn Stark by focusing on what he was going to say to both his uncle and Maester Luwin. Telling them about the Grimoire is a huge risk, one he wasn't yet willing to take. Should he reveal that he knew about his heritage? No, not just yet. The walls had eyes and ears, he knew, especially now that the King's court was here. He wouldn't dare risk that being overheard with Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister's children under the same roof as him. Should he introduce Garth to them?

No. No, there was a reason that old half-dead hermit was on that island and never left. Jon wasn't about to throw any of his problems on him anyway.

So what in seven hells could he do? The only option left was to lie, he realized sadly, but how could he spin it? He wasn't much of a liar. And the times that he had lied were either made in good fun-which were ultimately found out, when he really did not want to talk about something and wasn't even trying, and when he had used the truth to some degree.

Wait, that was it! He could actually spin it a different way! All he needed was something to use that made it seem like he activated his magic, but what-the Cave of the First! He remembered that after he first arrived from Garth's island and his subsequent interrogation by his uncle and brother that Theon had mentioned that there was some sort of a roar. If Jon had to guess it must have been when the fast travel mechanism was activated. Jon could simply use that to say how he had gotten his magic. Then what was he going to say about how he learned and trained his powers to the point that he can actually heal wounds? Lord Stark may not ask that, but Maester Luwin surely would. Before he knew it, they had arrived at Lord Stark's solar, guarded by two guards of Winterfell. That was another potential problem right there. Those two were a potential leak, one he'd not risk right now. While Maester Luwin and his uncle walked through the door, Jon didn't.

"Jon?" Lord Stark asked having noticed his reluctance. Jon merely glanced at both guards who looked at him curiously. Ned noticed it as well and wondered what was going on. Jon had not bothered with the guards near Bran's room, at least he thought he hadn't, but then again Jon was probably just trying to be careful. Ned certainly knew about that. Making his decision he ordered the guards, "Go to the ends of the hallway guard those. Make sure no one gets close to this door until after we leave."

The guards looked at him inquisitively before looking at each other and then doing as he had asked of them with one each going to the end of the hall they were in. Once they were were off, Ned gestured for Jon to come inside. Jon walked in, his heart beat beginning to speed up.

 _'Relax, relax. Everything will be fine.'_ He thought to himself over and over, not taking a chair while Luwin preferred to stand as well. There was only the sound of boots meeting the floor as Lord Stark sat in his chair before breaking the silence with a question.

"Do you want to explain to me what that was you did to Bran?"

Jon didn't answer immediately, bracing himself for what he was about to say, "A healing spell."

"So it was truly magic then?" Maester Luwin asked excitedly. Jon merely nodded, not taking his eyes off of Lord Stark.

"How did you acquire this? Were you born with it or did you just wake up one day with it? How-" Luwin started to fire off questions faster than an expert marksman did with arrows, before Lord Stark stopped him.

"I think we should go on with the first question, Maester, before we start asking any others."

"Of course, my lord. My apologies, I'm just overexcited to finally meet someone who can perform actual magic." Maester Luwin replied slightly embarrassed of his behavior.

 _'Obviously'_ Both Jon and Ned unknowingly thought at the same time. Then Ned turned his attention back to Jon who met his gaze. How in the world did the boy acquire this power anyway?

"Well, Jon? How?"

"Do you remember that cave?" Jon asked, at seeing his uncle's confused look Jon elaborated, "When I disappeared for a time, a moon or two ago?"

Both Maester Luwin and Lord Stark's eyes widened in recognition. Luwin had been told of the cave after they returned when Lord Stark came to him for counsel on the situation since the cave was apparently strange having had something roaring in it and Jon having gone missing near it. Lord Stark, Robb, Theon, and the other men who were with them had investigated it to find a large cavern of sorts underneath the cave but nothing else. No beast, no sign of anything living or having lived down there at all.

Ned on the other hand knew something had happened in that cave but Jon had been vague when he asked him about it. Did whatever happened in that cave have something to do with this?

Seeing the recollection on their faces, Jon continued, "There were some things that I didn't speak of." He tried not to flinch at Lord Stark's stern look.

"Explain." He ordered.

"Well... when I went down into the cave, there had been a passageway." Jon started to rush, "At first I thought nothing of it having found the rope ladder going down it, but there hadn't been any sort of sign of someone having been down there for ages. I made it down the ladder and explored the cavern for a bit until I found the passageway. I wondered what I'd find-"

"Considering there was a rope ladder leading down into the cavern, it could have been a bandit camp for all you knew!" Lord Stark cut in somewhat angered.

"If it had been a bandit camp there would have been signs like a lookout or even a fire or the smell of smoke if they had one but put it out." Jon argued back.

"Which you could have confused with the smell from your own torch."

"My torch was made with animal fat and was still burning it off when I got down there. And you know full well that burning fat smells different from burning wood." Jon replied. The two glared at each other for a moment before Ned continued.

"You still shouldn't have gone down there on your own."

"I'll concede that," Jon replied briefly closing his eyes and sighing to relieve the irritation mounting inside him, "but there's no point getting angry about it now when we can't change it." Lord Stark stared at him for a minute longer before nodding for him to continue. In his mind, Ned inwardly groaned. Jon may have acted like him most of the time but he had certainly inherited his mother's recklessness. The only difference was Lyanna rarely admitted she was wrong unless it was very bad.

"Anyway, when I went through the passageway, I came to smaller cavern. In there were around two dozen braziers filled with ironwood of all things which I began lighting with my torch. I honestly thought I found an old safe house of the First Men that may have been in use during the Long Night, but I was wrong." Jon then described the inscriptions on both the floor and ceiling of the cave along with the what looked like rubies and alluded to them being blood amber from weirwood trees. Maester Luwin questioned him what made him think they were blood amber to which responded with the fact that he recognized some of them being right where every hold in the North was located, and multiple others that where further south and even a few further north. That and the fact that the First Men of old weren't trading with jewels back then. Jon then spoke of how the mechanism activated.

"Eventually it became too much. The sound, the light, all I could do was close my eyes and hope I would not go deaf. After that... everything went white." Jon paused thinking of what he should say before just telling a little of what he had seen. "After that, I had seen a city next to the ocean, near a desert. There were people there in robes or leather armor, speaking a different language. Then I was in an almost swamp-like forest, but there were no people this time. No animals either. It was all just silent. I'm not sure how much time had passed, but eventually I found myself back in front of the cave with you and Robb there."

Neither man spoke immediately, both thinking of what Jon said. Maester Luwin was quickly thinking about what was in the cave. The way Jon described it, Luwin would almost say it was some sort of machine. Ancient and mystical, and if Jon's guess was correct about it being from the First Men, and likely the Children of Forest, as well as the blood amber, then maybe the white light somehow gave Jon his magic or perhaps, more likely woke up the magic in his blood. Old legends told of the Pact between the First Men and the Children. Luwin had long theorized that the Children, if they ever existed, could have intermarried with the Northern houses, House Stark included. The theory was sound, but he'd still need more facts about this. Oh, this was so exciting!

As for Ned, he was thinking about much the same as Luwin but was more than a little cautious. If Jon had indeed stumbled upon a relic from the Age of Heroes, the age where magic was still thriving in Westeros, then it would make sense that Jon's powers might have stemmed from it. But Ned was worried by it. He knew that there may be some magical blood in his family, but he certainly knew there was also magic in blood of House Targaryen. Ned wondered if the magic inside Jon was due to not only his Stark blood, but his Targaryen blood as well and if it had manifested in more than just a healing spell.

"Hmmm, we'll have to take a look back at it then at a later time. Though it's strange we did not find anything like it when we combed through it searching for you." Lord Stark said.

"That's it though. When you told me you found nothing down in the cave I assumed that you had missed it. I've been going back there time and again to train with my magic, but when I got there, the passage was gone." Garth had told him that now that it had synchronized with the Grimoire, the gate would seal itself shut by using a mixture of hydromancy and geomancy, though Jon wasn't fully sure of what that meant yet.

 **Persuasive Lie succesful! You've earned +10XP(2) + (30%)= +26XP!**  
 **Experience: 4939/9500**

"Curious." Maester Luwin mumbled, somewhat disappointed he wouldn't be able to study this ancient device Jon had spoken of. Oh, it could've been the find of the century!

"I see." Lord Stark mumbled, ready to get to the part he'd been wanting to know the most, "Now that we are at it, your magic... how have you been able to do this?"

Jon didn't answer immediately thinking over how best to answer it, he unconsciously started pacing back and forth as the carefully told story came from his mouth.

"It started small: an odd feeling here, a tingling one there. Then I started getting dreams."

"Dreams?" Ned asked, his mind immediately going to a famous Targaryen, Daenys the Dreamer. Jon merely nodded.

"At first I couldn't properly remember them, like with most I have. But then they became more and more clear." Jon began to use the ones Garth had told him. An abridged version of them anyway, "I saw a lion devour a stag and kill a wolf." The tensing of the two men was not lost on Jon, causing him to stop his pacing and look at them, knowing it was easy to figure out what it might represent as he continued on, "After that came war banners, the sounds of battle and drums. Then it all became silent. Eerily so but then another dream came and this one that followed chilled me to the bones."

Both men kept their gazes locked on him, not daring to look away knowing that he had described was something they had both feared when Lysa Arryn, Catelyn's sister and widow to Jon Arryn, and sent them a letter saying the queen had her husband killed. Jon could not have possibly known about the letter as neither Ned nor Luwin would talk about something like this unless they were sure they would not be overheard, and the Seven Hells would freeze over before Catelyn confided this to Jon.

"I saw a wall of ice that stretched for miles, the Wall. I watched as it cracked and collapsed on itself, and the numerous keeps along its side. And what looked like an army running across its shattered remnants." Ned felt a grim sense of foreboding, trying to make sense of it. He had wanted to deny it, and was trying convince himself to do just that. But the way Jon said it, Ned could interpret those dreams as a warning of the Lannisters seizing the throne and plunging the realm into war. But what was it about the Wall falling and this supposed army? Could it have anything to do with what Benjen had told him about the Night's Watch the night of the feast?

"Perhaps they are just mere dreams, Jon." Maester Luwin offered yet he himself was having difficulty believing that.

"I thought that too until last night... when I dreamed of Bran being pushed from the tower." There was stunned silence at his statement until Maester Luwin broke it.

"That's why you were running to it this morning." Maester Luwin whispered catching Ned's attention.

"What?" the Lord of Winterfell asked causing the maester to flinch.

"There were reports from servants and others that Jon had been running towards the tower before Bran had fallen, my lord. Lady Stark confronted Jon of this." Maester Luwin replied trying not to look away from his lord's cold stare.

Catelyn confronted Jon, Ned thought in concern, "And no one thought to mention this to me?"

"We-" Maester Luwin started only to be cut-off by Jon.

"With everything that has happened today, a conversation between Lady Stark and I was of little note."

"Horseshit. What did she say?" Lord Stark's eyes were hard now. Uh oh. He was mad.

"Nothing that's worth repeating."

"Jon, I know how sharp my wife's tongue is when she's upset, especially in regards to our children." The and you, went unsaid but Jon caught it all the same.

"Father..." Jon said making Ned pause in his anger, "trust me. Your wife isn't the only one who has a sharp tongue. In fact, I made her flee from my room with my words."

"Truly?" Lord Stark asked skeptically.

"I swear by the Old Gods." Jon replied. Ned almost asked how Jon had managed to do that when his wife had all the power when he was away, but seeing at how they had gotten off topic and how Jon really did not want to talk about it, he chose to let it pass... for now.

"Very well then. Has there been anything else about your magic besides dreams and healing?" Jon merely lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. A flame came alive at the tips of where his index finger and thumb met.

"You have a candle you want me to light?" Jon asked rhetorically, then he cut the flame and waved his hand over the candle on his uncle's desk killing that flame, "or perhaps you want a little less light in the room," then he waved his hand back over it and the candle was lit aflame once more before raising his hands and the candles that hadn't been lit were suddenly aflame, "or do you prefer it brighter?"

Jon silently enjoyed seeing the shock on the men's faces, and he was a little happy he could show off his magical skills now. Raising his skill to 54 really made it easier to control fire.

"That's incredible!" Maester Luwin said almost breathlessly, "Can you do anything else with the flames?"

"Nothing you'd want me to do _indoors._ " Jon replied pointedly which was true. Throwing fireballs, or fire in general, was something to do outside and far from other people.

"I see. Can you do anything else then besides what you've already shown us?"

"Well, I can put people to sleep and disorient them if I wish. That's kind of new for me actually."

"The guards outside of Bran's door." Lord Stark stated having figured out what was going on with them earlier.

"Aye, just a minor sleep spell. Not enough to actually put them to sleep but enough to make them fight to stay awake." Maester Luwin made an excited gasp.

"Truly? Could I see it?" Jon looked at him somewhat confused.

"You want me to use that spell here and now? On whom?" Jon asked gesturing to the only three people in the room.

"On me of course. It would be the best way to help me understand at least a little of the magic you can cast."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked glancing over at his uncle who met his eyes before both looked back at the maester.

"Yes, I'd like to experience your magic firsthand, especially if it's a harmless one like putting one to sleep." Jon looked at his uncle silently asking if that was all right. Lord Stark in turn thought about it then spoke.

"Make sure he's awake enough to make it to his room." He ordered. Jon nodded.

"Okay, maester, I'm not going to make you fall dead asleep right here on the floor. It's going to feel like you're just about ready to go to bed." Jon said as he brought his hands up. White wisps of light emanated from his hands which he moved in a circular motion. The light left trails behind as Jon moved his hands. That same light glowed around Luwin, whisking around him. His excited eyes followed the movements before he felt the familiar heaviness of sleep descend upon him. The lights faded away as Jon stopped the spell. Lord Stark watched in awe as his maester audibly yawned.

"That's... *yawn*... incredible Jon. I actually feel like... *yawn*... I could do with a good long rest." Maester Luwin said trying to stay awake.

"Aye, you may want to head off to bed. You look dead tired." Jon replied, trying not to laugh at Luwin's drooping eyes.

"By your leave, Lord-*yawn*... excuse me, Lord Stark?" The Lord of Winterfell merely moved his head up and down in a wooden nod, before Jon cleared his throat. Looking at him, he saw his son nod to Maester Luwin before understanding what he meant. Luwin was barely coherent right now, and wouldn't notice a nod.

"Y-Yes," He coughed trying to rallying himself from his shock, "Maester Luwin. You may leave."

"Thank you. I will speak to you both in the morning." With that the maester left the room, steadying himself against the doorway before doing the same with hallway wall. Jon peaked his head outside to make sure Luwin wouldn't fall over and watched till he made it to the end past the guard. Jon leaned back in and closed the door.

"Was he all right?" Lord Stark asked.

"Yes. Though he looks like he's had a bit too much to drink." Jon responded back with a small snort. Lord Stark himself made an amused snort at the thought Luwin stumbling like he was drunk before putting it aside. He looked at Jon, who was almost a stranger to him now with these powers, and this attitude of his.

"Are there any other magical abilities of your's that you would like to tell me, Jon?" Jon hesitated, thinking over everything that he told, before remembering one last thing.

"I believe I can warg into Ghost." He said.

"Warg? Like in the old tales? Like the Warg King?" Ned asked stunned. He had heard Nan's old tales of wargs and skinchangers, the ability to turn into a beast, yet that didn't fit with what Jon had said. "You said you can see through Ghost's eyes?"

"Yes," Jon nodded, "I think the old tales of wargs have been misconstrued from the Children of the Forest and the First Men to possessing animals to outright changing into them. When I concentrate, I can see through Ghost's eyes, hear what he hears from far away, and smell things with such clarity and intensity I know is not my own sense of smell."

Lord Stark did not speak at first, merely stared at him. Jon wanted to look into his eyes and see what he was thinking about him, but refused to do so. Eventually, Lord Stark spoke two words.

"Show me."

Jon sat down in one of the chairs in front of his uncle's desk and focused his mind.

Ned watched in silence as Jon closed his eyes. All that could be heard was Jon's breathing which grew steadier and steadier. Suddenly his eyes burst open revealing pure white pupil-less orbs. Surprise, Ned jolted back in his chair.

"Jon?" He asked yet Jon made no move or made any sign he'd heard his uncle's query.

"Jon?" Ned asked again getting up. Was this what happened to a warg when they... jumped into whatever their animal was? He walked around and felt Jon's head. Still warm. His breathing was even almost as if he was asleep. But his milky white eyes disturbed Ned to a degree. He eventually decided to wait for Jon to come out of this spell of his.

Then he heard something scratching at his door. He looked down at Jon's still form and then back at the door as the scratching continued and grew more insistent. He walked over to it and opened the door to find no one standing there. Looking down he found the culprit to be none other than Ghost. The white direwolf's red eyes meet his stark grey ones with an intelligence that matched a person's.

"Jon?" He asked quietly half disbelieving. To his surprise the wolf actually 'nodded' at his question. He woodenly opened the door further to allow the wolf to come in. Once Ghost was beside Jon, his nephew jolted up and turned around, eyes turned back to his own grey ones.

"Sorry boy. Had to prove something." The albino wolf actually looked annoyed, if it were possible for one to look like it. Ned closed the door.

"Does he not approve?" It was half a legitimate question, half an attempt at humor.

"Not really. He could fight me off if he really wanted to, but since it is me, he bears with it." Jon replied as he absently pat Ghost's head and rubbed his ears.

"So, what is it like? Becoming a wolf?" Ned asked still looking between the two.

"Everything is heightened. When I'm him, I feel more sensitive to the most gentle of breezes, I can hear people speaking softly from across the courtyard if I wanted, and..." Jon scrunched his nose a bit before finishing, "I could smell the wine and ale the King's been drinking from the other side of the castle." Jon replied. Ned was somewhat surprised by that statement, but he shouldn't have been. Robert did certainly stink of it every time he belched. The Gods know Ned had to keep himself from making the face Jon did every time he was near his friend. For a direwolf's nose... it must be especially worse since they can't really get away from it without leaving the castle.

"I see. Is that everything?" Jon thought about his abilities so far before nodding.

"It is everything I know I can do so far."

"Very well. If you're... abilities continue to develop, please let me know. I realize that these... powers of your's can be helpful, but Jon, I caution you to take extreme care of how you train with this and to whom you share this with." Lord Stark urged, concern in his voice. Jon stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly.

"You need not worry, Lord Stark. I've kept this to myself for a long while before allowing the three of you to know." His small smile faded when he remembered who the third person was, "However, I insist you tell your wife not to speak of what happened in that room. I'd rather avoid a possible witch-hunt, and those of her... mindset... rarely show any real consideration towards people of my disposition." Ned looked at him in mild concern. That was an honest, and bold statement from Jon. He knew that Jon had probably felt some resentment and anger towards his wife, something Ned had felt was a necessary consequence of his deception. But this was the first time Jon had spoken or hinted of it directly to him.

"Jon," Ned said hoping that he wouldn't have to pull the answer out of his nephew, "what happened when Cat confronted you?"

"I will not speak of what happened, Lord Stark," Jon said almost curling in on himself defensively, "save for this: Today, your wife found out that I have teeth, and not even she is safe from them if she presses me."

Lord Stark did not say anything for a moment, processing what Jon had said. From the way he spoke of it, it sounded like Lady Stark had said something to Jon, something she really shouldn't have said, if Ned was correct, and Jon finally had enough and snapped at her. Ned wondered if it was Lyanna's side that finally brought Jon to actually back talk his wife and win, or if it were Rhaegar Targaryen's blood that was finally showing. Ned could only guess what Cat had said to the boy, but Jon obviously was not going to reveal anything more. Still he needed to support his wife.

"While she might have deserved whatever words you have said, you will refrain from disrespecting her any further. If she says anything to you, I want you to come to me, and I will deal with it." Jon was about to speak up. To say something along the lines of what he had said to Maester Luwin earlier in the day. That he was beyond letting Lady Stark have power over him, and that he would decide whether or not she deserved any of his niceties and courtesy. That he didn't care that she was a woman of noble birth. He would not let her get away with anything anymore after all the years he had to spend reminded by her that he was a motherless bastard while she got away free after wishing him dead! But he didn't... He wouldn't say anything that would destroy his uncle and siblings' family... even if it did include her.

"Besides," Lord Stark continued, unaware of Jon inner turmoil, "I doubt she'll do anything to you since you've helped Bran so much."

"Maybe," Jon mumbled, but he doubted it, "still, I'd prefer it if she kept quiet about this. Maester Luwin, too."

"I'll speak to Cat about it when I return to Bran's room. And I'll make sure to tell Maester Luwin in the morning." Lord Stark paused before asking, "Will he wake up tomorrow? Or are you going to need to cast a spell to wake him up?"

"No," Jon shook his head in thought, "I did not put a lot of energy into the spell to do anything more than make want to go to sleep. Even if I did put enough to make him go to sleep right here on the floor, he still could have been coaxed awake."

"Good. Now unless there is anything else you want to talk about?" Lord Stark said gesturing to the door so he could return to his wife and son's side. For instant, Jon wanted to talk about the Grimoire, and everything else that he knows, but doesn't. He merely shakes his negatively and opens the door to leave. As he walks out his uncle calls to him.

"Jon," He turned to meet his uncle's gaze, "I am glad you told me of this. I want you to know that you can trust me with anything you want to talk about. Anything at all." That felt like a punch in the gut to Jon who wanted to confess everything, but he knew it wasn't for the best. It was like there was a presence telling him not to, at least not yet. He didn't know if it was his own instincts, some sort of encouragement from Garth without him explicitly showing up in his astral form, or if it even came from the Grimoire itself. So Jon just nodded.

"Thank you... father." He left with Ghost right behind him and made his way down the hall towards his own room, his stomach turning from having kept all that he had wished he could say. He kept the conversation going over and over in his mind. Was what he said enough for them to use caution? He hoped so. At least he accomplished an explanation of how he got his magic, even if it were a lie.

What could have happened had he told them the truth? He had the proof on his wrist. But they can't see the windows the Grimoire opens even if it shows up right in front of their eyes.

Could he have involved Garth? He could have, but it would require either him taking Garth from that island, which he felt was impossible to do since Garth would refuse, and Jon couldn't force him without getting a crippled again.

Could he have taken someone to the island? He had no idea. He never tried. He could always practice with Ghost. He looked down at his wolf who was walking faithfully by his side. At some point he was going to have to take him with him when he went to Garth's island.

Eventually, he arrived to his room. The second he opened it...

 _"Hey."_

Jon froze in the doorway. Right there was Garth, in his astral form. All transparent and calm while he leaned against the far wall right underneath the window. He walked in ushering Ghost quickly inside before closing the door.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here?!" He whispered furiously, forgetting that no one but him could see Garth.

 _"I came to talk to you, and to see who the Three-Eyed Raven picked as his successor."_ Garth replied as he stood from his spot on the wall. Jon looked at him in confusion.

"The Three-Eyed Raven? Who's that?" He asked quietly. And who was the successor?

 _"The Three-Eyed Raven is an immensely powerful greenseer, even by my standards. They are an ancient being that's survived, more or less, through the passage of time to this era. I was actually living with them before Brandon came and found us."_ Garth replied.

"Oh, so they are a Child of the Forest then?" Jon asked quizzically.

 _"Not anymore, no."_ Garth replied with a small knowing smirk.

"Then how-" Jon started before the ancient king interrupted him.

 _"Jon, I'm sure you will find out in time. But I'm not here to talk to you about greenseers. I'm here to start you on the next lesson of your training. Now, follow me."_ Garth replied heading out of the room through the door. Jon tried to say something but he merely groaned as the ghost-like figure disappeared into the wood. He hurriedly opened the door and silently followed him down through the halls, leaving Ghost behind in the room. Jon noticed that Garth walked around Winterfell as if he knew the place like the back of his hand. He mentally slapped himself when he realized that he would obviously know Winterfell so well. It was his grandson's home, and he had been around for thousands of years.

Eventually they came to the Godswood with Jon having to bypass a guard thanks to both his skills with stealth and acrobatic athletics, enabling him to easily bypass over the wall and into the Godswood. Though he did note that he'd have to put some more points into that particular skill. It him too long to climb up, over and down that wall for his tastes and now his fingers hurt at the joints!

 _'Thank the Gods for healing magic.'_ Jon thought to himself as his fingers glowed pale blue. The pain dulled until it was fully gone. Flexing his fingers experimentally, he nodded to himself satisfied. He then turned to Garth who was waiting in the center of the Godswood just beside the Heart Tree.

"What did you wish to train me in now? Here of all places?" Jon asked normally, knowing he was far enough that no guard would hear him. Garth did not answer him immediately, but was looking out further into the Godswood before turning to him.

 _"Tell me, what perks did you pick this time with your recent level up?"_

"I picked Entropy and Magical Synthesis, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jon asked curiously crossing his arms.

 _"Because Entropy and Creation magic are polar opposites. Entropy is cold, chaotic, deteriorative, dark even. Creation on the other hand is restorative, strengthening, and overall warm, like light. Not only that, but you picked Magical Synthesis, which I'm sure you picked because of those two. Am I correct?"_ Garth questioned putting his hands behind his back.

Jon nodded, "Aye, I figured that whatever was created from them combining would help me somehow."

 _"And what logic did you base that off of?"_ Garth asked with a raised brow. Jon did not answer immediately, knowing he would have to explain it.

"Fire and ice." He stated. The ancient king tilted his head inquisitively at his answer.

 _"What?"_

"Fire and ice." Jon repeated before explaining, his hands moving with every sentence as if conveying it through body language, "Both fire and ice are necessary for the North's way of life. With all of the ice and snow around us, we northmen know to appreciate what we have, and we use it as means of preserving our food, but too much of it and we will freeze to death. With fire, we use it to warm ourselves and cook our food yet..." Jon thought of the southerners that were here in his home, and how they wasted certain things, even throwing away perfectly good things that could still be used, "too much of it and we can also take things for granted and even burn ourselves if we aren't careful. But if you were to combine the two, you get water, something all people, animals, and even plants use. Does that make sense?"

Garth stared at him for a moment, processing how Jon explained it. To someone else, they probably wouldn't have understood even an ounce of it, but Garth wasn't just anybody. He merely smiled a bit, thinking to himself, _'What an interesting child.'_

 _"Yes, I think I do. You're saying that too much of one or the other is ultimately bad for you while having just the right amount will make you last long into the future, and when you have a well-balanced ratio of both when you combine them, you have something everyone needs."_ Garth replied. Jon nodded enthusiastically, wishing he had explained it easier but that was how he had come to his conclusion to picking both of his new perks.

"Exactly!" Garth chuckled a bit at the almost childish exuberance Jon exuded, but focused on his main task.

 _"Well then, allow me to teach you what happens when you combine these opposites. First I want you hold out both of your hands."_ Jon did so with both arms outstretched in front of him, palms facing up. _"Good. Now in your left hand, channel Creation magic into it. Don't go for a spell just the energy is what you need."_

With some concentration, Jon's left palm glowed with a bright warm yellow light. _"Now at the same time, without losing focus on magic in your left hand, with your right, I want you to do the same but with Entropic magic."_

Jon had to put all of his focus into it now. It wasn't easy. As he tried focusing on his right, his left hand dimmed and he had to refocus on it before trying again. Minutes passed with him struggling yet Garth made no further sounds and merely waited for patiently. Eventually with what felt like half an hour later, a very dim almost black light wrap itself around Jon's right hand, making it feel like something cold was brushing up against his skin softly.

 _'He's doing it faster than I did when I first started. He must have raised his magic skill to at least 50 to be able to accomplish it so quickly.'_ Garth thought to himself in mild surprise, verbally continuing on with the lesson, _"Next, without losing focus, you need to place your palms together directly in front of you, bring them up to you almost touching your chest..."_

Jon had to retry those steps several times before he managed to get his hands to the front of chest the left glowing with yellow light and the right wrapped in dark light. He waited for Garth's next step, _"Now turn your hands upwards. This will create the reaction you need."_

He did so, and as soon as he had he felt the magical energy shift inside him, mix together and become something new. He had felt it similarly when he entered Bran's room and felt everyone's life force. The golden and dark lights merged together in his hand becoming an ethereal grey light before the new light spread back along his arms and encompassed his entire body. The light itself made Jon think of looking at a fog through a very dirty pane of glass. It was grey, but it held a soft purple light to it. The way it moved was strange compared to the previous two. Where both eventually dimmed away at some extent once it shown from him, this was as if the magic had concentrated and enclosed itself in bubble. The way it moved was in ripples like it was water, and did not simply fade from his body.

 _"That Jon,"_ Garth said capturing his attention, _"is spirit magic. Arguably, the most powerful of all magic. Now you remember how to throw a fire right?"_

Jon's sense of success melted back into confusion, "Yes?"

 _"Good, because you're going to need it."_ Garth replied somewhat tense which made Jon tense up. Was he going to attack him again?! Here?! Garth made no move, but Jon stood at the ready. He was suddenly caught off guard when a horrible, inhuman shriek pierced through the air. He tried to look to where the blood curdling sound came from only to be tackled by a fast black figure. The speed and strength it possessed could not have been human, he realized as he was suddenly taken off his feet and slammed into the Heart Tree.

 **Arcane Attunement: You have temporarily become more attuned to the surrounding magical energies, gaining bonuses to willpower, magic, and mana, and mana regeneration. Stay in contact with a Heart Tree for the effect to continue. Breaking contact with the Heart Tree will reduce this effect to last a single minute otherwise, before stopping completely.**  
 **Magic increased by +10**  
 **Will increased to 100**  
 **Mana increased by +100**  
 **Mana Regeneration increased by +100**

 _'What in seven hells?!'_ Jon thought as he struggled to breathe. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with an opened mouth, but it was unlike any he had seen. It was dark, which wouldn't have been surprising given it was nighttime, but it had some sort of eerie red-orange glow emanating from the throat. It had no tongue either and-the teeth! This thing didn't even look like it had lips either! Jon kicked with both legs but struck nothing. He looked down to see that the thing that was holding him had no legs! It was levitating of the ground, its hands were gnarled, burnt, and rotted. The creature itself was draped in a black cloak, hiding away its visage from any who would see it. Then a faint blue light emanated from him and was drawn to the creature's open maw.

Jon suddenly felt himself feel lesser than he was. He didn't feel tired, but empty, like he had-! He looked to where his status bars were in the top left of his vision to see his mana points being drained quickly only to replenish and be drained some more. He tried to fight it off, but the thing's clawed gripped seemed to grow tighter and hold more power the more he resisted. Jon, with great struggle managed to free his right arm, and coating it with spirit magic, punched the creature in the face. It growled at him before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. Its mouth opened again, this time larger than earlier.

Suddenly a bolt of light scored the creature in the back. It let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain before it darted away from him. Another bolt of light zoomed through the air, striking it hard and fast causing it to shriek again this time crashing onto the ground, crawling its way away. Jon turned to look at Garth whose hand was outstretched.

 _"I honestly thought you'd last longer than that."_ Garth stated, his eyes not moving from whatever that thing was.

"I thought you were going to attack me, not... what the fuck is that thing anyway?" Jon replied not moving away from the Heart Tree until his mana fully regenerated.

 _"That, my boy, is a demon."_ Garth replied calmly.

"W-Wha?" Jon questioned, the identity of the creature not fully sinking in.

 _"A demon. The soul of someone who became corrupted in Dusk."_ Garth answered still not being distracted from the demon.

 **Codex Update: [Bestiary]**

Jon willed the message away and kept glancing between Garth and the demon, still stunned by what he'd been told.

"Dusk? What's Dusk?" He asked.

 _"Dusk is the afterlife, Jon. Where all souls generally go to when they cease to live. Once there, they are faced with the choice of letting this world go and join with the Ether-the currents of mana incase you haven't figured it out-or wallow in their corruption until they are ultimately twisted into a demon, and need to be exorcised accordingly."_ The creature stirred suddenly, prompting Garth to fire another bolt of energy at it, knocking it onto the ground again before continuing, _"Demons generally eat other poor souls, converting them into Lost Souls, extensions of the demons themselves, but will actually attack those with enough magical energy, especially those with a talent for spirit magic."_

 **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]**

"Then why didn't it attack me earlier?" Jon asked in confusion.

 _"My guess is that you've recently crossed a boundary of some kind, possibly increased your magic skill dramatically?"_ Jon nodded and mentioned that he had raised it to 54 prompting Garth to nod, _"That would make demons notice you since you're halfway to maximizing your skill. Even I can sense it here. You're like a torch in a dark cave at this point. A beacon for such things, and will draw them to you. That's why I am here, to teach you how to defend yourself and exorcise demons. Not only that, but... chances are you'll be seeing ghosts too."_

That caught Jon off his guard. Ghosts? Many unexpected things had happened lately...but Ghosts?!

"What should I do with ghosts?" Jon asked.

 _"Consult with the Grimoire on that. I'm sure it has enough on the subject. If not, come to me and I'll explain it. Now then..."_ Garth gestured to the downed demon, _"Earlier, when you punched it, you used the body spell Soulbrand. This time, I want you to gather spirit magic into the palm of your hand, compress it like you would a fireball and fire it at the demon."_

Jon did as instructed, taking noticeably more time than it took Garth. Jon figured it was due to the difference in magical skill between the two, before firing it at the demon. The spell was much slower in comparison and didn't have the same shape. Garth's attack looked more like a bolt lightning while Jon's just looked like he hurled a ball of energy at the demon. But the creature still shrieked at being struck.

 _"I've weakened it enough that two more hits from you should finish it off. The spell you're using is called the Arcane Bolt. The base form of my Spirit Strike. Had we equal skill in magic, your spell would match mine in terms of power, but not in anything else like speed or how much mana it costs you to cast it."_ Garth explained to him as the demon shrieked in obvious pain. The black cloak that draped it seemed to be fall off of it like liquid. Light was revealed underneath, trying to escape.

"I see. Then I'll end this now." Jon replied charging up another arcane bolt before firing it. The demon wailed in pain, sounding more human this time. Jon could hear it crying, almost begging for the pain to end. He charged another, and fired at it. This time, its entire body lit up, its black cloak burning off of it as it screamed in pain. Several balls of light separated from the entity, before fading away.

 _"The Lost Souls it had assimilated are now free to move on."_ Garth answered his unasked question before he grimaced, _"Brace yourself, Jon."_

Jon looked at him in confusion. Why would he need to brace himself. He suddenly looked at the exorcised demon before tensing. Was it going to explode or something?! He shielded himself as best as he could, but the light faded. Revealing an older man where the demon had been. The man, from what he could tell had greying hair from when he had died. He was burnt too. Second and third degree burns in several areas. But his face... Jon had seen his face before somewhere. Who was he? Just before he opened his mouth a window popped up in front of him and the air left his lungs in wheeze bordering on a squeak.

 **Rickard Stark**

 **Level: 55**  
 **Title: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 44**  
 **Perception: 30**  
 **Endurance: 35**  
 **Charisma: 30**  
 **Intelligence: 37**  
 **Agility: 32**  
 **Will: 36**  
 **Fate: 30**

"Wha-?" was the only word to come out of Jon's mouth.

* * *

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**  
 **Health: 175/175**  
 **Stamina: 220/220**  
 **Mana: 220/220**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell, Scholar**  
 **Current Alignment: Crusader**  
 **Level: 18**

 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 25**  
 **Perception: 25**  
 **Endurance: 25**  
 **Charisma: 24**  
 **Intelligence: 30**  
 **Agility: 20**  
 **Will: 34**  
 **Fate: 20**

 **Skills:**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Archery: 35**  
 **Armor: 25**  
 **Astronomy: 50**  
 **Athletic Acrobatics: 30**  
 **Barding: 20**  
 **Blocking: 32**  
 **Etiquette: 30**  
 **Language: 25**  
 **Lockpick: 21**  
 **Magic: 54**  
 **Melee: 55**  
 **Pickpocket: 20**  
 **Politics: 30**  
 **Riding: 35**  
 **Smithing: 30**  
 **Sneak: 20**  
 **Speech: 30**  
 **Survival: 25**  
 **Tactics: 36**  
 **Unarmed: 35**

 **Perks:**  
 **Barter & Bribe**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Basic Strategy**  
 **Bowyer**  
 **Champion's Fighting Stance**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Creation Magic**  
 **Deft Hands**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Educated**  
 **Empathy I**  
 **Entropy**  
 **Green Thumb**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Herblore**  
 **High Valyrian**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Improved Combat Training**  
 **Intimidate & Brawl**  
 **Intrigue**  
 **Iron Fist**  
 **Leap of Faith**  
 **Leather working**  
 **Light Armors**  
 **Magical Synthesis**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Persuade and Lie**  
 **Physician**  
 **Pyromancy**  
 **Quick Learner**  
 **Shields**  
 **Short Bows**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Stealth**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **The Sense I**  
 **The Sense (Vision)**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Vantage Points**  
 **Wolf's Blood**

 **Weapon Styles:**  
 **Blazing Dragon Style**  
 **+15 Health and Stamina Regeneration**  
 **+20 Strength while fighting in style**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **-Savage Berserk**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **-Adrenaline Rage**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **-Unrelenting Barrage**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **-Painbringer**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

 **Black Frost Style:**  
 **+10 Endurance**  
 **+25 Damage Resistance**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Stonewall (Activated)**  
 **Turn the Blade (Sustained)**  
 **-Steady the Foot**  
 **Resilience (Passive)**  
 **Block and Slash (Activated)**  
 **Pommel Strike (Activated)**  
 **Flow of Battle (Passive)**  
 **Whirlwind (Activated)**  
 **Mighty Blow (Activated)**  
 **-Easy Target**

* * *

 **New perks and abilities:**

 **Spirit Magic: While not a perk, Spirit Magic is created through magical synthesis, by combining the magics of Creation (life and light) with Entropy (death and dark). When these two opposites combine, they form spirit magic. This branch of magic is perhaps the most powerful of all types of magic as it covers an extensive range of spells and abilities, one of which enables the caster to perceive the spirit world, Dusk. In doing so they are able to interact with ghosts and exorcise demons, helping both to pass on into the Ether, the collective mana traveling through the entire Known World.**

 **Soulbrand: By cloaking their body in Spirit magic, the caster can become physical to a spirit. The spell naturally provides spirit resistance in the form of an aura that buffers the damage given. When attacking, all physical damage is converted into spirit damage when dealing with spirits. When dealing with the living, they receive the physical damage in addition to some minor spirit damage.**

 **Arcane Bolt: The branch's basic ranged attack. Arcane bolt is used by first amassing spirit magic, then compressing it into a sphere, before finally firing it at an enemy. Once the caster is strong enough they can evolve the attack into a Spirit Bolt.**

 **Spirit Bolt: The evolved form of the arcane bolt, this form further compresses the bolt and gains speed, precision, and frequency as well as a reduced cost of mana, but sacrifices power. When further evolved it becomes the Spirit Strike.**

 **Spirit Strike: The final stage of the arcane bolt, Spirit Strike regains the power of its base form while retaining the speed, precision, and frequency of its second form in addition to further reduced cost of mana.**

* * *

 **Codex Entries:**

 **Ether: The sea of mana that flows through and binds all things together through the ages. This energy field connects the past to the present, and permits the future to be seen. All magic users use a combination of their own mana and the mana from the Ether to cast magic. When the living die, their souls ultimately pass on and disseminate into the Ether, forever joining their soul, their memories and very being with all of those who came before in peace.**

 **Dusk: Neither a heaven nor a hell, but a purgatory of sorts for the deceased. Dusk is another plane of reality inhabited by ghosts and demons. Occupying the same space as the world of the living, it enables the spirits of the dead to watch as the world moves on after, but largely prevents them from doing anything else unless they come in contact with the spiritually sensitive.**

 **Ghosts: While all the spirits can move on into the Ether and become one with everything, most have difficulty doing so on the account of being tethered to something in the world of the living. Ghost are those spirits who have fixated themselves onto something, anchoring them in Dusk. Whether it be regret, love, vengeance, or sheer stubbornness, these spirits run the risk of Corruption and demonization, or becoming Lost Souls. All ghosts will appear as they did when alive and may have some indicator of how they died imprinted on their translucence. Ghost possess a wide variety of supernatural abilities: passing through unconsecrated objects, teleportation, remember everything after death, possess people to a certain extent enabling them to read the mind of the possessed, influence their thoughts and see through their eyes. Additionally ghosts can 'see' echoes of the past in certain areas, as well as detect other supernatural beings nearby. Ghosts can pass on if whatever they've tethered themselves with is fulfilled or ultimately exorcised after becoming a demon.**

 **Corruption: They say vengeance poisons the soul. They couldn't be more right. Not just vengeance, but negative emotions such as rage, despair and greed become a disease, a blight upon the incorporeal body of a spirit. Similar to Greyscale, it consumes the ghost's body by cracking and blackening it. Unlike Greyscale, however, the spirit is in constant pain. Feeling as if the afflicted areas are on fire. Once enough of the ghost has been consumed, the Corruption almost becomes alive and devours what remains before demonizing the spirit.**

 **Demons: If becoming one with everything by assimilating into the Ether is heaven, then becoming a demon is hell. Demons are the end result of a ghost who has wallowed too long in their own negative emotions, and allowed themselves to be consumed by their Corruption. Twisted, debased, and with a mind shattered from the pain of being corrupted, the demon is left with only a hunger in their gut that cannot be filled, driving them to devour souls and even other demons. Demons generally share the same appearance of black cloaked specter floating off the ground, eyeless with a large mouth covering its face, shrieking once they've found their prey. However some of the more powerful demons will take a different form after devouring numerous souls. Demons are faster than most spirits, easily able to close a distance of six meters instantly. They also possess the ability to suck out mana, and souls. Like a rabid beast, the demon will hunt for any concentration mana it can find, usually other ghosts or those that are magically adept. The reason for hunting the mana is due to the Ether, which is the collective conscious of everything that's lived and passed on, naturally avoids the demon, starving it of mana. This is because while the demon can feed on mana and grow stronger from it, it will never stop eating it. Once a demon is powerful enough they take on a different form that becomes suited to their preferred hunting methods, and gain abilities similar to a ghost's. Like how they were before the demonization, they can pass through unconsecrated solid objects, and once they evolve from their basal form they become able to shape Dusk by making spectral walls appear and disappear, fully possess humans and give them supernatural strength. The only way a demon can be purified is by either another spirit, or a magic user skilled in spirit magic, using spirit attacks to burn the Corruption away and freeing the souls at the demon's core. Once accomplished the demon's soul will be restored to its former self and shortly pass into the Ether peacefully.**

 **Lost Souls: Woe to the ghost caught by the demon for when a ghost is devoured by the beast they are forever dragged into its hellish existence and become an extension of the creature itself. Lost Souls are what become of the poor individuals consumed by a demon. Unable to escape the Corruption, and ultimately assimilated by the creature, the Lost soul acts as a sort of trap and ranged attack by opening a portal from within the demon's stomach and attempting to drag the target into it with burnt hands. The portal itself is made of Corruption with the crimson light being the fire within the demon.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Jon must deal with the aftermath of his actions, and is led to an artifact from House Stark's ancient past.**

* * *

 **Kudos to The Sithspawn for corrections and suggestions. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time. Remember, please leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful. And, if you haven't yet, be sure to check out the A Video Game of Ice and Fire community for more video game plot stories featuring your favorite Westerosi characters!**

 **Reviewer543**


	17. Revelations

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the eleventh chapter, or they will be more like the first. Either way they'll most likely be in-between those counts. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap: Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned his life into a game. Previously, Jon was forced to partially reveal his abilities by healing an unconscious Bran in front of Lord and Lady Stark, as well as Maester Luwin. After explaining his abilities to some degree, Jon was confronted with the reality of the afterlife as well as ghosts and demons, one in particular he held a familial bond with.**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Jon was honestly struck speechless. He looked at the person-ghost-that was his grandfather. The one that was murdered by the other one, the mad one.

"Who are you, boy?" Rickard Stark asked. His voice was similar to Lord Stark's but gruffer, yet he sounded so at peace, as if he had no care in the world.

"I-I," Jon replied still stunned. His grandfather merely tilted his head in curiosity waiting for him to finish.

 _"You may want to hurry, Jon. Exorcised spirits do not linger long after they've been purified."_ Garth replied. His grandfather's ghost made no inclination at all of having heard Garth. Perhaps Garth could hide himself from even spirits since the demon... gods, his grandfather went after him over the powerful Garth.

"My name is Jon," he finally voiced out quietly, knowing that time was short, "I'm... your grandson."

"Ah..." Lord Rickard responded as if he had been told about the weather, "whose child are you, then?"

"I'm," he hesitated for a second before steeling himself. If his grandfather rejected him so be it, "I'm Lyanna's son."

The ghost made no reply, merely looking him over before stating, "I see. Then that would make you Prince Rhaegar's baseborn son, then."

"No," Jon replied shaking his head negatively, "they married before a Heart Tree while reciting the words of the Seven. They got married in sight of both the Old... and the New for what it's worth."

"Did they?" Rickard questioned, voice still mellow, "Well then, I suppose that's something at least. What of Princess Elia Martell? I can imagine she wasn't approving of it given that it was her husband."

"Rhaegar annulled his marriage to her." Jon replied not wanting to say what happened.

"Truly? House Martell must have been furious."

"They... had other things to worry about." Which was true, but the Martells didn't even know what had happened. No one did except Eddard Stark-at least as far as Jon knew.

Rickard merely chuckled. "Lyanna was not enthused when I told her of her betrothal to Robert Baratheon. Despite what little I'd heard of him beforehand, he had Ned's approval and Jon Arryn appeared a good judge of character, but Lyanna had always been a strong-willed child. The wolf's blood ran strong in her. You could rarely tell her what to do. How is Lyanna anyway, is she doing well in King's Landing?" Rickard asked.

"My mother... did not survive childbirth." At Jon's reply, Rickard went silent and did not speak for few moments, though his expression melted away into a neutral one now, the only other expression he'd seem to possess now.

"Oh," He finally let out, "I'm sorry lad. It must be painful."

"It's... fine." Jon said hoping to get steer the conversation away from this topic.

"What of your father, Prince Rhaegar then? Or is it King Rhaegar now? Is he having you fostered here at Winterfell?"

"No... he's dead too." Jon replied. Rickard studied him a moment longer before Jon was just short of commanded by his grandfather to tell him everything. And so Jon did. He spoke of what occurred after Rickard's death, of how the Mad King had ordered for the heads of both Robert Baratheon and his uncle. Of how houses Baratheon, Stark, Arryn, and later Tully had joined together in rebellion against the Mad King. When asked how they had managed to convince Hoster Tully of all people to join with them, Jon informed him of how Lady Catelyn and her sister Lysa were betrothed to his uncle and Jon Arryn. Rickard couldn't help but snort, praising Ned for his honorable actions, while commenting that Hoster got what he wanted in the end. When Jon asked what he meant by that, Rickard explained that Lord Tully had been trying to get his house tied to the other Great Houses. Mace of House Tyrell had already been married off, so Hoster had turned to Rickard himself for Brandon's betrothal to Catelyn, and later on Tywin to betroth Lysa to his son Jaime. Jon continued on with everything else all the way to now.

"So, Ned is Lord of Winterfell with Catelyn Tully as his bride, Jon Arryn was made Hand to Robert Baratheon as the King and Lord Tywin's daughter Cersei as his Queen, and House Targaryen, your legal house, has been deposed and exiled?"

"Yes." Jon replied.

"Benjen joined the Night's Watch, the Ironborn stupidly rebelled only to be put down, and now that Jon Arryn is dead, Robert has come to make Ned his Hand?" Jon merely nodded this time, and Rickard whispered amazed, "A Stark hasn't been Hand of the King since Lord Cregan Stark served for King Aegon III and that was only for six days. I wonder if the kingdoms remember the Hour of the Wolf these days."

Jon must've made a face because his grandfather looked at him curiously, "Do you not agree that Ned should be Hand, lad?"

"It's not that." Jon replied his mind going back to the image Garth's words had painted for him two moons ago, "Stark's do not fare well in the South."

"And who said this?" Rickard asked with a raised brow.

"Uncle has, yet he still has decided to serve as King Robert's Hand." Jon answered, frustrated. Rickard kept his gaze on him amused.

"Tell me, grandson," Jon perked up at that word, inwardly happy at being called that, "do you doubt your uncle's ability as a lord?"

"It's not that, grandfather. I do not doubt my uncle's ability. He has served the North well. He has their respect, love, loyalty, he's known as one, if not, the most honorable of men in Westeros, but..." that was when it struck Jon. He had someone he could finally tell about the Grimoire to.

"But?" Rickard prompted.

"Grandfather... there's something I need to tell you." Jon began before he spoke of the Grimoire to his grandfather's ghost. He spoke of how he acquired it, what it has allowed him to do, and how he met Garth. Rickard had noticed that the Grimoire had shown up on his grandson's wrist after the boy had spoke of it. He listened to everything, even about the White Walkers and their seemingly sudden return. Jon watched as his grandfather kept a neutral expression, not worried about the fact that the age old enemy of their ancestors was returning. Once Jon was finished Rickard spoke.

"Does Ned know about this?"

"No, I do not know why, but I can't help but feel that I should not tell him yet. No matter how much I wish I could." Jon replied sighing. Rickard hummed in thought.

"When we had some spare time, before we died," Rickard began drawing Jon's attention, "Brandon and I would search for the Weirbook of the First Men."

 _"That old thing?"_ Garth said aloud but Rickard made no response towards him as he continued.

"It is a sacred text of our ancestors dating back to the Long Night. We eventually found it, and even though we could not even open it, I kept it hidden away. Even in the North, I feared there were those who would attempt to steal it for less than honorable purposes. If you can translate it, it should at the very least provide some proof of the Long Night's second coming." That was when Rickard's translucent body began to glow bright, "Ah... I can hear them," he whispered, "father, mother, Lyarra, even Lyanna and Brandon too."

"What's happening?" Jon asked in alarm as his grandfather's spirit glowed brighter.

 _"He's beginning to fade into the Ether."_ /"I believe, my time is up here, lad." Both Garth and Rickard said at the same time.

"Find my diary in the library, Jon. It should-" And then his voice, along with his spirit faded away, joining his loved ones and ancestors in the Ether.

"B-But I..." Jon tried to say as his grandfather fully faded from view, with a saddened sigh he spoke, "Goodbye grandfather. Watch over us in peace."

 **Exorcism Complete! You've earned +400XP + (30%)= +520XP!**  
 **Experience: 5459/9500**

 **Achievement Earned:**  
 **Winter is Coming: Save the life of a Stark. Increase your reputation with the people of Winterfell by 25%.**  
 **Accept: [Yes] or [No]**

 **Achievement Earned:**  
 **Exorcist: Exorcise a demon and help them pass on into the Ether. Increase your Will by +5!**  
 **Accept: [Yes] or [No]**

"Since you seem to know what the Weirbook of the First Men is, can you tell me about it, Garth?" Jon asked turning to his mentor after saying yes to both achievements. The ancient king sighed before looking towards the Heart Tree, seemingly lost in thought.

 _"The Weirbook of the First Men..."_ He said still staring at the tree, _"Those of Andal descent would have you believe that their ancestors were the ones who came up with the idea of inscribing words into a tome, but they are wrong. They merely made it more widespread and common, and supplanted my people's use of runes for the language you now call Common. As far as I know each and every one of my children's kingdoms had at least a record of their history from the accounts of past kings. In these books, the Old Kings from before the Andals had various accounts of both war and peace times in their rules as well as various dreams and prophecies from their local seers to serve as warnings to their descendants should the Others return."_

Jon looked at him stunned.

"You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?" He asked astounded.

 _"I'm millennia hold boy, you try remembering everything that happened over the last few thousand years and then you can judge me. But still this book should come in handy somehow."_ Garth replied dryly before drifting off in thought. Jon realized if he somehow managed to find the book his grandfather mentioned, then maybe he could convince his uncle of the threat beyond the wall!

And with that, he got a new quest, though not completely what he was expecting.

 **Legendary Questline Unlocked: Ancient Knowledge**  
 **Description: You have found out about several tomes detailing both the ancient history and warnings for each region scattered across the Seven Kingdoms. Learn the history of the past to pave the way for the future.**

 **Legendary Quest: The Copper Book**  
 **-First Objective: Travel to the Stormlands and find the Thundersheaves**  
 **Legendary Quest: The Crimson Book**  
 **-First Objective: Travel to the Westerlands and find the Red Codex**  
 **Legendary Quest: The Dragonskin Book**  
 **-First Objective: Travel to the Crownlands and find the Visions of Old Valyria**  
 **Legendary Quest: The Driftwood Book**  
 **-First Objective: Travel to the Iron Islands and find the Saltstone Writings**  
 **Legendary Quest: The Green Book**  
 **-First Objective: Travel to the Reach and find Seeds of the Greenhand**  
 **Legendary Quest: The Pale Book**  
 **-First Objective: Search Winterfell for the Weirbook of the First Men**  
 **-Optional Objective: Search for and use your grandfather's diary to locate the book.**  
 **Legendary Quest: The Scaled Book**  
 **-First Objective: Travel to the Riverlands and find the Book of the Green Men**  
 **Legendary Quest: The Turtleskin Book**  
 **-First Objective: Travel to Dorne and find the Legacy of the Rhoyne**  
 **Reward(s): 7200XP per item. Next Legendary Questline: Return of the Old**  
 **Failure: Not looking for any of them.**  
 **Failure Penalties: The Seven Kingdoms are left ignorant of how things truly are, and lesser than what they could be.**

"Wow." Jon said.

 _"Well, it's not that impressive. If anything, my people had been doing it for a decade or two before my children started-"_ Garth replied thinking Jon had said that to him.

"No," Jon cut in making Garth look at him, "I got a Legendary Questline."

 _"Oh really? What does it say?"_ Jon relayed the information he was presented and he was treated to Garth looking somewhat surprised, _"So the descendants of the Valyrians and the Rhoynar did something similar eh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Still, I'm impressed my son, Garth's, and my grandson's, Lann's, descendants did the same thing. Though given the time that has past, I wouldn't dismiss the idea that most of them have long been forgotten by most of the families."_

"Why?"

 _"Any number of reasons: the passage of time, the wars that occurred in those regions, the coming of the Andals was a big one since they basically rewrote and pushed anything that wasn't in line with their beliefs into myth."_ Jon noticed Garth's slight tone of anger and silently cursed Hugor of the Hill for making that religion of his as Garth continued, _"Still, you won't be able to even open the book, let alone read it."_

"What? Why not?" Jon asked.

 _"The Weirbook has a puzzle-lock on it. To unlock it you need the Eyes of the Winter King."_ Maester Luwin had shown him along with Robb and Theon a puzzle-lock before. It had required four keys with only three being needed to unlock it since even those had been part of the puzzle. And from his limited knowledge of lockpicking, it was a nightmare to try and open such a lock without the keys needed.

"Why not just break the lock?" He asked, hoping to bypass the troublesome contraption.

 _"You could, but you need to remember that this book is made almost entirely of weirwood. It won't rot away, but if you break the lock, you're going to heavily damage the book. And even if you find the keys and unlock it, you still will be unable to read the book."_

"Why can't I?" Garth looked at him as if he had missed something obvious before he realized he had. Jon then promptly dragged his hand over his face, "Oh."

 _"Yes,"_ Garth replied before mimicking him, _"oh. That was created in a time where your common language wasn't that common. The book is inscribed with the runes of the First Men. To be able to freely read it, you'll need to learn that language-The Old Tongue."_

"One thing at a time. First I need to find this book, and then apparently find this Eye of the Winter King-"

 _"'Eyes', plural. There's two of them."_

"Eyes. And then I can learn the language of the First Men, this... Old Tongue..." He trailed off before groaning.

 _"What is it now?"_ Garth asked annoyed.

"Nothing, just realizing that I need to level up again to pick the Old Tongue perk, and raise my Language skill up." Jon then turned back to head over back to the Great Keep, before realizing something. He should probably head to the library while he could. With that in mind, he went towards his new destination. After vaulting once more over the wall, and having to heal his fingers to soothe the soreness from them, Jon headed to the library. If it weren't for the torches and the occasional guard who nodded to him as he passed, Jon would've thought the castle was devoid of life. Once he was in the Library Tower Jon knew he was in for a long night.

His grandfather hadn't told him where in the library it was.

"Ah, seven hells! How am I supposed to find it here?" He briefly thought of trying to ask Maester Luwin, before remembering the man was likely asleep. How was he going to do this then? He wracked his brain for anything that might help before he thought of using his sense. He activated it. In the dark the room actually seemed more distinguishable with the Sixth Sense on. He could perceive the shelves and any tables with chairs nearby. He looked around, focusing on the idea of his grandfather's journal. Finding nothing that stood out, walked up to the next floor and looked around with his sense again. He almost left to go to the next and final floor when his sense picked up something.

Right at the bottom of the wall, at the foot of the last shelf in this room and the staircase that led further up the tower was a loose stone. Jon had spent years in this library, either for reading, attending his lessons, or having fun with his siblings. He had never noticed it and probably no one else would have noticed it either because it wouldn't be the only stone that was uneven from the wall, but it did look like it wasn't put together with the wall. Jon kneeled down and pulled the stone from the wall as silently as he could with it scraping as it was extracted from its space. Once it was out and set aside, he looked in the space.

There had been nothing hidden behind the stone.

Jon reached in and felt all around it just in case it had a secret crevice, yet he still felt nothing. No book, just dust. He pulled his hand out, confused by this. Why? Was it just a loose stone that was kept there? Why had his sense led him to it if so? Perhaps he hadn't mastered the sense yet. He lifted the stone to place it back in its hole when he felt something shift in it. Looking down, his eyes widened upon seeing that the stone itself had been hollowed out, and kept inside was a book! He gently took it out before placing the stone back in its opening.

 **Rickard Stark's Journal**  
 **Description: The journal of Rickard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North during the reign of Aerys II Targaryen. In this book, he recorded some of his private thoughts when he felt the need to vent them.**

Jon placed the book in his inventory and went back to his room with subdued haste. As soon as he arrived back in his room he locked the door and turned to the candelabra he had next to his table. He focused on it, the picture of a flame in his mind's eye, a small amount of anger towards whomever tried to kill his little brother fueling him, he took the energy, pushed it out then compressed it.

A small fwoosh made him open his eyes to see a lone candle aflame. Still focused on everything, he waved his hand over the other candles and each candle was lit on fire as he passed over them. He then sat down and began reading. The first entry was when his grandfather had taken over as Lord of Winterfell, after his own father's, Edwyle Stark, passing. For the most part the journal didn't have anything very surprising, but still interesting. He didn't know that his grandfather had become Lord of Winterfell when he was twenty namedays old, just a year older than his uncle had. A majority following after that was just some things that Rickard had vented about being the Lord of Winterfell: he knew it would be difficult as his father had taught him, but he had no idea how hard it would be without his father there with him, with some lords of the North second guessing him at times, and negotiations with the Skagosi. There was some mention of the War of the Ninepenny Kings early on in his time as Warden of the North, but the North itself was largely unaffected as it was waged along the Stepstones and the Free Cities. Another one was of his marriage to Lyarra Stark, his own cousin once removed. His grandfather had alluded that the two had not started off on the best of terms growing up, and were not that thrilled to be marrying one another. But they grew close, especially during and after their first child, Brandon. Apparently his grandfather had been nervous about being a father too with his first child and had actually worried about his pregnant wife constantly though he did not show it out loud. Then came the time of when their second child Eddard had been born. The pregnancy had been difficult on grandmother as she had not fully recovered from the previous pregnancy with Brandon, something which made grandfather decide to have any more children for a while until he was sure she had recovered. Grandfather had also noticed the difference between his two sons while they were still babes. Supposedly, Uncle Brandon was a loud child early on while Eddard was a noticeably quiet one which made Jon smirk.

Some people never change.

One entry in particular caught Jon's eye as it was dated in the year 264.

Following Maester Walys' advice, I have made the journey down to King's Landing to give my respects to Prince Rhaegar on his fifth nameday. I must admit I do not feel at ease being in this strange land. I miss my wife and sons. These southern people are difficult. The prince himself was quiet and courteous. But several of the other lords I had spoken to were not so kind. They spoke with formality, yet gave offhand comments towards me and my people as well as our faith to the Old Gods. Some of their questions were so downright offensive that I will not repeat them in this book of mine. Not mention how some of them consider the Night's Watch as nothing more than a glorified penal colony. The nerve! The Night's Watch stands against the return of the Long Night and offers redemption to those who commit any grave crime. The south may have forgotten but the North remembers. 

I had met a few people worthy of note. I was glad to see Lord Jon Arryn at court. He has always appeared a man of honor and still seems strong given that he has lost his second wife just a few moons ago. Of the southern lords I've met, he is one of the few I feel can trust. Then there was Lord Steffon Baratheon. He was rather loud, seeming to roar more than laugh at any jest or story he found amusing, but he was more welcoming of me the most of the lords in the court. I felt I was speaking with one of my fellow northmen more than once with him. I met Ser Tywin Lannister as well. I knew I would inevitably meet him given that he was the Hand of the King, but I had hoped I wouldn't until the end of the night. What he had done to the Reynes and Tarbecks is still fresh in the minds of many. I had wondered what kind of man could completely destroy two houses all the way down to last babe. I knew my ancestors had done such things in the past in our war to unite the North. Ser Tywin was not what I had expected, he was both better and worse. Intelligent, astute, and perfectly in control of himself. Speaking to him made me feel as if I were speaking to the beast that represented his house. I am glad that North does not have someone like him, otherwise I would worry for House Stark's future.

His grace, King Aerys, is a bit bold, if I am being honest. He seemed lively and eager learn about the North from me, but I could not tell if he was making a jest at my expense or was actually serious about building a second Wall and claiming land further up north. Needless to say speaking with the King and his Hand was not particularly pleasant for me. However I was able to see another familiar face aside from Lord Jon Arryn.

Speaking with Lord Hoster Tully had managed to ebb any unease speaking with Ser Tywin had given me. Being the North's neighbors, we've traded with both the Riverlands, the Vale, and to a lesser extent the Reach more than any others. I've often traded with Lord Hoster over various resources through years, so it was good to see another friendly face. Though this time he breached the topic of marriage between our houses. I will have to think on that later. Brandon and Eddard are just now beginning to run all over Winterfell. I am not ready to discuss such things without considering my own bannermen first.

The only Lady of note that seemed to be able to really speak with a mind of her own was Lady Olenna Tyrell. A handsome woman, and smarter than she presents herself. At the very least smarter than her husband Lord Luthor Tyrell. She at the very least was more courteous and more respectful of my ways than most.

Still, thinking about it, the way the southerners speak of my countrymen, as if we were wildlings ourselves, and the way my own northern lords back home sometimes speak of the south, I cannot help but wonder if it is partially our fault that both the North and the south see each other such bad light. I know the New gods of the seven are strong here while the Old Ways prevail back home, but outside of trade, the North has more or less isolated itself for a little over a century now. In that time House Stark has managed to tie most of the Northern families to itself. As a boy I had wondered how I would lead the North, and as a young man I wondered if I would be like my forefathers in keeping the North united after so many centuries of battle, and many decades still to keep it together. Now I wonder, having been among both Northerns and Southerners, that perhaps I should do more? I will speak of this to Lyarra and Walys when I get back home.

Jon reread the last paragraph twice before putting the book down, thinking over what his grandfather had been up to. When he had been told of how his grandfather had fostered his uncle to Eyrie, and betrothed is firstborn son to Lady Stark, as well as his mother to Robert Baratheon, he had thought his grandfather had been following the usual method of making alliances with houses that he considered equals to his own, but seeing this... His grandfather wasn't thinking of House Stark specifically, but both the North and South. He hadn't been trying to accumulate more power or prestige for his house, but was trying to mend the rift between the North and the other kingdoms! Jon wiped his face, having felt a little bad for thinking his grandfather was similar to the other lords. Jon picked the book back up and began reading again.

The next several entries were details of his grandfather's life as the years went by. With the birth of Jon's mother, and grandfather's dilemma on how to raise her, as well as Benjen's birth which had been an almost deadly pregnancy for grandmother, making grandfather decide that four children were enough and that he would make sure that... Seeing the next few lines Jon moved to the next entry not wanting to read any real hint of his grandparent's marital relations. The following entires were about some frustrations over trade agreements overseas with Pentos and Braavos, as well as with Skagos, there was an entry about Brandon being even more rambunctious and grandfather dreading when his son learns about men and women. Jon remembered his mother's own journal and thought that his grandfather had been right to worry. Then came entry of when he sent his uncle to Eyrie.

I have thought about it over the years since I went to King's Landing, and have decided to try to mend the rift between my countrymen and the southerners. Lyarra, while not completely against it, was not truly supportive of the idea either. Walys on the other hand had been completely supportive of the idea. With his counsel in mind I have decided to foster Ned to Lord Jon Arryn in the Eyrie. I have been told that he is also fostering Robert Baratheon, heir to Storm's End and a future Lord Paramount who is also only a couple summers older than Ned. With luck, the two will become good friends. I must admit that both my heart and my wife's are disquiet about this. Sending our eight nameday old son to a different kingdom instead of nearby holdfast is difficult for the both of us. But I trust Jon Arryn. He is a man of honor and will hopefully raise Ned to be the man I know he will be. For a time I considered fostering Ned over to the Riverlands with Lord Hoster, but I ultimately chose the Vale for several reasons. Like the Riverlands it is our neighboring Kingdom, right on the North's doorstep. Not only that but it is also where the Andals landed when they came to Westeros, and they have left much of their influence there despite the faith have centered itself in the Reach then later on in King's Landing. Not only that but there is still some remnant of the First Men still in the Vale. I speak not of the mountain clans, but of House Royce. I remember a cousin of mine being of house Royce, a lesser branch true, but they are kin, so Ned will not be without family there at least, and he will learn honor, not just from Lord Arryn, but perhaps from the Knights of the Vale who are regarded as one the finest armies in the Seven Kingdoms, and the truest knights in the realm.

I hope Ned will understand in time that this was necessary, and that I had thought of his interests firstly when I considered fostering him. Still, he is only eight namedays old, but he won't be a boy forever, no matter how much Lyarra and I wish otherwise.

Jon immediately moved to the next entry which was only a couple of years later. It was about his grandmother who had just passed. Apparently she had gotten ill with some kind of malady, it had been rather sudden as she hadn't shown any signs, but her condition got worse. The maester, Walys, Jon remembered, tried everything even bringing others in for help, but all he managed to do was slow it down until it claimed her. The words that his grandfather wrote... Jon could feel the pain in them. The way Rickard had written and the words he used conveyed just how lost he felt now that she was gone. He didn't even finish the last sentence which prompted Jon to turn to the next page only to find the date was a couple more years after the previous one.

It's been a few years since my last entry. Without Lyarra, I threw myself into my duties as Lord of Winterfell. I have done my best for both my children here as well as keep in touch with Ned in the Vale, but I can only do so much. Brandon is now ten and eight namedays old. I've had him betrothed to Lady Catelyn Tully of Riverrun. With this, as well as Ned's fostering with Jon Arryn, dividing his time between the Vale and the North, I've managed to reinforce the bonds with of the two closest kingdoms to North. From what Hoster has told me in his letters, he intends to marry his second daughter, Lysa, to Jaime Lannister, son of Lord Tywin Lannister. If he manages to accomplish this, it may further bring the North and South together, albiet on a smaller scale. With Lyanna, my wolf-girl has been betrothed to Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End. Ned had brought his proposal and gift, a very fine suit of armor, on his last visit. The man himself has accompanied Ned on his visits home once or twice and seemed to have fallen for Lyanna. Lord Baratheon reminds me of both his father and Brandon. I'd heard rumors of a bastard girl in the Vale, but both Jon Arryn and Ned gave their approval of him, so I accepted. Lyanna does not seem enthused about it, and Brandon was not entirely agreeing with his betrothal either. Personally, I think it's less of him having any feelings for Lord Ryswell's daughter, and him wanting to have more conquests on his bed post. It's past time I've reined him in, and I'll have no more of his reckless behavior. Now, I must figure out what to do with Benjen. I'd rather he choose what he wants to do with his life, as at times I feel I've pushed my own ambitions on my children, and while Brandon may not agree with it, Ned seems to have taken to it well. I know not how Lyanna feels about this, though I can imagine she is not thrilled about her betrothal to Robert Baratheon. I cannot promise that she will be happy, but I'll make sure to make Baratheon remember if he strays from my daughter I will not allow him to continue his marriage to her. No one will jilt my little she-wolf. I'll not have that from Brandon with his future wife, let alone him with my daughter.

So his grandfather had already laid the groundwork to get the other kingdoms connected to the North, but obviously that changed, first with the Mad King making Jaime a kingsguard, then... his parents. Gods... how much was broken because of their actions? Jon turned to the next page before feeling his eyes become heavy. He looked up to his window to see it was still pitch black, but he knew dawn had to be just around the corner. He looked back to the book and thumbed the next few pages to find them blank.

 _'So I'm at the end huh?'_ He thought to himself before taking a breath and turning back to where the last entry was.

Lyanna has gone missing and my son Brandon has gone to King's Landing believing Prince Rhaegar had kidnapped her. What's worse is all of his companions have traveled with him, several of which are from both Northern and Vale houses. Why would he think the prince did this? True, Rhaegar did give her that damn crown at the tourney, but I've made sure they haven't seen each other since. I've reminded her of her betrothal to Lord Baratheon. Now my fool boy has gotten himself arrested by our king. I am about to travel down to King's Landing along with near two-hundred men including the father's of Brandon's companions to answer the King's summons on grounds of treason. I hope the rumors of his madness are merely just that, rumors. But I am no fool. I must expect the worst, as I've come to recently.

It is only now that I put these thoughts to paper. For years, since her death, a part of me has placed blame of Walys. At first, I believed it was just some bitter feeling of grief that simply wanted to place blame on him. But I had kept going over it my head. Most times when someone is ill, they do not just become that way immediately, and my Lyarra was hardy. A strong northern woman. I'd seen her combat illness before and each and every time it would be slow to take, and it would generally be quick to leave once she started taking the proper treatments. Perhaps I have thought too much on it, but it has never left my mind, and unconsciously, I've kept an eye on Walys. There are times I've noticed that one or two letters have gone missing over the years, only to be found back in the maester's turret even though they were for my eyes only. Walys merely claimed he thought I was done with them and went to file them in storage for record purposes. Every time my son and I spoke about the Old Gods and the Children in front of Walys, I'd see him roll his eyes at times or make a small scoff. Again, I thought it was merely how he was raised. He came from the south under the faith of the Seven, but then I started to think about it. Why would he support my efforts to bring the North and South together if he didn't respect my gods? Among his chains, I noticed he wears an amulet of the Seven so I know he believes in the gods, but maybe I had the wrong idea of him. Maybe he wasn't supportive of my efforts because he wanted the North and South to cooperate as I did with both remaining who they were, but perhaps he wished the southern ways to take root here in the North and erase my people's ways as the Andals tried to do centuries ago.

Perhaps it's my paranoia, perhaps it is simply my northern upbringing, but I found that I cannot trust this man who has had my ear for years now. On the chance it is not simply my own fears taking control of me, and Walys is indeed up to something egregious, I've hidden something very important away in my solar. Brandon and I both spent moons searching for it, rebuking Walys's efforts to assist and while we have not yet found the Eyes of the Winter King for the lock, we did find the tome in the end. It is the Weirbook of the First Men. It is the true inheritance of House Stark, passed down from generation after generation of the Kings of Winter. It is the history of the First Men and the North, the accounts of the Kings of Winter and the lords of the First Men. Should I not return from the South this time, I only hope a Stark finds this diary of mine and uses it to guide their way to the book. The North must not forget the Old Ways.

Jon just stared at the last page his grandfather wrote, processing everything he had read. His grandfather had meant to bring the North and South together only to have it all collapse on top of him by his own children and the Mad King.

All of that for nothing.

 _'No,'_ Jon suddenly thought to himself, _'it wasn't for nothing. It might not have gone according to plan, but the North has made some progress with the other kingdoms. At least for a time, the North is bound to the Riverlands and Vale through marriage, and to the Stormlands in friendship. But how long will that last?'_ He shook himself free of such thoughts. There was no point thinking about it now. So the Weirbook was in his grandfather's solar, which was now his uncle's.

 **Codex Update: [Characters]**  
 **Codex Update: [Culture and History]**  
 **Codex Update: [Magic and Religion]**

Jon decided to get some sleep before searching his uncle's solar. Once he placed the journal back in his inventory, he laid down on his bed and noticed Ghost get up from his corner and jump up beside him. He was too tired to make his direwolf sleep on the floor so he just let sleep come over him.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

Jon was woken up by something wet moving over his face. He woke up to find Ghost trying to lick him awake.

"A'right, a'right, I'm up, I'm up." He slurred, rising from the bed, willing the usual window away. He got up, still wearing what he had on last night and opened the door. Ghost immediately went out on his own way, probably too relieve himself. He closed the door and grabbed some soap before pulling out the small copper tub he used to bathe himself. It was a small one in comparison to the ones his siblings got, but Jon guessed it was more than most smallfolk had. Placing the soap in the tub, Jon moved to grab his water bucket before leaving the room and headed to the washing well. He enjoyed the nice cold breeze once he was out of the castle. He noticed there wasn't any snow on the ground so it was one of the warmer days at least. Once he was at the well he started to draw water from it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a group of girls in fine dresses making glances at him and whispering. Southern girls gossiping, he suspected. Once his bucket had been filled nearly to the brim, he left with it to head back to his room. As he kept walking he noticed several people giving him considering looks along the way with a few nods of respect to boot.

What was with these people?

Then he thought about that achievement he got last night. It did say that his reputation with the people of Winterfell would increase by a quarter. Then a window popped up.

 **Reputation System: Similar to the Approval and Disapproval System, this focuses on the opinion towards the Gamer character of a specific group of people and is a measurement of how the different factions in the world perceive you. Reputation acts as a multiplier for the Gamer's alignment. As the Gamer's reputation increases, characters who would otherwise ignore the Gamer will take the Gamer more seriously and offer different responses in conversations. Reputation will increase with the more regional quests you do and your choices of how you resolve them.**

 **Current Reputation:**  
 **The North: Accepted**  
 **-House Stark: Liked; Seen as a Peacekeeper**  
 **The Iron Islands: Neutral**  
 **The Westerlands: Neutral**  
 **-House Lannister: Mixed**  
 **The Crownlands: Neutral**  
 **-House Targaryen: Mixed**  
 **-House Baratheon: Accepted**  
 **The Stormlands: Neutral**  
 **-House Baratheon: Neutral**  
 **Dorne: Neutral**  
 **The Reach: Neutral**  
 **The Vale: Neutral**

Another thing to worry about?! All Jon wanted to do was take a quick bath and begin his day. And what was with his reputation with the other houses? He could guess why House Lannister was mixed due to his bastard status and Tyrion seeming to approve of him, but what was with House Baratheon? There were two of them. Could it be because Robert was king while one of his brothers of the head of a different branch of House Baratheon? Probably. Jon just decided to leave it be and continue to go take a bath.

Still, it was nice to know that he was appreciated here.

After he cleaned himself and dumped the water away outside, Jon put on a new set of clothes and left towards the Great Hall with some gloves on just to look the part even if he didn't feel the cold anymore. Jon sat down at the nearest table and helped himself to some bacon, sausage, duck eggs and black pudding. The bacon and sausage were easily gobbled up, but the duck eggs were gooey so he used some fresh bread to soak it up with the pudding and ate it like that. In a rare occurrence, he washed it all down with a brown ale. That woke him up. Once he was done he left to go find his uncle whom he eventually found in Bran's room along with Lady Stark and the king himself. He knocked once before opening the door to see everyone.

"Jon?" Lord Stark asked though he glanced at King Robert for a second.

"Just here to check on Bran, Lord Stark. And I need to speak with you about something... private." He replied hesitating a little at the end upon entering the room and closing the door. He gave a respectful bow to the king.

"Your Grace."

"Bah," The king swiped his courtesy aside, "none of that now boy. I've grown sick of hearing that, makes my hangover all the more worse." The smell of wine actually managed to mix with the man's perfumes and the stench invaded Jon's nose. He was happy he wasn't warged into Ghost most of the time, but he certainly felt pity for the direwolves knowing firsthand what their sense of smell was like now. Jon imagined being up close to the king for a direwolf was like smelling a brewery on fire.

"Jon Snow." Jon perked up at his name, but it seemed the king was merely testing how it sounded before judging it to his satisfaction, "Not many bastards would save their true born siblings."

He stated it so bluntly that Jon felt the urge to snap at him, but he reined it in upon seeing his uncle and his wife stiffen. After a tense second, Jon replied, "That just says how well Lord Stark did in raising me."

The king guffawed and sniggered at his response before giving him a heart clap on the back with slightly stung for Jon, "Hahah! True. I'd expect nothing less of Ned's boy." Lady Stark almost looked like stone now to Jon with how still she was. The king seemed to remember just who was in the room with him, and while his face was already red, Jon noticed his ears become a shade more crimson.

"I'll uh, speak with you later, Ned. Brandon you said his name was?" The king turned to Bran was half awake, "Get well fast lad. You might still be able to travel with us back south in time."

With that King Robert left the room quickly. Jon's eyes followed after him.

 **Robert Baratheon**

 **Title: King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm, Demon of the Trident**  
 **Current Alignment: Free Spirit**  
 **Level: 78**  
 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 67**  
 **Perception: 34**  
 **Endurance: 59**  
 **Charisma: 61**  
 **Intelligence: 31**  
 **Agility: 29**  
 **Will: 61**  
 **Fate: 39**

The moment of awkwardness permeated over the others occupants before Jon walked over to Bran's other side.

"How are you feeling, Bran?"

"Heavy... still a bit... dizzy." The boy slurred out.

"That's to be expected given what you've gone through. You're best off not moving much since you've still got a few broken bones." The little boy groaned in dismay which made Jon crack a small smile as he continued, "You just focus on getting better. And who knows? Maybe the king is right and you'll be able to travel to King's Landing. Either Maester Luwin or I will come to check in on you later."

Bran nodded which prompted Jon to turn to Lord Stark, "Lord Stark, I need to speak with you in your solar, privately."

"Just us?" Lord Stark asked with a raised brow. Jon nodded.

"Must it be at this moment?" Lady Stark asked. Jon looked over his shoulder to see her still staring at Bran, absently threading her fingers through his hair.

"It has waited long enough, I think. And this pertains to House Stark itself as well as my... gifts." Jon replied before looking at his uncle who looked back at him. Lord Stark nodded. The two exited the room with Lord Stark promising his wife to return afterwards. The two walked down the halls without speaking until they were back in Lord Stark's solar. As they entered the room, Jon took out the journal upon seeing no guards.

"What do you have to say to me that you brought me back here." Jon presented the book to him, "What's this?"

"Last night, instead of immediately going to my room, I instead went to the Godswood, and I met someone I did not expect." Jon said giving the book to his uncle. Eddard Stark took the book his son gave him with a considering look before looking at him curiously.

"In the godswood? Who would be there that late?" He asked as he opened the book and began to read the first page, "Wait... this handwriting... I recognize this..." Lord Stark started looking through the entries, recognizing several of the events in them, before asking him softly, "Jon... where did you find this?"

"In library, hidden away in the wall."

"And can I assume the person you met told you where to find this?" At Jon's nod, he continued, "Who was it?"

"Grandfather." was all Jon said. Lord Stark opened his mouth, but Jon cut him off, "Before you ask, he's no longer around. He's, with everyone else now. At peace."

Ned just looked at him, stunned, before falling into his chair. First it was dreams, then flames and curses and healing, and now Jon was seeing ghosts!? "A-Are you sure it was him?"

"Pretty sure." Jon described his grandfather in such detail, including what his voice sounded like, the Ned had little doubt in his mind by the end of it, "He told me where to look for that. I spent the remainder of the night reading it." His father's journal, his life crammed into a lone book, read in a single night. Not even a full night either.

"Did you not sleep?"

"I got an hour or two sleep, I think. I'm fine."

"That's not healthy, son." His uncle mumbled.

"Anyway... before he passed on... Grandfather told me to find something, besides his journal... another book. It's in the last entry." Jon replied as he began looking over the room for anything while his uncle distractedly moved to final written page. Jon could just barely hear him mumbling the words as he read it. By the time he got to his uncle's desk he could his uncle going, "-the true inheritance of House Stark, passed down from generation after generation of the Kings of Winter. It is the history of the First Men and the North, the accounts of the Kings of Winter and the lords of the First Men."

"Aye, that's why I'm looking around. He was very insistent on it, and it's got to be here." Jon said as he got on his and went under the desk. It was a simple table standing on four legs and had only a couple of drawers. He activated his sense just in case and while he saw some old scratch marks from over the years, he saw nothing that would indicate a secret compartment on the desk itself.

"My father was trying to unite the North and South?" Lord Stark asked to himself.

"Apparently. He got the idea in his head when he went down to King's Landing for Prince Rhaegar's fifth nameday. Grandfather did not like the way the southerners disregarded the Old Ways and he didn't like the idea his countrymen had of the South." Jon responded back as he got up. Lord Stark merely nodded slowly.

"What are these 'Eyes of the Winter King'?"

"My best guess would be that they are some type of keys for the book itself." Jon said as he started looking around at some of the shelves he hadn't yet checked.

"Then, if it truly is something so important we need to find it quickly." Lord Stark stated as he placed the journal down on his and moved to look at the other side of the room. Both men near tore the room apart in the next hour looking for it, but to no avail. The two looked around at the now mostly empty shelves which had been pulled from the wall, to the upturned rug to make sure there were no loose boards, and finally to the pile of books on the desk.

"We've exhausted all places, Jon. Are you sure someone hadn't found it while I was in the Rebellion? Perhaps Maester Walys found it and had done something to it?" Lord Stark questioned.

"It's not impossible, father. But grandfather had taken care to hide his personal journal in an unlikely place. I'd think he would take even more care with his house's inheritance." Jon replied thinking over where they hadn't checked yet.

"True, but there is little else. The only other thing we haven't tried is pulling the walls themselves down and I'd have certainly noticed a loose stone in here." Lord Stark replied as he sat down at his desk, the stacks of books nearly obscuring his face. Jon thought he might have been onto something and activated his sense. He looked around the room as the colors muted themselves, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He found none. There was nothing strange with the walls. No loose button or stone not even a damn lever on a shelf nailed to the wall. With a sigh he stared at the hearth, his Sense still activated, thinking of where it could be. Jon's thoughts eventually faded away as he stared into the fire. With his Sense still going the flames were a beautiful, pristine white. Jon just kept looking at it until another idea popped into his head.

 _'No that's risky, not to mention mad. Grandfather wouldn't put the book in that kind of danger just to hide it away.'_ But he couldn't get the idea out of his head and so he walked up to the hearth and channeled his mana with his right hand.

"Jon?" Ned asked seeing his son so focused on the hearth. Jon brought his hand up and then swiped down, and the fire was extinguished instantly.

Jon kept his Sense on to now see something off with the floor of the hearth itself. He got on his knees and grabbed the grate the firewood was placed on in the hearth before pulling it up and out of the hearth.

"Jon!" Lord Stark voiced his alarm at seeing Jon grab a still very warm metal grate.

"I'm fine, I've got gloves on." Jon replied before placing the grate down, with wood still on it. He looked closer at the bottom of the hearth and noticed it: a hole, all the way on the left side. He grabbed a poker and began moving all the ash the fire left behind over to the right side. Once that was done with he placed the poker into the hole and worked it until the slab of stone came up. He held the poker with one hand while with the the other he brought up the stone onto its side.

Right underneath it was a small space, and inside it was a parcel wrapped in cloth.

Jon let go of the poker and grabbed it before taking it out of its hiding space, and shutting the lid back on it. He stood up silently as he checked it over. There were some soot marks on the cloth, but not burns or any other damage. He looked up to his uncle who was speechless, merely staring at the thing Jon held with wide eyes. Jon placed it on top of a stack of books that were still on his father's desk, and carefully unwrapped the cloth.

Once the cloth was gone it revealed a pale book, clearly old. Bound in weirwood and closed by a puzzle-lock which needed some sort of key, the bronze suggesting First Men made. But what sealed it was how the Grimoire presented it to him.

 **Weirbook of the First Men**  
 **Description: A collection of accounts, histories, and prophecies of the First Men, made for both the preservation of the Old Ways and to warn their descendants of the return of their ancient enemy, the Others.**

"We've finally found it." Jon whispered out.

* * *

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**

 **Health: 175/175**  
 **Stamina: 245/245**  
 **Mana: 245/245**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell, Scholar**  
 **Current Alignment: Crusader**  
 **Level: 18**

 **Attributes:**  
 **Strength: 25**  
 **Perception: 25**  
 **Endurance: 25**  
 **Charisma: 24**  
 **Intelligence: 30**  
 **Agility: 20**  
 **Will: [39]**  
 **Fate: 20**

 **Skills:**  
 **Alchemy: 30**  
 **Archery: 35**  
 **Armor: 25**  
 **Astronomy: 50**  
 **Athletic Acrobatics: 30**  
 **Barding: 20**  
 **Blocking: 32**  
 **Etiquette: 30**  
 **Language: 25**  
 **Lockpick: 21**  
 **Magic: 54**  
 **Melee: 55**  
 **Pickpocket: 20**  
 **Politics: 30**  
 **Riding: 35**  
 **Smithing: 30**  
 **Sneak: 20**  
 **Speech: 30**  
 **Survival: 25**  
 **Tactics: 36**  
 **Unarmed: 35**

 **Perks:**  
 **Barter & Bribe**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Basic Strategy**  
 **Bowyer**  
 **Champion's Fighting Stance**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Creation Magic**  
 **Deft Hands**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Educated**  
 **Empathy I**  
 **Entropy**  
 **Green Thumb**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Herblore**  
 **High Valyrian**  
 **Hunting**  
 **Improved Combat Training**  
 **Intimidate & Brawl**  
 **Intrigue**  
 **Iron Fist**  
 **Leap of Faith**  
 **Leather working**  
 **Light Armors**  
 **Magical Synthesis**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **Persuade and Lie**  
 **Physician**  
 **Pyromancy**  
 **Quick Learner**  
 **Shields**  
 **Short Bows**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Stealth**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **The Sense I**  
 **The Sense (Vision)**  
 **Tracking**  
 **Vantage Points**  
 **Wolf's Blood**

 **Weapon Styles:**  
 **Blazing Dragon Style**  
 **+15 Health and Stamina Regeneration**  
 **+20 Strength while fighting in style**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **-Savage Berserk**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **-Adrenaline Rage**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **-Unrelenting Barrage**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **-Painbringer**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

 **Black Frost Style:**  
 **+10 Endurance**  
 **+25 Damage Resistance**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Stonewall (Activated)**  
 **Turn the Blade (Sustained)**  
 **-Steady the Foot**  
 **Resilience (Passive)**  
 **Block and Slash (Activated)**  
 **Pommel Strike (Activated)**  
 **Flow of Battle (Passive)**  
 **Whirlwind (Activated)**  
 **Mighty Blow (Activated)**  
 **-Easy Target**

* * *

 **New perks and abilities:**

* * *

 **Codex Entries:**

 **Rickard Stark: Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, and head of House Stark during the reign of Aerys II Targaryen. The son of Edwyle Stark and Marna Locke, Rickard married his cousin once removed, Lyarra Stark, and had four children: Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna, and Benjen. Lord Rickard visited King's Landing in 264 AC, leading King Aerys II Targaryen to consider building another Wall and claiming more land in the far north. During his visit he was struck by the sheer differences between the North and South and resolved to mend the rift between the two in some way. This led to Rickard negotiating the betrothals of Brandon and Lyanna to Catelyn Tully of Riverrun and Robert Baratheon of Storm's End, respectively, as well as sending Eddard to foster in the Vale. His plans were thrown into disarray after Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar. Thinking Lyanna was kidnapped by the Prince, Rickard's eldest son and heir, Brandon, rode to King's Landing seeking justice with a small company of young nobles. Aerys had them all imprisoned on charges of conspiring to kill the crown prince and summoned their fathers to answer for the crimes of their sons. Before leaving Winterfell, Rickard hid away an important artifact of House Stark, fearing treachery from within his own home. The nobles and their sons were executed by Aerys. As was his right, Lord Rickard demanded a trial by combat, expecting to fight a Kingsguard. Aerys granted Rickard's request but to the Mad King, House Targaryen's champion was fire. Protected by Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard, Aerys had Rickard suspended in the throne room of the Red Keep. Rossart and another pyromancer lit a fire beneath Rickard while he was dressed in his steel armor. Brandon, with a Tyroshi noose around his neck and a sword just out of his reach, was made to watch his father roast. Trying to reach the sword to save his dying father, Brandon strangled himself. Rickard was succeeded by his second son, Eddard. Together with Lords Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and Robert Baratheon, Lord Eddard was a leader of Robert's Rebellion, the revolt against the Targaryens that overthrew their dynasty.**

 **Faith of the Seven (Update): Those who follow the Seven may wear an amulet depicting either one or all of the seven gods.**

* * *

 **Next Time: Jon's skills are put to the test.**

* * *

 **Kudos to The Sithspawn for corrections and suggestions. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time. Remember, please leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful. And, if you haven't yet, be sure to check out the A Video Game of Ice and Fire community for more video game plot stories featuring your favorite Westerosi characters!**

 **Reviewer543**


	18. What to Do?

**I have to warn you all, these chapters will vary in length. Some might be around the length of the eleventh chapter, or they will be more like the first. Either way they'll most likely be in-between those counts. Sorry to disappoint but that's what it is going to be.**

* * *

 **Recap: Jon Snow, a young man at the age of 16, has been bound to the Gamer's Grimoire, a mysterious magical artifact that has turned his life into a game. Previously, Jon had met his grandfather Rickard's ghost and talked for a bit before he based on into the Ether. Due to the conversation, Jon then searched for his grandfather's journal which would lead him to the Weirbook of the First Men, an ancient artifact of House Stark, gaining a new Legendary Questline in the process. Once the journal was found, Jon learned a little more of why his grandfather had tried to tie the North with the southern kingdoms as well as where the book would be. Bringing his uncle in on it, the two eventually found the book stored underneath the hearth in the Lord's solar.**

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days after finding the Weirbook and they were only a little closer to unlocking it than when they had found it.

 **Legendary Quest Update: The Pale Book**  
 **-First Objective Complete: Search Winterfell for the Weirbook of the First Men**  
 **-Optional Objective Complete: Search for and use your grandfather's diary to locate the book.**  
 **-Second Objective: Find the Eyes of the Winter King (0/2)**  
 **Reward(s): 7200XP and the Weirbook of the First Men**  
 **Bonus Reward(s): 3600XP**  
 **You've earned: 9800XP + (30%) = +12740XP!**  
 **Experience: 18199/9500**  
 **Level up!**

Jon had been distracted after finding the book, which he kept in his inventory after someone had knocked on the solar's door. It had turned out to be a servant, informing Lord Stark of the king asking to speak with him at some point later that day. After leaving the two, both Jon and his uncle both pondered on what to do with the Weirbook. Lord Stark had not wanted to keep it hidden in his solar anymore given that word might spread since the servant had noticed that they had taken nearly all the books off their shelves, which was a very bothersome chore for both men to put them back. Jon then introduced Lord Stark that he had another 'power' though in reality it was the Grimoire's Inventory feature. Ned had been stunned to say the least when the Weirbook suddenly vanished only to reappear in his son's hand once more. Jon also proved he could hold more by taking out a dirk he kept stashed away in his inventory just in case he needed one. When asked how long he could do that, Jon merely answered a while now, which was true. And he was grateful his uncle hadn't pried any further into it. He promised he would bring it to him after he had found both keys to the lock before leaving to go look for them.

But things had been tense over the last three days.

There was near constant searching for the perpetrator who had pushed Bran from the tower, yet no one had been found. Whomever had done that to Bran had either long fled from the castle walls, or was hidden amongst the guests. But the thing was, if they were one of the guests, it had to be someone very treacherous considering this was a serious breach of Guest Right. There are few things that both the North and the South could agree on, and the breakage of Guest Rights was one of those things they could completely agree on. Anyone who broke it was to invoke the wrath of the gods, both Old and New. Though Jon was sure the New held no real power since they were fake, he still believed in the Old Gods, and finding out about how the afterlife was only reinforced his belief.

But still that left the question: Who was vile enough to tempt the wrath of the gods? By killing a little boy no less? It had to have been someone who was arrogant enough to think they'll get away with it. But that hardly narrowed it down among the guests. And with Garth still refusing to show him or even hint at who it could be, all Jon could do was think on it.

Jon had tried to distract himself by giving Mikken a job on a special gift for Arya, but that only did so much. At least he had managed to get a pretty generous discount by the man for it, but it still cost him a good amount of money.

Aside from that, Jon had been looking for the keys to the Weirbook's puzzle-lock. The first place he started looking was in the Godswood. It was the most obvious choice. The First Men were a very straightforward people which was passed down to the Northmen, and after the Long Night they had taken the Old Gods as their own, so it would be pretty obvious that anything that was made of weirwood and was very important would be stored in the most sacred place in the castle. It had taken Jon hours to find one of the Eyes there even with his Sense activated, but he did it. It had been embedded in a high stone on one of the carved walls and Jon was absolutely sure he'd never have found it without his Sense.

 **Legendary Quest Update: The Pale Book**  
 **-First Objective Complete: Search Winterfell for the Weirbook of the First Men**  
 **-Optional Objective Complete: Search for and use your grandfather's diary to locate the book.**  
 **-Second Objective Partially Completed: Find the Eyes of the Winter King (1/2)**  
 **Reward(s): 7200XP and an Eye of the Winter King**  
 **You've earned: 7200XP + (30%) = +9360XP!**  
 **Experience: 27559/9500**  
 **Level up!**

It was a small disc of Weirwood, just as Garth had said. It had a few small runes carved into it, but they looked... off. Not only that but they had four triangles edged into the middle around the hole. After he had found it, he took out the Weirbook and looked at the puzzle lock. It was a noticeably thick lock made of bronze with two indentions on each side with markings around the edges, and at the middle of the lock which was over the pages of the book, were three little nubs. Jon carefully observed the disc he was holding before looking at the indentions on it before placing both back in his inventory. He wouldn't be able to do anything without the final Eye anyway, so he kept looking though not before he leveled up.

His level had immediately moved from 18 to 20. He had sixteen attribute points and promptly divided them by placing six into Agility and Fate each, and one point each into his Strength, Perception, Endurance, and Charisma attributes. Following that he came up to his skill point which numbered up to 38. Without even thinking he poured all of his points into his Language Skill. He had no idea how much it required to learn it, but he also knew that having his Language Skill enabled him to able to better understand what was being said and he needed to know what was in this book. Once he finished that he came to the perk page with 5 perk points. He immediately picked the **Old Tongue** perk which he could've gotten with his language skills as it was but he wasn't going to kick himself over it. With four other points left he picked the only perk he had available from his Sneak skill: **Blending** , **Environmental Strategy** from his Tactics skill, and picked both **Longbows** and **Crossbows** from his Archery skill since he was stumped with everything else. Though on the positive side of things that meant he knew how to handle any ranged weapon unless it was a ballista or catapult. Following that was finally the Ability Points which only numbered up to 3. He quickly picked three for his Black Frost Style and went on his way to try and find the last Eye.

That was two days ago, and he was no closer to finding the last eye.

The Godswood held nothing further that he could see, so Jon had thought that it might have been in the Maester's Turret since any other relic might be there, but he was disappointed. He did however run into Maester Luwin who had figuratively trapped him and began a very long discussion about magic. The maester had been just short of giddy and appeared to the have an energy that belied his age when he fired off question after question to Jon. He was taking notes with every answer Jon could give. Luwin had effectively kept Jon for most of the day asking questions and writing down the answers on what was a page at the beginning to multiple ones front and back. A few examples were

Maester Luwin would ask, "What is it like to have magic?"  
Jon would reply with, "Well, if I had to explain it, it would be like I'm pulling something from within my body and mixing it with something else outside of it. Though I can actually feel everyone around me. It's difficult to explain. The closest experience I can liken it to is like being able to simultaneously hear and feel everyone's heartbeat."

Maester Luwin would ask another question like, "Is there anything that you do different when casting different spells?"  
Jon in turn would reply with, "Well, all the spells I've done so far, when it comes to casting any of them, like I said earlier, it always feels like I'm pulling something from deep within myself, taking something around me, and mixing the two together. That goes for all the spells I've casted so far, but when it comes casting a specific spell, I think... intent plays a major roll as well."  
Maester Luwin would be intrigued, "Oh? How so?"  
Jon in turn would reply with, "Well, if I'm angry and I want something to burst into flames, for instance."

... to name a couple of instances. He had the presence of mind to remind Maester Luwin that he did not wish for anything he said to be sent to the Citadel, having remembered his grandfather's distrust of his own maester, though Jon knew he could trust Maester Luwin, who had accepted his wishes and told him it was merely for his own academic curiosity.

And now here he was on the third day after his magic had been made known to his uncle, Lady Stark, and Maester Luwin. The sun was up high in the sky when he had been summoned by Lord Stark. Jon had been wondering what his uncle could want from him. As he eventually made it to his uncle's solar, Jon knocked on the door waiting for his uncle to allow him to enter. At the 'come in' he opened the door to find Lord Stark speaking with two men he did not recognize. One was a man in fine clothes, with dark hair, a very shortened beard, and had a crafty look about him while the other man standing beside him had the look of a man who had been in multiple battles, with similar dark hair and a longer beard that could be considered wavy, and was wearing a mix of chainmail and leather armor.

"Ah, Jon. I'm glad you've come." Lord Stark said before he looked back at the other two men, "I trust the two of you will see things through in my absence? Good, you may leave." Both men bade his uncle farewell before exiting the room quickly.

"I do not recall seeing those men around Winterfell before. Were they among the king's party?" Jon asked curiously once they were gone. His uncle was looking at a piece of parchment as he acknowledged Jon's question.

"No, those two were the heads of my sworn swords." Jon raised an eyebrow at that. He had heard of sworn swords before, it being a small but necessary part of his education. In short, sworn swords were people who swore themselves, and their services, to a noble house with oaths of fealty. They are to do anything for the lord or lady they had sworn to, whether it be protecting them, killing for them, or representing them on their behalf. In turn for their work, they would receive lodging, food, drink, and gold. But the thing was Jon was sure that sworn swords did not have an organization of their own. He supposed his uncle could have organized them himself and appointed those two men to help keep the rest in check.

"Heads?" Jon asked curiously.

"Aye," Lord Stark replied still going over whatever was on the paper, "as you know I've many men who have sworn themselves to House Stark. While a score of them reside here at Winterfell, I've many more outside of these walls and in other holds of the North, to keep the peace, and to keep trade flowing if need be. Those two keep the rest in check."

"I see. Wait... Trade? I thought sworn swords were only fighters?"

"They generally are and often start out that way, but a few specialize in certain areas, and while I do not mind having a few swordsmen under my command, they can only do so much to keep the peace. It takes more than military might to make a Hold peaceful, much less one of the Seven Kingdoms." So his uncle was using his men for other things besides battle then? Jon was pleasantly surprised.

"Impressive, but where exactly do they go if they are not stationed here?"

"My more battle-hardened sworn swords are camped out in the Neck." Lord Stark still looking over the parchment in his grasp. Made sense given that the Neck was the border between the North and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, not to mention that should the North be attacked from either the west or the east, they could move quickly to help defend either side.

"Those who facilitate trade are largely camped somewhere around the White Knife." His uncle continued, making Jon nod his head. That he had been expecting since White Harbor was right at the mouth of the White Knife, making it the North's primal trade port. With those men around it, they must be at least helping move trade goods along to the other castles and towns in the North.

"But that is not why I have called you here." Lord Stark said as he finally looked up at Jon. The hidden targaryen rose an eyebrow towards his uncle in curiosity. At his look, Lord Stark continued, "Tonight, we are holding a feast, to celebrate Bran's survival and recovery, as well as honor your role in it."

Eyes widened in surprise, Jon immediately spoke, not wishing to be caught in everyone's attention anymore than he was. He knew he would be summoned up to high table if not have a seat at it, being thanked in front of everyone in attendance, "Lord Stark-Father" He fumbled seeing his uncle's look, "That's really not necessary. I was just-"

"Saving your brother's life." His uncle cut him off, "Something anyone would do, yet it is still something that should be rewarded. The king has caught wind of this, so the feast itself will go accordingly." And he knew there was no stopping it now as his uncle kept talking, "I will call you up and grant you a boon, within reason." He said as Jon's brows rose further, "You will also be seated at the high table in a place of honor beside Arya. I'll not have you sent to the back after all you've done. That... and to help keep an eye on your sister. I'd rather avoid Arya flicking food at Sansa with this feast."

Jon's lips quirked at that particular mention. He had noticed it too in the welcoming feast, and he had been able to just barely hear Sansa's scandalized voice over the other various conversations occurring between them and him. It had been funny to him anyway. Whatever smile he had faded away upon meeting his uncle's eyes.

"Will Bran be there?" Jon thought it wouldn't be best to put Bran there unless they had someone carry him in. Though it would be the stupidest place to try and harm him in front of the entire Great Hall, someone could still poison the boy somehow.

"No, Bran will be confined to his chambers with Catelyn, and Maester Luwin there as well as several of my most trusted men, two of which will be inside the room. A taste-tester will make sure that whatever food is brought into Bran's room is not poisoned."

"You're not leaving anything to chance, eh?" Jon asked with a raised brow, a smile quirking on his face.

"I'll not allow any would-be murderer to try and finish the job with any son of mine." Well, at least Jon wouldn't have to spend his time at the feast worrying about Bran.

"Very well," He replied, "I'll be there. Is there anything else, father?"

"No, nothing as of this moment anyway. Any ideas on what you might want to ask for?" His uncle asked him. Had Jon been a common man or even a member of nobility, he'd have asked for something in heartbeat. He could effectively ask for anything so long as it was in Lord Stark's power to give and with him being a Warden of the North and unofficially Hand to the King now, the options were just short of limitless. If he had not known the truth, he'd have asked whom his mother was without hesitation. Now... he honestly did not know.

He had no desire to be legitimized anymore now that he knew he who was. Nor did he wish to take any of his siblings' inheritance from them.

Could he ask to be a Sworn Sword in service to House Stark? He could've done that before, and he still wanted to go to the Wall then.

Perhaps he could ask to be allowed to travel? Maybe spread the word of what was coming, for all the good it would do.

Yet...

"No... I'd have to think on it, father. May I be excused?" At his uncle's nod, Jon left the room pensive. This feast was something that he had no real opinion about. People want to celebrate about the fact that Bran could have died and survived. They want to celebrate a noble act that Jon had performed.

The thing was... Jon honestly had not felt like it was something to glorify.

Do not misunderstand, he was relieved that Bran would live and would be able to keep walking, but he did not feel that what he did was worth celebrating. To Jon, saving Bran-anyone really-from falling to an almost certain death was natural to him. Any decent person would do that right? Let him be thanked in private and move on. No need to bring anyone else in for it.

 _'But,'_ Jon released sigh upon thinking it, _'it might be House Stark's way of acknowledging the debt they owed to me now.'_ Jon personally would say that House Stark owed no debt to him, or at the very least Lady Catelyn owed one to him since he would enforce one from her, just to be safe. But it wasn't just House Stark here. There were the southerners here, as well as the smallfolk. Publicly acknowledging it would quell any mutterings that would be detrimental to House Stark's reputation, at least any that would be true.

But that line of thinking gave way to another line, what was Jon to do with himself?

Fighting the Others was obvious. That was something he was going to do, but would he alone be able to make a difference? He'd only be able use one blade as he was best at using a half-and-hand sword. And the magic? Jon was pretty sure entropic magic was next to useless against the dead, and creation magic could only do so much for the dying before he ran out of mana completely. And what was he to do with water magic? It would practically freeze instantly in the cold climes up north or if he used it against a white walker. And even if he brought up a large body of it against the dead, they don't drown. Fire would be his best option, but it faced the same problem as creation magic: he would run out of mana before he'd run out of enemies.

To add onto that, what about the king? Jon's opinion of the man was not the greatest, but he still had no wish for him to die. But he didn't know how to protect the man from anything further than his own kingsguard would. And his uncle, the man would undoubtedly travel south due to his position, and Jon was not sure of how to join his uncle's party. And even he if did somehow manage to accomplish all of it: save his uncle, the king, and stop the Others, what was he to do with himself after?

If the Others were defeated, well and truly defeated this time, the Night's Watch would serve no real purpose anymore.

Could he continue to live here? Maybe after everything was done, and he'd gone to see all that he wanted to, he could come back to Winterfell, and live out his days as Robb's Master-of-Arms. Train the next generation of Winterfell, maybe even marry a nice girl and have a family. It made such a nice image in his head, that Jon knew it would be nothing more than a fantasy. No northern girl would want to marry a Snow, and be even less inclined to marry a Targaryen.

And being a Targaryen was out of the question unless he wished to be hunted all his life by the Baratheons and Lannisters, as well as possibly ignite another war with House Stark caught in the middle.

Maybe he could meet with Daenerys? Tell her who he was. That he was her family. If Khal Drogo was a vile savage and horrible man to her, he could get her away from him, and find a place where the two of them could actually live in peace. No... that too was just a fantasy. But it was more real than living his life here, until he was buried with mother's honored ancestors.

Jon continued to brood over this until he got into his room and picked out his nicest clothes. He sat on his bed and looked over the Grimoire reading the codex entries for any new updates and when he finished up with those, he just read anything about those who he would be sitting with. He did not bother looking at any of the Starks. He knew where he stood with them, and with Lady Stark, he did not care.

He checked on the Baratheons and Lannisters however, and found their entries had somewhat changed. Robert Baratheon was a Free Spirit, that he knew. That meant he generally followed his own whims as well as avoiding authority, resenting restrictions, and challenging traditions. That pretty much screamed Robert Baratheon as Jon knew him. But what really caught Jon's notice were the Lannisters and the queen's children.

Cersei was a Dominator, meaning she took what she wanted within the limits of her law without regard for whom she hurt. She played by the rules without mercy or compassion. Jon knew she was dangerous the moment he saw her and this was the proof he needed for that. Had she been the one to push Bran out the window that day? Whether she did or did not, Cersei Lannister was now one person Jon was sure would cause strife in the future.

With the Kingslayer, however, he was different. Curiously, he was Undecided. This meant he generally did what he deemed a good idea. He doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. And that he exhibited a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Actually, now that Jon thought about it, it kind of did sound like the Kingslayer to a degree, but he honestly thought the man would be... he didn't know, not good obviously, but it was difficult to dissociate 'not good' from 'evil.' Maybe it was his uncle's teachings or maybe the Crusader in him. But Jon knew he could not trust Jaime Lannister.

Turning to Tyrion had been a somewhat pleasant surprise. The Dwarf of Casterly Rock was actually a Benefactor. Tyrion was someone who would help others. He works with those of higher standing, but is not beholden to them. Basically he is someone who acts as a good person is expected or required to act. A very pleasant surprise. It was ironic though that the three children of Tywin Lannister would have as a somewhat balanced alignment between them: Tyrion being a neutral good, Jaime as truly neutral, and Cersei as lawfully evil.

When he got to the Queen's children, which he found out all three were Waters much to his surprise. It was one thing to cuckold her husband and pass a child as his own, but THREE?! Gods have mercy! He was relieved to find both Tommen and Myrcella were of the Benefactor alignment, same as their uncle Tyrion. Though Jon should have expected it given that they were just children, he was still gladden to find that out. Joffrey, however, was a Malefactor. He was out for himself, pure and simple. He sheds no tears for those he harms or kills, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. Jon feared him to be a Destroyer, but this was barely any better. Joffrey might just be someone who would cause the strife Garth had seen in the future. It was either him or Cersei, or perhaps the both of them.

It made a frightening sort of sense. Unless the truth was made known, Joffrey was next in line for the throne after Robert died, and with Cersei advising him, or manipulating him, who knows what they could do.

Jon did not know how the next few hours flew by. He had spent them worrying over what to say at the feast, what should ask for without seeming ungracious, and found himself wishing that he hadn't spent all of his skill points on his Language skill when he could have used them on his Etiquette. At least then he would be able to keep a straight face as he realized he was going to be the center of attention and have to sit with the royal family. He thought of going to Garth and asking for a vision that could deliver a lot of experience for him to make it to the next level or at least point him in the direction of the last Eye of the Winter King. Eventually, he realized he would not be able to head over to Garth's island as he would lose track of time, and be late for his own feast.

So he decided to make sure he was presentable by taking a bath. He quickly went out and brought the water from the well back into his room before trying something new out. Like before in the Godswood, Jon tried to combine two types of magic, this time being Hydromancy and Pyromancy. It actually took him the same amount of time to figure it out as it had with Spirit Magic even though he knew what to do. This mainly due to the fact that the Hydromancy and Pyromancy were used with peaceful emotion and agitation respectively. It was difficult to reconcile the two into one, but he was able to do it. He had to close his eyes to be able even get it to work but he knew he succeeded when he felt a pleasant warmth on his hands over the tub. Upon seeing the water was steaming, he let a satisfied smirk come across his face before he went to clean himself up.

He had just finished putting on his best tunic when Robb knocked on his door.

"Oi, are you decent?" Robb asked opening the door after Jon called out that he was inside.

"Now I am." Jon replied as he put his tunic on. He was wearing his normal boots, with his best pants, shirt and a tunic over it. It was all black and grey. His hair was still shortened and easily combed. All in all, Jon though he had cleaned up nicely. He walked out and closed the door behind him before walking alongside Robb to the Great Hall.

"So father told you?" The heir of Winterfell asked.

"About the feast? Or the boon?" Jon replied trying to remain calm with each step. Why was he so nervous? Oh, right, sitting at the same table with Robert Baratheon and the Lannisters. He heard Robb mutter out a 'that answers that question.'

"So then you know. Any idea on what you'll ask father? He won't be able to turn it down."

"In all honesty, I have no idea what to ask." And that was the truth. He didn't. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Robb look at him incredulously.

"Truly?!" At Jon's nod, he continued, "I'd have thought you would ask to be a Stark."

"It had occurred to me, but think of how that would look: Save one son to usurp him of his inheritance. True, I'd come after Rickon in the line of inheritance, but people would talk."

"Who would care or see it that way?" Robb asked rolling his eyes.

"Your mother," Robb made to interrupt but Jon kept going, "the royal family and their guests," Robb tried to get a word in edgewise, but Jon kept going, "the Northern Lords. If I tried asking for any of the sort, I'd be inviting discord into House Stark that, frankly, it does not need right now. Not with everything about to change."

"Change?" Robb asked with a raised brow as they turned the corner.

"Yes," Jon stopped prompting Robb to stop as he looked around for any prying ears before speaking with a lowered voice, "do you get it? Father has accepted to be the Hand of the King meaning he's going to travel south when the King leaves, taking Arya and Sansa with him. House Stark is about to split itself in two. And where do you think that leaves you?" At the realization in Robb's eyes, Jon kept at it, "Aye, you're to be Lord of Winterfell in all but name. With what has happened to Bran, your mother won't be inclined to leave his side for long... when she does eventually. All that time you're to be fulfilling father's duties as Lord of Winterfell and maybe even as the Warden of the North. House Stark cannot afford to look more shaken than it already is."

"I understand now." Robb replied before appearing nervous, "I'll-uh-I'll have mother and Maester Luwin counseling me, and you'll be here to help right?" Robb asked after a moment's hesitation. Apparently it hadn't yet occurred to him that he'd be acting as a lord sooner than later until now.

"Aye, I'll be around for however long that lasts." Jon muttered. He hoped Robb did not hear the uncertainty he was feeling. He was worried. Worried for siblings, for his uncle... for Westeros itself.

* * *

If Jon had been asked what he had felt when he was called up to the head table, he would have answered with anxious and impatient. He did not want to be at the center of attention. So much so that he could say he hated it.

Sitting up at the head table during a feast with guests had been one of the few things he had wished to do. It was the small dream of a naive boy, but it had been his. Now that dream was tarnished with the fact that not a few seats away two of which were occupied by people who were confirmed by the Grimoire as evil. An annoyingly familiar glint of gold caught his eye and he spotted one of the people responsible, Joffrey Waters.

The little shit looked bored out of his mind. He recalled Robb's words about the supposed crown prince, and wondered if that much reached all the way up here to the North, what had they not heard about him? He glanced at Sansa who was sitting beside the brat to see she was trying to look at Jon while Lord Stark kept speaking of what Jon had done for House Stark, but she was sneaking a couple glances towards Joffrey every second. Gods, she was completely enamored with him. Jon idly wondered how fast Sansa would lose interest in Joffrey if she knew the truth.

"-and so never let it be said that House Stark is ungrateful. To Jon Snow, for the act of saving my son, Brandon Stark, I grant you a boon. Know that you may always call upon House Stark should you have need of us." Jon was standing rigid, like a soldier waiting for orders, almost straight across from his uncle, who was beside the King. Jon kept his best stoic expression at Lord Stark's words. They were careful and measured, no doubt to keep a distance between himself from the Stark family, as if he were a stranger. A twinge of hurt pierced Jon's heart but he did not make so much as a twitch for it. He wouldn't dare make a comment on it here in front of so many lest he present himself as a grasping bastard he was sure quite a few of the southerners thought he was.

"You honor me, Lord Stark. I thank you for your favor." His own words were carefully considered and measured. He honestly wasn't sure if his tone had been too even or cold for that matter.

"Is there anything you would ask now?" Lord Stark inquired softly.

"I'm afraid I need more time to consider, my lord." Jon replied looking into his uncle's eyes. They were softer now, he noticed.

"Very well, then please sit with us tonight." His uncle gestured to an empty seat right beside Arya who was looking more and more excited. Jon nodded and did as he was bid, taking his seat by his little sister. As soon as he took his seat the applause started immediately followed by the festivities.

It was nice. The musicians were playing in the background. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. For the most part Jon remained quiet, content to watch everyone else, only engaging in conversation with Arya and Robb. A couple of hours eventually passed by. Thankfully, this feast was a little less lively than the welcoming one they had when the king arrived. Arya had contemplated throwing food at Sansa again, but seemed to think better of it this time as Jon told her she'd already gotten her sister with that. That and he had managed to keep her entertained enough to not continue that line of thought. The queen's children didn't even bother talking to him, though he caught the younger two glancing at him once or twice.

As the festivities began to draw to a lull, Jon noticed that his uncle, the King and the Kingslayer appeared to be talking with one another. Well, the King was talking while his uncle was shaking his head negatively. The Kingslayer was simply smirking all the while. Eventually the King had enough of Lord Stark's denial.

"Bah, you're too serious Ned! Come it'll be a small taste of what we'll throw for you in King's Landing." Jon was able to hear the King's voice now that he wasn't keeping it down.

"No, Robert. It's too much with these two feasts. I would rather not have my house lose anymore money than is necessary. This is an unneeded expenditure." Lord Stark replied.

"Is that what you're worried about, Ned?" The King looked at him somewhat surprised before turning for lack of a better term, jolly, "You don't need to. I'll pay for the winner and runner-up!"

Wait... was the King talking about some sort of competition happening here? King Robert then began to speak out for everyone in the room.

"Everyone! Everyone, I have decided that we shall host a small melee just outside the castle walls, in gratitude for House Stark's hospitality." When people began to excitedly chatter the king, cut them off, "Now, it'll be nothing like the extravagance of the tourneys we host in King's Landing. There'll be no Archery competition," Jon heard Theon as well as a few others groan," or jousting," This time he heard a few people scoff, he had no idea who they were, "instead, we will have a simple melee, on foot. Anyone with some skill with a blade can compete. The prize will be a hundred gold dragons. The runner-up shall receive half of that."

The excited chattering heightened. Jon knew that to some nobles a hundred gold dragons was nothing to get excited over, but he knew that even so much as five gold dragons could feed a family of smallfolk for a good while, a moon if they spent it wisely. With that kind of prize, this melee will be enough to bait anybody into competing, if not for the money then to be noticed by someone here whether it'd be someone in service to House Stark, or Baratheon, or Lannister. Jon looked to his side to see both Robb and Arya were excited. Further down the table, Sansa was too. They didn't really have anything close to tourneys here at Winterfell. The closest they come to are when the boys practice their skills in the courtyard. Still, Jon would not allow himself to be caught up in this. He had more important things to do.

That notion was smashed beyond all hope with the King's next words.

"I expect to see a decent amount of skill from all who enter, and I especially want to see Ned's boys show their prowess on the field!" Jon felt his heart stop for an instant.

What? He had to have suffered some sort malady that fucked with his mind.

"I have heard of your sword skills all over, from servants to your Master-at-Arms to even Barristan the Bold himself."

He was asleep and having a nightmare. That was it. He was back in his small chambers, having fallen asleep after exhausting hisself over worrying what he would do after the Others were defeated. Aye, aye that was it.

"Really?" Robb asked stunned. Wow this dream was amazingly detailed.

"Of course, Ser Rodrik has had nothing but praise for you when we spoke. And Ser Barristan has mentioned on seeing young Snow here train. Said he had talent." Okay, okay. The dream was becoming a little too fanciful for his tastes. Time to wake up.

"Robert, really? I do not believe my sons should be dragged into an unwanted melee for your amusement." Come on, he already realized this was a dream. It should be ending right now.

"Unwanted? Why Ned you wound me! I'd think you'd be happy to see both your sons show the rest of us how skilled they are." Why wasn't he waking up?

"With the way you're talking about them, Your Grace, I might just join in." Jon began pinching his right hand. Hard.

"Hah! You joining in would cut it a bit short given your ability, Kingslayer." He pinched harder. He didn't care if Jaime Lannister's face lost its usual cockiness for a moment.

"Ah, whatever, do as you bloody well please. The melee will allow the use of live steel." He dug his nails in.

"My King!"

"Hmm? Oh right, right. Don't worry Ned. As this isn't one of those serious ones, only a little bloodshed will be allowed for this one. All the participants need to do is make the other yield or knock them out of the field... or just knock them out in general." He twisted.

It hurt. It wasn't a dream.

"The melee will begin three days from now. Only right to give the lot of you time to prepare yourselves." King Robert bellowed out for all to hear. Everyone who was talking or babbling or laughing, all the clamoring and clangs of mugs and horns of wine and ale placed and being replaced on various tables drifted away, all sounds faded out of Jon's hearing save for the sound his rapidly increasing heartbeat upon realizing the situation.

He just got dragged into a melee with his brother and the Kingslayer! With live steel! A ping went off in his ear.

 **Legendary Quest: Melee at Winterfell**  
 **Description: King Robert has decided to host a melee after the feast commemorating your actions in saving Bran. Now, you've been dragged into it as you and Robb both have been named by the King personally to see the both of you participate.**  
 **-Objective: Try to remain as one of the final three warriors.**  
 **-Bonus Objective: Be one of the last two warriors.**  
 **-Bonus Objective: Win**  
 **Reward(s): Various, higher rewards with each objective completed**  
 **Failure: Chicken out and don't participate. Get knocked out before being part of the final three.**  
 **Failure Penalties: Your pride gets wounded.**

"Oi, Jon." He turned to look at Robb. He appeared ecstatic, but somewhat concerned, "Are you feeling well?"

No, his stomach felt like it had decided everything he just ate and drank in the last few hours weren't worth keeping down and he could have sworn he heard bards playing The Rains of Castamere, "Just a little tired Robb. I'm thinking I might turn in."

"Oh, well what do you think about melee? You think either us will win?" He asked as Jon started to get up.

"Perhaps, or maybe we'll lose. The Kingslayer will be joining in apparently." That was when Arya joined in.

"Not if you two fight together, oh, do you think father will let me join in? Wait where are you off too?"

"To bed little sister. I think I may have overindulged myself tonight." He gave her a quick hug and a kiss to the forehead, "G'night Arya. Night Robb." A soft goodnight from both of them and Jon left quickly. Before he made it to the door however, a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Off in such a rush, Snow?" The amount of cockiness that saturated it told him before the voice even registered in his mind.

"No, Ser Jaime, just thought I'd get some sleep earlier tonight. Apparently, we might cross blades in the upcoming melee." Jon replied as he turned to face the Lion of Lannister. Green eyes glinted almost maliciously in the light of the room. Over Ser Jaime's shoulder, Jon noticed Robb looking at the two with a hard expression. Further to the side he saw Lord Stark was looking at them as well, and his expression was... restrained like he was trying to hold himself back from leaping over and pulling the Kingslayer away from him.

"Nervous?" The Lannister asked with that insufferable smirk still on his face.

"Of course," Jon replied his voice becoming cold, "I would be nervous facing any man taught by Ser Barristan Selmy." It was a small, subtle jab, but it made the Kingslayer's smirk diminish a little.

"I see. To be honest I was hoping your father would join. Sadly it seems that I will not be able to his skill this time, though I am curious to see if the Honorable Ned Stark passed on any of his supposed talent to his sons."

"I guess you'll find out in three days."

"You seem pretty confident about yourself. Tell me, how well do you think you and your half-brother will fare against me or anyone else for that matter?" Jon did not know if the Kingslayer was always such a cock or if he was just doing it for the hell of it, and at this point he did not care.

"While I cannot speak for Robb, I know for a fact I'd lose to you. But I can promise you this: you won't have an easy time besting me." Jaime then noticed something was off when the hand he had placed on Stark's bastard suddenly went numb.

"Well," He took his hand off the boy's shoulder and promptly flexed his fingers, "I hope you make good on your word."

"Don't worry, I will." Jon replied before moving into the hall, not looking back. As soon as he was gone, Jaime started to regain feeling in his right hand. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Jon subconsciously used his Hydromancy to briefly halt the blood flow in Jaime's hand.

* * *

"Garth!" Jon shouted once he was on the island. He had to make sure no one was around when he fast traveled, out of habit more than anything else. He quickly reached the cairn and marched in it.

"Ah, did you enjoy your feast, Jon?" Garth asked in a bored tone.

"Aye, right up until King Robert decided it was a good idea to host a melee and all but demand Robb and I join in!" He griped out.

"You can always choose not to join in." Garth supplied helpfully.

"Little difficult to do that when everyone in Winterfell has probably already heard that Lord Stark's heir and bastard have been asked by the king to participate in this ridiculous event." Jon scoffed out as he paced around the room in front of the ancient king, "To make matters worse, we'll be allowed to use live steel, and the Kingslayer is apparently going to join in too!"

"Then you will definitely not win."

"I know! If that wasn't bad enough, the Grimoire presented it as a legendary guest so I really can't refuse!" Jon said as he turned to pace again, not seeing Garth actually look at him seriously.

"It did, eh?"

"Yes! Winning is optional, but I need to be one of the last three still standing to succeed in this quest." Jon said as he came to a stop and turned to Garth, "It's in three days, and I'm not sure I can make it to where it wants me to be."

Garth was silently watching him now. He was so silent it was beginning to disturb Jon.

"What?" He prompted.

"I am wondering why a simple melee would be a legendary quest. Last I remembered, things such as legendary quests held great importance, often leading to a major change in the Gamer's journey."

"That is what the Grimoire said they are." Jon agreed with a head nod, not really seeing why Garth would be so serious about it. Jon could not see how this particular quest merited being a legendary one versus the one where he caught Bran.

"I urge you to be cautious with this quest Jon. The other legendary quests you've had pertained to you, specifically how you might affect the world at large. The growth of your powers and knowledge, as well as how you might convince those of the second Long Night. This one, I cannot yet see how, but it will. And while I can't guarantee you total victory in this quest, I can at least help you mature enough to become one of the last three. Come," Garth nodded to a root on his left, "time to begin a new lesson."

"Who is it this time?" Jon asked as he came to Garth's side.

"We are running out of the Gamers I know existed. Once we finish with them, the legendary quest you've been doing since we started may be completed. If not, well... you know House Stark's history well enough, I think you could use a fresh perspective on House Targaryen's history." Jon grabbed a root and he was drawn in.

* * *

It had taken two days for them to ready the field. It was a simple layout from what Jon had seen. The amount of space could hold 100 men easily. There were only about 75 or so of them though including Jon, Robb, the Kingslayer, and to his surprise, the Hound. The rest were simple men-at-arms who would try their hand at the winner's purse or just glory, or even just for the fight itself. Jon took note of the men he shared the armory with. The people he was about to fight against. There was no trepidation or anxiety in him. If anything he felt numb.

"Hey, Snow," A hand gently rested on his shoulder prompting him to look into Robb's eyes, "Where have you been? No one but father and a few people around the castle have seen you since the King announced the melee. Father told us you were out training, but gods, couldn't you have at least told me or Arya? We could have trained together!"

That was true, Jon hadn't really let anyone else know where he went save for Lord Stark. And he only really came back when he needed to eat as Garth did not have any food since he technically had no need for it. His uncle hadn't been happy that Jon was going to a secret place outside his line of sight, but Jon told him not to worry. He wasn't a helpless little boy anymore and that much was true.

"Sorry, Robb. I just really wanted to train without any distractions." Jon replied smoothly. Robb hmmed at him, eyes looking over him before he handed Jon something, "Here." It was a simply braided band of what looked like hair or fur.

 **[Direwolf Charm]**

 **Classification: [Accessory]**  
 **Category Type: [Peerless]**  
 **Description: [The pack fights as one! A charm woven together by both Arya and Sansa Stark for their brothers during the Melee of Winterfell. Made from the fur of all six direwolves of the Stark siblings. A special item able to use multiple seals regardless of the level of the character wearing it. Character must be one of the siblings to fully utilize it, no exceptions.]**  
 **Stats: [+5 Damage, 3% Attack Speed, and +2% Defense (Seal); +4 Damage, +6% Attack and Defense, +3 Sneak (Seal); +5 Damage and armor, +4% Attack and Defense (Seal); +3 Damage, +4% Attack and Defense, +1% Attack Speed (Seal); +5 Damage and armor, +4% Attack and Defense, +2 Speech (Seal)]**  
 **Seals: [Arya Stark's Insignia, Bran Stark's Insignia, Jon Snow's Insignia, Robb Stark's Insignia, Sansa Stark's Insignia]**

"Arya and Sansa made that. Said that all of our siblings fight with us so long as we wear these. I promised that I'd give that to you as we prepared." Robb showed his on his own wrist. Jon quickly equipped his, his heart feeling warm at the gesture. Going by how it listed everything, his own seal changed in stats, not surprising given the major change with how the Grimoire measured everything from 1 to 100 now. Jon could already tell that it would only allow to use it for one piece of equipment, ergo the bracelet itself and not allow him to apply the seals to other pieces of his armor and weapons, but he won't need to. He recounted the seals and noticed he was missing one. Perhaps Rickon was too young to have a seal of his own yet.

"I'll have to thank them afterwards. I already feel stronger." Jon said as he went over his armor. The stats on them had changed too in order to accommodate the Attribute shift as well.

 **[Moleskin Gloves]**

 **Classification: [Armor]**  
 **Category Type: [Uncommon]**  
 **Description: [Durable yet comfortable.]**  
 **Stats: [3 Armor, +3 Pickpocket; +5 Armor and +4% Defense (Seal)]**  
 **Seals: [Jon Snow's Insignia, 1 Unused Seal]**

 **[Grand Fur Lined Boots]**

 **Classification: [Armor]**  
 **Category Type: [Uncommon]**  
 **Description: [Will keep your feet warm even in winter snows]**  
 **Stats: [6 Armor; +5 Armor and +4% Defense (Seal)]**  
 **Seals: [Jon Snow's Insignia, 1 Unused Seal]**

 **[Grand Studded Leather]**

 **Classification: [Armor]**  
 **Category Type: [Rare]**  
 **Description: [Leather armor with small pieces of metal for added protection.]**  
 **Stats: [10 Armor, +6% Defense; +5 Armor and +4% Defense (Seal); +2 Armor (Seal)]**  
 **Seals: [Jon Snow's Insignia, 1 Locked Seal, Master Blacksmith's Mark]**

 **[Woven Belt]**

 **Classification: [Accessory]**  
 **Category Type: [Uncommon]**  
 **Description: [The woven design is stylish and sturdy.]**  
 **Stats: [3 Armor, +3 to Sneak; +5 Armor and +4% Defense (Seal)]**  
 **Seals: [Jon Snow's Insignia, 1 Unused Seal]**

In addition to those, Jon had added a gorget to his armor.

 **[Gorget]**

 **Classification: [Armor]**  
 **Category Type: [Common]**  
 **Description: [Protect your throat from harm]**  
 **Stats: [3 Armor; +5 Armor and +4% Defense (Seal)]**  
 **Seals: [Jon Snow's Insignia]**

He left his cloak in his inventory as it would not be practical to fight in, no matter what bonuses it had, and he couldn't apply any seals at this time. He was somewhat miffed that he had been right that the seals would only be on the charm, but it still helped a lot. He added the figures up in his head, and was glad that the stats had changed. He had an armor rating of 62 and a defense bonus of 40%. He wondered what the second mark was on his leather armor and had an idea of who it might belong to as he looked at his sword.

 **[Bastard Sword]**

 **Classification: [Weapon]**  
 **Category Type: [Uncommon]**  
 **Description: [Long, heavy and brutally sharp.]**  
 **Stats: [6 Damage; +5 Damage and +4% Attack (Seal); +2 damage and +3% Attack (Seal)]**  
 **Seals: [Jon Snow's Insignia, Master Blacksmith's Mark]**

So, right now his sword had two seals: his and what had to be Mikken's mark. The old smith liked putting his signature on any weapon or armor he made. Jon, at his most basic without considering his current attributes and skills could inflict a generic amount of damage around 13 with an attack bonus of 7%. If he were able to pull off a critical hit, he could cause an injury and even if he didn't, his damage for that hit would be multiplied by 3-5 meaning he could achieve somewhere around or between 39-65 points of damage. Enough to seriously harm someone, even without inflicting any injury. But then there was also the fact that his level had grown considerably since he went to Garth a few days ago.

He'd seen what few Gamers Garth had wanted to show him. A dothraki Khal that united the entire dothraki people, Princess Nymeria, and Aegon the Conqueror were among them. What followed after were the 300 years of the Targaryen Dynasty. Jon got to see the highlights. Aegon's sons, Aenys and Maegor, the Golden Age with Jaehaerys the Wise and his wife Alysanne, the plunge into the Dance of Dragons where both sides felt that they were so right in what they did, Alicent Hightower was a grasping woman while Rhaenyra was terrible in her own right, and Aegon II was left nothing more than a half-mad bitter man by his death, he saw how House Targaryen slowly died with each new ruler following: when a good ruler seemed to rise, a terrible one followed who seemed dead-set on destroying what the previous had built, then the Blackfyre Rebellions happened, and then it all came to recent history. He got to see his birth father for the first time.

Jon thought the only thing he inherited from Rhaegar was his nose and maybe his personality since he seemed to brood like Jon himself did. He saw his mother, he saw everyone's reaction to both of them, at Harrenhal and after, when they believed Lyanna abducted. He had never hated Aerys II-for he refused to call that creature his grandfather-so much as he did when he murdered Rickard and his uncle Brandon. He saw the Battle of the Trident from both sides, as well as the Sacking of Kingslanding. He couldn't believe what Aerys had intended on doing. Madness! His uncle had judged Ser Jaime too quickly. A king who would do that to his own people was no king at all. As far as Jon saw it, Aerys wasn't a king in that moment, but a madman that had to be stopped. Jaime Lannister did the right thing in that regard. But he would never forgive the man's father or his pet monsters, the Mountain and Amory Lorch, for what they did to Elia and her his half-siblings. He had managed to close his eyes, but he could not drown out her screams as that monster murdered her son and forced himself on her, or the sound of her head being crushed in his hands.

Any real respect he had for Robert Baratheon was lost when he and his uncle argued over the deaths with him defending Tywin Lannister's men. He saw the end of the Rebellion with his uncle's confrontation at the Tower of Joy. He had been in awe at Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Gerold Hightower, even as they fought his uncle and his men so much so he had wondered what their levels were to have such skill. Ser Gerold had fallen to his uncle's blade. He was further stunned when his uncle lost the duel only to be saved as Lord Reed stabbed Ser Arthur in the back.

At the end of it, Jon felt so many things: awe, disbelief, rage, bitter disappointment, horror, sadness, and most of all he felt tired. Tired of watching these people fight over a stupid godsforsaken chair. Tired of all the murder, war, betrayal, deceit, and all the bloodshed over it. When Garth let Jon leave, Jon hadn't even spoken a word to him. He got what he wanted though, enough experience to fling him to level 28. Sixty-four Attribute Points were divided up evenly for the most part among his stats save for his Will. He only added 1 to it leaving an extra seven points. Two were added was towards his Intelligence stat but he added the remaining five points towards his Agility in addition to the eight already designated towards it. He figured since both styles provided bonuses while in combat towards his Strength and Endurance stats respectively there was no need to add onto them anymore than there already was.

Jon noticed the change immediately when it was set. His muscles had become a bit more defined yet he felt as if he were leaner despite the added muscle mass. His eyesight and sense of smell were noticeably heightened, he could pick out a small rip on a man's cloak from a decent distance away and smell what he had been drinking from the same distance. He could recall things with better clarity than before too, something of which was a double-edged sword for him as he recalled Daemon Targaryen's commission of Blood and Cheese. Still he could think much more easily and quickly than before so he'd take it. Then he focused on his skill points.

The massive leap in levels as well as his Intelligence boost brought his points up to a total of one hundred and sixty. Jon did waste any time in pouring his points into his melee and armor skills, maxing the two out, and leaving forty remaining. Remembering several other perks, Jon added five points towards his Unarmed skill and poured the rest into his Tactics figuring he'd need them for this melee.

With an amount of nineteen perk points Jon almost went crazy with what he had spent them on. He spent them on anything he thought could help him in the melee and when he still had a couple left over, he picked anything that caught his eye for later. Following that all he had to do was allocate his eleven Ability Points. He just poured all of them into his Black Frost style, almost completing it. He hadn't wanted to add anything more to his Blazing Dragon style in the mood in he was in. Plus it would work in his favor if he was just using his bastard sword. He just hoped he could control the amount of damage he inflicted.

That was why no had really seen him for the three days leading up to the melee. It had taken... a day? Maybe a day and half to go through the last Gamers and House Targaryen's history and for Jon to level himself up. The rest of the time was spent learning to control his new abilities with Garth. With his Melee Skill maxed out and combine with his new Style Abilities, Jon found he could do a lot of damage to someone in the same capacity Hodor could do if he ever went berserk. Luckily, in addition to extra damage, his Melee Skill allowed excellent control so he could pull back at just the right moment if he wanted to.

"Oi, lads! You hear that!?" Ser Rodrik shouted breaking Jon out of his thoughts. There was a roar from the crowd outside, "They're calling out for all of you, come on, march!"

Jon was swept up in the flurry of all the men moving towards the field. They were halfway towards it when Robb came up beside him wearing a halfhelm of all things.

"Here," he handed another halfhelm to him teasingly saying, "wouldn't want your hair to get messed up in this would you? Gods know how much you love it."

 **[Halfhelm]**

 **Classification: [Armor]**  
 **Category Type: [Common]**  
 **Description: [Less cumbersome than a full helm and protects the most important parts.]**  
 **Stats: [1 Armor, +1% Defense;]**  
 **Seals: [1 Unused Seal]**

"Funny," Jon said taking the halfhelm from him and equipped it, "I thought you would have gone for a Greathelm or a Visored Helm."

"I tried," Robb replied as they came out into the open, "someone got to them before I did."

"Well, a halfhelm is better than no helm." Jon stated as they passed the gate. The crowd roared even more as everyone funneled onto the field. A quick glance revealed the royal family in the middle. They were not on any dais but the crowd had appeared to have formed around them. Jon noticed his his family were on the royals' right side with his uncle seated right beside the king. Uncle Benjen was seated right in front of him while to his side was Lady Stark who had a firm grip on Bran, who had managed to appear. Jon smirked slightly at that. Bran wouldn't let anything prevent him from this. Beside the two was Rickon who looked around excitedly and beside him were Sansa and Arya. Sansa very excited, probably thinking this was something along the lines of tournaments they'd heard in stories before. Arya was looking around in the crowd, trying to fins either him or Robb. When their eyes met, Jon gave a silent nod to her while she grinned back in reply having found them.

"Good luck to you, Snow." Robb stated as they began to separate with more men coming in-between them.

"And you, Stark." Jon managed to reply before he was out of earshot. Jon stopped as he let everyone move around him taking in what they were using. Jon activated his Sense and began using it's new ability of marking his targets. While he couldn't see everyone that would be participating, Jon noticed everyone was either Green or Blue around him at least. Most were simple men-at-arms, wearing leather armor or chainmail though he thought he saw a few with splintmail armor. These men were some a various array of melee weapons: maces, blades, and hammers the usual categories. Some people were even wielding axes too. Depending on the weapon some men were either using shields in conjunction with a weapon, like Robb or, like Jon, wielding their weapons with both hands. The difference in blades were immense. The shortest ones were obviously shortswords, to longswords, to greatswords.

Jon could easily pick out Jaime Lannister, with golden armor glinting in the sunlight. The man was a Blue, though wasn't surprised given the man's alignment. He was standing directly in the front, facing the King and his sister, the queen. Further away, Jon noticed Sandor Clegane with a nice Blue aura all over him. Well, at least he was tagged.

He silently listened as a richly dressed man came to the front, directly before the King but facing the competitors, his voice loud and clear, "The rules of the melee are as follows: Should a competitor yield, be knocked out of bounds or unconscious, they will be out of the event. They shall not be able to re-enter once off the field. Anyone who kills another competitor, or otherwise fatally injures another will immediately forfeit their right to be in the melee." There were several groans from the crowd as well as from some of the men participating alongside Jon.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon-" Jon knew exactly what the man was going to say and would have groaned had someone not cut the man off. Specifically someone sitting directly behind the man.

"Oh, will you bloody get on with it?!" The King shouted out, making the man flinch. Jon noticed his uncle give a sideways look towards his old friend for a minute before looking back.

"LET THE MELEE BEGIN!" The man shouted before scurrying back towards the crowd. Jon deactivated his Sense having no reason to keep focusing on it. Within seconds, Jon became caught in a torrent of chaos with shouts, steel, and mud flying around. He felt the attack more then saw it as he narrowly dodged a swipe from his side. Blocking a follow-up, he quickly attacked the man back with a downward swing, then following by easily disarming the man by swinging the man's longsword out of his hand. Jon pointed the tip of his blade at the man's throat, before raising a brow. The blade itself was launched out of bounds, and landed on the ground just a few meters from the crowd who were cheering. Nodding to the outside, Jon's blade shortly followed the stunned man's throat as he left the field, one of the first, and the only one having been disarmed without a single injury, as others started to quit the field holding their arms or limping or both. Some had to have been half-drunk since Jon could smell alcohol despite the scent of mud and sweat in the air.

A shout from behind made Jon raise his guard as he simultaneously turned around, blocking a mace this time. It was a northman this time, and he shouted at him, "Let's see what you can do, Snow!" The man's breath reeked of wine and ale. Maybe it was just him, Jon had been smelling. The Bastard of Winterfell promptly kneed the man in his gut. Jon honestly felt bad for the man when he let out a strained groan as he went on his hands of knees before vomiting whatever he had this morning. Oh, gods, the smell!

"Sorry, friend." was all he could say before moving into the crowd eyes alert. The man would leave of his own accord once he got his bearings back. A majority of the men he had tagged were either already out or further in the field. There were several more men Jon had dispatched in the next half hour. He had been real careful when using his abilities and powers attacks, only using them against foes who blocked with a shield or to counter the forced of a two-handed attack. Eventually their numbers dwindled to only a couple dozen. He was starting to feel tired though and wondered if he'd be able to make it to the final three.

That was when a mace caught him right where his left shoulder met the nape of his neck. He had received a few blows here and there, nothing major, but it did knock his Health Points down which he regenerated. This blow was different.

 **Critical Hit! x3 Damage!**  
 **Health: 160/220**

A shout of pain tore itself from his throat as pain bloomed in the injured area. On instinct, he turned around and used Mighty Blow at full power with as much force as he could muster with one arm. It connected with whomever had the cowardice to strike him in the back at full force. The man was soundly knocked out and bleeding on the ground but was otherwise alive. Jon was actually stunned, knowing his attack should have killed the arsehole. He grabbed him, and began to drag him away to the boundaries of the field, all the while he took quick glances to inspect the man. His arms and armor were good, better than what most foot soldiers could afford. It was plate armor mixed with a hauberk. A man of lesser nobility or a knight?

 _'Observe.'_ He only wanted the basics. He did not care for the man's name, but he needed to see how the man survived.

 **[Armored Knight]**

It often did name people generic things in the heat of battle. At least he knew what he was.

 **Level: 21**  
 **Equipment:**  
 **Plate and Chain Outfit: +10 Armor**  
 **Grand Breastplate: +18 Armor**  
 **Grand Barred Helm: +8 Armor and +8% Defense**  
 **Greaves: +15 Armor**  
 **Hardened Mace: 15 Damage; +3 Damage and +8% Attack and Defense (Seal); +2 Damage and +2% to Attack and Defense (Seal)**

What about attributes? Skills? The ones that mattered in battle?

 **Strength: 27**  
 **Endurance: 30**  
 **Agility: 20**  
 **Melee: 60**  
 **Armor: 50**

So that's how. The man's Armor Skill along with his armor, and the fact it was with one arm, had saved him from dying at Jon's hand. The same could be said for his own skills. Had Jon not leveled himself up, he was sure that Critical Attack would have seriously injured him, maybe even killed him. Jon dumped the man out of bounds before turning around to head began in. Before leaving he caught a glimpse of both of his uncles' slightly worried looks towards him, no doubt having seen what the man had tried to do. A look further down, Arya seemed to be giving the unconscious man a lethal glare. Jon fully turned and marched back into the fray, rolling his shoulder to relive the ache he was feeling. Damn it felt like it was already bruising. Who attacks someone like that in a melee? Honestly!

"Well, now, if it ain't the Bastard of Winterfell." A southern accented voice stated. He focused on what was ahead of him to see two other armored knights were standing in front of him. They were dressed similarly to other knight Jon knocked out, but what was different about these ones were their weapons. Instead of a mace they each wielded two different weapons. The one on the left wielded a broadsword, while the other sported a greataxe.

"You know, I don't see what all the tripe is about. Doesn't matter whose son he is, a bastard is still a bastard." Greataxe said as he hefted his weapon on his shoulder up before spitting at Jon's feet. Well, this was new. Nobody's every actually spat at him before.

"Yeah, yer right. I think he's getting a little over his head with everything that's been going on. Seems to me he needs to remember his place." Broadsword said pointing his blade at Jon.

"Oh? And what place is that?" Jon asked as he readied his own bastard sword.

"In the mud, where all you baseborn trash belong."

"Funny, I thought that was where ignorant idiots like you two belong." Jon snarked back. The two snarled at him as they readied their weapons. Jon activated his sense and for the first time Jon got to see a new aura. Red, Blood Red on both of them.

 _'Seven Hells.'_ He thought surprised.

* * *

 **Jon Snow|Aegon Targaryen**

 **Health: 220/220**  
 **Stamina: 250/250**  
 **Mana: 250/250**

 **Title: Bastard of Winterfell, Scholar**  
 **Current Alignment: Crusader**  
 **Level: [28]**

 **Attributes:  
Strength: [34]**  
 **Perception: [34]**  
 **Endurance: [34]**  
 **Charisma: [33]**  
 **Intelligence: [40]**  
 **Agility: [39]**  
 **Will: [40]**  
 **Fate: [34]**

 **Skills:  
Alchemy: 30**  
 **Archery: 35**  
 **Armor: [100]**  
 **Astronomy: 50**  
 **Athletic Acrobatics: 30**  
 **Barding: 20**  
 **Blocking: 32**  
 **Etiquette: 30**  
 **Language: [63]**  
 **Lockpick: 21**  
 **Magic: 54**  
 **Melee: [100]**  
 **Pickpocket: 20**  
 **Politics: 30**  
 **Riding: 35**  
 **Smithing: 30**  
 **Sneak: 20**  
 **Speech: 30**  
 **Survival: 25**  
 **Tactics: [71]**  
 **Unarmed: [40]**

 **Perks:  
[Aeromancy]**  
 **Barter Bribe**  
 **Basic Riding**  
 **Basic Strategy**  
 **[Bladesman]**  
 **[Blending]**  
 **Bowyer**  
 **Champion's Fighting Stance**  
 **Combat Training**  
 **Composite Bows**  
 **Creation Magic**  
 **[Crossbows]**  
 **[Deflect Arrows]**  
 **Deft Hands**  
 **[Dothraki]**  
 **Dragonborn**  
 **[Dual Flurry]**  
 **[Dual Savagery]**  
 **Dual Wielding**  
 **Educated**  
 **[Electromancy]**  
 **Empathy I**  
 **Entropy**  
 **[Environmental Strategy]**  
 **[Expert Combat Training]**  
 **[Geomancy]**  
 **Green Thumb**  
 **[Heavy Armors]**  
 **Herbalism**  
 **Herblore**  
 **High Valyrian**  
 **Hunting**  
 **[Hydromancy]**  
 **Improved Combat Training**  
 **Intimidate Brawl**  
 **Intrigue**  
 **Iron Fist**  
 **[Iron Fist II]**  
 **Leap of Faith**  
 **Leather working**  
 **[Longbows]**  
 **Light Armors**  
 **Magical Synthesis**  
 **[Martial Strategy]**  
 **[Medium Armors]**  
 **Miscellaneous Weaponry**  
 **[Old Tongue]**  
 **Padded Armor**  
 **[Paralyzing Strike]**  
 **Persuade and Lie**  
 **Physician**  
 **Pyromancy**  
 **Quick Learner**  
 **Shields**  
 **Short Bows**  
 **Skinchanger**  
 **Stealth**  
 **[Survivalist]**  
 **[Sweep]**  
 **Sword-fighting**  
 **The Sense I**  
 **[The Sense (Perception)]**  
 **The Sense (Vision)**  
 **Tracking**  
 **[Unhindered Conditioning]**  
 **Vantage Points**  
 **[Wellmade Custom Fit]**  
 **Wolf's Blood**

 **Weapon Styles:  
Blazing Dragon Style**  
 **+15 Health and Stamina Regeneration**  
 **+20 Strength while fighting in style**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Berserk (Sustained)**  
 **-Endless Berserk**  
 **-Savage Berserk**  
 **Adrenaline (Activated)**  
 **-Adrenaline Rush**  
 **-Adrenaline Rage**  
 **Barrage (Activated)**  
 **-Unrelenting Barrage**  
 **Ring of Pain (Activated)**  
 **-Painbringer**  
 **Blood Frenzy (Passive)**  
 **Fervor (Passive)**

 **Black Frost Style:**  
 **+10 Endurance while fighting in style**  
 **[+15 Strength while fighting in style]**  
 **+25 Damage Resistance**  
 **Abilities**  
 **Stonewall (Activated)**  
 **[-Bulwark]**  
 **Turn the Blade (Sustained)**  
 **-Steady the Foot**  
 **[-Raise the Guard]**  
 **Resilience (Passive)**  
 **[Adamant (Passive)]**  
 **Block and Slash (Activated)**  
 **[-Flawless Defense]**  
 **[-Spinning Defense]**  
 **Pommel Strike (Activated)**  
 **[-Lightning Jab]**  
 **[-Staggering Strike]**  
 **Flow of Battle (Passive)**  
 **[Shield Breaker (Passive)]**  
 **[Guard Smasher (Passive)]**  
 **[Earthshaking Strike (Activated)]**  
 **Whirlwind (Activated)**  
 **[-Rising Winds]**  
 **[-Vortex of Steel]**  
 **[Clear Path (Passive)]**  
 **Mighty Blow (Activated)**  
 **-Easy Target**  
 **[-Stay Down]**

* * *

 **New perks and abilities:**

 **Aeromancy: The wind itself is your song, the air around you, your ally. Manipulate the wind to literally blow your enemies away and even suffocate them.**

 **Adamant: Your deep knowledge of the defensive arts grants a permanent resilience against damage of all types by 5%.**

 **Bladesman: Attacks with all swords have a 20% chance of doing critical damage (does not apply to daggers and dirks).**

 **Blending: You now can hide in plain sight whether it is on benches, in crowds or otherwise. Success rate depends on both your Sneak skill and proximity of pursuer.**

 **Bulwark: Stonewall now protects you further, increasing the resistance to damage and making you temporarily immune to the effects of force. Your strikes against an attacking foe now inflict damage as well.**

 **Clear Path (Passive): Hitting multiple targets with a single swing of your weapon restores your stamina for each extra target. +5 Stamina restored with each target struck and +5 Strength while fighting in style.**

 **Crossbows: Become proficient with Crossbows**

 **Deflect Arrows: You can now block arrows with no damage given.**

 **Dothraki: The language of the Dothraki, the indigenous nomadic horse people that roam the Dothraki Sea. It is known to be a rough, harsh language. The Gamer's Grimoire, however, remembers all skills and talents of its previous Gamers, and so has them ready for the latest bearer.**

 **Dual Flurry: Dual wielding attacks are 35% faster.**

 **Dual Savagery: Dual wielding power attacks do 50% bonus damage.**

 **Earthshaking Strike: Your great blow tears open the ground with a shockwave that batters enemies caught in its path.**

 **Electromancy: A more powerful element than any other, by bending lightning to your will, few others can stand against you. Lighting spells are now accessible.**

 **Environmental Strategy: Analyze the battlefield more astutely to gain an advantage over your opponents.**

 **Expert Combatant: You've seen more battles than even a seasoned soldier, gaining small bonuses to attack. +10 damage**

 **Flawless Defense: Countering an enemy's attack now does bonus damage and adds to your guard. Damage Bonus increased by 50% and Defense by 15%.**

 **Geomancy: Even the earth can now be bent to your will. Rock, stone, and gem. All are yours to fight with. You can now sense the earth and everything on or beneath it when you wish.**

 **Guard Smasher: You've learned how to batter through your enemy's defenses, doing more damage to their guard with every hit. Bonus damage vs Guard by 100% and +5 Strength while fighting in style.**

 **Heavy Armors: unlocks knowledge of and allows for more effective use of Heavy Chainmail and Plate armors including their subtypes.**

 **Hydromancy: Shape any liquid to your will. You can now control liquids like water or blood making them your tools to use.**

 **Iron Fist II: Punching attacks now do double damage and strong attacks have an increased chance to cripple one of your opponent's limbs.**

 **Lightning Jab: Pommel Strike hits harder and faster. Stamina cost is lowered to 20 and Damage bonus is increased further by 300%**

 **Longbows: Become proficient with Longbows**

 **Martial Strategy: Learn a great deal about martial strategy, giving your troops bonuses for battle. Ally morality increased giving bonuses to health and stamina.**

 **Medium Armors: unlocks knowledge of and allows for more effective use of Splintmail, Chainmail, and Scale armors including their subtypes.**

 **Old Tongue: The language of the First Men, brought to Westeros during their invasion over twelve thousand years ago. It is a harsh, clanging language. The language is all but extinct in the Seven Kingdoms, where the Common Tongue has become dominant, however it may come in handy should you ever travel to the lands beyond the Wall.**

 **Paralyzing Strike: Backwards power attack has a 25% chance to paralyze the target.**

 **Raise the Guard: Further training in defensive tactics increase the effectiveness of Turn the Blade. Defense is increased to +15%.**

 **Rising Winds: Whirlwind becomes more effective the longer you sustain it. Weapon damage is increased to +85% the longer it is held**

 **Shield Breaker: Your critical hits crack armor and rend shields, sundering your enemy's armor for a short time. Enemy Armor reduced by 20%, and +5 Strength while fighting in style.**

 **Spinning Defense: Your counterattack does more damage and now slashes in a full circle. Damage Bonus increased to 200%.**

 **Staggering Strike: Pommel Strike stuns enemies longer if they are already suffering from a negative status effect. Stun duration is increased to 6 seconds.**

 **Stay Down: Enemies knocked down by Mighty Blow are slower to get back to their feet.**

 **Steam Magic: A combination of Hydromancy and Pyromancy by combining the heat of fire with the available volume of whatever liquid is on hand. Can change it from boiling to steam. Great for household work, distractions or harassment.**

 **Survivalist: You can easily detect the presence of nearby creatures up to 10 levels above your own level.**

 **Sweep: Sideways power attacks with melee weapons hit all targets in front of you.**

 **The Sense (Perception): You can now hear a conversation from far away, mark targets, track and predict marked targets' movements.**

 **Unhindered Conditioning: Armor weighs nothing and doesn't slow you down when worn, while Heavy Armor no longer affects how much stamina is used when sprinting. Unworn armor will still weigh in inventory, however.**

 **Vortex of Steel: Whirlwind strikes now pull nearby enemies toward you.**

 **Wellmade Custom Fit: 25% armor bonus if wearing an entire armor set: chest, hands, feet. Helmet is optional but preferable.**

* * *

 **Codex Entries: I'm not even going to state them this time. Just look at the book's wiki.**

* * *

 **Next Time: The melee finishes and a new step in the Journey begins.**

* * *

 **Oh my god! How many of ya'll saw what happened to Rhaegal coming? I hope Daenerys burns that piece of garbage to the bottom of the sea.**

 **Kudos to The Sithspawn and errobotter for corrections and suggestions. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next time. Remember, please leave a review that is hopefully more than two or three words. Constructive criticism is appreciated so long as it is not hateful. And, if you haven't yet, be sure to check out the A Video Game of Ice and Fire community for more video game plot stories featuring your favorite Westerosi characters!**

 **Reviewer543**


End file.
